


Walking Dead Hook-Ups

by BustersJezebel



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 142,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking Dead hook-ups of your choice. ***THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT SMUT*** NO HOOK-UP IS OFF LIMITS, but characters will be legal age. I've no ownership of TWD. ###Note: Requests are NOW CLOSED###</p><p>Extra: All pen names mentioned are from fellow writers over on fanfiction.net as this work has been posted there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vinegar Soul - Daryl and Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is the first in my series of Walking Dead Hook-Ups. Done at the request of Moonsway. She requested Daryl & Maggie at the farm. And Daryl is to be...well you'll see.

Vinegar Soul

He was beautiful. She hadn't realised it before what with him always hovering in the background of things. He was quiet for the most part, stepped softly and spoke little. And well, she focussed on the secret her family held. But she watched him sleep having helped her father tend his wounds earlier that evening and she realised he was beautiful. She closed her eyes in the darkness as she sits by his bedside.

She is woken hours later by his thrashing around. She sits stunned for a moment not knowing what to do but realises he'll tear his stitches if he keeps it up. He is so silent, just like he is when he's awake even though he is moving around as if he's trying to fight someone off. She thinks briefly about getting her father but decides against it. She moves to the bed taking his hand as he thrusts it out. She sits down on the bed as he clasps it to his chest. She's in an awkward position leaning down and half kneeling and sitting on the bed. She'd taken her shoes off hours ago. He settles immediately still clasping her hand to his chest. So she does the only thing she can and lies down beside him. It was still awkward because of how he was holding her hand. She kind of had to scrunch down so she was lying angled across the bed with her head near his stomach. But he stayed still and remained asleep. Her own eyelids drooped in return as his steady breathing lulled her to sleep as well.

He wakes in the morning warm and comfortable. For a second he forgets everything and just enjoys the breathing of the person next to him. Then suddenly as he stretches and his head and side explode in pain the last several months rush back into his memory. Especially the last day. He jerks upright ignoring the throbbing that sets his side and skull on fire looking down to see who is in bed beside him. It's the older sister. The one with the eyes. And she's asleep. He frowns. They're both dressed, nothing happened so what the fuck happened? Suddenly the door opens and Herschel enters with a tray food. He stops looking at Daryl looking down at Maggie before continuing in and shutting the door. It's patently obvious that nothing has happened and Herschel is not one to state the obvious saying simply "Can you wake her for me?" He puts the food down and goes into the bathroom for medical supplies to check Daryl before getting him back to his tent. Daryl looks at the woman. He didn't like touching most people and he'd woken with her draped all over him like she was fucking Spanish moss or something. His mind brushed off the fact that it had been pleasant to wake that way and he roughly shook her shoulder causing her to jolt up nearly taking his head off in the process. Those eyes of hers shoot up to him in mortification before she scrambles off the bed to stand beside it. She was so fast she nearly lost her balance from the abrupt shift in gravity. She probably would have if his hand hadn't shot out to grab her thigh and hold her steady. His grasp was hard enough that she winced causing his fingers to dig in for a second more before they released her quickly.

She sat on the chair she'd drawn up the night before leaning down to pull on her boots. Unintentionally she was giving Daryl a hell of a show as her breasts came spilling out of her top. Looked like she'd foregone a bra for some reason and he was enjoying the view he could admit to himself. They were pretty breasts, Not too big and not too small, just the right size for his hand. He sat there looking at them while she put on her boots. Hell if he was gonna tell her so she'd cover up the best view he'd had in months. He needed some new material for his collection. What he had in his head at present was getting old to jerk off to. This was pretty, nice and new. And those eyes of hers, well they were enough to make a man come just with a look he was sure. She stood up and his eyes raised with her smoothly not giving any sign of where he'd been looking moments before. He was half-hard but it was normal for him to wake-up that way so he didn't think anything off it. And she was old enough he figured she experience enough to know it was normal for most men. And the old man? Well he was a man so he should know too.

So he pushed himself to the side of the bed ignoring the pan radiating out from his skull and side. He'd had worse. As he got to the side of the bed Herschel came back into the room. He checked Daryl out as he sat on the bed and then said he was free to go, he or someone else would come down later to check on him and they'd remove the stitches in a few to several days. He asked Maggie to help him back to his tent. He smirked in thanks as he thought about getting to touch this pretty piece of fairy floss. She was like spun sugar on a stick to look at. But he already knew her soul was pure vinegar. And, well, he always did like contrary. Contrary was interesting and he got bored quickly. He thought he should have some fun while he could, maybe add to his collection for when he was alone in his tent at night.

She knelt in front of him once he'd finished breakfast having left briefly while he ate. When she came back she had cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair. Pity, he'd kind of liked the bed-head mop she'd woken up with. Made her look like someone had run their hands through it and over her all night. He looked down realising she'd also put on a bra. Damn, he leaned down putting one hand on her shoulder as she put his boots on using it as an excuse to smell her. She smelled of toothpaste and woman. She also smelled like him. Fuck half hard wasn't going to last long if he breathed her in again. Looking at her and smelling himself was a huge fucking turn on. But he needed to get the hell out of here and back to his own tent. Despite the bed being comfortable he'd still be more at home in his own tent.

Without words she leaned down again giving him a view of her bra-encased breasts this time, his eyebrow rose as he realised the bra was a deep violet-purple. He wondered if she wore a matched set. And with that thought he was wide awake down south. She propped her shoulder under his good side and used his own body as leverage to pull him up. It was a smooth move that had him surprised until he rose up and found himself nose to nose with her. Her whole face was extraordinary he thought. Angles and planes put together at God's whim to form this stunner in front of him. And well, he was never one to turn down certain opportunities. He figured it was only right, that she'd expect it anyway. So why disappoint her? But his mama didn't breed a fool in him, he had more than backwoods cunning. So he lowered his eyes and made sure his shirt was covering his cock and allowed her to help him downstairs and out of the house. As they slowly walked toward his tent he was grateful he'd set it up away from the others, it was a longer walk but that meant more time to think of his strategy.

He wasn't much to look at but he made up for that with making sure when he had a woman that she had an extra good time. Then when women came home with him they stayed with him. It was hard and he always had to be on his game otherwise they'd be in his brother's bed the next night and gone from his. So it was second nature to him by now to make sure any female he was with was fully satisfied in as many ways as they possibly could be. And over the years he'd learned that giving pleasure made his own pleasure that much better when he took it. And in some spectacular cases those women had wanted to give back in return. Those were his favourite times. His favourite women. But he had no hope this vinegar-centred sugar-coated piece of fluff next to him would be like that. But he'd make sure she didn't forget him when they left as the old man wanted them to. He had a few condoms left, enough he figured to enjoy a good time with her before they left the farm when the boy was better and they'd found Sophia.

When they arrived at his tent he let her lead him in waving off everyone else with a brusque "Fuck off" he heard his pretty candy cane next to him snort and a glance showed her lips slightly tilted in amusement. Hmm, he wondered if swearing got her off, he could work with that. She leaned down to go into his tent and he leaned down with her his side twitching and his head aching at the change. But he shrugged it off. They stood there for a second as she looked at his bed. It was still made up as he hadn't gotten to sleep in it last night. He could tell it surprised her how neat it all was. He was used to it, he looked dirty and filthy all the time and truth to tell he was, but his space was not. His dirty clothes were in the front corner, everything else around him was neat, clean and tidy.

"Cover's off?" She looked over at him. She was close enough to kiss and that was on her mind too he realised as he saw her eyes drift down to his lips. Interesting.

"Yes please, all of my covers off." Her eyes narrowed at his words, he could tell she was wondering if he'd been deliberate in his choice of words. And the answer to that question was yes, he had been. He didn't want her unwilling. So to his mind that meant testing the waters. And testing the waters meant innuendo. She made sure he could stand on his own before she leaned down giving him a nice view of her arse as she pulled back the covers of his bed at an angle so he could get between them easily or lie on top of them if he chose to. Then she leaned further over plumping up the pillow. Her shirt rode up allowing him to see the small of her back. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. He briefly thought about his scars but dismissed them. She'd already seen most of them anyway as she'd helped her father last night. And with her vinegar soul he didn't think she was the type of woman to be scared off by some scars, old ones at that.

So he reached out and tugged her top down over her jeans grazing her back deliberately while doing so. She surprised him by not standing up immediately but staying down and working on his bed. When she stood up she turned around saying "Sorry, I gotta get some holes punched in my belt, with everything that's happened I've lost a bit of weight and it's too big to wear now so I don't bother, but then my shirts keep comin' out." She steps toward him as she says this propping herself under his good shoulder again and bringing him toward the bed. He fumbles his step on purpose knowing he's going to cause himself some pain with this move but if he cops a feel it'll be worth it. He manages to turn with a hiss so he lands on his back and she falls on top of him. "Shit!" She curses as she raises herself on her hands. Their legs are hanging off the bed, his spread around hers. His have purchase on the floor while hers are scrabbling to find some causing her hips to press into his. His eyes roll at the pleasurable little jolts she is giving his cock. And resting on her arms that way is giving him another eyeful of her purple-covered breasts. He brings his arms up to her hips stilling their movement and then re-situating them directly over his cock so she can feel him. She looks down at him and he looks evenly back up at her. He's put himself on the bottom in this little test; he wants her to have the illusion of power, to see how she'll react. If she's turned off no harm no foul. But if she's not then he'll be playing his game full speed ahead.

Daryl looks back up at her. She is completely still looking down at him. She's reading his face knowing he knows she'd felt him. His cock hard and aching for her. Her eyes travel over his face, eyebrows, beard going slightly grey, his cheekbones that are sharp enough to cut steel and his neck. He swallows as she looks at it trying to get some reaction out of her but she denies him. And yet she's not moving or getting off him. So he tries another way sliding his hands up over her hips to cup her arse and give it a squeeze before he pushes his hands up and then down and under her jeans that were indeed loose enough for him to cruise his fingers inside easily. He doesn't stop there pushing them under her panties as well. He traces one of his middle fingers down the crack of her arse causing her cheeks to clench and the reaction he'd hoped for. Her eyes drift closed and her buttocks clench further along with her hips pushing slightly down on him. With her eyes closed he takes the opportunity to smirk. Game on he thinks. He draws his hands out of her jeans with a squeeze of that fine arse on the way. He needs to heal before he can go anywhere with this because if he knows women, especially contrary women he's going to need to be in top physical form to handle her.

Keeping in mind he has to get out of going any further now without pissing off that vinegar inside her he fakes a groan and deliberately pulls his bad arm so his wince of pain is not a lie. Before he realises what's happening she has somehow jack knifed off him by pushing up with her hands and down with her hips – and wasn't that an experience – and somehow balancing on the balls of her feet so she was standing upright before he could blink again. She bends down grabbing his legs and swinging them up on the bed then unlacing and removing his boots before she heads toward the tent flap. But at the flap she pauses for a couple of breaths before turning around to look at him lying there. He looks back trying not to smirk at her flushed face and those beautiful breasts that are heaving just a bit too fast. Then she turns and is gone.

Later that evening.

She is back with medical supplies to check his wounds for her father. He wonders if she asked or if Herschel told her to come down. He submits to her removing his shirt and taking off the bandage. Her fingers are impossibly cool as they run over his side but they don't linger. She is flushed either from sun, him or someone or something else. He decides to make sure she stays flushed. He leaves his shirt off as she looks at his head wound as well. She stands to look at it so her breasts are just above eye level and very tempting. He leans in as she brushes a hand through his hair to push it out of the way. What can only be described as a purr rumbles in his chest. Her fingers falter on his scalp before continuing all the way through to the back of his neck where she rests them as she looks down at him. Her eyes glow down at him in the low light coming in from the fire outside. Conversation is muted around the camp. People are tired. He's mentally alert but still recovering from yesterday. And yet he's thinking that this woman is needy and that maybe he can take advantage of that. After this morning he'd made sure his condoms were close at hand.

So keeping his eyes on her he leans forward and with unerring accuracy closes his mouth around one of her nipples and bites it. Her hand in his hair tightens and her own head falls back. He slips his arms around her hips to hold her in place as he suckles on her nipple teasing it through the fabric. He wondered if she was still wearing that violet bra and if she was wearing matching panties. And he decided that he wasn't going to wait to find out. He tugged her jeans down, without the too-big belt and with the weight she'd lost he was able to simply pull them down over her hips with her wriggling them down as well. Both of her hands were in his hair now, her thumbs were stroking his ears and fuck she was gonna kill him if he didn't get her to move them soon, he'd never shared with a woman how sensitive his ears were. They always thought it was a little kink when he rubbed his head on them anywhere but sometimes the pleasure of his ears touching a breast or pussy made him come. He's soaked her t-shirt and bra, so he moves to her other nipple and starts the same process again. When he leaves off that one they've both hard aching nubs visible through the wet spots he's left on her shirt.

And her panties are matching. His breath catches in his throat as he sees this. Fuck, no fucking way is he gonna be able to wait until his side has healed. If he tears stitches so be it. His hands sweep down her legs pushing one of them forward until he can grab her calf muscle. He pulls it up and still staring at her panties and smelling her arousal he takes off her boot. Then he repeats the same process with her other leg. She stands there passively letting him do this. When he looks up at her again she looks back like a deer caught in the headlights. That was okay for the first time. Right now he wanted a taste more than anything. As much as he loves the violet panties they've got to go. He closes his eyes and leans in simply inhaling her smell. Before he gives in to his base impulse and rips them off her his hands yank them down roughly. She steps out of them and her jeans without prompting and he pulls her down onto his lap. His hands clasp her thighs and then run up them to squeeze her hips briefly before sliding up her back to grasp her hair using it to pull her head back. A hitch of breath and the slightest of moans come from her throat but that is his undoing.

Until then he'd been planning to simply have sex with her and then hold off again until he was better but that sexy moan, well hell. Now he was gonna fuck her anyway and anyhow he could. Tonight. Her arms wound around his bare shoulders. Her hands didn't stop or falter at his scars, simply slid over them to cross at his back and sweep back up into his hair before coming around to grasp his ears, and Jesus his eyes nearly cross at that. He swears low and vicious but before she can say anything the animal in him is let loose.

Pulling her head down abruptly he sets his teeth on her neck. Opening his jaw as wide as he can he bites her neck and sucks with all the strength he has. Deliberately marking her in a spot everyone will see. It's summer, there is no way she'll be able to hide it. And she realises it because she tries to pull back but he doesn't let her. She gasps at the sensation he's causing her and he feels her thighs quiver around his hips but she can't get away. She tries to push away from his shoulders but he's got her caught.

Until that vinegar soul surfaces and she grabs and twists his ears. However instead of releasing her it only causes him to groan onto her neck and bite and suck her harder. His cock jumps in his pants as if it's been electrocuted and he is sure his eyes do cross this time. His hands sweep up her back before he yanks her t-shirt t at the neck and simply tears it down the back and pulling it off her arms. Then his hands are at the bra and it falls down her arms and she is shrugging out of it. He sweeps his hands back up her back scratching her with his fingernails as he does so. And that seems to be her undoing because suddenly she lets go of his ears and her hands travel down his neck over his shoulders causing another little hitch of breath and a moan as she then moves them across his chest and down his stomach. She reaches his pants undoing his belt buckle. The button and zip are undone as well and before he can take another breath she has him in her hand. He feels her surprise at him not having any underwear on but she is holding and stroking him and she knows what she's doing. One hand is on his dick, the other on his balls and she manhandles both with skill. But two can play that game. His hands come to the front of her and he pulls off her neck to slide his mouth down her neck to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He gives it a quick kiss before looking up at her.

She looks down at him as she continues to slide her hands over his dick and balls. Her eyes are heavy lidded, desire for him flares in them. Still looking at her he pulls her breasts outward and pushes them together in his hands and then slowly leans into them. Continuing to keep eye contact as he does so, he then manages to take both nipples in his mouth at the same time and as his teeth clamp down on them her eyes close. So he brings his teeth together firmly on them causing her to jolt and jump.

Her hands let go of him and she brings them up to his shoulders trying to push him away from her. But he wasn't letting go and she realises that pushing him was only causing her more grief. When she gets this message and stops he lets go of her breasts and her nipple slide roughly over his teeth as they pop out of his mouth. She may be sitting on him but he has the power and when he takes one of her hands in his and puts it in her pussy and she feels exactly how wet she is, he knows that she realises the power is in his hands. His fingers scrape over her inner lips as he delves inside her. Her hand is at her clit flicking and rubbing at it. He smacks it away sharply with his other hand and she curses at him softly before trying to put it back. His hand grabs her before she can and he looks at her raising an eyebrow asking if she really wants to go there with him. He can feel her indecision in her body; it tightens on him and he thinks she's either going to leave or that the vinegar he knows is inside her is going to come spewing out. She surprises him by doing neither.

What she does is give. His eyes flare as arousal jolts from his toes to his scalp, the hair on the back of his neck is standing on end and his nerve endings are raw with it. She looks at him and then lowers her eyes before she moves both her hands together holding them out to him as if they are handcuffed. Fuck is all he can think as his mind almost blanks from the desire shooting through him. His own hands are at his belt as he yanks it from his pants. He puts her wrists behind her back and winds the belt around them several times before managing to do up the buckle. Then he pauses. She is sitting on him. Naked, her skin is flushed and her eyes are still glowing but now they're glowing with inner heat, not from the light of the fire as her back is to the opening. He leans back on his hands as he just stares at her. Maggie's skin is flushed a rosy pink making it look edible. Her breasts are swollen, her nipples hard and covered in his spit. They're aching to be touched again he knows because when she sees him looking at them she thrusts them out toward him in invitation. Her mound is covered by the lightest fuzz of dark brown hair telling him she'd been keeping it bare until the shit hit the fan and things like going to the beauty salon went by the wayside. He brings one hand forward to run his fingers over it causing her to shiver as he touches her. His fingers are tactile, he smoothed them over the hair and then back in the opposite direction causing her to moan. He feels and sees her thighs flex on him.

She must have shaved it for a bit, it feel's bristly unlike if it was growing back after being waxed. He brushes his knuckles over it back and forward. Her head rolls back nearly causing her to overbalance but before he can reach for her she rights herself and then simply leans forward. She tries to rest her head on his shoulder but he's mindful she may take it in her head to have at his neck and he wasn't allowing that. He pushes her back slightly brining his knees together so her feet can touch the ground and he motions for her to stand up. He looks at her as she stands there her tits out straining for him, her head bent looking down at him and her hands tied behind her back. He stands himself allowing his pants to fall and he steps out of them, he puts his hands on her shoulders pushing her down. He wants her mouth on him. She kneels and licks his cock all over repeatedly as if she were licking an ice-cream cone. Then she takes the head in her mouth swallowing the pre-come that has already leaked from his cock. She leans back as she licks some of it off smearing it about her lips with her tongue as she looks up at him then she uses her tongue again to lick it off still looking up at him through her lashes. Her eyes, her fucking eyes more than anything will be his undoing.

He reaches back to the bed and grabs her torn t-shirt. He twists it deftly and then places it over her eyes tying it behind her head. Now he can have some fun. He pulls her up and turns her toward the bed so she doesn't stumble on the mess of their clothes. He turns her around so their positions are reversed and he pushes her down so she is now sitting on the bed. He kneels in front of her and just stares again. Her breathing has become erratic in the quietness of the night. He realises in a vague way that the conversation that had been in the background is no longer there. Everyone must have gone to bed. He thinks about who is on watch. It's Glenn, or Rick he thinks. Neither were gossips, so if they saw or heard anything it wouldn't go any further. He places his hands on her knees and feels her legs tremble under his touch and he smirks, she was just where he wanted her. And he was going to enjoy every second of her coming apart under him.

Abruptly he pushes her legs apart, as far as they'll go causing her to gasp. He slides his palms up the inside of her thighs. He can smell her, warm and ripe flowing from her pussy to fill his tent with the smell of woman and sex. He stops as he gets to the top of her thighs then he digs his fingernails into her soft flesh and slowly and deliberately drags them back down toward her knees. She flinches and tries to close her thighs only to have him smack the inside of one sharply. The sound echoed in the tent and she stilled. He can hear her breathing, almost sobbing but she wanted this, she chose this, she doesn't get to back out now. So he glides his fingers back up again and then pausing he repeats his painful torture. She's a quick study his vinegar soul because although she winces and groans she doesn't try to move away or close her legs. So he rewards her by moving closer between her legs and planting kisses over her collarbone before he suckles on a nipple. His hands soothe the skin they've scraped and then he moves his mouth lower. He feels every breath she takes as he probes and kisses her belly button.

Then he slowly sinks down. Again his hands push her thighs apart as far as they'll go. He inhales as deep as he can to imprint her smell on him, He never wanted to forget it; or her and the way she looked on his bed wearing nothing but a blindfold and his belt. It would get him off for years to come he thought, if he survived that long. He held her thighs apart for a moment to be sure she got the message that she shouldn't move them and then he slid his hands back toward her pussy. It was steadily dripping with moisture, leaking from her and onto his sheets. He'd have to remember to wash them himself.

He wanted to see more of her. The embers from the fire were dying down. So he touched her lips, taking one in each hand and he peeled her back like opening the petals of a flower. Her moan was loud enough that he thought briefly about gagging her but fuck it. They were consenting adults. He breathes her in again as he leans down toward her. He wants her on his tongue. Still holding her apart so everything is visible to him he pauses deciding what to taste first, her clit or her pussy itself. Then he sees her internal muscles clench as if she can feel him watching her or as if she's imagining him already inside her. He drops onto her pussy; kissing it like a mouth and thrusting his tongue inside. He twirls it around inside her stroking her walls as he moves his chin scratching her with his beard. Her back arches and she moans again louder this time. He removes his tongue and slides it up to her clit. He circles sit slowly ignoring her pleas for more. He'll give her more when he's ready and not before. He moves slowly, keeping her aroused, almost painfully so but not letting her come.

Suddenly he's aware of another's breath in the background. It's a sharp intake of breath and muffled quickly. Someone is standing at the entrance to his tent watching them. He doesn't stop what he's doing as he listens to them. He continues to hear the breathing becoming erratic like Maggie's but whoever is there doesn't move away. Then he hears a zipper being drawn down. They weren't going anywhere whoever they were. And they were male. The breathing alone told him that. And the extra smell he was getting was pungently male. It made an interesting mix. And hell he'd never minded performing. He sensed Maggie was on the verge of coming whether he wanted her to or not, he'd pushed her body as far as he could tonight. He reaches one of his hands under his pillow for the condom he'd stashed there and keeping his mouth working on her he rolled it on himself. Then he withdrew from her hearing her cry out in protest but then groan as he yanked her hips forward and thrust himself into her. This time he was the one to groan. She was so fucking wet. His eyes rolled back in his head and he forgot about everything as his mind simply passed into a zone of pure pleasure.

He was brought back to where he was by the third groan. His watcher was still there. He bracketed Maggie's hips with his hands so she couldn't move and then he started to thrust in and out. She moaned again in protest but he moved one hand quickly to smack her breast before moving it back to her hip. He was thrusting slowly and steadily staving off his own orgasm until she'd had one. And he was deciding if he'd let their watcher take part. Her shoulders were moving on the bed, her hands tied behind her kept her partially upright. The blindfold kept her eyes from getting him to lose control. But fuck knowing he wasn't the only one seeing this was turning him on even more. He wasn't going to last much longer. He leaned toward Maggie suddenly grabbing one of her nipples and using it to pull her up to him. Her squeal of pain was louder than anything out of her mouth so far but he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked it as he continued to thrust. His other hand went to her clit. She almost flinched as he started rubbing her as she was so sensitive from all his tonguing.

He feels the tremors inside her indicating she's on the verge of coming. Suddenly he wants to see her eyes so he reaches up and yanks off the blindfold. Her eyes open and fix on his as he words her toward orgasm. They're pleading with him to let her come. She focuses on nothing but him. On what he is doing to her body. She leans into him getting as close as she can while keeping eye contact. Her shoulders struggle against the belt but she doesn't ask him to take it off. Suddenly her pussy clenches around his cock and he feels it begin to spasm as her orgasm reaches her. Her eyes are simply blind with passion and watching the green in them deepen until it's almost black is his own undoing, he felt his orgasm coming as his balls drew up tighter than they'd been in a long time and then he erupts. His whole body shakes with it. He surges into Maggie each time he comes causing her own orgasm to continue.

As he stops coming and slows down his thrusting he is vaguely aware their watcher has also come from the soft hisses and the single groan behind them. Maggie has not noticed anyone and that is significant to him, he knows who is there. He hears a slight rustle and their zip going back up and knows it's just the two of them again. He leans on her shoulder and her head drops immediately down on his. His hands slide around her and he unbuckles the belt. Her shoulders drop a little and she winces. He takes a few more breaths before he leans back and gives them a rub for her to loosen them up. Then with a wince of his own he stands up. He takes off the condom and drops it on the ground, he'll dispose of it in the morning. She stands beside him reaching for her panties and she steps into them. He takes her place on the bed smelling her all over it. His grin is feral as he thinks about sleeping with her smell until he washes his sheets. He watches her look at her shirt wondering if she can wear it again. She can't he's ripped it entirely down the back. He catches her attention and jerks his chin at his bag in the corner. She goes over and takes a look inside before retrieving a khaki green t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. She puts it on and looks back at him. As she takes the few steps back she raises her hand running it through his hair again. God, he liked her doing that, the only thing better would be if...and she does. She strokes his ear, first with the back of her knuckles and then her thumb. His eyes close as arousal starts to gather in him again. Then she grasps and yanks on it causing the arousal to bolt through him. Fuck, his cock leaps to attention as if she's yanked directly on it. He pushes his hand between her legs grasping her pussy tightly and she winces.

They stay that way for an infinitesimal minute, grasping each other. Then she lets him go. He keeps hold of her for another few seconds before letting her go as well. Maggie runs her hands through her hair, it is matted and sweaty. It's a look she can carry off though. She puts her hands on her hips and they regard each other. "Same time tomorrow?"

He nods.


	2. Bare - Rick and Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here are Rick and Beth as requested by my husband. His brief was as follows: outside sex possibly, Rick is the man, Beth is shaved and submissive, Rick takes advantage of her, Beth succumbs easily. Angst factor is zero. Alrighty then.

"Maggie what are you doing?" Beth slams the door of the bathroom staring at her sister in shock. She is sitting on the bathroom sink bench naked and her legs are spread as she shave's her mound.

"Shit Beth, you scared the crap out of me, what does it look like I'm doing? I want to surprise Glenn, I haven't been able to do this since the farm." She rinsed the razor before taking another strip of hair off. "He loves me like this and so do I, it feels amazing." Maggie looks over at her sister slyly, "You should try it yourself, I bet you'd love it too." She goes back to shaving herself giving it her full concentration. She forgets Beth is standing there until she realises she's moved up beside her.

"Let me, you're gonna cut yourself with the lack of light in here." Beth takes the razor rinses it again and continues to shave Maggie's mound. She's methodical and precise and as she does so she pulls and pokes Maggie arranging her the way she wants her so she can get all the hair without any trouble or risking a cut. Maggie stares at her blond head bent over her mound and suddenly finds herself aroused. God, this is her sister. She knows it's not Beth, but the situation that is arousing her. If it were Glenn she'd have him so fast he wouldn't be able to blink. She moans quietly as Beth finishes up and places a washer over her newly shaved skin pressing there for a few seconds. As she went to move her hand away Maggie stopped her holding it there for a second, pressing it down on her clit. "Maggie..." her voice trails off as Maggie looks up at her, her eyes have dilated with arousal. She pushes Beth's hand harder against her and whimpers. "Okay, okay." Beth leans in to Maggie wrapping a hand around her shoulders and pressing her head to her shoulders. "Go on then," She wraps both arms around her sister as Maggie pushes her own hand under the washer and starts fingering herself. It takes only a few minutes and Beth herself is aroused by the time Maggie has come. She continues to hold her sister as she calms down and then steps away. She starts taking her own clothes off to have a shower and when she's naked she turns around to find herself face-to-face with Maggie.

"Your turn," Maggie grabs her by the arm and hustles her to the bench pushing her up on it and spreading her legs. Beth knows protesting is useless, especially when her sister has that look on her face. So she does what she always does. She sighs and she submits. She knows she is a coward and she thinks Maggie is wasting her time. It's not like anyone was going to see it. Unless you show it to someone, that little voice in her head she'd been hearing more and more lately spoke up. She sighs again as she allows her sister to poke and prod her in return. The scrape of the razor on her skin was surprisingly gentle given it was such a sensitive place. And she was still aroused from what happened with her sister before. When Maggie finishes she stands back admiring her handiwork. Beth's mound is smooth and hairless. Her lips are plump but not too plump and they hide everything. "Beautiful" Maggie pronounces this as she cleans off the razor carelessly and places it on the bench. Beth doesn't even look down at herself before she climbs off the bench and heads toward the shower as Maggie dresses and leaves.

Beth has her shower without touching herself but when she dresses she feels the difference. She can feel her panties on her lips and she can feel the crotch of her jeans digging just that more into her as she sits down to put on her boots. She is still aroused. But she does nothing about it. If she ignores it, it will go away like it always does. Pussy, her inner voice has been very fond of calling her names lately Beth thinks, and God she is going insane, having conversations with herself, next they will be out loud. She jumps at a bang on the door followed by "Anyone in there?" Their policy with the shower is to close the door when it's occupied, whoever is on the inside can say yes company is fine or no it's not.

"It's open," Beth calls back as she stands up quickly grabbing her things. She places her dirty panties in between her other clothes so he won't see them and turns around to smile at Rick. He smiles absently back at her before heading over to the sinks. Beth is at the door before she realises she's left her towel behind. When she returns to the bench and grabs it she realises Rick has not moved at the sink. He is looking down at something in the sink. Beth frowns wondering if she should say anything but before she can he moves a hand into the sink and when he pulls it back he has a glob of something on his index finger. He lifts it to his eyes taking a closer look. Then his eyes shoot up to Beth's in the mirror. Beth swallows at his look. His pupils have dilated and his nostrils flare as he looks at her like he's scenting her. Beth's feels the spit in her mouth dry completely as he continues to look at her. She doesn't understand the look but she knows whatever it is he's looking at has caused it. Her thighs quiver in response and suddenly she can feel heat between her legs like she has never felt it before. She realises she is flooding in arousal. Her mind struggles to turn back to retreat into her usual calm demeanour but he turns around stalking toward her. It is the only word she can think of, he's stalking her. When he stands in front of her she has to tilt her head back to look up at him.

He lifts his hand to her eye level and she glances at it. It takes a few seconds for her to realise he has her pubic hair on his finger. And then the penny drops, he knows what it is, he knows he's touching her pubic hair. He knows that she's shaved down there. He continues staring at her as she looks back up at him. She feels like a deer in the headlights and imagines she looks the same. She knows she is blushing, her face feels like it's flaming. Still looking at her he slowly rubs the hair and shaving cream with his thumb smearing it on his fingers and the he raises it to his nose and inhales. Surely he can't smell her? The shaving cream had to wipe away her smell. But she isn't sure. He lowers his fingers wiping them on his pant leg and then he hooks his thumb in his belt as she stares at her. "Show me." His words drop between them like stones. Beth gasps. Her mind blanks for a few seconds. He hasn't asked if he could see, he's flat-out ordering her to show him her shaved mound. She can't show him because otherwise he'll see how aroused she is by him. Before she can find a way out of it she is saved by another knock on the door.

"It's open!" She practically yells in response as she clasps her clothes tightly to her chest and lowering her eyes turns away. She brushes past Glenn coming in without noticing his ultra-relaxed grin.

She is several yards down the hall her face is still flaming and she is both embarrassed and aroused beyond belief. "Beth, stop." It's an order she can't help but obey. She's been obeying Rick since they left the farm. They all have. But Beth is conditioned to respond more than the other's because of her father. Maggie never listened if she didn't want to but Beth loved her father, she would do anything for him. And she knew her father loved Rick. He'd expect no less than for her to obey him. Still. She stands there with her head down holding her towel and clothes. She is trembling. Rick's boots slowly walk toward her. Heel, toe one after the other. He has long legs but seems to be walking extra slow to get to her at the moment, or maybe time is just going slower than normal for her. She can feel her pussy lips pressing against her underwear, they feel swollen and when she presses her thighs together they feel slippery. She closes her eyes as Rick passes in front of her and stops turning around to face her. He stands there staring at her but she keeps her head down with her eyes closed. She can hear him breathing.

Finally he takes her by the arm and turns her around. They walk together back toward and then past the showers. He takes her down several steps and around some corners until she is thoroughly confused about where she is. Then he opens a door and pushes her inside following her in and shutting it behind them. The lock clicking into place makes her jump. She hasn't looked at anything other than the floor since she left the bathroom. His hands come into her range of vision, he takes the clothes from her. Then he pulls her over to the only window. It's set high up but the afternoon light is coming in. He pushes her to the desk where the light is falling on it and he stands her there with her buttocks resting on it. He takes a step back and reaches out a hand to her, lifting her chin so she's looking up. But she keeps her eyes down still not looking at him. "Look at me." Rick drawls softly. His words are soft but they're still an order. She closes her eyes before opening them again and looking up at him. She doesn't know what he sees or what he looks like but when their eyes meet he catches his breath. He drops his hand from her chin and she goes to lower her head again but his "No" Stops her in her tracks. He continues to look at her and she keeps her eyes on him. Finally he draws in another breath and repeats himself "Show me."

Beth knows she has to show him, he hasn't given her an option. He's telling her what to do. She swallows as she toes off her boots. Then she unbuttons her jeans and unzips them. She bends down as she pulls them off and stands up again in just her panties. They're old and faded and not at all pretty and she blushes again in embarrassment at his having to see them. Again he repeats himself "Show me" this time there is a hint of impatience in his tone. She closes her eyes again briefly internally cursing her sister with every swear word she knows as she hooks her thumbs in her panties and pulls them down her legs. She steps out of them and stands up. Some small measure of pride won't let her try to cover herself with her hands. Or maybe she knew it wouldn't do any good if she did. He stares at her and his eyes are burning. His nostrils flare again and she realises he is scenting her because she can smell herself. He looks back at her face his eyes looking first at her eyes and then roaming over the rest of her face. He takes a step forward and she tries to retreat but pushes herself into the desk instead. "Take everything off."

She obeys him again knowing it would do no good to try to do otherwise. Her flannel shirt slips down her arms, her t-shirt comes off over her head. She hears him hiss as realises she is not wearing a bra. This time she cannot help covering herself, crossing her arms over her breasts. "No," she puts her arms down gripping the desk with her hands. Rick takes another stop forward and she can feel his body heat reaching her. He kneels in front of her. But he doesn't touch her. He simply inhales her smell again closing his eyes as he does so. Before she knows what is happening he has leaned in and licked her lips, his chin thrusting between her legs scratching her thighs. Beth gasps as her hands clench on the desk. The sensation of having his tongue on her directly is beyond amazing. She nearly comes right then. But his tongue doesn't enter her. He merely licks up and down her lips. She wonders what he is waiting for. He does this a few more times before leaning back. She is weak-kneed and panting for breath. He sits back on his knees looking at her.

"You like that?" This is the first question Rick has asked since he came upon her in the bathroom. She nods. He smirks, "Do you want me to keep going?" Another question, she nods again. "Even better," His smile is almost animalistic. "Ask me to keep going then" His hands reach out stroking up her legs. He pays particular attention to her thighs but he goes nowhere near her pussy. It is pungent and dripping with moisture from his tongue but mostly from her. She can feel it running down her thighs. She realises he hasn't moved and that he won't move until she asks him to. But she's never done anything like this in her life. She wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't ordered her in here. She can't ask him. She doesn't know how. He looks up waiting for her to answer. But the words cannot leave her mouth. He narrows his eyes at her and smiles "Cat got your tongue?" His smile is one step short of mean. Beth shrinks under his gaze, her shoulders hunching and her hips tucking up. Unconsciously making herself a smaller target. He stops smiling as he watches her and he stops touching her making her feel bereft. Making her realise she did really want him to continue. "Do you want me to stop?" Rick asks the question without inflection, his hands rest on his thighs as he sits on his knees looking at her. He is giving her an out she realises. She could say no and he'd let her go and he'd never touch her again. You know you want him, her inner voice picks that moment to speak up, if you shake your head now you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what he could have done to you, for you. Before she can lose her courage she answers him with a negative shake of her head.

And just like that Rick's smile is back. He is smiling with his whole face, his eyes amused, his face showing smile lines radiating from them. He is so stunning in that moment that she gasps. He raises an eyebrow at her inviting her to speak but she shakes her head at him again. He purses his lips as he looks at her, "So you can't talk but you can nod or shake your head at me?" An easy question this time. She nods. "Did you like what I was doing?" Nod, "Do you want me to continue?" Her breathing becomes uneven as she nods again. "Do you want me to make you come?" A fine tremble starts in her, radiating out from her pussy, if it's even possible she feels more moisture running down her thighs. Beth almost can't nod afraid she will simply drop to the floor but she manages the faintest jerk up and down. Rick leans forward toward her still looking up at her as he inhales deeply smelling her, scenting her she thinks. His tongue flicks out stabbing into her navel and her head falls back on her neck, her hands clench even more on the desk. He presses open-mouthed kisses along her stomach before stopping low on one side and opening his mouth over her skin and sucking.

Beth brings her head back up as she feels his tongue rasping over her skin as he sucks on her there. She doesn't know what he's doing but she loves it. Of their own volition one her hands unclenches from the desk and threads through his hair. His beautiful, long curly hair. It is knotted and greasy on her fingers reminding her he hasn't showered yet. But she keeps her hand there as his head slowly moves down, tongue working at her all the way leaving a wet trail in its wake that she can see glinting in the light. She feels it dry on her skin, she feels Rick dry on her skin. He slides his tongue up and down her lips again still not delving inside. He is deliberately waiting for her to ask for it. But she can't. And yet she knows if she doesn't find some way to communicate with him he will stop and leave her wanting. So for the first time in her life Beth has to find a way to say yes, of her own volition with no one telling her to say yes. She knows despite her nod before that is not enough for him, he will make her say yes again somehow. He pauses looking up at her as she looks down at him mouthing and licking her. But not penetrating her. He leans his mouth away just the slightest fraction teasing her and before she realises it her hips have followed him. His smile is truly mean this time as he leans further back. She cannot follow him without leaving the desk which is supporting her. He stays there just beyond her reach, waiting.

Suddenly Beth realises the answer is literally in her hand and without thinking about it she grips Ricks hair pushing him back into her mound and thrusting her hips forward at the same time. His eyes widen but she is too quick for him to resist and with her extreme wetness his chin actually penetrates her lips with a scratch that causes her to try to flinch away, but Rick sinks into her before she can. His hands grasp her hips holding her in place for his tongue as he sweeps it inside her flicking it against her walls before dragging it out and up her inner lips to her clit. Beth jumps when his tongue grazes it and cries out loud. She is sensitive there almost painfully so from denying herself after Maggie. His fingers move to grip her lips he spreads them apart exposing more of her to him, for him. His face is coated in her juices. He looks at her as he licks his lips and then with a quick glance up at her face he is back at her still looking up at her before he closes his eyes as he takes her clit in his mouth and sucks on it like a lollypop.

Beth feels the trembling inside her travel out from her clit. It is taking over her entire body, her legs are giving out and her hand on Rick can't stay clenched in his hair, it falls limply to her side as her legs give out, but he is quick, using his hands to push her back on the desk so she is lying on it, her legs hanging off the side, his hands leave her for a moment before he takes both ankles and raises them to the desk pushing her knees in the air. She is now spread open for his pleasure. And he looks at her before suddenly leaning back in, his tongue licking a stripe up every part of her groin it could reach, starting at her arse. She feels her sphincter clench as his tongue sweeps over it but before she can move away he is back at her clit. She feels him reaching for something on her body and then he has her hands in his bringing them down to her he puts them on her lips and gets her to spread herself even further open for him. And then his tongue is back at her clit simply tapping relentlessly on it and her trembling is back. She feels him thrust his fingers into her and her back arches off the desk as she moans aloud in pleasure.

And she comes, her orgasm sweeping out from her centre shooting nerves from her head to her toes, she feels the hair on the back of her neck standing on end and both her hands are in Ricks hair without her realising it, holding him to her. He stands without warning and she opens her eyes, his hands are at his pants, his belt is open and his button undone and before she realises it he has taken his cock in hand and entered her roughly. His flesh slaps against hers loudly and another moan comes from her quickly followed by one from him. He leans down toward her taking her nipples in his fingers and pulling on them, stretching them out to the point where she had to rise up or she felt like he'd pull them off. He let's go of them as she sits up and swings his arms around her sweeping them up her back and pulling on her hair to bare her neck to him so he can suck her there too. He sinks into her repeatedly and she continues to come around him and within a dozen strokes he joins her and she feels him ejaculate inside her. It triggers another orgasm in her. Then he is falling to the desk pinning her to it underneath him.

They lay there together breathing slowly settling between them, she allows her legs to slip off the edge of the desk. Rick is still fully clothed, only his pants undone. Beth can feel him still in her and she softly clenches around him. He groans and his cock jerks inside her before he raises himself on his elbows then his arms causing him to sink more into her pussy. But he is done for the moment so he withdraws from her. She goes to sit up but he stops her with a hand on her stomach. He is looking down at her. "You're a mess, you need to clean yourself up." She nods thinking he means for her to shower but again he stops her from rising. His uses two fingers of his other hand brushing them over her lips before bringing them to her mouth. "Suck" She sucks on his fingers as he orders, his eyes flare at her doing so without further prompting. He withdraws them and takes one of her hands bringing it down to her pussy and pushing her to do the same "Clean yourself up" He means for her to, Beth falters as she realises she's expected to put her own fingers inside herself to scoop out her own juices and then lick them off her fingers. But not just herself she realises as she does as he orders. Rick watches her closely, observing her like she is his prey. Something flickers in his eyes as she simply does what he orders without further prompting. He slides his fingers in her again and this time brings them to his own mouth licking their excretions himself. His eyes close briefly before he repeats himself. Then he stops her hand from going back to her mouth and licks her fingers clean himself.

Instead of letting her go he pulls her up and off the desk to stand uncertainly in front of him. His hands push on her shoulders indicating he wants her to kneel and she does so. "Clean me up." Another order. She has never had a cock at her mouth before so she is slow, almost methodical about it. Slowly lapping at him as if she were a cat lapping at cream she doesn't take him in her mouth, not realising she can. He begins to harden as she continues to lick at him. "Take me in," she looks up at him not understanding what he means. One of his hands grasps her jaw pushing it open before the other takes his cock and puts it in her mouth. "Suck me, don't bite or you'll be sorry" His words cause a flare of heat inside her and she obeys him. She sucks as he ordered her to do, and she doesn't bite. She continues to use her tongue as if she was sucking on an ice-cream. She hears a hiss come from Rick and she looks up wondering if she's done something wrong but he has his head tilted back, she can only see his neck as he swallows convulsively. Then both his hands are at her head as he holds her still and starts thrusting into her mouth. He swallows one more time before he bring his head up looking down at her looking up at him as she takes his cock. "When I come, you swallow every drop." She cannot make any sign that she understands with him thrusting in and out of her mouth. Beth closes her eyes the better to focus realising as she does so she has become aroused again. Rick comes in her mouth and Beth feels his sperm in the back of her throat. She swallows as ordered, the flavour is sharp and tangy, woodsy almost, like eating bark. And it lingers on her tongue once she swallows.

Rick stops moving and pushes her off him. She sits back on her knees looking down. He breathes heavily above her. She waits for him to say something but he doesn't simply tucking himself back in his trousers and doing them up. She isn't sure if she should move so she decides not to. He moves across the room to a chair and sits in it. "Look at me Beth" not a question. She looks at him. He is sitting there with one booted foot on the opposite ankle. He looks relaxed, more relaxed than he's been in a while she thinks. "Did I go too far?" She isn't sure what he's talking about and puzzlement must have shown on her face because he elaborates "Did I go too far with what I did to you just now?" She shakes her head and he seems to stop breathing for a minute. "Would you like me to do it again?" She nods immediately before her inner voice can get a vote which of course it still does Good girl she hears it saying. "Could you take more?" She doesn't know what he means by this question either but he doesn't elaborate. She nods thinking if she doesn't say yes this will be their only time together and she is not ready for it to be over. His in drawn breath is her only sign that she has pleased him. "Get up and get dressed, we need to get back." She does as he asks without question. She is putting on her flannel shirt when he stands and moves to the door waiting with his hand on the knob until she has walked over to him. "Leave off the underwear on top and bottom from now on, and keep yourself shaved, do you understand?" It is her turn to swallow as she realises what has just happened is not just a one-time thing, it will continue. She precedes him out the door and he places a hand in the small of her back to direct her back to the main cell block where they all sleep.

As they pass the showers he hands her clothes to her and she takes them from him, he heads back in, the door being open and she stops not sure if she's supposed to wait for him. Rick is on the verge of closing the door when he realises she is waiting on the other side uncertainly. Raising a brow at her he says teasingly 'You want to watch me shower?" She flushes at his tone, it is light unlike what it was in the office. But, she would like to watch him shower so she nods. His eyes close for a second before he opens them and pulls the door wide in invitation. Beth steps through and he closes the door behind her. Then he braces it with a piece of wood so it can't be opened until he removes it. She frowns as he does this. "Glenn does it when he and Maggie are in here" he says seeing her look. She merely nods. "So you like to watch then?" this question is more serious but still casual, he's removing his clothes as he speaks, boots first, shirt then pants, he isn't wearing underwear she notices flushing again. He doesn't seem to expect an answer merely placing them all on the bench and saying "Sit and watch me then Beth" He moves to the shower, he is graceful she thinks, but then he always is. Every movement is like some sort of ballet dance. His groan when the water hits him is heartfelt. She watches him clean himself, shampoo his hair and then rinse off. It is nice to sit there and to just be able to watch him without having to be furtive about it.

He switches off the shower and returns to the bench drying himself off before dressing in the same clothes not having brought any clean ones to the shower. Then he heads back to the door unbarring it and motioning for her to follow. They walk back together side by side, her clutching her clothes and towel to her chest him with his towel hanging off one shoulder. He is humming as they walk back. Their silence is companionable which she realises it never has been before. She wonders if it's because they've had sex. Before she can think on it further he stops walking. She has walked a few steps further before she realises and stops herself. "We can't go back together" He says simply. "I have stuff to do outside anyway, take my towel and put it in my cell" He slips it on her shoulder as he leans down and busses her on the cheek.

Beth swallows at the look in his eyes, it promises more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Okay here is hoping you liked this one too. Next up is a Daryl/Rick one-shot for What Evil Lurks.


	3. More - Rick and Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Evil Lurks over on Fanfiction.net requested a Rick and Daryl hook-up with Daryl being dominant.

He was warm. Without wondering why he was so warm Rick snuggled further into it. He felt the warmth wrap an arm around him and rumble against his ear. He fell back to sleep without thinking anything further.

Rick woke several hours later in stages, first becoming aware of the sounds around him, then the daylight he could see through the window in the tent. Then he felt warmth against his cheek. He lingered there half in dreamland until he realised there was something else that had actually woken him. Someone was spooned behind him. Someone with a hard cock. He stiffened as he realised it. Feeling like a rabbit caught on the road by lights coming toward it. It was a fucking huge hard cock behind him. And the arm under his cheek was rock hard as well. He only knew of one person with arms that felt like rock. And that was the person he'd gone to sleep beside in the tent last night. Not freaking spooned next to or lying with, lying beside. His mind was shrieking at him to move but his body he realised, well his body wanted him to stay exactly where he was. He was warm, happy, content and aroused. His whole body stiffened even further if that was possible.

This was Daryl lying behind him. Daryl who was asleep and couldn't be blamed for whatever caused him to have an erection when he was unconscious. But he however most certainly should not be erect. He should not be so hard that he felt like the slightest touch on his cock would send him off the deep end. And he should not be getting harder as he realised it was Daryl behind him and that Daryl's cock was hard against his backside. Rick wondered how he was going to get out of this without both of them being embarrassed to hell and back. But before he can even think of how to move Daryl moves for him. The hand he had slung over Ricks waist moved, sliding up his chest undoing his shirt buttons one-by-one. Once they were all open Daryl started to play with Rick's nipples. Rick held himself still. He was trying to pretend he was still asleep even though Daryl already knew he was awake. He kept his eyes closed and made no movements even though Daryl thrusting slightly against his arse was making him want to push himself back on it. And his cock was pushing so insistently against his jeans he thought he'd have button marks on it.

Eventually he realised Daryl wasn't moving beyond his nipples and he relaxed. He relaxed into the sensation of his nipples being stroked and lightly scratched and pinched. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in anything other than a perfunctory way of a hug, a slap on the back or the touch of an arm. As Rick relaxed his mind tried to wonder what the hell he was doing allowing this to happen to him. Would he allow it to go any further if Daryl made a move? He didn't know. He only knew he was enjoying his body being touched purely for pleasure. He had not had that in too long. Daryl palmed his pectoral muscle grasping it in his left hand. Ricks nipple bored into his palm. Then Daryl slid his hand down Rick's stomach to his hip where he rested it. He stopped moving, his breathing becoming quiet and barely noticeable. He was waiting for something but Rick didn't know what.

Rick was going crazy with need, his cock was aching and pushing harshly against his jeans, he knew he was leaking on them. He knows he should say something but doesn't know what to say. And talking will break the spell. If they don't talk what is happening can be ignored when they get outside the tent into the daylight. Rick realises he wants to be fucked. He wants to be fucked by Daryl. With this realisation he pushes his arse back on Daryl's cock. Daryl's breath hisses out as his fingers dig into Ricks hip. They move to his belt unbuckling it and undoing the buttons on his fly, fuck how did he make that seem so easy when Rick himself struggled with it daily? Before he can wonder further his cock is in Daryl's hand. His palm is rough on his skin but oh so warm, so wonderfully warm. He feels Daryl's breath snort on his neck in a laugh as he runs his thumb over the head of it and he feels the pre-come leaking out of it. His hand leaves him briefly sliding back up Ricks chest to rub his thumb over Ricks lips. Rick opened his mouth and suckled on the thumb flicking his tongue across it and tasting himself. It had never bothered him to taste himself before. He wondered what Daryl would taste like.

Suddenly Daryl withdrew from Rick in every way but before Rick could protest he found himself shoved on his back with Daryl sitting on his thighs looking down at him. As usual his hair was sticking out in all directions, like his own. They both needed a cut he realised. Daryl's eyes pinned his to the sleeping bag as he unbuttoned his shirt shucking it off. His chest was something he'd seen before, hell they'd both seen each other naked. Living the way they did, well they'd all seen each other naked. Rick believed that they'd all been willing to give up certain things without hesitation meant they'd stayed alive. Chief among them privacy in intimate moments. Next Daryl stood up his legs still straddling Rick. He undid his belt and his pants simply slid right off. Rick frowned as he saw this, he'd lost so much weight, more than the rest of them he thought. But before he can go further with that thought Daryl has taken his own cock in his hand and wanks it a couple of times. Pre-come drips off it landing on Rick's stomach. Rick brushes a finger over it scooping it up and licking it off. Daryl's eyes heat as he sees watches. He kneels down on Rick's thighs letting go of his cock and grasping Rick's hands instead. He uses them to pull Rick up so he is sitting. Then he slides his arms into Rick's hair pulling his head back exposing his Adam's apple. He hesitates there for the longest time. They both look at each other searchingly. Daryl is giving him an out he realises. And Rick doesn't want it.

So he slides both his palms up Daryl's thighs to his groin. One hand wraps around Daryl's dick and the other grasps his balls, they're heavy but surprisingly tight. His knuckles brush against Daryl's perineum and Daryl's own eyes close briefly before he opens them and leans down to Rick. Still slowly, ever so slowly he brushes his lips over Ricks. His lips are soft and this followed by the rasp of his beard is stimulating. Rick keeps playing with Daryl's cock and balls. He can feel Daryl's thighs trembling against his hips and thinks he wants to come so he speeds up. Daryl mashes his lips against Rick hotly, his tongue thrusts into Rick's mouth sweeping over his own and around his mouth fucking him with every stroke. The thought that Daryl's cock will be doing this to his body soon causes Rick to moan into Daryl's mouth. Daryl pulls off slightly and Rick feels his lips quirk in amusement. Not fair he thinks, he is a pleading mess of arousal while Daryl can laugh at him despite his own obvious hard on. Rick decides to even the odds, Daryl needs to be as big a mess as him. But he is forgetting who he is being intimate with. Daryl Dixon is a hunter and the very definition of that word is someone who is a predator.

So when Rick leans down and kisses Daryl's chest and a moan rumbles from his throat he doesn't think further beyond wanting Daryl to be as lost in sensation as he. With that thought Rick bites his nipple, hard. Daryl's hands fist in Rick's hair harshly pulling him off his chest with Rick's teeth scraping his nipple as he does so. His breathing hitches as he looks down at Rick. His pupils have flared and his nostrils follow. He pauses for a second before raising an eyebrow and shaking his head side to side. Rick is confused. Is Daryl changing his mind? Suddenly Rick finds himself on his back and Daryl has stood again. His hands are rough as they yank Ricks jeans and underwear down his legs to his ankles, he bends over showing off his hip and the tattoo on his thigh Rick has never gotten a good look at before. Before he can do so now his jeans are gone and Daryl has turned to him yanking him by the hip to roll over onto his stomach. He feels Daryl's hands on his hips raising him onto his knees. A stinging slap is dealt to one of his buttock cheeks and then he feels the heat of Daryl behind him and his hands run up his back and into his hair. Again they grasp it tightly pulling his neck back at an awkward angle.

Rick gasps as Daryl uses the hands in his hair to pull him up so he is on his knees in front of Daryl. Then he feels Daryl move closer behind him and teeth at his neck. He bites and sucks a mark into existence before letting Rick's hair go. Then his pushes Rick back down on to rest on his hands and knees. His hands release their painful grip in Rick's hair and the move down his neck to his shoulders where they pause for a second. Then suddenly they dig in and scratch viciously down Ricks back leaving red welts in their wake. Rick jumps and tries to move away but Daryl has scratched him so fast he already has his hands on his hips bracketing him in place. Daryl's cock is hard against his arse. One of Daryl's hands move around to Rick's cock grasping it tightly and squeezing the base. Rick gasps as he feels his rising arousal choked off in an instant. He moans a denial into existence that is ignored. The hand on his hip moves up to his nipples and this time it pinches one of them as hard as he'd just bitten Daryl. Rick realises he's made a mistake. He's woken the animal in Daryl and that animal was going to take him, take him brutally.

He tries to say no, he tries to shake his head but before he can do so he is released and again pushed down. This time Daryl's hands push his shoulders flat so they're resting on the ground. This leaves his arse pushed up, exposed vulnerably for Daryl's torture. He tries to move but another stinging slap on his buttocks stills him. He hears Daryl breathing behind him. And then he stops. He doesn't move, he doesn't touch. He just looks. Rick's feels Daryl's eyes crawling all over him. Then Daryl leans away for a brief second before he is back at Rick's arse. Rick hears something click and then he feels liquid being poured onto his arsehole. It flexes in anticipation. Then Daryl's finger is there rubbing in the liquid warming it. He does this repeatedly and just as Rick starts to relax he pushes in two fingers passing that first muscle guarding Rick's arse in a painful instant. Rick tries to move away as he gasps in pain but Daryl is ahead of him reaching around and grabbing his cock again. He starts moving his fingers inside Ricks arse as he masturbates Rick through the pain. Then just as Rick is starting to get used to it Daryl inserts a third finger starting the process all over again. Rick feels his eyes flutter closed as his body accepts the torture. His cock is harder than he remembers it ever being, even before the world went to shit. A groan of sheer pleasure-pain is torn from his throat loudly as Daryl scrapes across his prostate and his cock jerks in response.

Then the fingers are gone but before he can protest something larger is back pushing its way steadily into him. Rick groans as his arse is breached by Daryl's cock. He pushes his forehead to the ground focussing on relaxing his arse to allow Daryl entry. His shoulders tense as his spine tingles, Daryl is still entering him and already he has pushed up against his prostate causing ripples of sheer pleasure to push away the pain of having his backside entered for the first time. Daryl bottoms out in Rick's arse his fingers gripping Rick's hips tightly. His breath releases on a sigh of pleasure as Rick clenches his muscles around Daryl's cock. Fuck it hurts but at the same time with every pulse of Daryl's cock his whole body is simply on overload. He feels Daryl lean over his back curling himself over him. The heat throwing off his body warm's Rick's spine. Daryl's lips kiss over Rick's shoulder before his teeth graze and then bite down viciously. Rick tries to rise up in protest but cannot move. Daryl pushes back up off Rick's back and then starts pulling out of Rick's arse. Just as his head reaches that last tight muscle he moves forward again abruptly. Rick moans at the burn this causes him on the inside. He is gasping for breath; the feeling of Daryl being inside him is causing a chain reaction in his body from his prostate out.

Daryl starts a rhythm of moving in and out of Rick. His fingers still grip Rick's hips tightly and then his right hand moves away but before Rick can even realise it's moved he feels another stinging slap across his arse. It causes him to jolt and clench down on Daryl who groans in return. He slaps Rick's backside again and again Rick clenches down. This continues as all the while Rick's prostate is being stroked with every push forward Daryl does, Rick's trembling is becoming uncontrollable, he knows he's going to come soon and this orgasm is going to be like none he has had before.

And it happens. Daryl moves forward into Rick again with an accompanying slap to his backside and when his cock slide does that cruel shift over his prostate it is too much and Rick comes. He feels like the orgasm pushes itself out from his arse, taking his cock along the way as it spurts across his bent legs and the blankets and their clothes. He is almost sobbing with release, his breath is rasping in his chest as he cannot breathe deep enough to catch it. He feels like he's been punched in the gut as he tries to bring air into his lungs but every time he breathes in Daryl somehow knows and moves back into him causing another reaction. Rick doesn't think he's going to stop coming. As long as Daryl moves in his arse, he will continue to come.

His orgasm has drained his cock but his prostate is still hungry for more. Daryl is like a machine behind him, relentlessly continuing to move in Rick's arse like he owns it, and indeed he does. No one else has ever had it before and Rick thinks no one else ever will. If Daryl can make him feel like this every time he fuck's him Rick isn't looking anywhere else from now on.

And Daryl comes, hoarsely swearing as he does so. Rick feels Daryl's hot jets of come in his arse and clenches around Daryl's cock causing him to simply buck inside Rick's arse and both groan at the pleasurable sensation that clench causes. Daryl slows his movements eventually stopping altogether. His hands are not holding Rick's hips tightly anymore; simply resting on them as he kneels there behind Rick. Rick clenches one more time and Daryl jerks before slowly pulling out of Rick's backside. Rick winces at the pain this causes. He thinks he's not going to be sitting down comfortably for a few days, maybe longer. He allows his body to fall forward and his knees to straighten so he is lying flat on his stomach. He feels Daryl lie next to him with a sigh. He can smell them both, their sweat and their come. And he can feel the bone deep tired pleasure radiating from the man who has just taken his virginity in the arse department. He recognises it because it's the same pleasure radiating from him.

Rick's last thought before he drifted back to sleep was not castigation or angst but quite simply More...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Next up I have Brazen Hussy who has requested a Merle threesome with 2 females of my choice. Me likey this one...


	4. White Chocolate, Dark Chocolate and Bitter Chocolate - Merle, Michonne and Andrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hook-up is for the lovely Brazen Hussy who requested a Merle threesome, the choice of women was left up to me.

Interesting Merle thought. Two beds in that room and only one slept in. He walked outside with Andrea as she showed him the map of where the farm was and where she'd lost the rest of the quarry group that included his baby brother. They talked as they meandered around the edge of the town with the wall on one side of them. Now that he wasn't high he realised she was easy to talk to, practical, almost male in her thinking. And hell he could appreciate a nice pair of tits. "So how come we never hooked up then?" His grin flashes wickedly as he asks the question.

She raises an eyebrow at him "Well it might have something to do with you calling me a rug muncher," she smiles as she says this having forgiven the insult a long time ago.

Merle grimaces and then smiles himself "Was I wrong then? Because if I was I'd like to throw my hat in the ring now..." he trails off with a shit-eating grin. He knows she's gonna shoot him down.

"No, you weren't wrong," she pauses before looking over his shoulder and adding "then." He feels the dark chocolate beauty standing behind him. Too fucking close for his comfort but hell, it wasn't like he wanted easy or even liked comfortable. That was boring shit.

He steps back bringing Michonne into his line of sight, she smirks at him knowing what he's doing. But despite what people think he isn't stupid and doesn't rise to the bait. Turning to Andrea Merle answers her statement, "So you and your rescuer here have hooked up then? Nice, guess you don't gotta' be worrying about birth control now do ya'?" He chuckles and shakes his head turning to walk away thanking Andrea for the map.

##########

It is evening now and Merle is so fucking pissed off he's not fit for any company. He is walking off his mad at the fucking Governor. Who does the fucking arsehole think he is? To fucking tell him, Merle Dixon, that he can't fucking go look for his own brother? His thoughts blacken with each step he takes "She's mine you know," the words drift to him softly on the breeze but he can hear the sheer steel underneath them. The warning in them. He stops turning toward her. She blends with the night, all he can see are the whites of her eyes.

"Didn't say I wanted her now did I?" His tone is sarcastic as he stops. Ain't no way he's walking to her, she spoke to him she can fucking come to him.

"But you do want her, I can tell." She strolls to him slowly like she has all the time in the world. And really she does, she has someone to head back to unlike him thanks to the fucking Governor. Before his mind can start to obsess again she is in front of him stealing his attention.

"So fuckin' what?" He asks this question with curiosity in his voice. He wonders where she is heading with this conversation and decides to hurry her on her way "You gonna let me fuckin' watch and join in when the two of you go down on each other? In the mood for some cock are you? Or is she?" He snorts as he finishes speaking and turns to walk away, fucking bitch. Her next words stop him in his tracks.

"If you want to." He turns slowly to look at her, he can tell by the whites of her eyes she's looking back at him. But she doesn't move. He realises he has to go to her if he wants a part of what she just offered.

"Why?" He doesn't move.

"Because I'm in the mood for come cock, not her. But I can get her in the mood for some." She hooks her thumbs in her pants as she says the last sentence pushing them down exposing her pelvis - or at least she would be if he could fucking see it.

"So I fuck you then? What if I don't wanna fuck you? What if I want her?" He knows he wants Andrea. He's always wanted Andrea for her tits if nothing else.

"You can have her. After you've had me." Michonne takes a step toward him and stops. Merle immediately recognises she's meeting him half-way. He thinks about what she's offering, its been a long time since he's had a woman, well before he lost his hand if he was being honest, at least a woman he didn't have to pay for. It was easier to just pay for it when he wanted it, no complicated messy shit to deal with.

Before Michonne realises he's even moved he has taken the steps toward her, his right arm swooping around her waist to yank her against him. She goes to push on his shoulders but he has taken her mouth before she can move back.

Merle kisses her voraciously, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and duelling with hers as his left hand comes to her breast palming it before he pinches her nipple. Michonne responds widening her mouth under his and pushing her tongue back into his mouth. One of her hands winds around his neck, the other moves down reaching around Merle and pushing into his back pocket to grab his arse. She moans into his mouth before breaking away.

"Let's go." Michonne steps away and starts walking to the room she and Andrea are assigned with Merle swinging in beside her. They don't touch as they walk side-by-side but he shortens his stride to match hers. They don't run across anyone. When they get to the room she enters before him and he closes the door behind him and locks it.

Andrea is lying in bed reading. She looks over at them but before she can say anything Michonne is on her pushing her down on the bed as she straddles her leaning down and kissing Andrea as Merle had kissed her. Andrea responded before she remembered Merle was in the room. She tries to push Michonne away but is unsuccessful. Michonne only moves her mouth to Andrea's neck kissing and licking at it as she starts to undo her own shirt.

Suddenly she feels a hand behind her taking her hair and she is yanked up wincing at the pain. Merle looks at her searchingly for a minute as Andrea pants looking up at them "You sure about this?" It's the last time he's going to ask, if she says yes he ain't gonna stop again until he's had them both. Despite his grip on her hair she manages a nod. He doesn't bother with asking Andrea, Michonne answered for both of them he knew.

Merle pushed Michonne back down onto Andrea and she started kissing and licking her neck again as she took those gorgeous breasts in her hands, rolling them around as her thumbs brushed the nipples into hardness. Merle can feel his cock straining at his pants. He wants inside both women and he will have them both before the night is through but he made a deal, his dark chocolate is first. He unsnaps the blade on his prosthesis and before Michonne realises what he's done he has grabbed her shirt in his left hand and his right arm simply cut's through the material. He does the same thing with her bra. She sits up in shock staring at him but all he says as he pulls her shirt and bra down her arms is "You were too fuckin' slow."

His left hand is at his prosthesis removing it as he leans down to kiss Michonne again before sliding his mouth down her neck where he bites her. Michonne moans deep in her throat and suddenly Andrea is there sitting up and kissing and sucking the other side of Michonne's neck. Michonne leans back taking both Merle and Andrea's heads and brings them together so they can kiss each other. One of her hands plays with Andreas nipples while her other palms Merle's cock. He groans as he pushes himself on her hand. His left hand scratches down her back to grasp her pants. "Off" he practically growls as he moves his mouth from Andrea's to kiss her neck sucking a mark into existence on her. He can smell both of the women. They smelled like chocolate, one sweet and extra rich and creamy; the other sweet with a hint of sour darkness.

He toes off his own boots as Michonne simply stands on the bed undoing her pants shucking them down her legs. Andrea lifts her legs one at a time to take off her boots and then the pants. When she is naked but before she can lower herself again, Merle turns her toward him and licks her stomach and then lower down to her pubic hair. He slides his left hand into her feeling her wetness coat him. He wants to taste her before the night is through, he wants to taste both of them to see if they taste like they smell. He withdraws his fingers and pushes Michonne back down onto all fours with his right arm as he sucks the fingers of his left hand into his mouth. She tastes exactly as she smells, like dark chocolate. He undoes his own pants as Michonne and Andrea start kissing again. Andrea's hands are all over Michonne and she is whining as Andrea's fingers replace Merle's. He takes his cock in hand as his right arm moves Michonne slightly on the bed and then he lines himself up and pushes his cock inside her. "Fuck..." his eyes flutter closed as he feels her heat, her muscles ripple on him and he jerks inside her. It's been too fucking long he thinks.

Merle leans over Michonne his right arm snaking around her hips, he pulls her back while keeping himself inside her. She moans in protest but he stops her fighting him saying "put your mouth on her." He wants her to go down on Andrea. Andrea wants it too because she moves up on the bed until she is half-reclining spreading her legs for Michonne's mouth. Her own hands start to fondle her breasts, stroking them and brushing across her nipples ever so slightly. She is trying to keep her eyes open on Michonne and Merle but when Michonne leans down and sweeps her tongue through her pussy her head falls back on her neck and she moans.

Merle watches her swallow. He loves those fucking breasts, he knows he's gonna leave marks all over them before the night is through. His cock feels like it's on fire inside his dark chocolate piece of arse. He strokes up Michonne's back with the fingers of his left hand. Then he starts slowly but evenly thrusting them into her. He can feel her muscles milking at him as he sees her jaw working on Andrea. But she's only got one hand on Andrea. Merle realises her other hand is on her pussy, helping herself come to orgasm. That won't do. He pushes into Michonne as far as he can go, bottoming out. Then he slides his left hand back down her back to her arse. If he loves Andrea's breasts, it's Michonne's arse that he loves and wants. He smacks it sharply causing her to jerk saying "Did I fuckin' say you could touch yourself? Hand off, get it on your woman." His left hand then snakes underneath her to take over at her clit and just to make her aware of who is in charge of this little pleasure trip. He squeezes it. Hard.

Michonne jolts as Merle squeezes her clit, it feels like fire running through her veins. She tries to move away from the pain but suddenly Andrea picks that moment to thrust herself up onto Michonne's face. Her pussy is right there and it's dripping. Michonne smells her excitement and leans forward swiping her tongue through Andrea again. As she does so Merle gentles his touch on her clit, starting to simply rub the tiniest of circles around the nub, so lightly it's like a feather on it. And it's driving her insane. His cock is sliding in her like it's meant to be there. She moans loudly into Andrea's pussy causing Andrea to moan in turn. She knows Andrea will be playing with her own breasts. Michonne closes her ears to everything, opening herself up to just feeling.

Merle leans down over Michonne breathing heavily. She just fucking tore that orgasm out of him way before he was ready for it he thinks. He'll get her back for that, but he needs to rest first. He slides off her back onto the bed rolling over onto his back with his legs still hanging off the side. He's lying uncomfortably on Michonne's feet but doesn't care at the moment. She drags them out from under him scooting herself up onto Andrea lying between her legs. Andrea stretches out a leg and brushes her toes against Merle's hair down his forehead. Merle rumbles in his chest as he feels her foot on him, she cruises it down his cheekbone and he turns his head nipping at it softly causing her to catch her breath. Of the three of them she is less winded not having participated overly much in what they'd just done. Merle's eyes are still closed and Michonne is lying there in a relaxed haze.

But Andrea is looking at Merle's cock. She is looking at the juices still glistening on it. She wants it in her mouth. She wants to lick Michonne off it tasting Merle at the same time and she wants him to come in her mouth and share that with Michonne. So she moves, slowly pushing Michonne to the side where she curls up quietly. She's always been so male-like after an orgasm, practically going comatose. Andrea slides off the side of the bed on her knees and moves over to Merle. She slides his pants all the way off noting with a slight smile that he had no underwear on at all. So there was a similarity between he and his brother after all. She crawls between Merle's legs not looking at him but knowing from the tensing of his muscles he knows she is there.

He has a gorgeous cock, even now when it's covered in his own come and Michonne's juices its just beautiful. She can see the veins running over it and knows if she can see them now she'll feel them when he's erect and inside her. She feels herself get wet thinking about it. But right now Andrea wants to taste Merle and Michonne together. She moves forward, her hands sliding up Merle's legs from his ankles to his knees. She leaves them there as she moves herself in between them. He hasn't moved but his eyes are open watching her. When she is fully between his legs Andrea looks deliberately at Merle as she then spreads his knees, pushing his legs further apart so he is displayed for her enjoyment. She watches his eyes flutter and a grin brush his mouth. Andrea loves that he isn't shy, that he's happy to expose himself physically to her; for her own pleasure, and his of course. He literally purrs in his chest as she sweeps her hands up his thighs, teasing him with her fingernails by lightly scratching his inner thighs. She bypasses his cock that is already stirring under her touch and brushes her hands through his pubic hair deliberately smearing his and Michonne's combined juice on her hands before bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean.

Andrea glances over at Michonne finding her eyes are open and she is watching her. She smiles and then leans down to Merle's cock. She hovers over it for a few seconds waiting for Merle to say or do something but he doesn't; simply waits her out. She'd forgotten what a contrary bastard he could be. The proof of that was in the right arm that was resting low on his stomach minus its hand. She looked along his body up and in his eyes one more time and keeping eye contact she took his cock in her hand and then, leaning down further, enclosed her mouth around it. It tasted like the most sinful expensive chocolate she'd ever tasted in her life. So rich it was almost bitter in her mouth. His taste lingered on her tongue as she lapped at him. Cleaning him of himself and Michonne before she paused looking back up at him. He still hadn't moved as he watched her. Andrea smiled wickedly at him as she took his cock in her hand and then closing her eyes engulfed him fully in the wet heat of her mouth. He wasn't hard but she felt him jerk all the same. She smiled around him as she sucked gently at him coaxing him back to hardness slowly. She wanted him to come in her mouth, the thought was arousing her and she could tell Michonne watching her was getting aroused as well by the way she was tensing her thighs. Andrea cut her eyes from Michonne to Merle and with a small jerk of her head motioned for Michonne to move over to him.

Michonne looks over at Merle, he simply hooks his left arm around her thigh without taking his eyes from what Andrea is doing to his cock and pulls her toward his face. She straddles him spreading her legs wide and settling them directly over his face. Merle's arms hook around her hips and his left hand splays on her arse as he pulls her down to his mouth. The first rasp of his tongue on Michonne nearly sends her to another orgasm. It's rough, like sandpaper and as Merle swipes it through and around her she feels her eyes roll in her head. She straightens over him holding her own breasts in her hands, pinching and pulling at the nipples as she groans at the way Merle's tongue feels on her pussy. But she can't stay upright falling forward onto her hands bringing her closer to Andrea and Merle's cock. She places both of her hands on Merle's thighs settling her knees better before she reaches for Andrea's shoulder, pulling on them indicating she wants Andrea to move onto the bed.

Andrea responds to Michonne's pulling on her shoulders. She briefly lets Merle out of her mouth as she turns around and backs onto the bed so her hips are up by Merle and she leans down leaving her arse up in the air as she takes him in her mouth again. He is hard now almost hot in her mouth. She feels him throbbing as she flicks her tongue along his underside. And she smiles around him as she then relaxes her throat around him taking all of him into her mouth and down her throat, she can feel pre-come coating the back of her throat and as she takes him all in she sucks. When her nose is buried in Merle's pubic hair she pauses for an instant and then she swallows. Merle comes again with a groan and a twist of his hips and she feels Michonne coming beside her as he doesn't stop mouthing her pussy.

Michonne has never felt another tongue like Merle's. It's like a cats feels when she has been licked on the hand by one in the past, and God now she is never going to be able to feel a cat's tongue without getting aroused again. She tries to stroke Andrea but his tongue, his tongue is just driving her crazy, she feels him flick at her clit and it's all she can do not to close her thighs around his face in ecstasy. Suddenly he groans into her and his tongue madly sweeps through her pussy before moving to her clit where he simply agitates his tongue on it over and over so quickly she can't tell where one rasp stops and the next begins. And she comes again herself. But he has too she realises, Andrea has taken all of him into her mouth and is swallowing around him.

Andrea swallows most of Merle's come but not all. She allows some to coat his cock for Michonne. She is aroused beyond belief at his and Michonne's orgasm's. She wants to come herself but decides she want's Merle in her when she does, so she'll wait. She gets up slowly savouring the taste Merle has left on her tongue. She walks over to the bench getting a bottle of water that she takes back to the bed. Merle is still lying on his back but has now put his arms behind his head. Michonne has slid off him to curl at his side. Andrea sits on the side of the bed opening and drinking the water.

Merle looks over at her sitting there calmly drinking. Her breasts give her away though. Her nipples are hard, they look to be painfully so. He knows she's aroused. He looks at his dark chocolate, she is half asleep. So he looks back at Andrea, she is looking back at him now. He reaches out his left hand putting it on her thigh. She stills looking at him the bottle raised halfway to her mouth. "Bring those tits here, I want 'em." His words cause a curl of lust to spike in Andrea and Michonne to wake-up. She looks over as Andrea caps the water letting it fall to the bed as she moves toward Merle. She straddles him leaning over him letting her breasts hang at his mouth.

He doesn't disappoint her. She leans down as he takes a nipple in his mouth biting down on it as he flicks it with this tongue. Andrea moans as she feels his mouth. His left hand is at her other breast pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Suddenly she feels hands at her arse as Michonne starts to stroke her backside running her hands over it, scratching it with her nails. Andrea feels Michonne move one hand to her pussy, it's dripping with juice. She needs to come again. Then she feels Michonne's hair between her legs but instead of her licking she is sucking on Merle to bring him erect again.

Michonne moans around Merle's cock s she sucks it to hardness again. She loves the taste of it, like bitter chocolate, combined with her smelling Andrea's arousal she is in heaven. One of her hands moves to Andrea's pussy, her fingers sliding inside as she pumps slowly in and out while she sucks and licks at Merle's cock. It's nearly erect again and she wants to see it entering Andrea. She wants to see Andrea come apart around it. As it becomes fully erect Michonne moves off it holding it as she hooks her fingers inside Andrea using them to pull her back toward Merle's cock as she pushes it up inside her.

When Andrea feels Merle's cock at her entrance she leans up with a hiss as Merle's teeth scrape off her nipple. She pauses looking down at him before she sinks down to the hilt on him. Merle sits up as Michonne moves in behind her beginning to kiss and lick at her neck as her hands move down to Andrea's clit. Her fingers slip and slide around Andrea and Merle's cock at the same time. She is feeling their joining like she wants to memorise it. Merle hooks his right arm around them both drawing them to him as he leans in to bite and suck at Andrea's breasts. So far he's left two love bites on them but he's not planning to stop there. His left hand continues to pinch and pull at her nipples as he bites her breasts.

Andrea uses her internal muscles on Merle at first getting used to him. She hasn't fucked anyone since Shane so it's been awhile. She and Michonne didn't use anything on each other. Slowly she starts to move her hips up and down on Merle. Little movements all the while she milks him internally. All of a sudden Michonne pushes down on her hipbone causing her to sink on Merle that much further. He moans before biting her breast harshly. Andrea moans as Michonne laughs.

Merle loves feeling his cock surrounded by wet female heat. And this sweet tasting white chocolate beauty in front of him is pulling another orgasm out of him. He starts moving his own hips in counterpart to hers. He feels Michonne touching him as she fondles Andrea. Fuck, but he hadn't felt this good in a long time. Two chocolate beauties fucking him to oblivion. Merle leaned back on his elbows watching the women move over him. He'd never seen anything like it. They were just beautiful moving together focussed on him and their own pleasure equally. He started moving his hips with more energy and Andrea sank down on him more forcefully with the upward movement of his hips. His eyes roll back in his head as she quickens her pace. He can still feel Michonne's fingers where he and Andrea are joined. Andrea moans as Michonne flicks at her clit causing her to clench even more on Merle.

Suddenly Merle's hips jerk up as he shoots his first jet into Andrea. Michonne flicks at her clits several times in succession without pause causing Andrea to orgasm as well. Merle hisses as he feels her milk him of every last drop of come before he lets his elbows give way and he lays down on his back again. Andrea and Michonne collapse onto him as well. He slides his arms up to hug them both. Michonne moves off Andrea and Merle to lie at his side but Andrea stays on top of him.

Minutes pass as their breathing returns to normal. Merle wants one last thing before he calls it a night. He sweeps his arms up Andrea's back until they're under her arms. Then he starts pulling her up. She mutters at him unintelligibly but he forestalls anything further saying "Want my mouth on you." She opens her eyes to look at him before she starts to twist herself around so she is leaning over him, her thighs straddling his head. She spreads them further allowing her pussy to sink down on to his face. Merle looks up at it as he inhales her, smelling them both. He reaches his arms around her hips and brings her down to his mouth as he licks from her arse down to her clit. She flinches a little as she's sensitive from all Michonne's rubbing but Merle doesn't stop. She's sweet tasting this one, like the finest full-cream white chocolate. And combined with him it's exquisite. Suddenly he feels two mouths on his cock. He doesn't think he's got another orgasm in him but they're giving it a go. He continues to suck and lick at Andrea, thrusting his tongue into her pussy as he feels two tongues lick up and down his cock. Against all thoughts to the contrary he's getting hard again. He feels extra sensitive too from all his recent activity. He latches his mouth onto Andrea kissing and sucking at her clit enjoying the pure sweetness of her taste after the almost bittersweet taste of her woman. He pulls her clit into his mouth as he begins to come in someone's mouth, he doesn't know whose and he feels Andrea spasm around him in return. As she raises herself from him he understands he's coming into Michonne's mouth this time.

Merle feels his heart thudding against his chest as Andrea shakily moves herself off him. She flattens on her stomach on one side of him as Michonne settles down at his groin, her head pillowed on his stomach. Merle's heart thuds in a different way as he realises they're not kicking him out of bed. He looks over at the window seeing the faintest hint of dawn on the horizon and wonders where his brother is and what he is doing now. As he wonders he realises that Michonne and Andrea have managed to relieve him of his anger. It's dissipated and dull now from sheer physical exhaustion. But he'll not be staying much longer with the Governor he realises.

His eyes close as he follows them into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I hope you liked this one. Next up I have another threesome request, this time a Dixon Brother's threesome with a female or a male of my choice for Daisy Dixon. I also want to note I'm working on any requests sent in the order they're received. So if you have sent one, I will get to it.


	5. Dixon Brother's Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Daisy Dixon who requested a Dixon Brother's threesome with the choice of female or male left up to me. I couldn't decide so you can. Apologies if people don't like this one, it's not my usual writing style, but I think it's a nice change.

They slip into bed beside her, one on either side. She greets them sleepily winding her arms around the neck of the Dixon in front of her while the other kisses her neck from behind sucking her skin softly. It causes shivers up and down her spine. The one she is kissing chuckles against her mouth before his tongue swipes out over her lips entering her mouth. He is slow, languid and as erotic as fuck. Just like always. The one behind her palms her breasts before tweaking her nipples to hardness. Then he grips his brother's head pushing it down so he can take it in his mouth. His hand strokes his brother's head as he laves and nips at her nipples, one then the other.

A groan leaves her lips followed by a gentle "Shhhh….." She knows she needs to be silent but these two make it so difficult. Every touch, every stroke is like it's designed for her to make noise. She can't help it and she groans again. The one in front of her raises his head again, taking her mouth as his hands take over at her breasts. His brother is stroking his hand down her stomach, gently fingering her navel before travelling further down. A surprised huff leaves his mouth as he realises she's bare. She smiles into his brother's mouth, she remembered them talking about it weeks ago, but the way the world was now she hadn't been able to find a razor to take to her pubic hair until today.

He slides down her back his legs hanging off the side of the narrow bed and bends her top leg at the knee then raising it up so he can slip his head down. He breathes her in for a minute, she knows he can't see her but he can feel him looking anyway. His fingers brush her outer lips over and over, lovingly before the slip inside her scooping out her moisture and running it over her clit causing her to moan into his brother's mouth. His brother moves his arm down hooking it under her raised knee and bringing it back up, opening her further for his brother. They move together as if they're in a ballet dance, each move perfectly balances the others.

She feels the other brother slowly thrusting his fingers inside her, moving them around looking for her g-spot. Just as he finds it she finds her mouth taken again, the kiss this time not slow but bruising in its intensity, his stubble rasps over her face, she knows she's going to have whisker burn in the morning but can't bring herself to care. They are what they are and she wouldn't trade this time with them for anything.

Grinding herself down on the face of the man sucking her she breaks away from the mouth on hers panting. She rests her forehead on the one in front of her while she moves her hips down on the other one. She grasps the cock of the one in front of her stroking it gently, using her nails to scratch it lightly before she fondles his balls, they're tight and getting tighter. "Want you in me" her words whispered in his ear cause him to shiver. They've never fucked each other before, despite all their time together and the liberties they've taken with each other, she has only fucked Merle. Daryl is different. Happy to kiss, fondle, lick her and make her come. He allows her to touch him and make him come but he's never tried to have sex with her. She wants both of them. Together.

A chuckle comes from her groin area, breath washing over her causing her to squirm. "Who goes where darlin'?" She grins against Daryl's mouth, she knew Merle would get what she was saying.

"Well you've fucked me already so I figure you get my arse tonight." She grinds it arse down on him and he swipes his tongue over her ring causing her eyes to roll in her head. She stops moving then looking at Daryl, this is his decision. Whatever has happened to him in his life she is not forcing him. If he says no then she's not going to push it, but God she wants both of them together. The wolf and the cougar she thinks, feral animals that she loves and can't get enough of.

"Okay," His acceptance is soft but she hears it. She pushes Daryl gently on his back rolling over with him so she is on her knees above him. She straddles him as Merle moves back up on the bed lying down next to his brother, he rubs a hand over Daryl's stomach and she sees the muscles unclench at his brother's touch. She leans down kissing and tonguing Daryl's nipples to hardness while her hands wander down his stomach, she strokes Merle's hand on Daryl's stomach and then moves it down to Daryl's cock with her, they both stroke it to full hardness before she raises herself over him. She pauses one last time looking at him in the moonlight coming in through the window.

"You sure?" He nods without hesitation this time and she sinks down on him. The groan that comes out of her this time is long and while not loud it's certainly not soft. Merle comes up beside her on the bed kissing her himself, he is different to Daryl, no hesitation, no sweetness. He takes her mouth fucking it like he fucks her pussy.

"Keep quiet woman or I'll fuckin' gag you." He moves into place behind her bending her forward over Daryl. Daryl's hands come up to her breasts again playing with her nipples and he takes one into his mouth as she leans over him. She leans down herself licking and sucking at his neck. Merle is at her and Daryl, his fingers are gathering her juices and he uses them at her back entrance. Her eyes close in pleasure as he pushes a finger inside her. It's been too long since she's had a two men at the same time, she has always loved it, the feeling of being filled. She stops kissing Daryl's neck as she leans her own head back.

"More…" the word comes brokenly from her throat as Daryl suddenly lurches his head up taking the side of her neck in his mouth, from nowhere he bites her harshly and thrusts his hips up into her at the same time. Merle knew what he was doing before she did because he'd shoved his arm against her mouth muffling her long protracted moan. Daryl pulls her back down on a chuckle ignoring her whispered curse at him. Merle moves in behind her and pulls out his finger.

She feels his cock at her back entrance and stills on Daryl's cock. She is waiting for Merle to fill her. And fill her he does. He pushes his cock inside her arse, slowly and steadily, one glorious inch at a time. "Ahhhh, fuck…." She says this as softly as she can but knows that someone somewhere has more than likely heard her. Right at this moment she cannot bring herself to care. Merle's dick is stroking in and out while Daryl starts moving in and out of her pussy. She doesn't have to move at all. Looking down at Daryl she can see him looking up at her. "You good?" she brushes a hand down his face as she asks this, moving from his forehead, down his beautiful cheekbone and sliding down his jaw before resting her fingers across his cheek and her thumb on his lips. He continues to look at her as he moves his hips. He closes his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at her. He answers her by simply nodding and then opening his mouth and sucking on her thumb. His tongue rasps over it gently, much the way he moves it over her clit.

Without giving her any warning the brother's start moving in unison, as one thrusts the other withdraws and vice versa. She doesn't have to move at all, they're fucking her into oblivion. Her head arches back on her neck again, this time pulled by Merle as his hand winds into her hair and yanking it harshly. Before she can make any sound Daryl's hand is on her mouth successfully muffling her this time. "We're gonna have to gag her Merle, when we do this again with her," his words are breathless as he continues to move in and out of her. It is not fucking fair that they can still speak while she is one giant nerve of pulsing arousal. She is close to coming and wants them to come with her so she takes the only piece of power she has, and uses it against them. Clenching her internal muscles in her pussy and arse she causes both Daryl and Merle to groan, the latter adding a protracted "Fuckkk…" as well. She grinned at the sounds and thought the others certainly knew about them now if they didn't before.

Starting her own rhythm she squeezes in time with their thrusts. She can feel her orgasm coming up from her toes and moving down from her head. Merle comes first with another "Fuckkk….." His orgasm triggers hers and she feels her muscles spasm uncontrollably both in the front and the back as Merle's sperm shoots inside her. Her muscles clenching cause Daryl to moan before he too comes. He thrusts up into her a few more times unevenly while she simply stays still over him, too drained to move.

Collapsing down on Daryl, Merle follows her down. He is heavy but not too heavy and while Daryl lets out a soft oof sound when they both lay down on him he doesn't ask them to move.

Minutes pass. Daryl moves first nuzzling her neck again, kissing it softly as he hums low in this throat. He pulls her hair gently lifting her head. His lips brush hers hesitantly and he looks at her, "Thank you." She smiles at him.

"You're more than welcome believe me." Merle chuckles behind her before he pushes himself up on his arms and slowly pulling out of her so he doesn't hurt her. He flops down on the bed beside Daryl placing a hand on his thigh and rubbing it comfortingly.

"You're both fuckin' welcome."

She laughs and the brother's laugh with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - My next prompts all came in on the one day. Being as two of them involve one character I've decided to split them up so you get a break between. So next up will be Carl and Sophia for Azure Jedi & Agent Smith, my brief is that Daryl finds her alive and well & that it's set at the farm. Remember my notes in the description, both Carl & Sophia will be of legal age when I'm writing this.


	6. Carl and Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Given how explicitly I write I'm not going anywhere near an underage storyline. Therefore Carl and Sophia are both of legal age in this story. As per the prompt by Azure Jedi and seconded by Agent Smith Daryl found Sophia in the woods and she was brought back to the farm safely. The herd never happened and the group have never left the farm. Years have passed, they're both adults now.

Carl wakes to the sun on his face, its how most of them wake these days. Batteries and electricity have long since gone. It brushes warmly over his eyelids causing a red haze behind them and the warmth is not yet the scorching muggy heat that will envelope them all by mid-morning. Another gorgeous Georgia day he thinks sarcastically as he rolls over sitting up. He thinks of what he has on his plate today scrubbing a hand over his face rubbing away the sleep. He stands stretching his arms straight above his head cracking his spine. He has grown into a long lanky man topping out at an even six feet. He is saved from skinniness by a lifetime of physical work that has made him hard and toned. His stomach muscles ripple as he arches back then lowers his hands pushing on his hips stretching his legs as well. He sits down on his single bed glancing over to see Daryl is still asleep on the other bed in the room. They share the attic, he'd moved up here with Daryl some years ago when he got sick of hearing his parents going at it with him in the same room, then Shane.

He shakes his head as he thinks of that arrangement. Judith was Shane's kid he knew but still his sister. His mother and father while still married now also had Shane in their relationship. Whatever worked he supposed. And it did somehow, Shane was positively mellow these days. Hell if he knew who Cassidy and Stone belonged to though. As far as he knew none of them did either. Shaking his head again Carl reaches for his pants, they'll need replacing soon he notices. As he pushes his legs into them and drags them up his eye is caught by the scars on his left thigh. They're thin tiny lines, each one about an inch in length and while deep enough to scar they're not deep enough to have required stitches. And they're obviously deliberate. He brushes a thumb over them, it's time for the next one he thinks. He reaches into his boot and pulls out his switch blade thumbing it open, he quickly and deftly makes another cut. Then stems the blood that wells with the waistband of his pants waiting while it slows then stops altogether. He washes his own clothes so no one will see it and ask him. He licks the blade clean and dries it on the other leg of his pants before sliding it back into the sheath on his boot.

Ten cut's now he thinks, ten summers they've been here. He's twenty-one now. For some reason it depresses him. He knew that once upon a time twenty-one was something to be celebrated, it meant you were finally an adult. Carl knows he's been an adult for a several years now. He considers himself to have been an adult since he'd moved up here with Daryl to be honest though his parents would argue otherwise.

He remembered last year when he and Daryl had been on a run and they'd come across another group of survivors, they'd been friendly and so had travelled together for a few days while they looked for what was still useful to them nine years after mass production stopped. He'd lost his virginity that week. She had been older than him by a couple of years, she'd tried it on with Daryl first but he'd shot her down. He didn't mind being second choice, it popped his cherry after all as Daryl said. When he'd asked why Daryl hadn't accepted her offer he'd simply smirked and said she wasn't his type. So she'd set her eyes on Carl. He loved Daryl, he was like a father to him, more than his own to be honest. His father was too much of a dreamer, plus with his mother and Shane and three younger children whether he'd realised it or not he hadn't had much time for Carl since Jude was born. If he'd had a problem he couldn't fix himself he'd go to Daryl or Carol. It didn't shame him that Daryl knew he'd been with someone.

And Sophia, she'd been his best friend until last year, somehow when they'd returned from the run she'd been okay for a day or two and then poof she'd stopped talking to him, when he'd asked her why she said she wasn't interested in being friends with him anymore. He'd laughed and said it wasn't like she had a choice, but she'd shown him the error of his ways there alright. He's sure even Daryl would have known to never laugh in a woman's face. Carl could cheerfully have strangled himself for it but….he just wished he knew what he'd done wrong. He missed her.

He wonders where the girl is from last year, if he'll ever see her again, if he'll ever see anyone again to be with. He wanted to explore a woman's body the way he read about in the purloined book he kept in his satchel. He'd found it three years ago on a run and it had given him many hours of self-fulfilling enjoyment. As far as he knew only Daryl knew he had it. The bleeding has stopped so he stands yanking on his pants doing up the belt. He steps into his boots sitting down again to lace them up and when he stands again grabs his t-shirt. Wrinkling his nose at his smell he thinks he'll take a bath in the creek today, it's too nice a day to use an inside bathroom. He takes his satchel with him when he leaves, he's in the mood to read too he thinks, smiling silently to himself.

Heading to the kitchen Carl walks silently, he has learned from Daryl how to hunt, track, stalk and generally be deadly. Therefore when he comes upon Sophia in the kitchen she is unaware of him in the doorway. His thoughts trail off as he watches her without her knowledge. The view he has is spectacular. She's bending down at the wood stove from the waist so he's getting an eye-full of her butt. She's tall like him, having her mother's build she is lanky as well and skinny if he's being honest. But like her mother she has a really well-shaped backside. It just rounds out from her hips gently and turns under in exactly the right spot before turning into those mile-long legs. It's a view of her he hasn't really seen before as he mostly speaks to her face but today….today it was like he was seeing it, or rather her for the first time. He watches as she stands up placing the muffins she's taken out of the oven on the counter top and then putting in the next batch. Like him she is an early morning person, when they'd talked he'd usually spend time here in the kitchen with her, sometimes helping, sometimes not. Depending on whether she wanted him to. She put the last tin into the oven and shuts the door turning around to find him in the doorway staring at her. She starts and he doubt's he would have noticed if he hadn't been looking at her with new eyes but he's sure she flushes more than standing in front of an oven door warrants. "Should be cool enough to eat in five." It's all she says as she heads to the sink. He frowns after her before ignoring her advice. He walks over to the cooling muffins and grabs one tossing it from hand to hand to cool it faster as he leans on the counter looking at her. She glances over her shoulder to find him still there and then proceeds to ignore him as she has done for the past year.

Carl eats the muffin watching her, he can tell he's beginning to make her nervous and he wonders why she's nervous around him. Sophia knows him inside out after all. A frown flits across his face as he remembers the book in his bag, he practically knows it by heart and there is a passage he's thinking of, does Sophia like him? He's never thought of her as anything other than a friend, almost a sister. But, he remembers half-forgotten dreams, dreams he always tried to forget because they were about his friend, nothing more. His groin twitches making him realise it's thought of her that way for a while even if his brain hasn't caught onto that fact until this morning. Well fuck. He tosses the last of the muffin into his mouth before heading out. He doesn't speak to her knowing she won't answer him anyway. "Carl" He stops looking at her in shock, she hasn't said his name in over a year.

From the look on her face she hadn't meant to speak to him either, she looks both mortified and irritated at herself if that's possible. "Yeah," He waits in the doorway for her to speak, his hip is cocked in that way she loves, one arm holding the gauze door halfway open as he looks back at her through his hair, it's oak brown like his mother's and straight as a board unlike either parent's. She used to love cutting it for him but for the past year hasn't done so and he hadn't let anyone else touch it. It's grown so it's almost brushing his shoulders in the back. He lets it go where it will, doesn't bother pulling it back or even brush it half the time she knows. He really does take after Daryl more than Rick. "Um, you need a haircut." She can't think of anything else to say 'I'm sorry I treated you like crap and refused to talk to you for the past year' won't cut it, he'll want to know why and she won't say and they'll be back to square one.

"Are you offering?" Is she imagining it or is there hope in his eyes?

"No, Andrea is doing them later today, you need to get yours done too." She watches his face fall before he quickly wipes all expression from it. Her heart aches. Why didn't she just say yes?

"I'm cool, kind of liking it long these days anyway." He doesn't say goodbye or even look at her again before he turns and slides through the door closing it with barely a sound. She wishes he'd slammed it for some reason.

####################

Carl butchers the steer in quick efficient strokes, T and Daryl are talking in the background, T has let his hair grow out, couldn't keep up with the shaving, razors are scarce these days. He keeps it short though as its afro curly. Daryl's hair is straggly as always. They're joking about dinner last night, Carl hadn't been there having been on watch. He listens with half an ear as he pulls out the gut bag depositing it in the bucket. T will give it to the hogs, his muscles bunch and writhe as he pulls off the skin, Daryl will salt and preserve it for something. They re-use most anything they can these days. His ears prick as Daryl asks T "When you gonna move in with her then?"

T shakes his head as he grabs the bucket. "Don't know that we will man, we like it the way we are now," He starts to walk away.

"Like what the way you are now?" Carl asks as he pauses in his work. He's usually the last to know anything in the group, he's not an inquisitive person in that respect, probably because he got questioned to death years ago when his parents and Shane hooked up.

"Dude, are you that oblivious?" T shakes his head as he walks away. Carl looks at Daryl for an answer.

"He and Andrea are hookin' up, have been for a few months now. Was askin' him when he was gonna move in with her" He grabs his knife from its sheath and starts separating the steer from the top down.

"Fuck, seriously?" Carl shakes his head; that left he, Daryl and Sophia, Carol and Herschel single. "So when you gonna hook-up with Carol then? Don't you think it's about time?" Carl looks over at Daryl as he speaks and see's the smile that flits across his face.

"Ain't my type kid, ain't my type, 'sides fairly sure she's taken too." He throws half of the steer on the table they use to chop the meat up and they start to cut companionably as Carl wonders who the hell he's talking about

"Herschel and Carol? Really?" Daryl nods. "Soph know?" Daryl nods again. "Okay then, if she's okay with it then I am too. Just leaves us then, got to find a woman for you." Daryl snorts this time.

"Don't gotta' do anything for me, get your own woman, but clean yourself up first, smell like shit." Carl isn't offended, he does smell like shit.

"Yeah, like where am I gonna women for us anyway?" He snorts "We're gonna be the confirmed bachelor's in the group man."

Daryl snorts back, "Yeah right, me not you kid." Carl frowns at him and Daryl sighs at his obtuseness "Sophia fuckwit, you need to hook-up with Sophia." Carl stares this time, had Daryl read his mind? He'd been thinking of her all day.

"No, she doesn't talk to me anymore, you know that." Carl swallows as he turns away cleaning his knife before sheathing it. He picks up his satchel knowing Daryl will take the meat to the house.

"That's my fault man, I'm sorry." Carl stops dead turning to look at Daryl.

"Why is it your fault?" His chest has tightened, he can tell Daryl believes what he's about to say.

"I was telling your Dad that you'd been with a woman last year. She heard me." He looks saddened. "I didn't say anything 'cause I thought it'd blow over, thought she'd get over it. Didn't know then she had feelings for you, none of us did I guess."

"She heard you telling Dad and that's why she won't talk to me? Because I've had sex?" His tone is puzzled, he's relieved to know why she hasn't spoken to him but he doesn't get why that pissed her off to the extent that she doesn't talk to him now unless she has to.

Daryl sighs and shakes his head scuffing his toe in the grass. "Think it's more that you had sex with someone other than her kid. Told 'ya she's got feelings for 'ya."

If he hadn't seen her in the kitchen this morning Carl would have openly scoffed at that sentence. But now, "You think so?" he asks.

"I know so kid." Carl shakes his head at the answer. There isn't anything he can do about it now anyway.

"Still got to find a woman for you, maybe one of those blow up dolls you guys mention sometimes." He ducks Daryl's swat easily skipping back with his satchel.

"'Ain't gotta find a woman for me kid." He places emphasis on the word woman, just enough for Carl to pause again and look at him. Suddenly pieces fall into place.

He grins wickedly before asking "Got your eye on anyone here then?" Daryl snorts again as he shakes his head and turns away.

"Don't matter if I do, you're all taken anyway." He cleans his own knife and sheaths it before continuing "Now get the fuck outta here and clean yourself up before dinner."

####################

Carl loves this part of the creek, it's not too deep, the current is gentle enough he can float without moving downstream and this time of afternoon there is enough shade he can take his time and not burn to a crisp. He settles his bow and quiver on the flat rock he'd muscled into place some years ago just for that purpose. Then he sits down unlacing his boots. He takes a brush out of his satchel and gives them a brush before putting them down and yanking off his t-shirt. He stands unbuckling his belt taking it from the loops and placing it on the rock as well. His pants slide down his pelvis exposing the trail of hair heading down and his tan line. They slide further down when he stretches his arms above his head. His hip bones are showing and the pants are positively indecent and about to fall off when he hears the slightest rustle in the bushes behind where he has placed the rock. It's a sly rustle, human-made not Walker made. He fleetingly thinks it Daryl come to join him but Daryl wouldn't make noise. Before he can call out he catches a flash of colour and it dries the spit in his mouth at the same time his cock gives a jerk. He brings his arms down slowly as he bends over at the waist still stretching and hiding his face giving himself time to think.

What is she doing there? Why hadn't she spoken? Why was she spying on him? He remembers what Daryl said, she had feelings for him. Did that mean she'd spied on him before? No, he would have known if she'd been there before he's sure of it. She's good but he's better, he'd have noticed her. So today is her first time here with him then. Why? He sits down on the rock facing away from her again leaning his head back pretending he's soaking up the sun so he can think. She'd spoken to him this morning without prompting, did that mean she was ready to talk to him again? Should he speak? No he thinks, she'd have spoken to him if she wanted to. So what the hell was she doing hiding there spying on him? Suddenly he thinks of the book he carries in his satchel. He realises she's waiting to watch him without his clothes on. Deliberately situated herself so she'll be able to see him naked. His cock gives another jerk and just keeps rising at the thought that she wanted to see him naked. What the hell was he supposed to do? Again the book comes to mind, there is a scene in it where the woman taunts the man with her nakedness, he wonders if he can do the same to her. Does he have the balls and does she have the guts to stay and watch?

Fuck it he thinks. He stays on the rock and stretches his arms above his head again and then out to the sides before bringing them down to his head. He runs them lightly through his hair before letting it sift through his fingers to fall where it will. Then he arches his back pushing his hands into the back of his hips and standing up. His pants are still riding low and he slides his palms inside the pants cupping his own backside. He feels kind of stupid but keeps going. He can still see that little flash of colour in the corner of his vision so he knows she's still there. Watching. Fuck it he thinks again. He'd planned to bring himself off, fucked if he was gonna let her mess with those plans. She wanted to watch? She could fucking watch. He slides his hands around to the front and cups himself on a groan. One hand fondles his balls while the other palms his cock caressing it lightly. He pulls his hands out and undoes the buttons letting the pants fall to the ground. He steps out of them and turns giving her a view of his arse as he bends to pick them up and put them on the rock too.

Then he turns sideways again so she can see most of him but not all and he takes his dick in hand again, this time firmly yanking on it a couple of times. His head falls back on his neck and he moans. Louder than he normally would. He's aroused by his own touch but even more so by the thought that Sophia is watching him. He doesn't know where this need for her has come from but suddenly the book isn't needed anymore, he's picturing her instead. Her touching him, him touching her, kissing her, licking her. Licking her everywhere. He sits back down on the rock leaning back on one hand tilting his body to the side so she gets a nice view of his hand on his cock. He closes his eyes bringing Sophia's face to his mind and he starts to move his hand. Sliding it slowly up and down, twisting on the up stroke and pausing every couple of slides to sigh a little. It's his usual routine, what isn't his usual routine is when he stops as the pre-come coats his hand, he raises it sniffing himself and then before he realises what he's decided to do he pushes his thumb into his mouth sucking it off. His eyes close at the taste, he is imagining its Sophia he's tasting. They snap open when he hears the gasp from the bushes but he pretends not to hear even though it had been loud. If she was thinking she'd realise he knew she was there but evidently if she was thinking she was thinking south of her belt because he can still see that flash of colour that is her blouse, if anything she's moved closer. He sucks himself off the rest of his fingers and feeling completely filthy he moans as he does so. He's caught up in his act now himself.

Carl puts his hand back on his cock and starts moving it up and down rapidly he puts his head down tilting it slightly, thankful he can look over in Sophia's direction with his hair covering his eyes and she can't see him doing it. He was never cutting his hair again if it allowed him to see her like this. She was kneeling behind a bush leaning to the side. Both her hands clenched into fists on her thighs and he could actually hear her panting from where he was sitting. Her eyes are wide and her face if even more flushed than this morning. Suddenly his eyes roll back in his head and he lets it fall back dangerously slack on his neck he swallows convulsively his hand moving faster as he pictures Sophia standing right beside him, watching him with a smile on her face. It is too much. His cock spurts in his hand, he has never come like this, his thoughts shatter into pieces as he lets his hand give way under him so he falls on his back on the rock, his hips shoot up into his hand as it twists down and he continues to come. He can hear the panting escalating behind him and then a choked off gasp. He wants to look back but knows that would ruin things. So he doesn't, he lies on the rock allowing his heartbeat to return to normal. God that had been good.

He listens for her movement to signify she is leaving but she doesn't move. Well he has to he thinks. He sits up and without looking in her direction he heads into the stream, diving under when he's deep enough. He dunks himself down grabbing the soft riverbed soil and uses it to clean his skin harshly. He feels fantastic. Once he's cleaned his body he heads back out grabbing the jar he leaves down here. He unscrews it scooping out some of their homemade shampoo and slapping it on his head before he screws the jar shut again and puts it down. Then standing there in full-frontal view of the bushes where he knew she was, he soaped up his hair. She is still there. Shrugging to himself Carl heads back into the stream to rinse himself off before exiting again. This time she has gone. He feels a tug on his heart. And he wonders where they go from here. She hadn't spoken to him, she hadn't forgiven him he thinks.

####################

Sophia walks back toward the farmhouse quickly. She is flushed and sweating. How could she not be sweating after seeing Carl, her mind blanks at what she had just seen him do. She'd had an orgasm without even touching herself. She'd come just from watching him, watching him for God's sake. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd spoken to him this morning and the hope in his eyes had stayed with her all day. She knew she wanted to be his friend again if he'd let her. Which is why when Daryl had said he was down at the creek she'd decided to follow him and try to speak to him. She missed him. But when she'd seen him take off his t-shirt and belt and she'd seen him as she had never seen him she had stopped in her tracks. It was like her evil twin took over and walked her into the bushes hiding her from his view. She had knelt there as he'd stretched and then he'd…again her mind blanks. She can feel herself throbbing in need of more relief, relief she isn't going to get as she's on dinner duty tonight and she can see by the sun she's going to be strapped for time when she gets back. No alone time for her until later, if even then she thinks. She hopes her mother decides to sleep with Herschel tonight so she can have that time to herself. Still throbbing she makes her way down the road to the house and up the back steps into the kitchen.

She stops at the gauze door putting her hand on it and taking a breath before opening it and walking in. Beth and Jimmy are there as she is feeding their youngest, Jimmy is nursing their eldest as she naps in his arms. She smiles distractedly at them as she commences dinner, she'd prepped most of it earlier. She just needed to start cooking.

A couple of hours later she is somewhat calmer as they sit down to dinner. They've got three tables in the dining room now, crammed in lengthways. They're so much a family they sit anywhere with each other although she has noticed of late that Andrea and T always seems to gravitate to each other as do her mother and Herschel. She is happy for her mother but she's sick of the looks they give each other. She stares down at her food thinking that she's actually jealous. Jealous of her own mother. A foot touches hers and she doesn't move away, it's normal to end up touching someone's foot under the table at almost every meal. And she has long legs. Then the foot rubs her lightly. She shifts away without looking to see who it is. Conversation whirls around her but she doesn't take it in. The foot taps her again and again she moves away. She just wants dinner to be over. Sophia is wondering if she can fake a headache, she can't fake period pain, all of the women living together are on the same cycle. They're not due to menstruate for another week or so. The foot is back for the third time, she frowns wondering and does what she usually does looking under the table to see who it belongs to before she moves her legs out of their way, though really she could be given some leeway as she more legs than most everyone except her mother and Lori.

A soft gasp leaves her throat as she realises it's Carl's foot that's been tapping her. Without realising what she's doing she raises her eyes up his leg, over his knee bared by the rip in his pants, along his thigh and straight to the juncture of his legs. He is hard. She feels herself flushing again, just like this afternoon. She wonders if she is dreaming when his hand comes down to slide over his pants and rub his erection lightly as if trying to adjust himself. Sophia swallows. Her mouth is suddenly dry while she is wet again elsewhere. She finds her own legs clenching together attempting to give herself some relief when a hand slaps her hip. "You okay there girl?' Shane asks, she's sitting next to him this evening.

"Fine, just have a headache," The words come off her tongue easier than she thought, the headache is also a good reason for the flush she knew was still staining her cheeks. She looks down at her plate pushing her food around on it. There is no way she can eat. Carl's foot comes back and it takes every ounce of willpower Sophia has not to push back on it. She doesn't know if he was even aware of what she saw under the table. The thought that he may have seen her this afternoon doesn't enter her mind until she gather's her courage when she hears him talking to Rick. She looks up and over at him only to find while he is talking to Rick he's looking at her. Almost like he'd been waiting for eye contact he deliberately raises a hand to his mouth and just like he had this afternoon he sucks on his thumb as if he's licking something off it. His eyes close briefly and then open quickly pinning her to her seat. A small gasp of pure desire leaves her mouth. She knows he hears it because she sees his nostrils flare in response

Sophia stands suddenly. "I have a headache," She scoots behind Shane and Lori and Cassidy before she is out. Then she pauses looking back at her Mum, "You should stay with Herschel tonight, I'm not fit company," She smiles quickly at her Mother before calling a general goodnight. She doesn't hear Carl's voice in the mix of responses she gets in turn. She heads up the stairs two at time. She hesitates at the landing before heading to the bathroom to clean her teeth, she is a creature of habit and if she does this now when she won't have to leave her room again until the morning. Sophia looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, her face is flushed, her eyes are dilated and her chest is flushed as well. She frowns looking at her décolletage. She'd never had that happen to her before when she brought herself off. She shakes her head at herself and opens the bathroom door only to find Carl there, immediately on the other side. He grabs her arms dragging her out before she can think and walking her down into her room quickly. He shuts the door flipping the lock before he leans back against it effectively locking himself in the room with her.

"Why did you watch me this afternoon?" Of all the questions he could have asked or things he could have said, that shocked her to her core. She'd known downstairs that he'd seen her but his question confirmed he'd known she was there from the beginning. Sophia looks down at the floor.

"Daryl told me you'd be down there, I wanted to talk to you." She doesn't say anything more, she doesn't know what to say.

"It's been a year, why'd you want to talk to me now, today?"

"This morning, I realised how much I've missed you." She still can't look at him. She knows she's going to have to say why she stopped talking to him in the first place. But he surprises her again.

"Why did you watch me, when you saw I was getting naked, why didn't you leave? Why did you stay and watch me?" He wants and expects an answer.

"I," she hesitates knowing she's making herself so very vulnerable by answering him honestly. "I, wanted to see you, to…I like you." She stops talking there. She had not looked at him the entire time they'd been talking although she could feel he'd not looked anywhere but at her. She sees his hands lift and hears him sigh as he brushes them through his hair, it's so beautiful and soft and long now. She wants nothing more than to kiss him and run her fingers through it.

"Do you want me?" His question is blunt, just like him.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Do you want to be with me? No, do you want us to have sex?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" His tone is frustrated but she doesn't understand why.

"I, it's, the guy is supposed to make the first move, that's what Maggie and Beth said." Sophia feels like crying. She is messing up her one opportunity with Carl royally. She knows he's going to walk out of the door and they'll go back to the way they've been for the past year. She's loved him since he and Daryl found her in that house and brought her home killing any and all Walkers that got in their way. They'd found her, kept her safe and got her home to her Mother. She'd loved them both fiercely since that day. Her love for Daryl had never changed. He'd been her first crush, her first blush and her first orgasm. And he was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen. But a few years later she'd found her love for Carl changing. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to make him laugh, she wanted to touch him.

She is two years older, she knew enough to understand Carl had not reached puberty when she'd started feeling this way, and she doesn't really think she was ever a child what with the father she'd had. But she was patient, she could wait for him to catch up. Except last year he'd come back from a run and two days later she'd heard Daryl telling Rick he'd had sex with some faceless female that he'd met on that run. Her world had crashed around her in shards so sharp she hadn't thought she'd survive. But of course she had. She'd gone on and existed. She didn't think she'd actually lived the past year, but she had existed. All of this goes through her mind as she stands there with him. She can see Carl's boots. He is not moving but she can hear him breathing. She wants to look at him but is afraid of what she'll see.

"Soph," Carl says it softly. She sees his hands come into her vision as they take her own hands simply holding them. He doesn't move or say anything else. Slowly it dawns on Sophia he's waiting for her to look at him. That he's not going to ask or tell her to, it's her decision. Where their relationship goes from here depends on whether she looks at him.

Sophia looks at Carl.

His breath catches when she does so. Everything she feels is in her eyes as they swim with tears looking levelly into his own eyes. She holds her own breath as she looks back. Carl wants her. She can see the want for her in his eyes but there is more. Maybe not the same intensity of feelings she has for him, but certainly more than desire is there. She may not have experience but she knows Carl like no other person. She knows he has feelings for her that are more than sexual. Something inside her releases and floats free. It's the last of the hurt and anger over his being with another woman last year. He hadn't been hers then, but he was hers now and she'd make sure he stayed that way. She steps forward into his arms and they close around her naturally as if they'd been doing so for years. Lifting her head she keeps eye contact as she reaches her lips toward his. They both keep their eyes open as their lips meet as lovers for the first time. They brush their lips against each other teasingly, Sophia has never kissed anyone in this way before and Carl had not kissed the girl he'd had sex with last year beyond some sloppy tongue kisses. This was different. This was like coming home. Sophia felt like home. The home from his childhood. He groans softly in his throat and just as their tongues touch there is a knock on the door followed by "You decent Soph?" It's Daryl. "Carol said she's gonna check on you in a bit." Carl pulls back with a curse.

"It's okay, we'll have more time." Sophia smiles at him as she moves back to allow Carl to move off the door to open it and exit her room.

Carl leaves the room but stops before Sophia can shut the door. "Tomorrow at the creek, I'll meet you there, again." He smiles suddenly at her so sexily and wickedly it causes her breath to catch this time. "You'll get another free show." She can only nod in reply. But when she closes the door on him and leans back against it a smile that would rival the sun creeps across her own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – So there you have my version of Carl and Sophia. My next request is from Vellum Vortex who wants a a dominant Andrea with…well you'll have to wait and see.


	7. Andrea Dominates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This request is for Vellum Vortex who wanted further Andrea/Shane as their car sex scene was never built upon by AMC as it should/could have been. They requested that Andrea dominate Shane. I hope this is satisfactory.

Andrea strides into her tent irritated beyond belief. What the hell gave Dale the right? He'd taken it upon himself to care whether she wanted him to or not. And while she could admit it was for the most part great to have him around. The last place she wanted or needed him was her sex life. She stood in the centre of the tent with her hands on her hips breathing hard. She was still wet. Shane had fucked her like an animal in the car and she already wanted more. She didn't expect to get it the way he fluttered around Lori and Rick but she wanted him all the same. But on her terms.

It is later that night after dinner and she is cleaning the dishes. One of the few household things she likes to do. God, she misses her cleaning woman. The repetitiveness of the job lulls her and relaxes her. She is unaware of her surroundings and is surprised by the hands sliding around her waist and up to cup her breasts. Really, she thinks, really? Now? A small smile covers her face as she allows herself to be drawn back against him. She can feel his growing erection on her backside. She relaxes into his chest allowing her hands to rest on the side of the tub with the dishes as Shane rubs her nipples to hardness. His mouth nibbles on her neck.

Time to teach him who is boss she thinks. She straightens away from him shaking her wet hands as she steps away and turns to look at him. "You want to go another round?" He smirks at her as he leans back against the bench crossing his arms over his chest as he does so. She can see his medallion glinting in the low light.

"Thought maybe we could." He wants her, she isn't Lori, but she's sexy all the same. And she's like him, made for this world. Now she knows she wants to live, she'll do anything to survive. He thinks that they should have left when he'd wanted to and she'd said she'd go with him. He un-crosses his arms and reaches a hand for her only to have it slapped away.

"So I'm a substitute then am I?" Her tone is sarcastic. She has already decided she'll let him inside her again but she's going to make him work for it.

"Look woman, don't fuckin' matter what you are, you're hungry for it too, ain't like you've got much choice. Daryl? Too fuckin' dirty for you, don't think I don't know it. T-Dog? No stamina. Rick? Taken. Dale, well." He pauses before smirking at her "You ain't into 'Daddies' now are you?" He looks entirely too satisfied with himself, it doesn't matter that he is right. It matters that he thinks he has one up on her. He doesn't and she's going to teach him the error of his ways.

"Finish the dishes. Properly. Then come to me in my tent." She walks out without looking at him.

Shane looks after her. Finish the dishes? He looks around. She'd been about halfway though and hadn't even started on the pots. He rolls his eyes at her audacity but knows if he doesn't finish them then he ain't gonna be getting any of her pussy that night. So he tucks his cap in his back pocket and does the dishes. Daryl comes in as he's finishing up. He takes one look at him and snorts before turning around and walking out again. Shane swears he hears him muttering words like 'pussy' and 'whipped' in the same sentence. He frowns wondering if she'd done it deliberately. To make a point. She's a fuckin' lawyer after all. Fuck it, he was goin' anyway. He wipes his hands on a towel before he heads out to her tent.

Andrea straightens her bed in the tent. She takes off her boots, places her gun under the pillow. She is just about to undress when her cowboy hat catches her eye. She pauses looking at it and thinking. Her ears catch Shane's tread coming toward her tent and she grabs it quickly, placing it on her head as she turns to face the tent just as he ducks inside. Her hands are on her hips. He looks at her as he straightens grinning at the hat but before he can speak she does. "Zip it up." Shane raises his eyebrows at her tone. It is clipped, abrupt and hard. But he turns and zips up the tent. He is shocked when he feels the tremor of need begin to snake through him.

When he turns back around Andrea hasn't moved. He starts toward her but she clicks her tongue at him which surprises him into stopping. "Strip." Again she is abrupt. Shane hesitates this time staring her down. Andrea does the lawyer trick she picked up years ago of staring straight between Shane's eyes, people can't tell you're not actually looking at them and you can seemingly keep eye contact endlessly. Shane huffs a breath out before shaking his head and doing as she orders. He stands on one leg without any trouble as he takes off one boot, then the other. His shirt is next followed by his pants and jocks. When he stands naked before her she looks him over as if he's a piece of meat. She is slow, leisurely and thorough. He is a gorgeous man, he is right to take pride in his strength and physicality. His cock is beginning to harden as she stares at it.

She sees his muscles coil as he prepares to move and she forestalls him again with "Stay." This time irritation flashes across his face and he goes to speak and again the anticipates him "Do you want to get off in me tonight Shane? Do you want me to suck your cock?" He doesn't speak as he looks at her. "You can nod your head if you want." His eyes narrow at her and she knows that if he stays he'll be back again but he'll expect the tables to be turned. She can deal with that later. She's nobody's bitch. But he's about to become hers. She waits calmly looking again between his eyes. He takes a long time and just as she is thinking he may in fact leave he nods his head. And he drops his eyes. Andrea's own eyes widen at that but she quickly controls her face. Shane may not have even realised what he'd done. He struck her as being experienced but not necessarily knowledgeable about submissive or dominant sex.

"Look at me." Her voice hasn't softened and she doesn't allow it to sound like anything than what it is. An order from her to him. He looks at her. She can see the desire pooled in his eyes making her wet. "Would you like to see me naked?" He tilts his head to the side as he looks her over as she looked at him. She wonders if he'll say no just to be contrary. She can work with contrary. But he surprises her by simply nodding once. He places his own hands on his hips as he looks at her. Andrea toes off her boots as she unzips her vest letting it fall as she steps forward now barefoot. She stays out of touching distance as she undoes her shirt buttons one by one slowly and methodically. She is thinking on what she's going to do next as she glances up at Shane to see him quickly look at her hat and then look away. She purses her lips as she shrugs off her shirt. Shane's drop to her breasts. She palms them brushing her hands over her nipples bringing them erect so they'll be peaked for him as she reaches around to undo her bra.

But she hesitates, then turns around with her back to Shane stepping back into his range as she says simply "Undo me." It is another test. If his hands wander she knows he'll fight her. If they don't he is hers, at least for the night. She can feel the heat coming off them as they near her body. The heat moves up her back and down before it settles at her bra strap and his fingers barely graze her as he undoes it. She feels the heat move away and her own eyes flutter at the answer he just gave her. Desire pools deep inside her and she can feel it dampening her panties and trousers. She steps forward out of his range again before turning around to face him. She allows the bra to fall from her shoulders to the ground as she unbuckles her belt. She pulls on it slowly letting it slide through the loops before she hangs it around her neck causing Shane to frown slightly. She ignores him as she unzips her pants and lets them fall as she then slides her panties down her legs too. She is completely naked before him now.

Except for the belt around her neck and earrings and something he hadn't seen today in the car when it had just been hard and fast fucking, no clothing had been removed beyond what had been necessary. She had a nipple pierced. Shane's eyes zero in on it unerringly. Andrea smiles at where he is looking and giving him a gift she flicks at it with her own fingers. He glances up at her when she does that and she smiles at him wickedly. "You like that?" He narrows his eyes looking back down at it before he looks at her again and nods. She gifts him with another flick on it before she simply takes it in her thumb and forefinger and pulls on it. As always there is an answering tug in her groin. Her other hand moves to her pussy and she simply slides two fingers into herself as she watches Shane track her movements. His cock is fully erect now. "You can touch yourself Shane, I want you to." He looks at her again as a hand moves to his cock simply fisting around it as he focuses on her and what she is doing to herself. She can see pre-come on the tip of it and she winces as a couple of drops fall to the ground. It's a shame to waste something so lovely.

Deciding she wants a taste of it Andrea walks to Shane. She stops before their bodies brush however. He stands there towering over her but completely in her control. But she is practical, she knows he could wrest that control from her at any time. And she's adult enough to admit to herself she'd like him to do that. But not tonight. "Hands stay on your hips, don't move them no matter what, you got that?" He looks at her before he simply nods again. She smiles before she takes her cowboy hat and sits it on his head and kneels down in front of him sliding the belt off her neck onto the ground. She simply inhales his scent first. It's strong, deodorant is a luxury these days, and its musky. But it's male in the extreme and it only turns her on more. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs. Teasingly she licks the head of his cock. Lapping it like a cat laps up milk. Then she kisses it softly before sliding it over her face feeling more pre-come on her cheek as she does so. Then holding him at the base she slides her mouth over him, just the head first sucking softly with a slight slurping noise. She nurses at it as if it were a nipple suckling almost and then feeling impish she gives is a very sharp nip. Shane winces but doesn't move. She hears a slight moan from him in fact. Filing it away for another time Andrea takes all of him into her mouth sliding straight down to the base her nose brushing against Shane's stomach. He does moan loudly this time and she smiles around his cock before she slides back up, lapping around his head again before engulfing him. She starts a rhythm enjoying herself so much she nearly lets him come in her mouth. But she wants him inside her more.

So she pauses with him down her throat and then slides her mouth off him slowly, so slowly she can feel him shiver in her mouth. Shane's thighs are trembling and she can see his fingers digging into this hips to stay still. She can see he's giving himself bruises and the thought makes her smile more. She laves his head again before dropping a quick kiss on it and standing up. She takes back her cowboy hat moving to the bed where she turns to look at Shane. He hasn't moved, his hands are still on his hips. His eyes are closed and his head tilted back exposing his throat. She can see him swallowing convulsively. "I feel like a ride tonight, lay down on your back for me would you?" She watches his head tilt forward and his eyes open to look at her. He does as she orders lying down on the bed, right in the centre without being asked, he keeps his hands by his sides submissively. Andrea is floored by the way he obeys her. He looks up at her, waiting. She wants him inside her now. She climbs on the bed straddling him and taking his cock in hand guides him into her sinking down on him immediately. They both groan as she does so. His hands twitch against her knees but he doesn't touch her.

Andrea sits there on Shane for a few minutes letting herself adjust to him and he to her. She milks him internally causing him to twitch inside her when she does. "Sit up." Shane sits up and she wraps her arms around his shoulders taking her hat from her head and putting it on his, it's a good look she realises. She leans back a bit looking down at him. His eyes are returning her gaze. "Put your hands on my hips." Shane puts his hands on her hips squeezing them firmly but not moving them. "I want your mouth on my nipples," She says this as she starts to move on him slowly, not yet establishing any rhythm. She's just enjoying being full again. It's been a long time. And this afternoon in the car had barely whetted her appetite. Shane leans down placing his mouth over her pierced nipple. She feels his tongue curl into it and he suddenly leans back with the piercing in his mouth pulling harshly on her nipple. Her eyes flutter as her own head falls back. He's a quick learner she thinks. His hands slide over her hips. His ragged nails scrape her skin but she doesn't care. She wants what he's doing with her now. She rotates her hips on Shane's cock and feels him jerk inside her. His fingers dig in on her hips. Andrea sweeps her hands down Shane's shoulders. He has such beautiful shoulders. She takes his hands and moves them to her backside. His fingers are so long one of his middle fingers touches her arsehole causing it to flex in anticipation. He realises she's had anal before as he looks up at her as she is smiling as his finger prods her back entrance again. One side of her mouth tilts up and she answers his unasked question "Yes and yes, if we last past tonight you can have my arse. Happy now?"

There is mild sarcasm in her voice and before he realises it his finger prods her arse entrance again more firmly causing her to dilate and his finger to slip inside. He watches Andrea's eyes flutter closed as her head falls back on her neck. Risking her wrath he leans up letting go of her nipple in favour of latching onto her neck. His mouth slides over her, his lips soft on her skin as she moves around him, surrounding him as Lori never did. His brain shuts off as she clenches down on his cock tightly as she grinds her hips down on him. He feels her tighten around his finger inside her as well and he begins to move it in and out too. "Mouth on my breasts." Her words are a little breathless, they're both close to coming. "My nipples." Shane is willing to oblige and begins to such and lick at her nipples as she moves over him her hands sliding back up to clasp his shoulders before she slides them up his neck to his head. She dislodges the hat as she pulls his ears yanking his head back so she can kiss him. She is demanding and dominating in her kiss, her tongue sweeps into Shane's mouth with bold sureness dueling with his before she slides her way around his mouth taking ownership of it. She doesn't mind when his other hand slides up her back to clench in her hair pulling her head back so he can kiss and suck on her throat. She simply does the same to him. She can feel he is marking her but doesn't care. She is marking him too.

A long protracted groan comes out of her throat as her orgasm sweeps through her like a crashing tide. She feels Shane release deep inside her as he'd done this afternoon as well and she welcomes every drop. She holds his head against her breast as they allow their heart beats to settle.

Shane slowly falls back on the bed brining Andrea with him. His finger extracts from her arse gently and she straightens her legs still laying on him, she feels him softening inside her but doesn't move and neither does he. They drift off to sleep together without realising it.

The next morning Andrea wakes slowly. She feels relaxed, more relaxed that she has in a long time. And the reason for that is still lying beside her dead to the world. She narrows her eyes at him impishly before she pinches his nipple causing him to sit straight up in bed with a curse as she laughs at his side. Shane narrows his eyes at her. "You think that was funny do you?"

"Yes, yes I do." He huffs at her as he climbs out of bed leaving her to curl up on her side watching him. As he gets dressed he picks up Andrea's discarded cowboy hat putting it on the foot of the bed. When he is dressed he stands there staring down at her. He's waiting for her to let him go she realises. So she stands up on the bed leaning over for the hat. She can see the mark on the side of his neck and smiles thinking they match. She places her hat on his head.

"You need a better hat now you have no hair on that hard head of yours." It's all she says, but it is enough. He grins at her as he leaves the tent.

He is wearing her cowboy hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - My next request is another Carl piece, I'm working to combine it with another request that I think may work in rather well. Remember my description notes, all parties will be well and truly of legal age.


	8. Carl's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Okay this request is for Leephis and Agent Smith, I've put my own spin on it combining the request for Carl and Beth with a separate one adding in Maggie. It was already in my kinky twisted brain for Carl so the second request for the threesome came at an opportune time.

"Would you look at that?" Carl glances up at his father's words. Maggie and Beth are in the distance and they look like they're stripping naked. He pauses to watch. He can feel himself flushing but his dad was looking as well so he figured it was alright. They don't strip entirely though, just down to their underwear and then they lay down on a blanket Carl hadn't noticed they'd already spread out. He looks at his father hearing him huff out a laugh. "Guess the world is getting better when pretty women have time to sunbathe. I sure hope they don't burn." Rick shakes his head sticking it back under the bonnet of the vehicle they're trying to keep running. Carl does the same. It had surprised everyone himself included when they'd realised what an affinity he had for engines. He'd taken Daryl's knowledge and T's knowledge inhaling it so fast they were left floundering as he then completely took over machine maintenance everywhere. He'd even managed to get a boiler working so they at least had hot water. And sporadically he could get the generators working so they had electricity sometimes. But even he hadn't been able to work on the main electrical system successfully.

"Hey Dad?" He keeps working as he speaks.

Rick pauses looking over at his son. Each time he does these days he gets an ache at how much he looks like his mother, same eyes, same hair, same rangy build that bordered on skinny and her mile long legs. He was grateful she was stamped so much on Carl as she certainly wasn't on Jude. Jude was Shane through and through. "What is it?" Carl hadn't continued on after saying his name.

He watches Carl work through a scraped knuckle with a soft curse before he pauses looking over at Rick. "How old am I now?" Rick is floored by the question. Even more floored when he realises he doesn't know of the top of his head. They don't know dates or months anymore. But years, he thinks and calculates.

"Given the time of year I'd say you're nineteen, maybe twenty now. Why?"

"Just wondering." He kept working before telling his father to try turning the engine over again. When it did he made a couple of minute adjustments before slamming the bonnet and indicating for his father to turn it off. He looked over at Beth and Maggie briefly before looking down at his grease-stained hands. He was always dirty these days. Just once he'd like to be clean for a whole day. He clears his throat before looking over at his father as they walk back toward their cell block. "I was also wondering how old you were when you lost your virginity?" He doesn't look at his father as he asks this but he can see Rick's steps falter as he looks at him.

"Are you…"

"No, who would I be doing it with do you think?" Sarcasm is clear in his voice "Doesn't mean I don't wonder what it would be like. Doesn't mean I don't want to be with someone. Doesn't mean I don't need to be with someone." He stops talking shaking his head. It doesn't fucking matter anyway he thinks to himself. "Never mind." He walks off toward the showers before Rick can answer him.

Rick stares after Carl in shock. He'd never even thought of his son wanting or needing the companionship of a warm body. God, he was stupid he thought. But Carl was right, there wasn't anyone whom he could do that with here anyway. He doesn't know what he could even say to Carl, because really there is nothing to say. 'Sorry you're still a virgin and there is no light at the end of the tunnel for you' wouldn't cut it. Any other platitudes would be just plain stupid. Carl would just as likely punch him and deservedly so. About the only thing he can do is start to send him on runs so he gets out and about, possibly meets someone that way. But then does he want his son to meet some faceless woman and have sex with her just so he's had sex? Rick groans at the thought. He knows Lori would be saying no in no uncertain terms, she'd want Carl to wait until he found someone he cared about regardless of his age. But Rick knows that in this life that may never happen. He heads inside without any decision having been made.

That night Carl is sitting at dinner when Beth and Maggie come in. They're glowing from the sun and are laughing together. He has showered and made a point of scrubbing every inch of his skin until its raw. He doesn't have anything specific planned for the next couple of days so took the time to clean himself thoroughly hoping he could stay that way at least until the morning. He cuts up his sister's meat as they get their own dinner sitting across the table from him next to Jude. He notices almost without realising he's done so that Beth is not wearing a bra tonight. He frowns slightly but his attention is claimed by his sister again. Then Michonne mentions the run they're going on in a few days and that his father wants him to go as well. Carl nods as he gathers up his and Jude's dishes taking them into the kitchen where he helps Carol with them. She has given up trying to get him to do otherwise. His mind moves back to Beth and her braless breasts. He finds himself getting an erection. Ignoring it as he mostly does he finishes the dishes with Carol before kissing her goodnight and heading for his cell upstairs where he'd moved a few years ago.

Arriving in his cell he's surprised to find Beth in there. Before he can speak to her he feels his hands drawn behind him and a pair of handcuffs slipped into place being locked on his wrists. He turns his head to find Maggie standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Hey Carl, me and Beth are in the mood for some fun, hope you don't mind." She blows a kiss at him causing him to frown before he feels his shirt being unbuttoned. Because of the cuffs Beth can't take it off him entirely so she lets it hang from his wrists as she pushes it from his shoulders. She looks serious, concentrating on what she is doing. Her fingers graze Carl's chest, scraping lightly over his nipples causing him to gasp at the sensation. He's never touched himself there, he didn't realise that his nipples would react to stimulus like that. Beth looks up smiling at him as her fingers return to his nipples to tweak and scratch at them repeatedly.

Carl is getting dizzy with need. His cock is straining at his pants. But this is Beth and Maggie, his mind is screaming at him that they're family. "What.?" He gets no further before Maggie again surprises him, this time by dropping a rag over his head and tying it behind him.

"Nope, no talking. I've wanted to do this for a while, nothing is going to interrupt me now Carl, not even you." Carl's eyebrows raise at her tone. She is ordering him to back off. Her sister certainly understands her tone. His eyebrows raise more as he sees Maggie raise her hands palm out in a gesture of surrender and step away. What the hell is going on here? Before he can do or try anything further Beth has shouldered him over to his bed. It's still a single but he'd shorn the top bunk off long ago and rounded the posts so he didn't cut himself. Beth has him sitting down on it and she is kneeling at his feet which is a misnomer because he is trussed like a turkey and she is salivating over him like he's a popsicle she wants to lick to pieces. She takes off his boots and then kneels there looking at him. She must have taken pity on him because she speaks.

"Do you want to have sex with me Carl? With us?" She's asking him this now? When he's bound and gagged? His thoughts must have shown on his face because she kneels up taking off his gag. "Do you?" Carl looks at Beth, she is like an older sister to him, and Maggie as well. That said he remembered when he'd had a crush on Beth years ago, he'd grown out of it as he'd grown older and she'd gotten involved with Tom, but now. Now she was asking if he wanted to be with her? He was unsure what would happen. As much as he wanted to know what sex was like he also didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with the two of them.

He clears his throat, "Why me, why now?" Beth stands up looking at Maggie.

"We've been waiting for you for a while to be honest. We weren't sure you were ready, you never took any notice of us until tonight when I went without a bra." Beth can see he's still struggling with her words so continues "We like you, we want you, we have for some time, you're younger, we've been waiting for you to catch up and want us back."

"What about Tom?" He looks at Maggie "Glenn?"

Maggie shrugs "I'm not going to tell Glenn if you're not going to tell him." She looks at Beth waiting for her answer too

"Tom and I have an arrangement, he won't mind." Beth says no more but Carl is curious.

"An arrangement? What kind of arrangement?" He looks steadily at Beth as she looks back. He realises she's not going to answer. He has to answer them though. They've basically tried to take him whether he'd wanted to be taken or not, hell even if he says no now there is no guarantee they'll let him go and he knows they're both fully aware that he's been hard the entire time they've been talking. He takes a breath before letting it out.

"Am I staying in handcuffs the entire time?" He sees Beth's shoulders relax slightly before she smiles wickedly at him.

"Of course, it's how I want you, spread-eagled for my pleasure baby." Suddenly she leans in and kisses him full on the mouth. It's Carl's first full-on French kiss. Her tongue is winding and twisting in his mouth as she runs it over and around his teeth, sliding over his own tongue coaxing it into her mouth to explore as well. He feels the cot move and suddenly Maggie is behind him un-cuffing him but before he can wind his arms around Beth she has re-cuffed one arm to the bedpost. Then another cuff is slipped on his other wrist and the same thing happens. Beth is suddenly leaning on him getting him to slide back on the cot so he is lying exactly as she wanted, spread-eagled for her pleasure. Carl groans in protest as Beth pulls away from his mouth but then sighs in pleasure as she kisses and tongues her way down his neck before stopping to suck lightly on his pulse point. Carl opens his eyes to see Maggie undressing Beth while she focuses on Carl's body. He finds it electric to see Maggie taking off Beth's shirt sliding it off her shoulders. His eyes widen as Maggie seeing him watching her starts to pull and twist on Beth's nipples lightly, just as Beth was now playing with Carl's own nipples. He swallows audibly as Beth's head falls back and Maggie bends down to kiss and lick at Beth's neck as she'd just been doing to Carl's.

"I'm gonna come if you keep that up." It embarrasses him to admit it but he'd rather be embarrassed by words than deed. Surprisingly neither of them laugh at him. Beth leans down to kiss him again as she undoes his belt and trousers. Before pulling them down and off she briskly grips Carl's cock at the base choking off his arousal in a flash causing him to flinch at the pain of it. He'd never done that to himself before.

"Sorry baby, needed to stop you." She is matter-of-fact about what she did as she then takes his pants and underwear off leaving him naked and handcuffed to the bed. Then still gripping the base of his cock she leans down and starts licking him like he's a lollypop. Beth is just soaking him in her spit all the while Maggie is playing with her, getting her hot for Carl. Then she slowly leans forward straddling Carl's hips and looking at him she allows herself to drop down on him. She does it slowly, sliding herself down inch by inch until she is fully sheathing Carl who is trying his best not to simply orgasm from the pleasure of having his dick inside a woman for the first time. He closes his eyes breathing deep trying to hold himself off. He knows enough that to be a good lover the woman has to come first. Swallowing his pride he looks at Maggie.

"Make her come before me, please?" Beth gasps at his request as Maggie looks at her. They've never gone this far before. It would be first for them too. Beth swallows and nods her acceptance at Maggie. Maggie leans down to Carl kissing him as Beth had before. She then moves behind Beth kneeling between Carl's spread legs. She kneels up behind Beth as she moves slowly on Carl. She kisses down Beth's neck to the junction at her shoulder.

"Do you and Tom really have an arrangement?" She is licking and nipping lightly down Beth's neck as she asks the question.

"Yes Maggie we truly have an arrangement." Before she can go further Maggie sinks her teeth into Beth's neck right at the junction of where it meets the shoulder. Beth jolts in pain and pleasure and clenches down on Carl causing him to groan and rattle the handcuffs as he tries to grasp Beth.

"Fuck, let me go!" His voice is rough and low in arousal. His cock feels like it's about to explode.

Beth grins breathlessly at him as Maggie tweaks her nipples with one hand and cruises the other down to her groin, flicking and fluttering over her clit causing her to clench on Carl again. "No baby, you gotta stay hand-cuffed."

"Make her come now!" It's a demand Maggie is willing to comply with. She bites down on Beth's neck again causing a groan of pure pleasure this time as she is pinching and pulling at a nipple as the other one flicks incessantly at her clit.

Beth feels full and satisfied. Her orgasm is coming along quickly thanks to both Carl and Maggie. She reaches back and cups Carl's balls in one hand, her other reaches back to hold Maggie's thigh keeping her close. And she comes. As her pussy muscles spasm she feels Carl come deep inside her too.

He is coming for the first time in a woman. His thoughts shatter into a million pieces. Carl cannot form a coherent thought. It feels like heaven and hell at the same time. It's torturously beautiful. Beth is hot and wet on him and so very female. His eyes close as his face tilts back in pleasure. He doesn't ever want Beth to get off him. Eventually they both stop moving and Maggie sits back on her haunches. Watching them, making her sister come had made her frantic for an orgasm herself. She wanted to sit on Carl next and have Beth do to her what she'd just done to her herself.

With Maggie thought is deed so she slides an arm around Beth gently pulling her back causing Carl to slide out of her. "No…" his words trail off as Maggie looks at him.

"Don't worry, you get me next." She blows another kiss at him as she moves Beth to the side. Then she leans down and takes Carl in her mouth. He is soft and sticky with his come and Beth's juices. And he tastes fantastic. Maggie moans in pleasure at his taste, it's like ambrosia to her, she loves it. And she is more turned on by the fact that she is tasting her sister as well.

Carl gets hard quickly in her mouth. He can't help rattling the handcuffs again, he wants to be able to touch Beth and Maggie himself. Give them pleasure the way they're giving him. But they both ignore his unspoken request. "You're really gonna not let me go?" There is a hint of a whine in his voice that causes Beth to smile.

"Not this time baby." She watches realisation dawn on Carl's face at her words.

'You want me, I mean you want to do this again?" She smiles at the eagerness in his tone as she simply nods at him.

"I think we could see our way to doing this now and then, don't you Maggie?" She scratches a hand down Maggie's spine as she raises her head from Carl's cock.

"Most definitely, long as you can keep up with us that is?" She phrases her statement as a question as she stands removing her clothes until she is standing naked before her sister and Carl. Carl gazes at Maggie, she is wonderfully female in shape and completely different to Beth. She is curvy and full and brown where Beth is leaner, smaller and pale. He swallows as Maggie brushes her hands over her breasts pulling lightly on her own nipples. She smiles at him before she realises she wants his tongue on her before she fucks him. So she moves to the head of the bed and stands on it straddling Carl before she kneels down on him. He is looking at her; his eyes wide. Maggie realises he has no idea of what she is about to do.

"I want you to lick me Carl. Here." She puts a hand on herself opening herself flicking her clit as she watches his eyes looking at her hand. His eyes flick up to her face and he raises his chin, gesturing her to move forward. Maggie smiles at him as she leans herself down on him. Carl inhaled Maggie's smell before he did anything. She smelled amazing, female and salty. He sticks out his tongue touching her lips tentatively and she moves slightly so he slides on her and touches a nub. Whatever it is she likes it as she moans and lowers herself onto his face. Carl flicks at the nub this time and Maggie moans again. Suddenly it is his turn to moan as he feels his cock engulfed into another warm mouth. Beth is sucking him this time.

After a few minutes of him licking and sucking at Maggie Carl realises he's going to come again. He moves slightly saying "Gonna come again." Maggie leans back immediately.

"No, I want you in me!" She moves swiftly back on the bed settling herself down on Carl's cock and his head leans back again in pleasure. It is too much for Beth who crawls forward and starts to kiss and suck at his neck. She lingers in one spot on his pulse point sucking firmly, leaving a mark he won't see because he doesn't have a mirror. But others will see she knows. Maggie groans as she settles down on Carl's cock. He is so very hard and hot inside her. She simply sits down on him milking him with her internal muscles.

Beth sits up and Carl looks at her, "Sit on me like Maggie did, I want to taste you too." Beth smiles sweetly at him as she moves to do so.

"No, Bethie. Face me, I want to see you." Maggie wants to see her sister as she comes. What they were doing with Carl was new to them too. They had never done this with each other. But they had both wanted Carl for several years, it had taken some restraint waiting for him to get old enough for them. They'd been testing him periodically over the years since he was about sixteen. And he'd never noticed or responded until tonight when he'd look at Beth without a bra. They'd realised he was ready for them and had acted accordingly.

What had not been planned was him wanting Maggie to make Beth come because they wouldn't let him do it himself. That had been an unexpected variable. But one they'd gone with and were both now realising would continue past tonight, like their time with Carl was going to continue past tonight. Maggie watched Beth straddle Carl's face and lean down on it facing her. She grinned at Maggie as she leaned down herself putting her head at Maggie and her joining with Carl. Both Maggie and Carl jumped when her tongue came out and swiped at both of them. Maggie leaned down as she moved on Carl taking Beth's head in her hands. Bringing it up she kissed her sister lingeringly. Exploring her mouth as she never had before. Loving the taste of her.

Carl's groan of pleasure as Beth touched both of them together broke them apart with a breathless laugh. Maggie clenched herself down on him causing another groan. Beth leaned back allowing her pussy to settle over his mouth and she groaned this time as his tongue swiped at her in a long rough stripe from her arse to her clit where he started flicking at it. "God, that's good. Keep doing that baby." Beth kept touching Maggie and Carl as Maggie moved on Carl and he kept licking her. She moved herself on him so her clit was situated over his mouth. She moaned herself. All them of them were moving and moaning, focused on themselves and each other. Maggie came first, breaking away from Beth leaning her head back as she ground herself on Carl as her orgasm swept through her.

Her orgasm caused Carl to come again as well flooding Maggie's depths as he yanked uselessly on the cuffs trying to touch one or both of them. He felt himself coming for the second time inside a woman and hoped he'd never have to go without one again. As he came he continued to move his tongue on Beth causing her to come in turn as she pinched and pulled at Maggie's breasts.

Maggie stopped moving first, settling down on Carl exhausted from the strength of her orgasm. Her inner muscles were twitching on his cock causing him to continually twitch inside her. Beth leaned forward on Carl laying down and resting her head on his stomach as she calmed herself. She didn't want to move, she was comfortable on him. She felt Maggie stroking her hair and she heard Carl rattling the cuffs again causing her to smile tiredly. She was sure he would be paying them back in spades for that little trick they'd pulled on him. In fact, she sits up again slowly smiling at Maggie as she slowly slides down off Carl to the side, she leans down as Maggie starts to move as well and grabs her jeans with the handcuff key bringing in back up to unlock the cuffs. She squeezes back on the bunk when she does so looking calmly at Carl.

He rubs both of his wrists as he looks back at her, then Maggie before reaching up quick as a snake grabbing both of them around their necks yanking them down to him one on either side. They both laugh as they snuggle in. Beth lets everything settle between the three of them for several minutes before she broaches what was on her mind "So next time, can you two handcuff me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - so there you have Carl, Beth and Maggie. I hope you enjoyed Carl having sex for the first time as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next up I have a request for a pre-apocalypse Shane/Rick with Rick being a submissive for Kim.


	9. Shane's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This request is completed for Kim who wanted Shane/Rick before the apocalypse with Rick bottoming.

Shane jerks awake at the banging on his front door. The woman beside him stirs but doesn't regain consciousness. The banging starts again, no the knocking he realises as he recognises the sound. Same knocking he's heard all his life. Like a mother who knows her crying child among a dozen he recognises the knock of the person at his door. Scrubbing a hand over his face he throws back the sheet grabbing his jeans from the floor sliding both legs into them pulling them up as he stands. He does up half the buttons not bothering with the rest as he heads to the door. He swings it open leaning on the frame preventing the person on the other side from entering as they make to.

"The fuck you want man?" His voice is matter-of-fact. Tired actually. It's been a long week.

"You." He rolls his eyes at the man standing on his doorstep.

"Wrong house dipshit, I ain't Lori." He reaches out an arm slinging it around Rick's neck dragging him up against him as he moves back into the house shutting the door.

"I know Shane, meant to come here," Rick trails off with an oomph sound as Shane dumps him on the lounge before following him down and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"What've you done this time man?" There is a weariness in his voice that Rick doesn't hear, never hears.

"She says I don't spend enough time with her Shane, I spend every waking moment I'm not working with her, what more does she want? She says I don't 'talk' to her!" His tone is genuinely outraged. He has no comprehension that this is a question he needs to ask Lori, not the man he's sitting beside.

Rick watches Shane scrub both hands over his face through his hair. It's curling in the summer heat. Before he can continue however they're interrupted by a female voice.

"Shane?" Shane looks up with a silent curse. He'd forgotten he'd brought company home. Another fuck Rick had cost him he thought as he got up to usher her back to the bedroom to dress. He lets her out the front door some minutes later when the taxi pulls up. He scrolls down his phone erasing her number from the databank before he tosses it aside and flops back on the lounge with Rick.

"You owe me man, you owe me big. She was some sweet pussy." He looks over at Rick with a grin. Rick doesn't grin back like he normally would. Shane narrows his eyes at him, he looked put out. Rick looked put out with him. "What the fuck is wrong with you now?" Shane asks as he goes to get up from the lounge to put on a light. He shocked into stillness by Rick's words.

"Why did we never get together?"

"Us?" Rick nods.

"Because we ain't fuckin' gay, that's why." Shane finds his heart beating too hard and fast in his chest suddenly. He feels light-headed.

"Doesn't matter whether we're gay, we love each other. It's a natural progression." Rick feels he's making the most sense he's made since before he met Lori. This is what they should have done, gotten together with each other. Their love for each other is why he'd never make it work with Lori and why Shane never fucked anyone for more than a week. They were all substitutes for each other. He'd gone for the female equivalent of Shane, a tall, leggy brunette with attitude to burn. And Shane? Well he went for the complete opposite of Rick. Curves, nice smells, long straight hair, Rick had never seen him with a woman who had curly hair.

"Shut the fuck up man, you're talkin' crazy shit." But Shane finds himself sitting back down on the lounge, suddenly he doesn't want to see Rick's face. But Rick has other ideas.

"It makes sense you know, we should have experimented as kids, but we never did. Why? Because we love each other. If we'd done it then like normal we wouldn't be in this shit now."

"You mean you wouldn't be." Shane is blunt about Rick and his marriage. He's been watching it implode since the day they'd met. He liked Lori but she wasn't right for Rick. Rick knew that going in but thought he could make it work. Stupid fuck. And now they had Carl. Shane wasn't about to come between Rick and his family. He smeared a hand over his face as he ruthlessly choked his feelings off.

Rick is married. It didn't fucking matter that he Shane Walsh had been in love with him for as long as he could remember. He is married, with a fucking child. And he was not coming in the middle of that accident waiting to happen.

He stood up heading back to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway watching Rick struggle to his feet. "What the fuck you doin' man? You ain't sharin' my bed after that stupid shit you just said. Lounge is all yours man." Shane stays to make sure Rick obeys him and then heads back to bed himself never expecting to sleep. What Rick had said didn't matter anyway, he'd not remember it in the morning.

Shane unbuttons his jeans stepping out of them before he cleans his teeth and then heads back into his bedroom falling face down on the bed. He pushes his pillow over his head irritated at Rick for suggesting such a thing. Usually he could stamp out any urges he had that were sexual toward him but what he'd said tonight? Well that spoke to a desire Shane had wanted since his first hard on. Which had been because of Rick when he was eleven.

On an irritated huff of air Shane flips onto his back throwing the pillow across the room. His hard on waved in front of him like a fucking flagpole. He listened for Rick for a moment but heard nothing so he wrapped a hand around himself moving it up and down on his cock as he thought back to his first orgasm, it was a memory pure and untainted by anything. His hand moved up and down faster and faster twisting on the upstroke a little more each time. His other hand fondled his balls as his mind wandered down memory lane. He came with a silent grimace of physical pleasure and emotional pain as he murmured Rick's name. Leaning over the bed he grabbed his jeans using them to wipe himself down then he fell back on the bed. Closing his eyes and letting his mind drift he found sleep.

Rick stood frozen in the hallway with the most painful hard on he'd ever had in his life. Shane had just whispered his name as he'd come. Rick hears the heavy breathing Shane always fell into when he was asleep and he backed away before turning and heading to the lounge.

Shane wakes the next morning to sounds in the kitchen, he can hear Rick making bacon and eggs by the smell and, he sniffed the air before rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the bribery his friend was making in the form of pancakes. Rick knew he loved the pancakes he made, he called them his weakness. Every time Rick had wanted him to do something Shane had said no to all he'd had to do was make his pancakes and Shane was his bitch.

Grabbing his jeans from last night Shane puts them on buttoning them up again. He looks down at the come on them before giving it a few brushes to get the worst of it off. Fuck it. He was out of clean clothes for the most part and jeans with come was better than a towel. That would be weird. He shakes his head as he heads out to the kitchen. Rick is at the stove flipping a pancake onto a stack already on a plate. The bacon is on the table as are the eggs along with juice. Shane wasn't a great coffee drinker though he did drink it.

Taking a drink of juice he fills his plate with bacon and eggs grabbing the syrup to put beside his plate in anticipation. He was salivating for the pancakes already. He starts eating what's on his plate as Rick pours the last lot of batter into the pan scraping the bowl clean before setting it in the sink. He waits and then turns the pancake as Shane eats contentedly. Neither of them have spoken to each other yet. It's the way they are. Familiar, comfortable, intimate. Shane winces as he thinks of the word. They were like that but they'd never be like that he thought.

Rick puts the plate of pancakes on the table beside Shane who forks two up immediately putting them on his plate before drizzling the syrup on them. Rick sits down to his own breakfast reaching out a hand for the syrup without looking knowing Shane will be passing it to him. They eat companionably and Rick cleans up as he always does with Shane wiping the dishes. Their usual routine from here was for Rick to shower but this morning he stops in the kitchen as Shane sits back down with a glass of juice. Getting his own and wishing it was whiskey Rick sits down as well, directly across from Shane this time. He waits until Shane realises he's there before he speaks, he needs to be careful with what he's about to say.

Shane finally notices Rick sitting across from him calmly though his eyes didn't look calm, they looked anything but. "What is it man?"

"You never answered me last night." Rick paused watching Shane like a hawk. He needs to know what Shane's unspoken reaction will be, it won't be much because like Rick he is well-schooled in keeping his emotions and reactions in check.

"About what?" There is the tiniest flaring of his eyes before he schools every emotion from his face and voice which tells Rick everything he needs to know. Shane wouldn't care about whether Rick saw a reaction in him if he didn't care.

"About why we never got together." Rick is staying on track, Shane won't be changing course on him. He continues to watch Shane but now he's looking for answers to questions he hasn't asked.

"I told you man, we ain't fuckin' gay that's why." Shane goes to rise thinking he'll take the first shower since Rick wasn't going to but he is shocked to stillness by Rick's next words.

"You know I love you, right?"

Shane feels his heart stop in his chest before it picks up again twice as fast. He screams at himself inside his head that it means nothing. He swallows audibly before answering "Yeah man I know, I love you too." Again he goes to rise this time stopped by Rick raising a hand for him to stay before he reaches it across the table putting it on Shane's forearm.

"I'll rephrase, you know I'm in love with you? That I've always been in love with you?" He lets Shane's arm go when the feels the muscles writhe under his hand. He knows he's either going to make or break his relationship with Shane by admitting this.

Shane presses the heels of both hands against his eyes resting his head for several minutes. Rick simply sits there waiting. "Why are you tellin' me this now man?" Shane asks the question as he looks up and over to Rick. He catches the look of relief Rick quickly hides as he asks the question. He realises this is hard on Rick as well and the weight on his chest begins to lift. Before Rick can answer him he interrupts before he can lose his courage "I've been in love with you all my life. I don't know a time I wasn't in love with you."

They look at each other silently, the phone rings and both ignore it. If it's work the radio will go off. They wait but it doesn't.

"Why now?" Shane.

"I heard you say my name last night." Rick.

"Why now?" Shane, pushing because he knows there is more.

"Because I'm tired of pretending that I'm not in love with you. I come here when I have nowhere else to go because I don't want anywhere else to go, I come here because you're my haven, my home." Rick closes his eyes as he finishes speaking.

Their silence lengthens and time passes. They both sit, thinking of where they will go from here. "Fuck it." Shane's words are harsh as he looks back up at Rick again. His gaze is burning with emotion now, Rick feels his eyes searing him, drowning him in emotion. "You need to divorce Lori, I ain't gonna be the fuckin' other woman."

Rick snorts in amusement before he can help himself. "You still don't get it? After I've said I'm in love with you? She's the other woman you arse, she always has been and she's known it." He stops, looking over at Shane who is staring back. "Don't you think it's time we did something about it? I heard you last night you know." He paused before continuing "I heard you say my name last night when you were jerking off. And all I could think was why? Why didn't he come to me?"

The question is soft but carries a wealth of meaning and innuendo behind it. Neither of them have been down this path. It's an unknown variable for both. But suddenly Shane is standing staring down at Rick, he holds out a hand to him. Rick stands putting his hand in Shane's and they walk toward the bedroom together. They don't touch in any other way. Rick stops inside the doorway waiting for Shane as he goes to the windows closing the blinds so only the faintest amount of daylight comes through. They can still see each other but no one else will see in at all. Then Shane stands there looking at Rick.

He goes to move toward him stopped instead by Rick's cell phone ringing. Rick takes it out of his pocket looking at the ID before muttering "Perfect fucking timing." Shane knows that means its Lori. Rick holds up a hand before he accepts the call. "Don't go anywhere, you need to hear this." He accepts the call saying merely "Lori" as a greeting. He listens never taking his eyes off Shane who is standing still by the windows. Rick watches Shane and see's the life leaving his eyes. He can't have that happen. "Lori, I agree okay? I'll give you a divorce but I get full joint custody of Carl, you buy my share of the house but we share Carl in full fifty-fifty." He watches with pleasure the light and life that comes back into Shane's eyes. His soul mates eyes. "I'll be home in a few hours and we'll tell Carl together, I'll pick up some clothes and start packing then." Rick ends the call and switches the phone off in full, not just making it silent but switches it off completely. "So, you ain't the other woman now at all, fuckin' satisfied?" His tone is sarcastic but Shane knows it's his humorous sarcastic tone. He shakes his head as he moves to the bed sitting down on it and spreading his legs. He palms his cock adjusting it as he leans back on a hand.

"I ain't gonna be satisfied until I've fucked your arse hard and long son, I'm gonna make you feel it for weeks, every time you sit down you're gonna get a hard on yourself because you'll feel what I've done to you, you'll remember each fuckin' detail and want it all over again. Then I'll be satisfied." Rick is standing in front of Shane by the time he's finished talking. Standing close enough Shane can feel the heat radiating off him, smell and see his arousal pushing against his jeans. Shane takes his own hand off his cock and places it on Rick's. Both of them hold their breath as he brushes his hand over Rick's cock. It's the first time for both. They'd never experimented with any other men, let alone each other.

Shane's palm brushes against Rick's cock repeatedly. Rick fists his hands on his hips which are thrusting toward Shane. He can't help his movement. Shane leans up both hands now on Rick's cock pushing against Rick's thrusts. Then he stops looking up at Rick. "You sure about this man?"

Rick takes a breath as he looks down at the man he's known and loved all his life. A man he's loved before he even knew what love meant. He nods and as a further answer moves his own hands to his belt buckle undoing it along with the button and zip on his jeans. He pauses not sure whether to take off his shirt or his boots next. Suddenly Shane is standing in front of him. In his personal space. They're almost the same height, there is not even an inch of difference between them. Shane clasps both hands on Rick's face, framing it. He pauses as Rick looks back at him. They both know if they take this next step nothing will ever be the same. They lean toward each other at the same time. Their lips brush, softly, lightly moving away and then brushing again. And suddenly it is as if they both realise they're kissing each other, the love of their life. Shane sinks in on a groan, his tongue spearing out to swipe over Rick's lips as Rick groans back his own tongue thrusting out to duel with Shane's.

There is no battle for dominance Rick gives to Shane completely making him gasp at the gift. His heart swells in his chest as he realises he is on a precipice, his life will forever be changed from this moment. The animal in him wants to bite, scratch and mark his territory but he ignores it. He has waited years for this moment, a moment he never thought would come, he is undone by Rick's complete surrender, he wants nothing more than to treasure this time, their first time. It will never happen again. And in that moment his raging hunger is sated. Sated by the realisation there will be other times. Rick is his now, no one else's. They will stay together no matter what. They will fight side by side as a team, as a couple. Partners in life.

Shane moves his lips off Rick's. Ghosting them down over his cheek, rubbing their stubble together teasingly. He kisses Rick's neck sucking and nipping at it as he goes. He knows he needs to mark Rick, somewhere no one will see it, but he needs to do it, to know he's done it. To look at Rick later and know his mark is on him, under his clothes. So he unbuttons Rick's shirt as he goes pushing it off his shoulders letting it fall, their hips rub teasingly against one another, their cocks straining together. "Shane…." Rick's voice trails off as his hands thread through Shane's hair he simply leaves them there, not guiding Shane in any way. Shane's tongue threads through the hair on Rick's chest, it's not too thick, but he has more than Shane himself does. It's odd to feel his tongue winding through hair, usually the women he fucks have barely any except on their heads. It still feels right though. He's waiting for something to feel wrong but so far nothing has.

He decides to mark Rick by a nipple and so latching his mouth on like a leech he begins to suck harshly wringing a moan deep from his mate's chest. His other fingers brush teasingly against Rick's other nipple in direct contrast to his sucking mouth. Rick's hands drop to his shoulders before moving down his front and touching Shane's own nipples. They rub tiny circles over his bringing them to hardness immediately in return, Shane finds his mouth opening as he gasps at the sensation. No woman has ever evoked this response from him by touching only his nipples. "Need you." Rick's voice is husky as he moves back, taking Shane's ears in his hands to pull his mouth back up to his. Their tongues entangle again still slow, torturously slow. Shane slides his hands down Rick's flank along his hips and inside his pants. Rick is not wearing underwear this morning which surprises Shane before he realises that Rick had probably used it to wipe his own come up last night or this morning. He huffs laughter against Rick's lips as he feels Rick's fingers dance teasingly down his ribs tickling him as he goes.

Jerking back on a smile he says "Now man, you don't want to be getting into that with me, you know you'll lose." He sits down on the bed before leaning over grabbing a boot of Rick's and pulling it off. He repeats his motion with the other one then he simply leans in kissing Rick's stomach as his hands again slide inside the pants, this time dragging them down letting them fall to the floor once they pass Rick's thighs. He feels Rick's cock butting against his neck, the pre-come is smearing all over him, he welcomes it. And then Rick is holding his own cock as he speaks.

"Please, Shane please. I need to be with you, in you or you in me. Please." He moves his cock to Shane who opens his mouth taking him in. Rick tastes bitter and salty on his tongue. It's an unfamiliar taste but something Shane knows he's going to have for the rest of his life. He welcomes the taste, the feel, the pleasure it gives him as well as the pleasure he is giving Rick. He sucks slowly, licks lightly and kisses lingeringly. Then he pulls away standing while keeping Rick close he unbuttons his own jeans letting them fall as well and he simply grabs Rick and falls backward on the bed. They land hard but the loss of breath is more than worth the feeling of Rick laying all over him. He smiles at Rick's oomph sound followed by a curse.

"Roll over son." His words cause Rick to still on him, their eyes meet and time stills. Then leaning down into Shane Rick grabs his shoulders before rolling over bringing Shane with him so he is now on top. He spreads his legs for Shane and both inhale sharply as their cocks rub together. They slowly start to thrust into each other their eyes never breaking contact. Then Shane leans back down to continue marking Rick by his nipple. Rick has no qualms about marking Shane obviously so he turns his head to the neck beside him and opens his mouth on it widely before biting down and sucking himself. Shane groans on his nipple and his hands are suddenly pinning Rick's above his head. Rick groans around Shane's neck as he feels himself pinned in place by Shane. He never knew it would feel like this.

He wraps his legs around Shane's hips holding him tightly but he wants more, needs more. "Please, Shane please…" His words trail off as Shane leaves his nipple and takes his mouth instead. He let's go of Rick's hands reaching over to the bedside table. He grabs the cream he keeps there for himself when he's in a mood to take it long and slow unlike last night. Pumping a squirt onto his fingers he leans back on his elbows looking down at Rick as he leans to the side holding one of Rick's legs down as he then pushes the other up with his shoulder spreading Rick wantonly for him. His cock is beautiful. It's hot, hard and throbbing in front of him. Shane goes to kiss it but Rick stops him "If you do I won't last and I want you inside me when I come." He brushes his hands down Shane's face as he speaks cupping it, cradling it. "I need you in me when I come, when you come." Shane's nostrils flare as he breathes in deeply trying not to simply shoot off himself at Rick's words. He nods and breaks eye contact looking down at Rick's cock and arse. His hole is a beautiful dark purple colour, it flexes as he watches and he smiles knowing Rick is doing it for him. And then he sees it push out in invitation. He groans as his fingers move to it. He can't wait but he knows he needs to.

"Now…." Rick pushes against Shane's fingers just as they make contact bearing down at the same time causing the fingers to enter him immediately.

"Fuck man!" Shane goes to withdraw his fingers but Rick clenches around him.

"No, don't. I want you now, keep going." He pushes further and against his will Shane finds himself pushing back. He winces more than Rick at the thought of the pain he's causing him but suddenly Rick gasps and Shane feels him flutter uncontrollably about his fingers. He'd…he brushed the spot again causing the same reaction. Rick looks at him wide-eyed and Shane can't help brushing his finger against the spot again. He watches Rick's eyes flutter in pleasure as he feels the same flutter on his fingers again. He slowly pulls out but pushes back in with a third finger before Rick can say no. Rick groans this time as Shane brushes the spot again. His back arches off the bed. Shane wants his cock to be what's making Rick do that. So he withdraws his fingers quickly and puts cream on his cock as he gets on his knees. He looks at Rick and Rick looks back at him before he spreads his legs in invitation. Shane nearly comes again as he sees that. Suddenly he stops. "What?" Rick sees the uncertainty.

"I'm not wearing a condom." Shane expects Rick to tell him he needs to. But Rick only smiles.

"You carrying something I don't know about brother?"

"No, you know I'm not, but I'll be coming in your arse man."

"I want you to." Shane swallows audibly at those four words. His eyes never leaving Rick's he moves forward pushing his cock against Rick. He is slow and relentless. He does not stop or hesitate even when Rick winces. He needs to be inside Rick as much as Rick needs him there. And his cock brushes that spot in Rick that Shane hoped like hell he had too. When that happened Shane was able to move freely. He slid in like he was a greased pig bottoming out with their balls slapping against each other. Rick was tighter than any woman he's ever had, tighter and hotter, and against all odds wetter.

Shane leaned down on Rick simply laying on him as their bodies adjusted to being with each other for the first time. And then Rick clenches down on him. Shane feels like a blasting cap has gone off inside him. He rears up pushing his hips down further into Rick causing him to moan in return. And they start to move with each other. Somehow their years of familiarity and discussions on sex cause them to match in a rhythm immediately. Shane leans up putting both of his hands on Rick's hips pinning him in place as he thrusts uncontrollably. Rick will feel him for weeks to come. He's hoping that later Rick will do the same to him. He wants to feel Rick for weeks to come as well.

Then Rick is leaning up somehow despite Shan's hold on his hips. Without realising they've done it Rick has sat up and Shane has pulled him so he is supporting Rick on his knees as he straddles him. Rick winds his legs around Shane's hips again and his arms around his neck pulling Shane down for a kiss. Shane puts one arm around Rick's waist and the other goes to his cock. Rick's head falls back on his neck as Shane grips him and Shane can no longer resist the need to mark Rick where Lori will see it. He doesn't suck this time, he bites and Rick moans so loudly he's sure the neighbors have heard them. But he doesn't fucking care because he's fucking his soul mate and that is all that matters. Suddenly he feels Rick's teeth on his shoulder biting in return and he hisses as his hand clamps on his cock as they continue to thrust. And he comes as he feels Rick's semen splatter between them. He fills Rick's arse with his own come as they continue to move together slowing a little more each time.

Finally they stop moving and drop back down on the bed still joined. But Shane feels Rick wince as they fall flat. He pushes up on his elbows unable to stop himself from jerking his hips as Rick clenches around him. He narrows his eyes at Rick seeing the playful look he gives him. He knows Rick did it deliberately. "No." The word is firm.

Rick pouts, he fucking pouts at him. Shane narrows his eyes more until they're just slits this time and he repeats himself. "No." Rick heaves a sigh as he stretches. And what a stretch, he straightens his legs and pushes his arms over his head as he practically spreads himself all over the bed. Shane knows he's doing it deliberately. He wants another round. He's always been an insatiable prick. Shane was always surprised Lori kept up with him. But two can play that game. Shane pushes his hips back into Rick and feels him flex around his cock. He nuzzles Rick's neck kissing and licking softly this time as his hands thread through Rick's hair. And he whispers in his ear, "I fucking said no." Then he bites down harshly on Rick's ear as he moves his hips back, scraping his teeth off Rick's ear as he sits up. It has the desired effect of ruffling Rick's satisfaction and allowing Shane to withdraw from his body without him realising and tightening around him. Shane pushes off the bed sitting on the side. He glances over his shoulder at Rick. "You need to go get your stuff, tell Carl and Lori and start packing man."

Rick nods. He swings himself around so he's straddling behind Shane, his legs on either side of his hips and his arms hooking around his waist. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Shane looks over his shoulder at Rick smiling as he does so. "Guess I'd better make room for your shit son. And I thought I'd go get a bed for the spare room for Carl, figure we should paint it too but he's old enough to decide on the colour. But I can pick up an undercoat and get started on it." He stops, staring back at Rick waiting for him to respond.

"You won't start painting without me will you?" Rick drops a kiss on Shane's shoulder as he leans back rolling and twisting himself to the side so he can stand at the foot of the bed. "I get the first shower." He moves toward Shane's own bathroom this time instead of the one in the hall he'd normally use. Shane watches his arse flex and sway as he goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He notes that Rick hasn't shut the door. He watches as Rick uses his toothbrush before he climbs into the shower. Shaking his head he looks back at his bed, no their bed. He stands stretching himself catching sight of the mark on his neck in the bathroom mirror. He strides in leaning over the sink staring at it.

"Motherfucker." He hadn't realised it was so high on his neck. There is no fucking way he can hide his mark. He cleans his teeth as he thinks of the retribution he's going to serve up to the person currently singing in his shower. No time like the present he thinks as he rinses his mouth. Then he steps into the shower with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Okay, next up I have a Merle/Beth hook-up request. But it will be a bit as I've had another request that is a tad complicated. Someone has actually requested a prison orgy. How could I say no to that? Of course I'm not going to. Challenge accepted! As the orgy requested a Merle/Beth hook-up, I'm combining them both over two chapters. I hope you enjoy!


	10. Merle's Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This is a companion piece to Prison Orgy which is next in the Hook-Up series requested by Jokerang. However I've added this to a Merle and Beth request for Rollerskates. Extra special thanks must go to Brazen Hussy for her answering in detail my question of "Why Merle and Beth?" Because though I enjoy reading them I was not a shipper of them. Hopefully I've made a suitable Meth for you Hussy.

Merle wakes with a hard on in surprise. Ain't often that happens nowadays'. Whether he wants to admit it or not he's gettin' on and a morning hard on is a young man's game. He frowns as he thinks on his age again. Fuckin' shit he curses himself, she want's ya anyway, fuckin' suck it up and take it while ya can get it. Shaking his head at himself he gets out of bed stretching as he does so before getting dressed. He takes his boots with him to the kitchen knowing she'll be there. She's always there waiting until he comes in so she can do up his laces. He could do it himself but not without time and effort. And she'd done it right from the get go. Shocked the spit right out of his mouth the second morning he was there when she just fuckin' came in, knelt and batted his hand and prosthesis outta' the way and laced up his boots before looking up at him and saying if he brought them to the kitchen every day she'd do it happily.

Was the reason he never called her anything other than Darlin' though he was prone to nicknames. Even Daryl had fuckin' nicknames. And the other his mind mocks him. Of course the fuckin' other he growls back before shaking his head at conversing with himself. If he actually started hearing his other self he was gonna walk the fuck outta here and let the first walker he came across bite the shit out of him. He drops his boots on the floor beside where she'd set him a place. He never knows how she knows he's awake and on his way but she's always got a place set where he prefers to eat even though it's not where everyone else sits. Further from the kitchen but he's got his back to the wall. He starts eating what she's set out, still warm. How the fuck does she know? Shaking his head he leans to the side without speaking as she walks up kneeling down as she places what passes for coffee down in front of him.

It's routine now the slide of his feet into the boots, helping her settle his foot as she then laces it up before doing the other. Then she surprises him by sitting down. Usually she'd be off to laundry or babysit the fuckin' cop's kid. But today she sits and takes a sip of his drink causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "What's on your mind darlin'?"

She looks at him, considering before she speaks. "You and Daryl, you mentioned you've….watched each other before, when you're….having sex and stuff." His jaw has stopped working as she speaks. She'd remembered him saying that? Of all thing's he'd fuckin' shot his mouth off at, she remembered that? He shakes his head as she looks at him taking a sip of coffee wishing it was a hit of meth. He don't know where the fuck she's goin' with this but he knows he'd cope better if he were high.

"Yeah, so?" His question is abrupt, he wants to know where she's goin' with this like fuckin' yesterday.

"How come you've never asked me to do that with the two of you?" He's thankful he'd waited for her to speak, no fuckin' way he'd have been able to swallow or chew after that question. He looks over at her. Her eyes are level, even. She's looking back at him like the adult he knows her to be regardless of what she physically looks like. And she looks like nothin' what he'd usually choose. She was petite, young, skinny with no tits to speak of. Blonde as well, naturally so he knew and her eyes. Her eyes had him on his knees after the first time he'd kissed her. When he'd broken off kissin' her, her eyes had turned the colour of liquid mercury. And he'd been on his knees ever since worshipping the fuckin' ground she walked on. And no one knew except her. And she never took advantage of it as most any other woman would.

He smears his hand over his face as he takes another sip of coffee knowing she won't speak until he's answered her. He knew why but he wasn't ready to tell her which meant he'd need to be doin' that shit with Daryl again. But fucked if he was gonna share her. "You into that shit?"

She frowns, "What shit exactly?"

His turn to frown now. "Sharin', havin' sex at the same time." He's surprised at her surprise. "What? Didn't realise we did that with what I said?" She shakes her head no. "Is it somethin' you're interested in then? Having sex with me an' someone else at the same time? Daryl? Rick?" He holds his breath waiting for her to answer. Prayin' to a God he don't believe in that her answer is no.

"No I, no." It's her turn to smear her hands over face. She takes his coffee again drinking it before handing it back. "I love you, I want you and only you." She looks at him waiting for him to nod before continuing "But I could see your….wistfulness when you talked about what you did with Daryl, he's your brother, you love him. Brother's share things. If you want him to watch us have sex, I'd be okay with that."

He looks down at the breakfast she'd put together for him before picking up his spoon and beginning to eat it. She sits in silence beside him while he does so. It's another thing he'd found odd at first, they sit in silence for hours at times, not talking, not always touching but completely comfortable in each other's company. She was right, he did like to be watched, gave him a hell of a thrill. But he weren't gonna share her with anyone, not now. Maybe not ever. Not even Daryl, 'sides which Daryl was kinda' occupied now anyway. And it was a full moon in a couple of nights so they could maybe get out of this without any issue. Satisfy his need to be watched with her need to explore without any real interaction with Daryl. But he'd have to organise it up front. "S a full moon in two nights, we'll do it then." He knows Daryl'll be on watch, he's always on watch for the full moon. Fucked if he knows how he does it but he does.

"A full moon?"

"Yeah, we can do it outside at night, he'll see but he won't be close enough to fuckin' touch 'n you'll be more comfortable if you can't see him." He paused as he cleaned his bowl putting it down and taking up the coffee as he looks over at her. "Plus I've kinda' got a hankerin' to be doing you outside up against that fence. Wanna see you spread over it while I eat you out. Hangin' off've it with that look you get when you're just about to cream all over me." He drains his coffee putting it in the bowl before he speaks again. "That somethin' you'd be okay with?" He looks at her as she stares down at her hands twisting together on the table.

"It's something I'd be very okay with Merle." Beth looks up at him as she says his name. A name has power he knew, it's why he hardly used 'em. When she said his name his heart always stuttered in his chest. He figured the day it stopped doing that his end would be near. He gets up with a nod to her, they're not a physically affectionate couple in public. He's gotten used to her being that way, gotten used to not brushing against her suggestively, or touching her at all for the most part unless they're alone. And it ain't 'cause she don' want people to know, though he knows Maggie don' know 'bout 'em. It's just 'cause it's the way she is. Took him a while to realise that it was just part of her make-up. Still, after this discussion he needs something from her. And she fuckin' knows it too because she stands with him taking up the bowl and cup in one hand while her other reaches up to lay itself on his cheekbone. A fleeting touch of maybe a second but it's enough. He heads out to find Daryl.

Two nights later he has come to her cell. She is waiting for him. They walk steadily side-by-side out and down the steps. They're comfortable with each other as always. When they get outside she leans in winding an arm around his waist as he drops his right arm over her shoulder. He's wearing his prosthesis tonight but it doesn't bother her either way he knows. He's figured out the line of sight and angles over the past couple of days and leads her to where they'll be in the best view of the guard tower. As they get there she looks up at him, "He gonna be alone then?"

He looks down at her without expression "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's almost always got a hickey somewhere on him." There is a smile in her voice as she speaks. Daryl amuses her he knows, he is quiet and one assumes shy and retiring though that is as far from the truth as one could get. He thinks she's always known he's not like that. But…"Why'd 'ya choose me? Over Daryl or Rick?" He makes no mention of Glenn, knowing he and Maggie have been together since they met. He pulls her to a stop as they get to the best line of sight for the guard tower. Neither of them look up at it though.

Her answer when it comes is simple, "They don't make me want more." He leans in to hug her and then she has leapt as she is prone to do at times knowing without a doubt he'll always be there to catch her. And he does, his hands supporting her by grabbing her arse. Her mouth is on his as she winds her arms around him grasping him with her knees and thighs. Merle leans back on the fence as Beth ravages his mouth. He opens his eyes looking up at the guard tower getting a surprise when he sees more than two silhouette's outlined. Then his mind blanks as Beth grinds herself down on him and leans back again knowing he'll support her as she yanks her blouse off over her head not bothering with buttons. And then her bra is gone as well. She pinches and pulls at her nipples knowing Merle likes to watch her do that. Then Merle winds his arms around her waist as she drops her legs and he finds himself groaning as she wiggles around on him toeing off her boots and somehow without them losing contact she slither's out of her jeans and panties. His prosthesis scratches her briefly as he uses his right arm to support her in full as his left yanks them the rest of the way off when they get stuck at her knees. And then she is naked in his arms. They kiss again. She is warm and willing as she always is. Merle slides his left hand up into her hair pulling her head back as he moves his mouth down her neck, licking and sucking at her as he goes. She shimmies herself up again causing him to groan as she rubs herself on him. She is wanton and needy also as she always is. He hope's she'll never stop surprising him. Again trusting in his being there for her she lets loose of him to grab his shirt this time yanking it up and off before he knows where he is and then her teeth are on his neck biting and sucking, he can feel her laving her tongue over where she is sucking and knows she's decided enough is enough and is marking him for other's to see.

"Don't matter none, ain't no one interested in 'ol Merle." She rears back in his arms nearly causing him to lose her but again she doesn't tense having implicit trust in him. It floors him every time. He finds himself nearly squirming under her glare.

"Then they're fools, but it's not for them." She smiles like the angel most people think her to be before continuing, "I want to know I've put it there when I see it on you tomorrow." Then she hugs him sliding her cheek over his, rubbing her nose on his like the fuckin' Eskimos do and he feels his heart simply turn over in his chest. The love he has for this fae female is gonna' be the fuckin' death of him, he fuckin' knows it. Then they're kissing again and he turns so her back is to the fence. He takes her hands one-by-one putting them up high so she is spread on the fence like he'd said he wanted her. He kisses her hard and fast with his tongue sliding around hers.

"Hold on now darlin' I'm after givin' you the ride of your fuckin' life tonight." He slides down to his knees and hitches her legs over his shoulders so he's supporting most of her weight. He can't see well as she has her back to the moon but he can smell her. She is aroused, highly aroused. He slides his left hand to her, cupping her and she bucks on his shoulders as his fingers slide in. He pulls them out grinning at her moan of protest as he lifts them up to her lips smearing her with her own juices. She licks her lips and then before he can tell her to she has taken his fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking herself off him. They both moan this time. Merle takes his hand back and leans toward Beth's pussy. He inhales deeply as his left hand drops to his trousers undoing the belt and buttons so he is ready to fuck her after he makes her come. Neither of them have given a thought to the fact that they're being watched. Though only Merle knows it's by more than one person and even he is unaware of just how many people are watching their performance. He swipes his tongue over her roughly. She said she loved his tongue as it was rough, felt like she was being eaten by a cat. Why the fuck that nearly made him come he didn't know but the thought of her being eaten by a panther or a cougar nearly had him shoot his load when she said that. He slides his tongue around her clit getting down to business. His left hand enters her again his fingers moving and probing for that tricky little spot he couldn't always find. Ah, there it was. Beth bucked on him as his fingers stroked her to an orgasm. Merle's tongue lost her as she jerked on him and he ended up sliding it across her arse. She screamed. She fuckin' screamed as she came again so he moved his fingers out of her pussy and without any preparation slid them around her ring before pushing them inside her there. She screamed again bucking on the fence as she held on and Merle couldn't help from standing and pushing his cock straight into her thankful he had long arms and she was a tiny thing so he could keep his fingers in place as well.

Fuck, he was gonna be needing her arse if his fingers and tongue made her feel this way. She winds her legs around him jamming his hand between his own hip and her thigh keeping his fingers in her arse as her legs draw him in. She is using the fence, bracing herself on it and clenching around him as he thrusts in counterpart. His right arm winds around her waist, neither of them caring if he bruises her with his prosthesis. He knows he's gonna make her sore as shit tomorrow but he can't stop and she ain't stopping him, she just keeps drawing him in. his head tilts back as he feels his balls draw up and her arse spasm around his fingers and then her pussy, her sweet little pussy clenches down on him flooding him with heat and he can't stop himself from coming inside her. Can never stop himself from coming inside her. She is his home.

Merle keeps thrusting in Beth until she has milked him dry and then he simply leans in on her and she drops her arms around his shoulders. He braces himself against her holding her to the fence and he feels her thigh's relax around him as she crosses her ankles on his arse digging in her heels like she always does. They steady their breathing together. Merle is relaxed and enjoying his post orgasm haze when he feels Beth's hitch against his chest. "There's more than one person up there."

She doesn't move but she buries her head on his neck turning it away from the guard tower. "Shh, it's okay darlin', I saw 'em before." He soothes his left hand that he's withdrawn out of her up her body before winding it through her hair and holding her closer to him before he pulls her hair getting her head back a bit so he can look at her. "You were the most beautiful sight I've ever fuckin' seen. You put any other woman I've had before to shame with it. And anyone watchin' up there ain't gonna be anything but envious of 'ol Merle down here with you, you got that?" He punctuates his words by giving her a small shake and she nods her head though she doesn't look back up at the guard tower. "Let's get you dressed and we'll go back inside. When you're dressed I'm gonna wave up at 'em and you're gonna blow 'em a kiss and we're gonna go back inside together." He pauses looking at her as she returns his look. She is back on an even keel again. She nods at him in answer and unhooks her legs from his waist sliding down to stand on her own. Merle picks up her bra and blouse as she steps into her panties and jeans then he waits while she dresses again putting on her boots as well. And then they stand and she looks at him before taking a deep breath and nodding. They turn to the tower in unison seeing the silhouettes there. Merle raises a hand in greeting and Beth does as he's told her and blows them a kiss before giving a wave and they head back inside.

When they're half way there Beth turns to Merle, "I'm staying with you tonight, its time." Merle merely nods. It's past time. What other's think be fuckin' damned, the angel beside him owned his soul, he'd do whatever she wanted him to do for however long he had left on this fuckin' hell hole of a planet. Suddenly she has leapt on his back causing him to chuckle at her. He loves her playful side, there is not enough play in the world anymore. He hitches her up putting his arms back under her arse holding her in place as they head to bed together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Okay next up is the Prison Orgy, read away...at the end of that I have a list of Hook-Up requests still on order. I'm thinking it's time to close off requests unless you come up with something spectacular that I've not already done or hasn't been requested. Thank you for reading!


	11. Prison Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Request completed for Jokerang. Special thanks must go to PeachyLana, Elle Gardner, Brazen Hussy and What Evil Lurks for their advice and encouragement during this undertaking. Ladies I could not have done this without you. Jokerang requested Daryl/Rick/Andrea, Glenn/Maggie in the guard tower and Merle and Beth, if you've read the previous chapter you know that's where they are for the most part. Michonne and Carol were added by me just because I wanted to.

"What the fuck?" Glenn speaks as he stares at the view in front of him. Maggie by his side is staring with her mouth gaping. The three people they're staring at pause but don't withdraw from each other. Glenn smears a hand over his face as he looks at Daryl sitting naked in the office chair with an equally naked Andrea on his lap, he can see Daryl's cock is inside her already, in fact the full moon is giving him a very good view of her juices running down Daryl's cock, threading through the hair on his balls. Rick is the only one not naked though it looks like he's getting there. His boots are off and his shirt is open falling back on his shoulders. His right hand is on Daryl's shoulder and his left is in Andrea's hair holding her mouth on his cock.

"Sorry, we'll…" Maggie goes to move but is stopped by Daryl's voice.

"Fuckin' get in here and shut the door, think you're the only ones who use this place?" Daryl groans as Andrea moves on him, his hands grasp her hips. The three of them focus back on each other ignoring Glenn and Maggie. Glenn is finding it difficult not to grab Maggie and have at her. He hasn't seen porn in a long time and he loved to watch it. Suddenly he feels Maggie's hand on his cock, she huffs a laugh at him as she feels his erection.

"I thought so." He shuts her up by simply taking her mouth grabbing her arms and kiss-walking her over to the window of the tower. Glenn finds he doesn't need to watch, the sounds Daryl, Rick and Andrea are making are more than enough to keep him turned on. He makes quick work of Maggie's shirt stepping back so they could each take off their footwear. Then before she knows what he's doing he has turned her around so she is facing away from him and he scratches his fingernails down her back as he leans in kissing the back of her neck. He runs his hands over her backside moving around to her front where one hand moves up and the other down. He wants to make her come with the other three. Then he wants to fuck her while they watch after they've come. Worst thing about this world now is he can't perform for an audience. He knows it's sick and kinky but he's always liked having an audience during sex at times. He slides a hand into Maggie's pussy finding she is dripping in response to what she is now watching in the reflection of the window. He strokes her as they both watch the threesome going at it. Andrea is grinding down on Daryl as he thrusts up. She is sucking on Rick's cock at the same time and he is holding her head to him. But both Glenn and Maggie falter as they see him lean down and kiss Daryl. Passionately. They watch their tongues duel as Andrea stares at them. Then she leans in and the three of them exchange kisses.

Glenn strokes Maggie to orgasm deliberately holding himself off as he watches the trio sweat and come together. His eyes roll in his head as he staves himself off from coming by thrusting a hand inside his jeans and grabbing the base of his cock. He's not coming yet. He feels Maggie flutter and spasm around him as they both continue to watch Daryl, Rick and Andrea slow and finally stop moving as they relax together. That kiss, wow Glenn thought. That kiss had been hot. He slows the movements of his fingers on Maggie as he brushes his other hand over her nipples causing her to moan and close her eyes against the tableau reflected in the window. But Glenn doesn't close his eyes, he's watching and waiting deliberately for one of them to notice them and start watching before he gifts them with a performance in return. And then as he slightly moves his cock against Maggie's arse he see's Daryl glance over at them. Their eye's meet in the glass but it is enough for Glenn. He undoes his pants while keeping eye contact with Daryl and then withdraws his fingers from Maggie causing her to protest. He soothes her with strokes along her back as he moves his own hands to her belt undoing it and dragging her trousers and underwear down her legs before he gives into the urge and lays a smack on her arse. She jolts and grunts affirming his action. It's only when she is at her horniest that she likes to be spanked, Glenn smiles as he realises that the performance they'd watched had driven her there tonight. He can hear Daryl, Rick and Andrea moving slightly behind them but ignores them as he takes his own cock out and sliding it down the valley of Maggie's beautiful backside he simply pushes inside her. His own eyes roll with pleasure at how wet she is and he looks back in the window to see if Daryl is watching. He is. Their eyes connect and stay that way.

"What the…?" Maggie has stiffened around him and not in a good way. Glenn focusses on her and realises she is looking outside the window down into the yard. He follows her line of sight and curses as he sees Merle and Beth strolling toward the interior fence under the full moon. Maggie has stilled watching them and her hands suddenly come up to bang on the window once, loudly before Andrea is there with them her hand over Maggie's mouth holding one arm while completely out of left field another hand snatches Maggie's other arm holding it still against the window. It's Carol.

"Carol, where the hell were you?" Glenn is puzzled. She hadn't been there a second ago.

"We were watching." She answers quietly as she looks down at the yard. Glenn looks around and sees a blur of darkness detach itself from the far wall. Michonne and Carol had been watching Daryl, Rick and Andrea? And they'd known, they had to have known, they were all in the same room. But Maggie takes his attention at the moment. She is struggling against him and now Andrea and Carol. Glenn pushes his hips into her holding her still. She is clamped around him like a vice but her focus is no longer on him. He watches Merle and Ben embrace and….holy shit. Beth has simply hitched herself up on Merle. His hands are on her arse as he supports her in full as he leans back on the fence. Glenn finds himself smearing his hand down his face again as the four of them watch Beth lean into Merle kissing him hotly. Maggie's reaction is secondary to theirs. None of them knew about Merle and Beth. And it's obvious that it's not their first time. Beth leans back as she removes her blouse and her bra, Merle supporting her all the while. And then he simply moves his hands around her waist and she drops her legs till they dangle mid-air. They watch as she toes off her boots and she wiggles out of her trousers and panties. Merle's left hand swipes them completely off and Beth is naked, and rubbing herself all over Merle. He leans down kissing her this time and she winds her arms and legs back around him. When he moves one of his hands up to Beth's hair and pulls on it to pull her head back and kiss down her neck Glenn feels Maggie flood on him.

He smiles until he realises that it wasn't Merle and Beth that caused her reaction but Andrea and Carol, they've both started playing with Maggie's nipples, pinching and pulling at them as they keep her pinioned. Glenn is not one to miss out on an opportunity. He commences thrusting again slowly, dragging it out, giving them plenty of time to play with Maggie while they keep her pinned down. He senses more than he see's the black blob to his left detach itself in full from the shadows and move behind him. He feel's Michonne's body heat at his back as she surprises him by kissing his neck, softly, wetly. Glenn feels his eyes roll back in his head again as she leans her head on his shoulder and watches Merle and Beth outside. She hugs him from behind, her hands playing with his nipples. Then she speaks.

"Did you know they were going to do that tonight?" Glenn has no idea who she is asking until he see's Daryl looking at the window again but not at him this time. He and Michonne are looking at each other now. Daryl smirks at her before answering.

"Maybe." Then he motions to her with his hand, reaching it out and beckoning her forward with his fingers. Glenn hears a faint snort in his ear before he's gifted with another wet kiss and the removal of body heat from his back. He turns back to his Maggie beginning to thrust again as he watches Michonne prowl to Daryl and Rick shrugging out of her clothes as she does so. He notices she's already removed her boots somewhere. Glenn slows himself down as he watches deliberately giving Andrea and Carol more time with Maggie, they're enjoying playing with her he can tell. And each other he notices the glances they give each other while they play with Maggie's breasts, and then they push her forward so she is splayed on the window her erect nipples pushing on the glass causing her to moan at its coldness. Glenn moves his fingers to her clit only to find he has company.

"Let us, we'd like to." Andrea speaks as she looks at him before leaning in and waiting. Glenn realises she's asking to kiss him but waiting until he says yes. He leans forward into her lips, they're warm and wet as well just like Michonne's had been. Then he feels a hand at his neck as Carol turns him away and to her. They kiss as well, tongues entwining. Glenn see's out of the corner of his eye Andrea lean into Maggie and kiss her as well, full on the mouth. Maggie moans and returns the kiss before pulling away with a curse.

"Get your fucking mouth off've him!" Her words are erratic, she is so aroused she is out of breath. But Glenn receives her message and moves his mouth to Maggie who turns her head toward him. They kiss voraciously, tongues dueling. He can tell Maggie is trying to brand him. She doesn't need to, Glenn loves her, regardless of the time they're having tonight, she's who he'll be sleeping with when they go to bed. He stops kissing her as he hears new noises behind him. They both look down at Merle and Beth getting a shock as they see Beth spread-eagled on the fence holding herself up with her hands as Merle kneels down her legs wrapped around his head as he eats her pussy. Beth's head snaps back all of a sudden and her back arches thrusting her breasts out. Merle's left hand comes up to grab at her nipples and then he is standing letting her legs slip to his waist as he suddenly snaps his hips up causing Beth's back to arch again.

Then their attention is taken by the noises behind them in the room. They look at the reflections in the glass and see Rick in the chair now with Michonne riding his cock as she suck's Daryl off. They're shocked again as Daryl and Rick kiss followed by Michonne entering the kiss as Andrea had done. Glenn shakes his head as he turns to Maggie, she turns her neck looking back at him. "Are we dreaming?" He shakes his head at her as he feels her clench down on him. He blocks everything else out, Andrea and Carol playing with Maggie's nipples and clit, Merle and Beth performing to all of them knowing at least that Daryl was up here watching. Daryl, Rick and Michonne fucking behind them. They focus on each other and Glenn feels his balls draw up tight to his body. Before he can orgasm however he feel's a finger squirming at his arse, it breaches him before he knows where he is and snakes around until it find's a spot inside him that causes him to lose control completely, he slams Maggie without rhyme or reason leaning his head down as he bites her neck while he spurts inside her. Maggie keeps him coming as does that wicked finger while her internal muscles clench down on him in orgasm herself.

Vaguely he hears Andrea and Carol soothing Maggie as she calms from her orgasm, he knows one of them had been at her clit as she came while the other was at his arse. He looks down on Merle and Beth and see's that they seem to be close to orgasm as well. Then he looks back at Daryl, Rick and Michonne. They're still going. Carol suddenly detaches herself from Glenn, Maggie and Andrea withdrawing her finger from his arse as she does so walking over to the three still going. She kneels down behind Michonne and Glenn feels himself jolt inside Maggie as he watches her begin to lick at Michonne and Rick's joining. Both of them groan. He hears a quiet hum behind him before he feels a swish of air as Andrea moves away and back to the other's as well. Daryl leaves Michonne's mouth as Andrea comes back, they embrace briefly as they kiss then he kneel's down behind Carol and spits down on her arse working a finger in and out as he does so. Carol thrusts back on him as she continues to lick at Rick and Michonne. Then Andrea has replaced Daryl at Michonne's side. She hooks one of her legs up around the back of the chair and leans in as Rick slides his mouth along her thigh before he moves his mouth to her clit. Andrea's head falls back on a sigh as he moves his tongue on her. Then Michonne has moved her mouth to her nipples.

Glenn moves his eyes back to Daryl only to see him take his fingers out of Carol's arse and replace them with his cock. "Fuck." He mutters quietly and he hears Maggie agree with him. He is now fully erect inside her again from watching the tableau in front of him. He allows Maggie to work on him this time simply clenching and releasing around him. They move toward orgasm in time with the others, Daryl's cock in Carol's arse while she licks at Rick and Michonne who is mouthing Andrea's nipples as her pussy is eaten by Rick. You couldn't pay for a porno movie this good Glenn thought as he and Maggie orgasmed together with Daryl, Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Carol. Glenn looked out at the window as they all slowed down to find Merle and Beth had finished and she was getting dressed. He watches as Merle and Beth both pause before walking inside, they look up at the guard tower and Merle waves as Beth blows a kiss. And then they're out of sight.

"Mags, we'd better get back." Glenn reluctantly withdraws from Maggie. They hug each other knowing without words that they're okay. Then they get dressed ignoring the others. They're at the door when "Hey, hold up." Daryl gets up walking over to them. It's the first time they've seen him unselfconscious in his nudity. His scars are horrid but he isn't bothered by them at present. Sweat sheen's his skin and he is still slightly out of breath. Glenn and Maggie are both doing their level best not to look at his cock and both are failing miserably. It's just been inside Carol's arse for fuck's sake.

He raises his eyebrows at them both. Then he looks back at the others. He and Rick have been wanting Glenn for a while now, it's a perfect opportunity. One-by-one he makes eye contact with Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Carol. And one-by-one they all nod at him. "So, same time next week?" He questions them looking at Glenn knowing he'll answer for both of them. Maggie puts up a good game but he knows Glenn's the boss. Glenn looks back at him levelly before taking in the others, they all look back without speaking. He doesn't look at Maggie as he looks back at Daryl who is waiting for his answer.

He pauses thinking about what this will change, what it will mean before he answers. "Fuck yes." Maggie murmurs an agreement as she takes his hand and they exit the guard tower.

Daryl turns back inside to the other's. He picks Michonne up off Rick's cock as he kisses her before speaking to her, "Guess you get to eat that pussy you've wanted now." They all laugh as Rick puts a hand out on his hip while Andrea leans on his shoulder and Carol takes Michonne's place on Rick's lap sitting sideways.

TWD - TWD - TWD - TWD - TWD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my Walking Dead Hook-Up's. When I started writing it I did not envisage an end but I can now see one in sight. Below is a list of Hook-Up requests I've still to write and write them I shall. But I've decided that at the present time unless you've got a completely unique new hook-up that has not already been completed or requested then I won't be accepting any new Hook-Up requests. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review this series of one-shots. And I appreciate every single person who has put in a request. They are an absolute joy to write.
> 
> So without further ado, still to come are in order:
> 
> Daryl/Carl for Lizzy and Daryl's Cherokee Rose
> 
> Daryl/OC for blueberrybunny3630 - I'm not accepting anymore OC requests however
> 
> Daryl/Maggie/Watcher continuation from Vinegar Soul for Nictoria19 and Effigy
> 
> Rick/Carol for Rick101
> 
> Merle/Daryl for NettiesGirl
> 
> Daryl/Beth for gfo825
> 
> Daryl/Carol for Jodie Kay
> 
> Merle/Carol for Daryl's Cherokee Rose
> 
> Daryl/Carol/Rick for Daryl's Cherokee Rose
> 
> Rick/Carl for VMBaby
> 
> Carl/Maggie/Beth for yoshmisu
> 
> Shane/Andrea - with Dom Shane for Brazen Hussy
> 
> Daryl/Michonne for Elle Gardner
> 
> And I have to look for it but I'm fairly sure I have a Michonne/Rick/Governor/Daryl request somewhere too.
> 
> Some of the stories have specific's included that I've not put down today but the above is why I'm not taking any new requests for Hook-Up's. Unless as I've said it is a spectacular request!
> 
> I truly hope I've given you all some fantastic experiences, alone or with others - yes I'm inferring what you think I am. My MB What Evil Lurks does not call me a Purveyor of Filth without reason. And my fellow @KinkSt members, you ladies RULE!


	12. Daryl, Carl and.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This was written for Lizzy and Daryl's Cherokee Rose both requesting a Daryl/Carl story. When I originally wrote Carl and Sophia, Daryl begged for my attention (as he always does) and I knew that when I wrote he and Carl that I'd be continuing on with Carl and Sophia as well.

Daryl entered the room only to stop in the doorway. It reeked of sex and blood. Fuck he thought, how was he supposed to get a good night's sleep with that smell surrounding him? He knew they couldn't help it, there weren't many other places they could be together in comfort but he really wished they'd air the room out afterward. All their fucking around was making him horny as. It was hard enough to keep his hands to himself at the best of times, but now? Now it was fucking impossible.

He glances over at Carl's bed. He can see shape on it but nothing else. He pads over to his bed taking off his crossbow putting it in its usual place by touch. Then he sits on the bed leaning over to unlace his boots. His hands are scarred, the tip of his little finger on the right hand is missing thanks to a slight skirmish several years ago with some unfriendly people. He was lucky that was all he'd lost. He toes off the boots and then simply lay back on his bed. His fucking back is killing him these days.

"Shit!" The expletive comes from him as the legs he lays on twitch at his weight. He sits up again as Carl speaks.

"Daryl, sorry. Soph has cramps, I wanted to give her some room, I'll move."

"Stay there, I'll take the floor." He goes to move but Carl reaches out and blind luck has him grasping Daryl's shoulder.

"It's your bed man, you stay." He feels Carl moving and he's so tired he doesn't have it in him to disagree. Then before he realises what he's said the words come out of his mouth "We can share." He lays down again, properly on the bed this time. Carl has surprisingly lay down as well. Daryl closes his eyes as he tries to make himself comfortable sharing a single bed with a man young enough to be his son.

But a man who is not his son, a man he's not related to in any way. It has been too long since he's had the pleasure of a warm body beside him in bed. He feels his body begin to react and before it becomes noticeable he rolls on his side. Carl doesn't move. They lay there together, both awake but not speaking. Then "Sure you don't want me to go?"

"I said fuckin' stay kid didn't I?" He huffs as he speaks pretending to be irritated though he's not. Even though he isn't touching Carl the warmth of his body at his back is un-knotting his spasming muscles one-by-one. And its hardening something else. As much as he loved the kid he was the fucking bane of his existence. Or he had been for about the past three years. Daryl found himself relaxing back into the bed without realising. His weight resting directly on Carl now. Carl didn't move.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when his feelings for the kid had changed, had grown into something gut wrenching and twisted. He sucked it up like he sucked a lot of shit up. Like Carl fucking that slut last year. Yeah she'd wanted him first but when he'd turned her down and she'd moved onto Carl he couldn't say to the kid 'don't fuckin' screw her, screw me instead.' After all Carl didn't like him he liked Carl. And while he'd made his peace with it years before the world went to shit, the world going to shit had only made it harder for him. He was the only gay dude in their fucking community. And he hid it well. Hadn't realised how well until about five weeks ago when Carl had picked up on it. No one else's fucking business anyway.

He sighs as he palms his erection. He was uncomfortable in his clothes but fucked if he was going to move, his back wasn't aching the moment so he was taking advantage of it. Then he feels hands at his shoulders. "Move," They twist him around before he knows where he is and his jacket and shirt are removed without him being put in any pain. Before he can do so much as say no to Carl his hands are on Daryl's belt and his pants are undone and being tugged down. Daryl finds himself raising his hips to help Carl remove his pants. His erection springs free but Carl ignores it merely settling down beside Daryl again. This time on his side facing Daryl. "What's wrong with your back?" He has his head raised on his hand as he looks at Daryl. Daryl can't see him in the new moon, but he knows Carl is looking at him.

"Don't know, been like it for a while." It's old age he thinks. And before his brain can tell his mouth to shut the fuck up he says "Your body heat helped it." And so he finds himself on his side again with Carl literally snuggling in behind him wrapping an arm around his waist and spooning to his back tightly. He's calling himself all kinds of a fucking fool even though it's helping. Because as much as it's helping his back, it's not helping his cock. He palms it again subtly trying to ease the ache. Not so subtly it turns out as he hears laughter in his ear.

"Need some help with that too?" Carl asks. But he doesn't move away. Simply remains hugging Daryl.

Again Daryl's mouth answers before his brain catches up "If you're offering kid, I'd be stupid to refuse a hand." His tone is sarcastic. He and Carl have come across each other jerking off more than once over the years. They share a room after all. He's heard Carl jerking off in the mornings before he gets up and he's sure Carl has heard him of an evening in return. He says nothing further not expecting anything beyond a sarcastic remark in return. Daryl drifts, his body relaxing as his muscles gain some warmth and stop seizing. He's on the verge of sleep despite his erection when Carl moves slightly behind him. And suddenly he's wide awake.

Because in moving against him Carl has pressed his own erection against Daryl's arse. "Is it possible to love two people at once, really love them?" The question is whispered in his ear. Daryl feels his insides jerk, butterflies making themselves known in his stomach.

"I wouldn't know, I've only ever loved one person at a time kid." His answer is whispered back. He doesn't say anything more. He's waiting for Carl to continue. Carl moves again, thrusting himself slightly against Daryl's arse. Daryl hears the faintest of moan's behind him, Carl's breath brushing his ear causing goose bumps to sneak down his neck along his arm. But he doesn't move. He can't move. He's in agony and ecstasy. Agony of knowing this is an aberration, ecstasy knowing the one person he still loves on this earth is giving him this pleasure. He shouldn't be letting this happen but is powerless to stop it.

"I love two people at the same time." The words shock both Daryl and Carl to stillness. They heard Sophia moving in the other bed, Daryl looked over and saw her shadow sit up in the dim moonlight coming in through the windows. She sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't tell what she could see of him and Carl. Carl wasn't moving, had simply pressed himself fully against Daryl who was noticing that neither of their erections had abated. If anything Carl was harder. Daryl cleared his throat thinking he had to bring sanity to the two of them, they didn't know what they were talking about. But before he can speak Carl's hand has clapped over his mouth firmly and one of his legs winds up and over Daryl's effective pinning him down. He doesn't struggle, knows he wouldn't get loose. He'd taught Carl how to fight after all.

"Who else do you love Soph?" Carl asks the question in a hushed whisper as if he's afraid that speaking properly will break the mood that has settled between the three of them. A mood filled with tension and sexual overtones. Daryl knows he needs to get the fuck out of here before he gives into his desires and ruins his relationship with his two favourite people on the farm. He tenses his muscles but gets no further as Sophia has stood up and walked the several steps across the room to them kneeling down facing them both. He can see her clearly in the moonlight now. She is naked. Beautifully so. Daryl may not fancy her but he can appreciate beauty in any form. She strokes a hand down Carl's arm slipping it effortlessly from him to Daryl, stroking down his waist to his hip. She leaves her hand there and then places her other one over their arms, touching them both. Daryl feels his erection jump at her touch.

This is wrong, Sophia is a female, he doesn't like women. And he realises that it's not Sophia, it's Carl and Sophia. Together. Together the two of them were turning him on. The thought of them fucking him, Sophia getting fucked by Carl and him fucking Carl was….he is distracted from his thoughts by Sophia moving her hand from his hip to his cheek. She stared at him for an infinite moment before saying "I've loved you since you rescued me in that house, over time it has only deepened, when I gave myself my first orgasm, it was to thoughts of you, even though I'd figured out you didn't like women that way." She stroked his cheekbone before moving her hand over his head to stroke Carl's. And I've loved you and been in love with you as a woman for about four years." She paused before continuing "When you screwed that woman last year, you broke my heart." She leaned forward and down simply resting her forehead on Daryl's. Breathing with him as she watched his eyes looking up at her. He wondered what she saw. An old man with a faded complexion and scars galore? Or did she see beyond that to the man who had been desperately in love with Carl for at least as long as she had been? She was fucking crazy, he was fucking crazy, Carl was fucking crazy.

Sophia moves Carl's hand from Daryl's mouth. She sits back looking at him. Then she glances at Carl. She takes a deep breath, her breasts rise and fall drawing Daryl's attention. "I want both of you, I've always wanted both of you, but you both have to be on board with whatever we decide." She stopped talking again, looking down at her hands she has rested in her lap. "This world, this world has no normal anymore and Daryl I know you don't want me, but maybe we can still work together. I know Carl loves you, is in love with you." Daryl stiffens in Carl's arms. And Carl's arms immediately drop away from him, his leg lifting off Daryl as he moves away to lie on his back.

Daryl immediately feels cold begin to creep into his muscles again. And he wonders suddenly if this is a sign. A sign that he needs to say yes. Because these two people can keep him going when he'd otherwise fall. He moves, sitting up on the bed scrubbing his hands over his face. Sophia remains kneeling on the floor and Carl stays on his back behind him. "You two talked 'bout this then?" His accent has thickened from nerves. He waits looking down at Sophia. She may be kneeling he realises but she is holding all the power. Carl will go along with whatever she decides. Like he always has. The only time he'd gone against her was when he'd lost his virginity on that run and he'd been punished within an inch of his life by her not speaking to him for a year. Woman had balls, gigantic fuckin' brass ones. Daryl sighs this time. "I wouldn't be fuckin' you Soph, I'd be fuckin' your man." He waits her out. She may have power over Carl but he knows he has power over her and he'll use it.

If they do this, this thing, he's gonna be callin' the fuckin shots, not these two. "Move 'ya fuckin' legs," He says to Carl before moving back on the bed so he can rest his back on the wall. Carl jerks his legs up moving to sit up cross-legged. The three of them sit there in a loose triangle. Carl looking in the distance, Sophia down at her hands and Daryl looking between both. "Have the two of 'ya talked 'bout doin' this with me?" He asks the question again. And he'll get an answer or throw them both the fuck out. He waits. Sophia sighs again but Carl surprises him by answering.

"Yes, we have. We have talked about doing it with you, the three of us together." He looks at Daryl as he speaks and the Carl Daryl knows is looking back at him. Adult, serious, confident. He doesn't look away.

"Whose idea is it?" He has to know this. He sees Carl's pulse in his neck jump in the moonlight. That answers that question. "How long?" The pulse jumps again. Awhile he thinks. They've been screwing 'bout five weeks now. "You thinkin' about it before you two or after?" Carl drops his eyes for a few seconds before looking back up at Daryl.

"Same time, since you decided to clue me into your preference on the same day you told her to follow me to the stream, where you fucking knew I liked to jerk off." Carl is smart. He has figured out Daryl sent Sophia there deliberately hoping something would happen. He just hadn't figured on this happening. Daryl rubs his fingers over his chin slowly as he thinks about this, seriously thinks about doing this. The fallout was gonna be immense. But suddenly he realised it didn't have to be. They'd already been staying together in the same room since Carl and Sophia had hooked up. No one had looked at them sideways. And if they started fucking he wasn't gonna be acting any different 'round 'em during the day. He didn't think they'd be doin' otherwise either.

He closes his eyes for a second as he lets what they've suggested settle in his brain. Age difference be damned, he's okay with it. Truly okay with it. He looks over at Sophia, she is smiling at Carl but looks at Daryl when she sees he's looking at her. Daryl crooks his finger at her and she kneels up walking on her knees over to him, he spreads his legs sitting forward and she moves between them. They look at each other for a time before Daryl puts his arms around her neck, resting them on her shoulders. He lets his fingers thread through her hair thinking he can't wait to do the same to Carl's and leaning in he watches her eyes move to his lips as she licks her own. She closes her eyes as she leans in the rest of the way laying her lips on his. She feels soft, he hasn't kissed a woman for many years, he's forgotten how soft they feel. And while he prefers hardness he finds himself liking this kiss, because it's Sophia that he's kissing. Her tongue twines with his and Daryl opens his mouth letting her inside. Her hands move up his thighs and around his waist, ghosting up his back over his scars and into his own hair pulling on it causing him to laugh into her mouth. "Greedy impatient girl." He says as he pulls away from her mouth. She only uses this as a reason to move her mouth down to his neck kissing, licking at sucking as she goes.

And then he feels the bed move behind him and Carl's at his back again, pressing himself there, rubbing his cock on Daryl's back. Daryl can feel his pre-come leaving wet trails on him. Then he feels the roughness that he loves coming from a man on the other side of his neck. And he realises the other's will know about them because these two are making certain of it. He can feel that they're marking his neck for the other's to see, to know that he's now taken too, that he belongs to them as they'll belong to him. His last shred of hesitation drifts away when Carl's hands snake around him to take his cock in his hand gripping it firmly as he starts to jerk his hand up and down on it. Daryl relaxes back against Carl letting him do this, letting him make him come. He deliberately remains passive this time, letting them start to work on him as a couple. There will be time enough for him to be aggressive. He needs this now more than he needs to be in charge. But he will be in charge next time he thinks. He feels Carl's cock rubbing against his back as Carl straddles him so he can fuck into him better and Sophia moves closer to him as well taking his hands and putting them on her breasts.

Obligingly Daryl starts playing with her nipples, he brushes his thumbs over them gently causing them to peak for him. Then he takes them between his thumb and forefingers rolling them simultaneously and Sophia gasps on his neck breathing harshly. "Touch me," She moves closer to him standing in a crouch as she then straddles Daryl's legs pushing them together as she spreads her own over him. Daryl moves a hand down her body, sliding his fingers lightly over her smooth skin. She is almost blemish and scar free unlike he and Carl. His fingers thread through her pubic hair before sliding into her slick wetness. She is dripping, for him or for them both he doesn't know and doesn't care. He slides his fingers into her, hooks them up and unerringly catches her in the right spot. Sophia tenses around him and begins to orgasm. Daryl flicks his thumb over her clit lengthening her orgasm as his other hand continues to play with her nipples one at a time. Then he slows himself down. He surprised he's been able to do this for Sophia, it really has been years since he's been with a woman, longer than he'd been with a man, but it really was like riding a bike, he was remembering what he needed to do, how he needed to move. And out of nowhere he decides he wants to fuck Sophia.

Daryl puts his hand over Carl's on his cock stilling it and he pulls Sophia forward with the fingers he still has inside her. She shuffles forward on his thighs with a whispered "Yes," as he and Carl hold his cock waiting for her to settle herself down on it. Daryl feels his eyes roll back in his head as Carl squeezes him letting go slowly as Sophia sinks down on him. He can smell her arousal and blood from her period. It's the perfect time, messy but no chance of pregnancy. Suddenly she sinks down and as if they're one mind Carl takes hold of his head turning it to the side so he can lean in and kiss Daryl. Kiss him as if his life depended on it, kissing him senseless. Sophia groans at the sight before she hugs Daryl close, moving her arms beyond him to pull Carl in as well. Daryl feels one of her hands slip behind him to take Carl's cock in hand. And she jerks him off as she moves her hips on Daryl. They'd sure made up for time in the past five weeks he thinks. And then he cannot think at all. His cock is surrounded by warm wet heat. And his body is surrounded by nearly the same thing. He feels his balls draw up and his whole body start to tingle, he moves his fingers back to Sophia flicking them over her clit again only managing a few touches before he finds himself coming inside her while she kisses his neck and orgasms around him in turn. He feels warm wetness on his back and knows Carl has come on him as well. They stay like that for some time before Sophia moves off him, she grabs something from the floor and wipes herself down, then Daryl and then Carl. She moves back to her bed and lays down on it. Carl pulls Daryl back with him and spoons to him again. Daryl falls asleep feeling warmer than he has been for some time.

Several hours later he wakes to grunts and sun in his face. He opens his eyes to find he's lying on his stomach with a hard on mashed into the bed. On the other single bed Carl and Sophia are having sex again. Daryl raises on his elbows pushing his cock into the bed as he watches them unabashedly. Carl looks over as he sees Daryl move and grins at him also without self-consciousness. "Morning man, come join us." His words turn Sophia's head toward him, she looks at Daryl with the same smile she always does as she echo's Carl's words. How can he refuse an offer like that? He pushes himself up off the bed and follow the jerk of Carl's head to see a jar of lotion on the floor. He grabs it as he stands unscrewing the lid and taking some out to put on his cock slathering it up. Then he is kneeling on the bed behind Carl. And he feels like he is coming home, He uses what's left of the lotion on his hand to push a finger into Carl gently at first, working with the movements he's making on Soph. When he feels Carl groan and relax around him he adds a second finger again waiting until he has relaxed, then he adds a third finger, this time moving them and looking for that sweet spot. When he finds it Carl goes wild on Sophia causing them both to moan long and loud.

"Now Daryl, I need you now." His words are not a demand, they're pleading with Daryl to fill him. Daryl lines his cock up and as soon as he withdraws his fingers he moves his cock into Carl. Carl stills this time waiting for Daryl to enter him. Daryl grits his teeth fighting not to come then and there. He's wanted this for so long, he never thought or even hoped it would happen and now it is. It feels right. Exactly like where he's supposed to be. Fuck what everyone else thought, none of them had any room to complain or disapprove. His eyes crossed in pleasure as he felt that tight heat that only a man could produce. Not as wet but firmer, tighter somehow. And more grasping. He jerked the rest of the way in unable to stop himself from pushing harshly into Carl, it had been too long for him to have any finesse this time. And it appeared Carl didn't need any as he moaned even louder this time when he felt Daryl's balls slap against his own. Sophia smiled up at them both loving the feel of Daryl fucking her through Carl. And Carl was loving the feeling of being fucked while he was fucking. This was his new favourite place he thought.

Daryl was in heaven. He leaned down on Carl, his arms sliding around his waist to feel his cock where he was joined with Sophia. And it was Daryl's turn to moan this time. The thought that he could fuck Carl while Carl fucked Sophia, his favourite female in the world was turning him on like crazy. He didn't have to worry about jerking Carl off because his cock was already occupied. He presses wet open-mouthed kisses to Carl's back before putting his hands on Carl's hips and leaning back up again. And then he starts to move. Thrusting short and shallow at first, getting used to fucking a person other hand his hand after all this time. Carl mimic's Daryl's movements and they fuck each other and Sophia until she suddenly clenches down on Carl causing him to moan again and lose his rhythm. In doing this it causes Daryl to move against Carl's prostate and then he moans even louder as he clenches around Daryl. And Daryl's thin thread of control breaks. He grips Carl's hips, his fingers digging into his skin there, bruising and scratching him. It drives Carl crazy and makes Sophia move against him in turn. Daryl feels his balls tighten up and holds Carl tighter as his orgasm rolls up from the bed and thrusts through him. He spills himself in Carl and Carl in turn does the same to Sophia who groans under Carl. As Carl drops down on Sophia Daryl follows.

They lay there together for several minutes, Daryl feels himself softening inside Carl and pushes himself up withdrawing slowly, not allowing himself to cause any undue pain. Carl sighs when he feels Daryl leave his body, he doesn't want him to go but knows he has to. He feels himself inside Sophia and knows he needs to leave her too. Daryl stands as Carl withdraws from Sophia lying beside her on the bed. He grabs the blood and come-stained shirt Sophia had used on them all last night wiping himself down again and tosses it to Sophia who uses it on herself and then Carl before dropping it on the floor saying she'll wash it today. Daryl lays down on his own bed again crossing his hands behind his head as he stars at the ceiling. He wonders how people are going to react knowing he's got two hickey's on his neck, there is no possible way he's given them to himself. He sighs without realising it and suddenly they're both standing there beside the bed looking down at him. He hasn't even realised that they've gotten up and mostly dressed. Carl leans down and kisses him again, lips teeth and tongue. "Let's bathe, all of us together. We need to show them we're a unit." He grabs Daryl's hand pulling him up to stand beside him. Then before he realises what has happened they invade his personal space wrapping their arms around him and each other so the three of them are hugging. Daryl cannot stop himself from hugging them back, dropping his head onto Carl's shoulder as he does so. Then he lets them get his pants on and grabs his boots following them downstairs to the bathroom.

It's an intimate experience sharing a bathroom with two other people. But they manage, laughing and joking as they take turns with the toilet and cleaning their teeth and then somehow showering together in the tub. Even without hot water anymore the pipes are still working thank God. They're laughing as they bump into each other getting dressed and then Sophia insists on combing their hair so Daryl and Carl are sitting on the edge of the tub side-by-side dressed in their pants and nothing else as she works the comb through Carl's long hair first and then Daryl's not as long but shaggier hair. "I never want you to cut your hair short again, either of you." She says this as she puts the comb down and drops a kiss on Carl's head followed by Daryl's and winding an arm around them both. Daryl leans his head on her waist winding his arm around her thighs loosely as he sits there. He feels at peace and peaceful. He hasn't felt this way, he frowns thinking he'd never really felt this way, even before the world went to shit. He feels Carl's hand wind around Soph and lay on his shoulder as he also nestles into Sophia from the other side. They stay like that until someone knocks on the door.

As they walk downstairs Daryl finds himself tensing up again. He knows he's going to catch shit and rightly so in a way. His thoughts fly away as he finds himself surrounded by Carl on one side of him and Sophia on the other side as they step into the kitchen. Rick, Lori and Carol are there with Herschel. Daryl finds himself smiling bemused as Carl and Sophia step in front of him protectively. "He's ours." Carl says it simply causing Daryl's eyebrows to rise at the statement of ownership.

Sophia clarifies it to a degree. "And we're his."

Daryl knows whatever hell rains down they are his, and he is there's. They'll work it out. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Next up will be another Daryl/OC this time. The only time I'll be writing an OC.


	13. Daryl and OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Completed for blueberrybunny3630 who requested Daryl and a female OC. Specifications included hunting, rough tree sex, description of the OC. Hope I've completed this satisfactorily.

He'd expected more game around these parts. They'd been hunting for a couple of days now and had little to show for it other than sweat dripping down their spines and while he couldn't speak for the princess he could feel it sliding between the crack of his arse as well. He fucking hated that happening. He could sense her behind him though he had to concentrate to hear her. He was thankful for that. Most other's except Rick, Michonne and Carl sounded like freaking elephants in the woods. Dancer, she'd been a dancer once that was why she was so quiet. Light on her feet and shit.

Daryl pauses swiping his hand over his brow, the dirt and grit rough on his skin. He knows she'll stop behind him maybe two paces back. Keeping her distance. Always, like he does. He can see a glimmer of water up ahead and jerks his head at it. She surprises him by taking the lead, stepping carefully through the brush, sliding past branches without even making them quiver at her passing. She'd put on weight she said but he couldn't see it. Hell they were all freaking skinny these days. The only one carrying any extra weight still was Herschel. And his was mostly excess skin that had just stretched and wasn't gonna ever shrink back.

He picks up his pace passing her to take point again. Her black hair glints blue in the dappled light coming through the trees. He sniffs her as he passes trying to see how on the nose she is. He frowns when he smells nothing but what she is named after. Jasmine. Then he sees a flower she'd found somewhere and tucked behind her ear. It was a curiously feminine gesture in a world that has no room for it anymore. Daryl snorts softly to himself and moves ahead.

They crest the hill they were climbing and come upon the pool. It ripples indicating its underground fed. Without asking if she minds or wants to, or even if she wants to turn away Daryl drops his crossbow and squats to unlace his boots. He toes them off before unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers drop to the ground pushing his underwear with them. It's only when he realises she is standing behind him that he pauses with his shirt. Then she has moved in front of him, half undressed herself, He sees her pale smooth back and then her buttocks come into view as she pushes her own pants down taking her underwear at the same time as well. And then she is walking steadily into the water, wading in up to her thighs before she simply sinks beneath the surface. This allows him to yank off his own shirt and make his way into the water as well.

He sinks into the water and stays down until his lungs are bursting. Before surfacing he opens his eyes. The water is clear and he can see her submerged a few feet away looking back at him, her doe-brown eyes staring evenly at him. They surface together. He looks at her and she looks back at him. She has moved further out than Daryl so is now treading water as she is so short. He can't help grinning at that. He's got like a foot on her in height and she still scares the shit out of him at times. Her eyes narrow and he knows she's realised what he's smiling at.

Suddenly she splashes him with water catching him unaware. He always forgets how damn quick she is. He splashes her back as she goes to swim past him to shore. She dives abruptly, giving him a nice view of her arse in the process. Then he feels her moving closer to him under the water and he drops beneath the surface himself. She grabs for his leg but he twists away and she barely grazes him. This starts a game of tag that they both grin madly over. It ends with them feeling completely exhausted as he manages to grab her around the waist finally. She'd been fast as a god damn shark Daryl thought.

It's only when he's shifting her that he grazes her breast and remembers they're both naked. Beyond taking a breath she doesn't say anything, simply stilling in the water allowing him to support her. But he feels her trembling. Whether in arousal or fear he doesn't know. He lets her loose and turns at the same time swimming back to the shore. He is up and grabbing a rag from his pack to quickly wipe himself down and start dressing. He has his underwear and pants on and is just reaching for his shirt when he sees her hand get there first. Daryl freezes as he follows her hand up her arm to her face. It is unframed, her long hair swept back, with nothing to hide it he sees her for the beauty she is, or was. He can imagine her on stage dancing whatever she'd danced and keep an audience in the palm of her hand for the duration of her performance.

As he reaches for his shirt she pulls it back out of reach, walking backward as she does so. He frowns at her. Then before he knows what is happening she has tugged the shirt on, slipping her own arms through it and snapping one button on it. It comes all the way to her knees nearly. He watches her back toward a tree and up against it. Then she stands there staring at him. He doesn't move. He knows now what she wants but she'll have to do better than that he thinks.

She does. She unsnaps his shirt button and spreads it open displaying herself for him. To him. She runs her hands over her breasts lightly, lingering over nipples and then down her stomach and through he pubic hair to her pussy. She slides the fingers of her right hand into herself and he hears her squelch. She is wet. And her left hand flicks over her clit. All the while she watches him. He moves forward, he is erect from her performance but doesn't touch himself. He stands there a foot from her watching her bring herself on and still he doesn't touch her. Just as she is about to orgasm he pounces on her.

His hands wrench hers away from herself and she cries out in protest but he holds them against the tree as he smiles at her. Then he brings one to his lips sniffing and licking her taste from her own fingers. He repeats the process with her other hand and then he puts them back up on the tree above her head and holds them both in one hand. She is so fine boned it's easy to do.

And then with his other hand he takes his cock out rubbing it over her stomach leaving trails of pre-come in its wake. When he feels her hips trying to push toward him he leans down and fits himself to her thrusting into her in one swift stroke. He lifts her as he does so and her legs wrap around his waist.

And he fucks her. He fucks her like there is no tomorrow, hard, fast and violent. His cock is simply pounding into her, she is a vessel. His release, nothing more. But he will not allow himself to come until she does. He'd deliberately let her work herself up before and giving her that break had made her skin even more sensitive. He felt like he was fucking a furnace she was that hot. He could feel the little tremors of her internal muscles that signified she was close to coming and when they eventually spasm around him and only then, he lets himself, go emptying into her depths.

When they have finished coming he lets her wrists go and they drop to her sides. She does not hug him. And beyond his arm around her waist keeping her against the tree, Daryl does not touch her in return. Then, as she lowers her legs he withdraws from her and steps back. He waits while she takes off his shirt and hands it to him then he shrugs into it before turning away. They finish dressing in silence and after filling their water reserves they move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Next story is a continuation of my very first Hook-Up. Daryl and Maggie with the inclusion of the watcher this time for Nictoria19 and Effigy.


	14. Vinegar Soul II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N This request is for Nictoria19 who wanted second part of Daryl and Maggie from Vinegar Soul which included the watcher. Effigy then requested this along with a story of 'self-love' from the watcher. So I've decided to combine these two requests. Hope you enjoy.

He wakes in the morning alone in his tent for once. He looks around as he breathes in the scents he finds himself surrounded with these days. Some familiar, some not. Some pleasant, most not. It's getting harder and harder to come by what he once took for granted. Aftershave for one. He sure missed putting that on after shaving. He snorts as he runs a hand over the stubble on his jaw, shaving was becoming a luxury as well. He had thick facial hair, and it was coarse. Razors never lasted long. He frowns now wondering if he could come across a straight razor somewhere. He wouldn't even know where to look for one.

He stretches his neck side to side cracking it in the process. And he relaxes back into the bed thinking of last night. Who the hell knew Daryl fucking Dixon had it in him to manhandle a woman like that? To cause her pain and make her like it? Make her like it so much she would come back for more? His mind was still boggling over that fact. He hadn't gone far, he'd been close enough to hear them make plans again for tonight. He knew Daryl had known someone was watching, he'd seen the slight tensing of his body, especially his shoulders, those fucking shoulders. He could barely keep his hands off the man and he had to walk around with no sleeves all the time. He was the devil incarnate he was sure. His own personal cross to bear in this new journey of his life. As if he didn't have enough to worry about he had to worry about attacking the man in a fit of lust. Lust the like of which he'd never felt for another person in his life, never mind a man.

A stirring of the sheet covering him makes him realise that his body wants to remember what he'd seen again. He thinks of ignoring it but it's been so long since he's had time to himself; to just be. If he gets up his time will be gone, taken by someone needing something. So he pushes his hand beneath the sheet and wraps it around his cock. God that feels good, it's been a long time since he's even thought about jerking off. Stroking up and down his cock languidly he pushes the sheet down and then puts his other hand on his balls fondling them before cupping and jiggling them gently. He separates the skin from a testicle slightly as he takes a firmer hand on his cock and begins to jerk with more purpose now and he pinches himself. Hard. His back raises off the bed as the veins stand out on his neck but he doesn't stop. Pain shoots out from his groin followed by a rush of pleasure so intense it's all he can do not to come immediately. But he moves his hand on his cock down to the base and squeezes himself off.

Letting himself fall back on the bed he groans quietly as he again starts playing with his balls, jiggling them, fondling them and brushing his fingers through the hair on them before he slips his fingers down further to his hole. It's been too long since he's played with it, he is tight and unwelcoming to even his own fingers. He pulls them back and puts them in his mouth letting saliva coat them before moving them back down to his entrance and working two fingers in. It's not enough but he'll make do. Shutting his mind off to anything but his hands on his own skin he starts to work toward an orgasm. Images flutter in his mind of last night. Images in a changing kaleidoscope of Daryl and Maggie, Maggie and Daryl and in a last bust of white light that has sperm shooting out of his cock in thick jets that perfume the air with a bitter, salty smell he thinks of himself with them, fucking them, or them fucking him, tying him up, blindfolding him so he doesn't know which one of them is touching him, fondling him.

Stopping only when his cock twinges in pain he pulls his fingers out of himself and runs them through the come on his groin and stomach smearing it on himself even further. And then he lifts it to his mouth cleaning his hand and sucking on his fingers. Letting go of his cock he repeats this with each hand until he has cleaned himself up enough that whoever ends up doing his washing isn't going to find anything untoward on his clothing. Then he puts both hands behind his head as he lies there wondering what he'll see tonight.

##########

It is later that evening, he'd taken his evening meal with the other's and returned to his tent for more sleep before watch. He stood in the shadow of a tree and watched Maggie walk to Daryl's tent from the house. Only a couple of them are left at the fire talking inanely. He slips back further into the shadows and slides around the back of the tents until he comes across Daryl's. And he waits letting Maggie settle in. It isn't until he hears a groan from the tent that he moves closer. He peers in through the zipped screen. The flaps were still back giving him and anyone else for that matter an excellent view of the two of them doing what they're doing. Daryl is on his back and Maggie is leaning over him, her legs spread over his face and her mouth is on his cock. One of her hands fondles his balls as she moves her head on him and the other. He gulps as he realises where the other is. It is in Daryl. She is thrusting two fingers in and out of his arsehole, slow and sure while she goes down on him.

His own cock is again like a rod in his pants. Without hesitation this time he looks around as he opens his jeans having left off underwear his hand is immediately upon himself. He pulls his cock out of his jeans damning himself to hell if anyone comes across him and he strokes himself in time with Maggie's movement on Daryl's cock. He see's movement and realises Daryl is eating Maggie, his jaw is working and his head moves back and forward as he strokes his tongue up, down and inside her. Maggie's hips are jerking in response without any rhythm, Daryl is too good to allow her to expect where his next lick will be. He has both arms wrapped around her thighs and he moves one so a finger is nudging her arse as well. As he eases it inside she raises her head for a second as she groans out loud. And her eyes catch his outside.

Cock jumping in his hand he freezes. Holding himself in a stranglehold he doesn't move. Still looking at him she puts her head down on Daryl's cock, this time though instead of taking him in she starts licking him. As if Daryl's cock is a fucking lolly he thinks. He hears her murmur something to Daryl and he grunts in assent. And Maggie breaks eye contact and starts going down on Daryl again. And his breath releases as his hand loosens on his cock and he starts to masturbate himself again as he watches them bring each other to orgasm. Maggie doesn't look at him as he watches her come on Daryl's tongue and he's unaware that Daryl's knows he's there again as he feels his own seed splatter on the ground while Maggie swallows Daryl's. He glances down and in the dim light coming from Daryl's tent he sees some of it has landed on his boots as well. Shaking his head at himself he licks himself off again and tucks himself away before heading back to watch.

##########

A week later he is sitting in the driver's seat of the pickup truck that belongs to the farm. Maggie is in the middle, along to give directions and Daryl is in the passenger seat. He feels uncomfortable though he doesn't show it. Daryl and Maggie are the same as always. There is no intimacy between them during the day. They don't interact at all. But he knows about them and he knows they know about him knowing. His brow furrows as he thinks of that sentence. Shit, but it was going to be a long arse trip this one. They're after medical supplies. Herschel has them looking several towns over where FEMA had set up a centre. They don't talk. At all. His nerve endings are screaming by the time they get to the town some hours later. They've already decided to stay a night at least. He hopes they find a home that's sound-proofed so he doesn't hear Daryl and Maggie going at it. With his next breath he calls himself a liar. He wants to hear them going at it. He wants to sit and watch them fuck knowing they know he's there and to jerk off while they do. And he wants them to lick his come off him when they're finished. He sighs as he slows the truck and turns down a residential street. Finding a driveway empty of a vehicle he reverses in, for if they need to leave in a hurry. They get out and sweep the garage and interior of the house. And then they head to the town centre. They were going to sweep that first, followed by where FEMA had set up. Looting was common place to him now. He'd felt weird initially but now he looked at it like he was alive, he needed it. No more mortgage, no more car loan. Flip side, no more mechanics, no more electricity, no more companies producing gas to power said vehicles that required a car loan. They'd be back to horses and buggies before they knew it, assuming the horses survived the walkers. He turns at a whistle. Daryl has found something. He's in an army disposal store. It's full of stuff they can use. There is a trolley so they start loading up without speaking. Then Maggie is there with another trolley. Daryl murmurs they may end up needing a second vehicle but he disagrees mentioning the trailer he'd seen a few houses down from where they're parked. Maggie agrees with him. Daryl shrugs in capitulation. Then he shocks the shit out of him by asking if he's going to sit in with them tonight.

Pausing in his packing he asks what he means and Maggie answers this time. Sit in with them, have sex with them if he wants she says. He bites back an automatic denial knowing shit like this will never come his way again. He asks if she's okay with it and looking at Daryl he asks the same thing. They both say yes. So he stops altogether taking a deep breath and lets out what he's wanted from the beginning of watching Daryl tie Maggie down. He wants them to do that to him. So he asks if they will. Maggie looks shocked but Daryl simply raises an eyebrow and asks if he wants him to fuck him too. He is gratified that there is no more response other than a nod when he says yes.

Daryl looks at Maggie, she looks back at them both before shrugging. It's not like she and Daryl are exclusive anyway, she's already seeing Glenn and she has feelings for him she doesn't have for Daryl. Daryl isn't bothered at all. He's always swung both ways. And he likes dick because dick isn't fragile. Arousal starts to simmer in him, like water coming to the boil. He feels his breath shorten and his cock becomes tumescent in his pants while his balls start to fill in anticipation. He groans under his breath thinking he can't wait for tonight. He wants this. He needs this.

##########

It is later that evening, they've stocked the pick-up truck, put the trailer on the back and stocked that too. They've swung past the FEMA set-up and taken what's left from there and on the way back they'd seen a medical centre and taken what they could from that too. They're heading back to the farm loaded. They'd worked like dogs and in all honesty they'd done it deliberately so they could take this night. They'd eaten dinner and Maggie had gone to check the pipes still worked, they did. And wonder of wonder's they had hot water due to natural gas in the area. He took the last shower, lingering until the hot water was lukewarm. He looked at himself in the mirror. They'd all started losing weight. They all needed belts these days. He looked at his dirty clothes but couldn't bear to put them back on. So he wrapped the towel he'd used around himself and walked to the bedroom. They'd set traps downstairs so they'd hear anyone or anything trying to make it up the stairs. Daryl had put all their stuff in the main bedroom, Maggie had re-made the bed. And they'd put an armchair there as well. For him.

He knew it was crazy but his heart swelled at that gesture. He wasn't truly part of what they had which admittedly wasn't much given the way Maggie and Glenn looked at each other but, it was nice to be taken into consideration with regard to his own comfort. That didn't happen much these days. Mind you that was the same for most everyone he guessed. Shaking his head he stood in the doorway watching Daryl work Maggie over, she is splayed on the bed, he'd already tied her hands to the headboard and was working her nipples harshly. He paid no mind to Maggie's murmur of no marks instead sucking the side of her breast even harder. She cursed him before she moaned. And then Daryl was calling to him to get over here and get to work on her cunt. So he dumped his clothes and did as he'd been told. He laid at the foot of the bed with his knees hanging off it and leaned forward between her legs, she is warm and already wet and she smells so clean he simply starts licking her up straight away. He feels her thighs quiver around his head before he pushes them up with his own hands, spreading her for him so he can see her, so Daryl can see what he's doing. He preens at Daryl's approving words and obeys his order to push some fingers into Maggie, thrusting them in and out as she moans.

Daryl cut off her moans with his cock and she sucks on him eagerly. His own cock filled in anticipation of something, whether it be getting sucked or fucked he didn't care. He wanted this, needed this tonight. He feels fingers slide over his hair and down his cheek before they follow his tongue. His fingers inside Maggie share space with Daryl's for a few seconds before he pulls them out and pushes him off her with the back of his hand. He raises his head looking at Daryl who looks back as he raises his fingers to his own lips and sucks Maggie off them before he puts them back to him this time, to his mouth. Obediently he sucks on Daryl's fingers before Daryl pulls them out and tells him to get back to Maggie. What he says next though has his rhythm stuttering. He feels something drop on the bed beside him and opens his eyes seeing a bottle of hand lotion. He pushes Maggie's legs back smacking her inner thighs to make sure she keeps them back as he gets himself up on the bed. He grabs the hand lotion and opens it squeezing a pool onto Maggie's stomach. Then he closes and throws the bottle away while sweeping three of his fingers through the lotion.

Then without pause beyond taking a deep breath he moves his hand back and pushes them into his own arse dropping his head in pain as he moans through breaching himself for the cock he now knows is coming. He stops licking and sucking at Maggie as he begins to work on himself more seriously, He lays his head on her thigh as he closes his eyes letting himself be taken over by the sensations he feels inside himself. He feels the pain of being stretched and entered he feels pleasure as he hears Daryl's approving sounds, his encouragement for him to keep going. And when his fingers graze something he flinches in pleasure and the pain fades. And then he is moving clumsily up Maggie's body, kneeling up as Daryl takes his cock in his hand and yanks on it a couple of times before leaning down and slipping his mouth over the head of it as he tells him to keep prepping himself. He groans, pain nothing but a memory for the moment as he feels himself encased in the wet heat that is a human mouth. Daryl's tongue slicks him up before his mouth is gone and his hand is back, rolling a condom on him and then pulling him down, pushing him into Maggie.

He goes awkwardly still fingering himself for Daryl at the same time. He settles his cock in Maggie, feeling her wetness, her heat surround him, He stays on his knees and watches Daryl withdraw from her mouth and move around behind him. He feels Daryl's hands remove his fingers from inside himself and then they're also cleaned by him, each finger licked and sucked clean individually. His cock leaps and jerks inside Maggie causing her to groan and demand more. She is watching them both and he imagines her unease with Daryl's bossing of them is mirrored in his own eyes. But fucked if he's stopping now. Then she focuses on him and smiles. And he sees what Daryl and Glenn see in her and he smiles back. When Daryl lets go of his hand he leans forward more on Maggie and kisses her as she reaches up to him. He feels her rub her face on his stubble and smiles thinking she's going to have some serious whisker burn in the morning. And then he tenses as he feels Daryl's cock at his arse, pushing inside him. He breaks away from Maggie, pushing himself up on his arms, bracing himself and spreading his legs like a fucking whore for the cock that is making him forget everything but being breached. His mind is blank, it has one point of reference and only one, the cock inside him thrusting slowly. The sounds that come from his throat are not even human. When Daryl thrusts into him he thrusts into Maggie. They're both being controlled, their pleasure is given only if Daryl deems it necessary.

Mind floating in that one pleasure point of reference, he doesn't know how long they move like that. He doesn't come back to himself until Daryl's voice calls his name. When he stirs he is told to move, to fuck Maggie and to make her come. And when Maggie comes then he can come as well. And so he does. Thrusting into her evenly with an ever-increasing tempo, he moves one of his hands to her clit and scratches his fingers over it with no finesse, he is too aroused himself for finesse. But it doesn't matter because the third time his callused fingers move over her clit she comes. And he hears Daryl in the background praising him and telling him he can come now too. So he stops moving on Maggie and puts his head on her breasts closing his eyes as he spreads his legs even more for Daryl. Using Maggie as a pillow he puts both hands back, grabbing his arse and pulling it wide for Daryl, so he can see what he is fucking. And he hears Daryl's groan of approval and it causes him to clench down on him in pleasure. And then he feels Daryl coming in him and he comes himself filling the condom, his cock still inside Maggie as he does so. He feels answering flutters from her and realises she's had another orgasm as well. Before his strength gives out entirely he rolls off Maggie not even bothering to take off the condom as he collapses by her side on the bed. He finds himself dozing off only to wake with a jerk when Daryl picks up his cock and takes off the condom. He grunts a thank you before forcing himself to a sitting position and dragging himself off the bed to the chair. He sprawls in it throwing a leg over the side before closing his eyes. He doesn't hear Daryl come back into the room and untie Maggie, then slide into bed with her.

Later he wakes to mouths on him, licking him and sucking him to hardness. He feels them move him to the bed and he goes willingly his eyes have already been blindfolded. He can tell the difference in their hands though. One pair hard, rough, callused. The other pair, smaller, softer but still firm and the beginning of calluses in some spots. They do as he requested spreading him on the bed and tying him down. Arms and legs. And then they begin to work him. One touches, the other kisses and licks. And when he thinks he's found a rhythm, they switch places on him. And then they both stop. Leaving him hurting in the most pleasurable way. His cock is straining, he can feel pre-come dripping down it. He moans for them to not stop but finds himself gagged as well. Now he is totally dependent on them. He loses track of how long they tease him. Then again they stop and he feels his emotions rear up and fight to get free. Then his gag and his blindfold are off. Daryl looks down at him, Maggie is sitting in the arm-chair yawning. Daryl asks him if he wants to come. When he nods he asks how. He frowns not sure. Does he want to come in them, or one of their mouths Daryl asks? He frowns again at being given the choice. Daryl leans down and strokes his cheek and he can't help but lean into it like a fucking girl. With a smile Daryl asks him again. And when he answers the smile that blooms across that face makes his breath catch. He feels his heart turn over in his chest as he tries to hide and deny what he is feeling. It's just sex he tells himself. But now, it feels like more. He watches as Daryl retrieves the hand lotion and kneels on the bed slathering it on his own fingers. He clears his throat and Daryl looks over at him. And the smile blooms again when he asks to watch him prepare himself.

Daryl faces away from him as he does so. Sliding his fingers inside himself as he'd done earlier in the night. He finds himself groaning with Daryl at the sight. He tugs on his bindings wanting to get free, to touch, to bite and lick at the arse facing him. He hears a moan and looks over to see Maggie fingering herself as she watched them. Then Daryl moves and he redirects his focus to him as he straddles his hips and settles his arse down on him. They both inhale as his cock pushes inside Daryl's arse. His moan is long and heartfelt. It feels so fucking good. He groans for Daryl to ride him fast and Daryl looks at him with a grin that is feral as he leans forward and grabs the ties holding him in place, they're slip knots he realises as they fall apart and his arms are free. He's up immediately ignoring his tied ankles as he clasps Daryl's hips and starts thrusting himself up into him viciously. Daryl winds his arms around his shoulders as he leans back and simply pushes down on his cock. They both groan and then Maggie is there behind Daryl as she unties his legs. Then her arms wind around Daryl's waist and take his cock in hand and she jerks him in time to his thrusts. And he comes closely followed by Daryl. He feels his sperm splash across them both, hot and creamy.

As his breathing settles he falls back on the bed taking Daryl with him. He feels him nuzzle into his shoulder as Maggie flops down on the bed beside them. This time he knows they're done for the night. Daryl straightens his legs but doesn't move off him. And he doesn't let Daryl go. Who knew he thought? Who fucking knew?

On the drive home he sits in the middle with a hand on Daryl's thigh and Maggie says she's going to be with Glenn. He and Daryl wish her luck. Both think they make a good couple. A strong couple. Like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Okay, so shoot me. I know a few people wanted the watcher to be Rick. And maybe it is….or not. Next up we've got Rick/Carol for Rickrol.


	15. Comfort - Rick, Carol and Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This request is completed for Rickrol who requested Rick comforting Carol and then realising he wanted more. I have also joined it with a later request from Daryl's Cherokee Rose who requested a threesome of Daryl/Carol/Rick just because I like a challenge!

Rick stands on the walkway of the tower watching Carol walk the perimeter. He knows that walk. She only gets it at this time of year. And only for a few days. It's like her body knows what time of year it is even if her mind hasn't quite realised it. It's been a six years now since he'd left her daughter to die in the woods. She has forgiven him he knows she has. And he has learned to live with it, but he'll never forgive himself. She's moved on as best she can but this time of year she remembers what she had, what she'd lost. What he'd caused her to lose.

Sighing Rick goes down to do what he does every year, walk with Carol and comfort her. He catches up to her as she gets to the deserted part of the prison perimeter. They walk silently, slow and steadily. Daryl will keep everyone away he knows.

Their shoulders brush as they walk and Rick suddenly finds himself twitchy. He rolls his shoulders not knowing what is bothering him. Still they walk and Carol going on their usual routine on their second lap winds her arm around his waist startling Rick at first before he does what he usually starts and drops his arm over her shoulder. This time though he loops it around her neck in a more intimate hold. She looks over at him with a smile and surprising him leans her head on his shoulder as they walk. His twitch intensifies. He rolls his neck trying to get rid of it but that just brushes his cheek on Carol's head and makes everything that much worse. It's only when Carol slides her hand in the back pocket of his jeans – also something she usually does – and Rick feels his erection start to grow that he realises what the twitching was about.

He nearly smacks himself in the head but stops himself. If he gave into the urge to smack himself in front of Carol he'd have to explain why. Water boarding had nothing on Carol when it came to relentlessness. Tradition dictated that on around their fourth go around Daryl would join them and they'd walk together for another couple of times before Rick would peel off and leave them to it. He found his teeth grinding at the thought of Daryl joining them today. Today he wanted Carol to himself. Which was stupid he knew, where had these thoughts come from? Out of nowhere he wanted Carol. He tries to will his cock into submission but it is useless. He's thankful he's not tucked in his shirt but in the next minute wishes he had as Carol moves her hand from his back pocket up under his shirt stroking his waist briefly before she hooks a thumb in the waist of his jeans and splays the rest of her fingers over his hipbone. Rick thinks she's killing him today.

And then his torture worsens as Daryl lopes over dropping in a lap early. He slides an arm around Carol's waist and does what he usually does hooking them in Rick's waistband as well. Except this time because he hasn't tucked in his shirt he's also touching the bare skin of Rick's waist. Unlike Carol he hooks his fingers into it and leaves his thumb hanging out. Rick rubs the heel of his hand over his forehead making like he has a headache when all he wants to do is tear open his jeans and jerk himself off to the visions spreading like fire in his head.

Wanting to leave Rick counts their steps not listening to their conversation. He knows they're a couple, they're not obvious about it but he's an observer so he knows. What he doesn't know is why all of a sudden he wants to smack the shit out of Daryl and take Carol to the nearest bed and make her his. The needs bubbling now just under the surface of his skin are needs he has not felt for a long time, not since Lori had died. Rick had suppressed every sexual feeling he'd had not even jerking off until the last year or so. Every time he'd tried to until about a year ago he'd simply gone soft in his own hand. Frowning Rick calculated how long it had been since he'd been able to jerk off and realised it was a year. He'd started being able to jerk off again a year ago. The last time he'd walked with Carol and then Daryl he'd jerked off for the first time that very night.

Rick realises that Carol had healed Daryl as well as himself. And his need immediately worsens. But he will not jeopardize this relationship he has with his two best friends for a potential moment of being inside one of them. They are more precious to him than that. Taking his arm from around Carol's neck Rick begins to take his leave. But she doesn't let him go herself. She turns pulling him to her in a hug. And Daryl hugs her from behind. Rick finds his head buried on her shoulder with Daryl's head buried on her other shoulder. And before he realises what is happening Carol has wound both arms around his waist and pull him flush against her. Rick gasps as his hard cock pushes against her abdomen. Carol goes still in his arms and Daryl's head jerks up. He finds himself staring into Daryl's laser-blue eyes as they look at him and narrow in suspicion. Then he breaks away turning before Daryl can see his cock is hard and he walks away.

##########

A week later Rick is in the tower again in the afternoon. He watches Daryl return from the day's hunt with Maggie and they pass off the game they'd caught to Carol and Beth. He grits his teeth as Carol brushes a hand down his arm and Daryl surprises everyone by dropping a kiss on her cheek. As he walks away though he looks up at Rick locking eyes with him. Rick turns away realising Daryl had staked his claim.

Late that evening he is coming in from watch. He eats the dinner Carol had left out for him and then takes a change of clothes with him to the shower. He is undressing when Carol and Daryl walk in without knocking. Rick stands there looking at them. They've obviously just had sex. They're both rumpled more than usual and Carol's lips are swollen. And he can see a love bite on Daryl's collarbone.

"Occupied." Rick speaks turning away as he continues to undress. He ignores them as he steps out of his jeans and leaves them on the floor as he heads to the shower turning it on as he gets there. The cold is a lovely shock after the heat of the day and he groans as he feels the sweat and dirt wash down the drain. He reaches for the communal shampoo and starts to scrub his hair and face, he likes to shampoo his beard instead of cleaning it with soap. He hears murmurs behind him and realises Carol and Daryl haven't left. Ignoring their talking he continues to wash himself. Soaping up he lets the soap run down his body before taking up more and soaping his cock. He'd been planning on jerking himself off and now that was out but as he cleaned himself he felt his cock rising. Despite the fact he is not alone he strokes his hand over it a few times with his back to Carol and Daryl. His ears pick up footfalls just before a hand touches his shoulder.

Stopping Rick twists without turning to look at Carol. "Can we watch?" Rick's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Watch what? Me jerk off?" He shakes his head briefly as he looks at Carol ignoring Daryl completely. Carol nods shyly.

"We'd like to if you don't mind." He swears there is a slight flush on her pale cheekbones as she clasps his shoulder harder and tries to turn him toward her so she can see him.

"Daryl?" Rick asks. He is there suddenly moving into the little light that the lantern throws on the shower itself.

"Yeah, we'd both like to watch." It is all Daryl says but Rick had learned years ago to read Daryl's tone, not his words. And his tone told him he was saying yes for Carol and that as long as he was with Carol he was okay with it.

Feeling uncertain Rick nevertheless turns around so he is facing them. Daryl puts down the chair he'd carried across with him and sits with Carol sitting down in his lap. Rick feels uncomfortable now, they're both so freaking close and he's never masturbated for an audience before.

Closing his eyes he determines to ignore them and he leans back in the shower letting his head fall back and water stream down his hair, pulling it back from his forehead and then on down his exposed neck where his Adams' apple bobs as he swallows, he's in the shower but suddenly his throat is as dry as a bone. To that end he opens his mouth taking in some water and swallowing as he breathes harshly.

Starting to fondle his cock in earnest now his other hand fondles his balls, stroking them. He wished he could keep the hair on them trimmed the way he preferred but beggars can't be choosers anymore. Letting them go his hand drifts up to his nipples, pulling at them lightly before he flicks them causing himself to jump slightly each time. And all the while his other hand is touching his cock. Stroking it up and down with just the tips of his fingers as he arouses himself. Then his fingers dip together on its head and pull on it ever so lightly.

Repeating himself several times Rick brings his head forward as he leans back through the shower allowing his shoulders to lean on the wall, up against the pipes. Now the water is pushing his hair forward and he feels it hanging around his face, sticking to his cheekbones. He doesn't look up but he can see Carol and Daryl out of the corner of his eye. They have moved place. Daryl is sitting back in the chair with his legs spread and his arms around Carol's waist. Carol is leaning back against Daryl and her legs. Rick swallows again as he realises what he's seeing without actually looking. Carol has her legs spread over Daryl's. And Daryl has his hands inside her trousers, masturbating her as well.

Rick closes his eyes on them again and focusses on his cock, the sensations his own fingers are causing heightened by the fact that he is being watched. But he still needs to come for himself. Ignoring Carol and Daryl he starts to stroke a little firmer, still not fisting himself. His other hand amps up the nipple touching adding in little pinches to them that causes resulting shocks in his cock. Letting himself continue on Rick pushes out his hips and starts to fist his cock as his other hand slides back down his body fondles his balls a couple of times and then spreads itself over his thigh.

Bringing his head back up again Rick puts it back and rests it on the wall keeping his eye closed as he begins to work toward orgasm, He can feel his hair stuck to his cheekbones and thinks he probably looks like some manga comic drawing now with it plastered over his cheekbones. Up and down he strokes his hand on his thigh beginning to clench into a fist. He holds his breath as long as he can before letting it out in a few short puffs and then holding it again as he feels his skin get even more sensitive, the water causing him to jump wherever the beads drop on his skin. With his eyes closed it heightens the sensation.

As he lets his breath out and then begins to hold it again in the ensuing silence Rick becomes aware of Daryl and Carols' breathing. Daryl is breathing a little on the choppy side and Carol is breathing in and out with little grunts coming from her mouth as Daryl no doubt works her toward an orgasm as well. And then he starts to speak to her, just loud enough that Rick can hear. He talks dirty, filthy words to her surprising the hell out of Rick. He calls her names and asks her questions and Carol answers him. Yes, she's dirty, yes she's a slut, yes she'll come from him while she watches Rick.

And that is Rick's undoing. Carol saying his name as she is brought to orgasm herself makes Rick come. His moan is long and protracted as he breathes through it. His come splatters on the tiles, most of it being washed away but when he finishes jerking off and opens his eyes he sees Daryl looking down at his foot. He'd taken off his boots before they'd started watching and when Rick had come he'd been so forceful and aroused some of his come had reached Daryl's foot, landing on it.

Snorting Rick acts with Daryl the same way he always does, their relationship is as familiar with him as the sun rising and setting every day. "Don't look at me, I ain't lickin' that off you." He turns back to the water and switches off the shower as he hears a gasp come from Carol.

Then, "Don't think I could make you?" The question is quiet and suddenly Rick finds himself short of breath again, his hands clenching convulsively on the taps at the low menace in Daryl's tone of voice. He has complete faith that he could make Rick lick his own come off Daryl's foot if he wanted to. Rick thinks Daryl might be right but before he can say anything Carol intervenes.

"Allow me," She slithers down to her knees and heedless of her body being on the cold tile floor she lifts Daryl's foot and looking up at him she slowly raises it and starts to lick Rick's come off it.

Rick gasps as he watches her and feels his balls drawing up tight again and his cock fill with blood. Fuck she is sexy, kneeling at Daryl's feet completely submissive in every way. Yet she holds both men in the palm of her hand. Closing his eyes and shaking his head Rick steps to the bench and takes up his towel. He forces himself to dry off there ignoring Carol and Daryl as they start on each other again turning the shower on and embracing from what he can hear. Rick dresses without looking at them and taking he towel he leaves.

Back in his cell Rick undresses again and lays down after checking on Judith. They'd moved her into the cell next to him a couple of weeks ago at her insistence and so far the only person having anxiety issues was him. He wasn't used to sleeping on his own anymore. Even if she'd slept in another cot, she was a warm body in his cell. And that brings Rick back to Carol and Daryl and what he'd just done.

Was he insane for doing that? Or did he need companionship so much that he would take any he could get? Even screwed up companionship? Shaking his head Rick rolled on his side pulling the sheet up over his legs, letting it gather at his waist. He hears Daryl and Carol coming back some time later as he drifts off to sleep.

In the morning Rick is woken by a hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes seeing Daryl sitting on the stool resting his elbows on his knees as he looks at Rick. Rick swings his legs to the side and leaving the sheet in place stretches as he greets Daryl

"She wants you." Daryl's words are blunt and shocking.

Rick doesn't pretend to misunderstand. "Why? She has you." He ignores his hardening erection under the sheet as he speaks.

Daryl's eyes drop briefly to his waist before he looks down chewing on his lip before he answers. "Wants us both." He looks up his blue eyes taking in every detail of Rick though his eyes never leave Rick's face. And the penny drops

"She wants us together?" Rick scrubs both hands over his face and fists them in his unruly hair as he says this. Then he mirrors Daryl's pose resting his elbows on his knees dangling his hands between his legs as he hangs his head for a time. "Why though, I mean why me of all people and why now?"

"She uh," Daryl clears his throat and if possible looks embarrassed before he continues "Ed, he was her only, guess she's sowin' her wild oats or somethin', 'specially after," He trails off again and Rick swears he blushes before he looks down at the ground hiding his face.

"After what exactly?" Rick uses his interrogating tone of voice, the only one he'd ever been able to get to work on Daryl when he wanted something from him. He thought maybe he sounded like Merle when he did that.

"Fuck," Daryl swears. "She uh, got me talkin' one night after we'd, you know. And anyway she uh, got upset when she found out I'd uh, been with two women together." Daryl stops talking and Rick can see he's definitely blushing now. Rick thinks he's probably blushing himself. This was not a conversation he ever thought he'd have with Daryl. He bypasses Daryl's threesome or threesome's for another time when they're on duty together at night so it's dark.

"But your threesome was with two women." He states the obvious.

"Said that." Daryl's reply is immediate and laconic.

"So?" Rick is not getting it.

"Said she wasn't interested in women like that, wanted two men and she told me she wanted you straight up." Daryl stops speaking and just looks at Rick.

Rick looks back at Daryl for a long, silent moment. "So you're okay with it?"

"Didn't say that."

"So you're not okay with it then?" Rick says.

"Didn't say that either."

"Daryl, what the hell are you sayin'?" Rick is frustrated in every sense of the word. He stands up letting the sheet drop to the bed and reaches past Daryl for his pants and steps into them. Daryl has seen him naked plenty of times over the years. He tucks himself away ignoring the fact he is partly hard from their discussion. He wants Carol.

Daryl clears his throat, "I'll do it for her, but I ain't fuckin' you, ain't into guys." He stops speaking as he stands forcing Rick to sit down on his cot or be run over as he walks out.

"Me neither," Rick answers as he watches Daryl walk away. He sits on his cot for several minutes wondering what the hell had just happened before he finishes dressing and leaves his cell.

Several nights later he has the evening off and is enjoying an after-dinner walk around outside. Rick heads toward the unpopulated part of the prison. He has found a little niche where he can lie down and look at the stars and dream for a while without interruption. He stops as he gets there seeing it's occupied by Carol sitting calmly on a pallet of blankets. She smiles up at Rick holding out a hand.

"Come sit." Taking her hand Rick sits beside her. "It's nice to have the night off isn't it?" She asks as she leans into his shoulder.

Leaning back on his palms Rick answers "It is, doesn't happen often enough." Humming in agreement Carol mimic's his pose.

"So Daryl spoke to you." She states this without question.

"He did." Rick says no more.

"And are you amenable?" Carol questions him quietly.

"More important question is whether Daryl is amenable." Rick answers. He's not going to risk his relationship with Daryl for what he assumes will be a quick fuck with Carol regardless of how much he feels for her. He won't jeopardise the group that way. Daryl is central to it. Plus if he hurt him in any way Judith would draw and quarter him.

Rick assumes what Carol wants is a one-time thing and while he'd love more he recognises she's with Daryl and that won't ever change. Letting himself fall back on the blanket he puts his arms behind his head an uses them as a pillow allowing himself to relax as he rarely does.

Carol turns on her side and curls up against his shoulder throwing an arm across his waist. They lay like that for some time. Rick eventually becomes aware Carol's fingers have found their way inside his shirt between his buttons. She doesn't have a great range of movement but with what movement she does have she is stroking his stomach.

Inhaling as he sinks into the sensation of Carol touching him sexually for the first time Rick allows himself to forget Daryl for a time as he simply accepts her touch, sinking into the sensations she causes. But Carol herself breaks the spell when she starts to unbuckle Rick's belt.

"No Carol, not if Daryl isn't okay with this, he's my friend, as much as I want you, I won't hurt him." Carol sits up looking at Rick. And then beyond him to the darkness of the building. Following her gaze Rick sees a shadow detach itself from the wall and Daryl ambles over to them.

"Was just gonna watch, what's goin' on?" He questions as he sits on the wall and looks at them both.

"Rick doesn't think you're okay with it." Carol looks at Daryl and stands going to hug him, standing between his spread thighs. She slides her arms around his waist and he hooks those over her shoulders, clasping her neck. Carol leans in and kisses Daryl and he kisses her back, thoroughly. Rick knows he's being put in his place again. But he doesn't mind. He doesn't have the relationship that they have, doesn't ever expect to.

"Why were you just going to watch?" He asks as he sits up again and leans back on his hands to watch them.

"Don't fuck men, told you that." Daryl starts to kiss down Carols' neck as he speaks giving her a soft wet kiss after each word. Carol moans softly at his touch.

"Yeah, well." Rick pauses to watch some more. "I don't fuck men either and if I did, you wouldn't be my type, fucking beard man. But it doesn't seem right that we don't do this together. You said that was what Carol wanted." Carol pulls back.

"You told him I wanted both of you?" She seems shocked. Daryl nods as he stops kissing her neck.

"Seemed fair, guy doesn't need to work up to it I don't think." They're ignoring Rick as they talk. And he pieces it together. Carol wanted to ease Rick into the idea of the three of them, Daryl didn't think she needed to be so delicate. He shakes his head as he laughs silently to himself.

"Best get down here then, both of you. Hope you got condoms, I haven't needed to worry about that shit for a long time." He starts to unbutton his shirt as Carol turns toward him. She immediately leans down and stops him. Then she stands and pulls on Daryl's hand so he gets of the wall and stands behind her. He lays his crossbow on the wall as he does so.

"Well then, I have a request." She stops and takes a deep breath. "I know it's just going to be you with me, but." She swallows before continuing, "I'd really like you to undress each other." Rick freezes and looks at Carol searchingly before he looks at Daryl who is staring at Carol in shock.

"What the fuck for?" Daryl speaks as he steps back both physically and mentally. Rick finds himself standing as if to ward off an attack as well. He is frowning as he looks at Carol. What the hell is she playing at?

"I just, I want to watch. Just watch you both together is all. I know it won't be anything else and I'm okay with that, but I want to watch you both at the same time." She is pleading by the time she has finished, She steps forward placing one hand on Daryl's cheek, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone and her other hand on Rick's forearm, with her thumb brushing his skin there as well.

Rick takes a chance. He wants Carol, if this is what she wants he can push himself out of his comfort zone for her. He turns his hand over and clasps hers, twining their fingers together he brings them to his lips and brushes his lips over the back of her hand before laying a soft, wet kiss on it. "If Daryl is okay with it, I'm okay with it." He looks at Daryl who is now looking at him with narrowed eyes. Rick raises his eyebrows in challenge.

Daryl chews on his lip for several seconds before he drops his eyes and then looks back up briefly at Carol who nods and to Rick who simply stares. "Okay." He steps forward taking control immediately and continues with Rick's shirt buttons.

Taking a risk Rick drops Carol's hand and touches Daryl stilling him immediately. "I think she meant us to uh," He pauses feeling uncomfortable with what he's about to say "Take our time, it's not exactly a race you know?" He let's go of Daryl's hands and places his hands docilely at his sides waiting for Daryl to continue. He looks at Carol and smiles.

Daryl looks at him steadily as he continues to undo his shirt buttons, slowly. He gets them open and tugs Rick's shirt off his shoulders letting it drop from his hands on the blanket. Rick holds up a hand and steps back bending down to take off his boots. He sets them to the side and steps forward and reaches his hands to Daryl's shirt. It only has three buttons on it. Shaking his head Rick takes his time undoing them and slides his hands over Daryl's shoulders so the shirt glides off and falls to the ground. Then he purses his lips and puts his hands on Daryl's belt and pulls it out of its loop and unbuckles it. Then taking a deep breath he undoes the button, his fingers grazing Daryl's stomach in the process. Daryl's skin jumps under his fingers and his breath catches but he doesn't step away. Until Rick's fingers graze his hipbone.

But in doing so his trousers fall and he is left standing in his underwear. Rick finds himself breathing a bit quicker as he looks at Carol watching them, she is breathing shallowly and her nipples are erect. He moves to Daryl but he waves him off stepping forward himself to tackle Rick's belt's. First his old police belt with his gun. This he places on the wall beside his crossbow. Then moving forward again he slides his hands into Rick's jeans and pulls him forward until there is only an inch or so of space between them. Rick can tell Carol likes his move as a small gasp leaves her. He still stands passively as Daryl slowly pulls his fingers out and undoes his belt buckle as well. Then he unsnaps his jeans and drags his zipper down.

Now they're both in their underwear. Rick takes a breath and holds it as does Daryl. They look at each other and exhale together as they reach for each other's underwear. They pull it down together and step out of it as they turn to face Carol almost as it they'd rehearsed their movements. Smiling Carol steps forward and sliding an arm around each of them she kisses Rick on the cheek with a thank you and turns to Daryl kissing him on the lips. He slides his hands around her waist settling them briefly on her hips before sliding them down to cup her backside. Rick gather's himself and steps forward behind Carol, bracketing her with his body. He leans his head down and kisses her neck again with open-mouthed kisses his tongue laving her neck as he moves down to her shoulder. His hands slide around her waist hugging her briefly and brushing against Daryl's stomach in the process. He flinches again but doesn't move away this time.

Gathering Carol's shirt Rick lifts it up and she raises her arms breaking away from Daryl briefly to allow Rick to pull it off over her head. She is not wearing a bra. Daryl moves back, kissing the other side of her neck this time and Rick simply rests his lips on her shoulder as his hands move around in front again and clasp her breasts in his palms. He holds them for a few seconds getting used to the fact that he is doing this with Carol, that he's getting involved with someone again no matter how briefly. He lifts her breasts getting used to their weight as his thumbs brush across her nipples. Carol leans back into his chest as he does so laying her head on his shoulder. Daryl moves with her.

Rick determines to make this all about Carol, her pleasure, her need, her wish. So he slides his lips from her shoulder down her back, laying soft wet kisses down her spine as he kneels He looks up once and see's Daryl's eyes tracking his movements. Then he is looking at the centre of Carol's back and her arse. Daryl, realising what he's doing moves his own hands down as well and mutters to Rick, "Together?"

"Yes." Rick answers. Then they both hook their hands in Carols' pants and draw them down over her hips and thighs where Rick takes over and pulls them down completely. Carol steps out of them and Rick's hands slide up her long legs. He feels her tremble under his touch and Daryl's touch. Rick leans in kissing her spine and lower down the curve of her buttocks before he starts using his tongue, tracing random patterns on her backside. And then he gently places both hands on her buttocks as he pulls them apart and looks at Carol's arsehole. He can feel her trembling now everywhere. Daryl is kissing her neck and she is kissing his and he can see Daryl's hands working the front of her. Rick leans in and kisses Carol's back entrance before he swipes it with his tongue. He feels Carol tense up and then relax as he swipes it a second time. And then he feels breath on his chin. Daryl has knelt as well and is mouthing and tonguing Carol at the front.

"Swap in a bit?" He asks Rick as he moves back slightly kissing and licking at Carol's hipbone.

"Yes." Rick answers again. He'd love to get a taste of Carol. He pulls her buttocks apart again and starts to treat her back entrance as it if were her mouth he was kissing. He kisses, licks, sucks and bites at it causing her to eventually relax enough he can push his tongue inside her. He ignores his own pleasure for Carol's wanting to make this as good for her as he possibly can. He wants her to come endlessly for them.

Then he feels Daryl's hands on his pushing on Carol causing her to turn around. And Rick is facing her pussy. It is dripping with her own juices and Daryl's saliva like her arse is with his. Rick leans in without pause and starts tonguing her slit. Carol moans as he and Daryl reverse positions but return to work on her. He flicks his tongue on her clit as he works all the fingers of his right hand into her. Carol moans again and he feels her hands on his shoulders gripping him to stay upright. "I," she says no more trailing off as Rick feels her come undone on his tongue. It is the sexiest thing he's ever felt. Her muscles spasming on him, her clit fluttering uncontrollably on his tongue. Rick doesn't stop moving on her, in her until he hears her tell them to stop.

Carol kneels down, Daryl at her back Rick at her front. And she pushes Rick on his back as she straddles him leaning over as Daryl moves behind her pushing Rick's legs apart so he can get up close to Carol. Carol sinks onto his hard, aching cock and Daryl pushes her forward by putting a hard hand on her neck until she is burrowed into Rick's neck. He finds his hands rising to her buttocks, spreading them for Daryl, working with him for Carol.

Daryl spits on his hand and then Rick jumps when he feels his hands at their joining gathering more juices. Rick watches as he spreads them on his own cock and then starts to press into Carols' arse. She tenses before Daryl speaks to her, "Relax woman, ain't nothing we haven't done before." He is firm in his words, almost giving her an order and Rick feels Carol relax immediately. Interesting he thinks. Very Interesting.

And then Daryl is inside Carol. Rick can feel him through the thin membrane of flesh that is Carol separating him from that which is Daryl's cock. When Daryl starts thrusting his and Rick's hands tangle on Carol's waist as they grip her together. Rick ignores the discomfort of touching him in such an intimate setting. There are just some ways men should not touch he thinks.

His mind however is beginning to fracture in pleasure. Determined not to come until at least Carol comes Rick moves in counterpart to Daryl's cock. Thrust, retreat and repeat. He is unsure how long they do this but Carol becomes increasingly undone by it. And when she boils over in orgasm with a loud sobbing cry Daryl and Rick grunt in return and follow her together.

Pulling on Daryl's hands still on Carol's hips Rick pulls them both down on top of him to rest before anything else happens. He is strong, he can take it.

It is some time later before Daryl moves off him and stands to dress himself. Carol merely rolls to the side and curls up asleep. Rick stands and dresses also. His only other threesome had been in college and it had been with two girls when he was drunk. He's snuck out when they both slept and never spoken to each of them again he'd been so embarrassed.

This was different. This was more.

When he is dressed he and Daryl look at each other. "Thank you," Rick knows it was Carol's idea but he is also aware that if Daryl hadn't said yes he would not have been with them. And it means a lot that he's been able to have this time with Carol a woman he has feelings for.

Daryl looks down chewing on his lip then his thumb as he does when he's thinking. "Yeah, well. She's easy to love." Daryl looks up pinning him with his eyes.

Rick can't lie, "Yes, she's very easy to love."

"Figure we can work something out when she wakes up." Daryl still looks at him while he waits for his words to sink in. Rick finds himself breathless at the implications that he can, will probably have more. With both of them. He looks at the sleeping Carol and then at his friend. He wants what he can get with Carol, if he has to share her with his friend, well that is a compromise he's willing to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Next request is Dixon Brother's 'angst' for NettiesGirl.


	16. Dixon Brother's Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This request is written for the lovely Nettiegirl who requested some Dixon Brother's angst. Specifically sexual angst.

Merle pulled up in front of the hospital and threw open his pick-up's door slamming it behind him not even bothering to lock the truck as he ran into the emergency room. "Where the fuck is my brother?" His words are harsh and his breathing more so. A nurse who'd dealt with the Dixon's before came up to him and motioned with her arm for her to follow him. When she draws back the curtain to the cubicle it is all he can do not to pass out on the floor.

There is blood everywhere. His baby brother is laying in the middle of it all. A massive wound on his collarbone obviously the cause of everything. He turns to the nurse with a snarl demanding to know what happened. When she answers that they don't know, Daryl managed to walk himself to the hospital somehow Merle knows it was their old man. Fucker he thinks. Motherfucker.

He goes to Daryl and brushes his scraggly hair off his forehead, "He gonna make it?" He wants his brother to, he is the only fucking thing he loves in this world so Daryl has to make it. Yes, they answer. Merle leans down and kisses his baby brother's forehead.

##########

"I can fuckin' walk to the truck!" Daryl is pissed to be carried from the wheelchair to the pick-up in the strong arms of his brother. "Ain't nothing' wrong with my legs you know." Merle chuckles and his chest vibrates on Daryl's shoulder as it's snuggled up to it, being held in his big brother's arms like he's a freaking bride or something. He grumbles as Merle places him gently in the truck and again all the way home, finding himself picked up again as they pull up. Merle ignores him completely as he walks inside and instead of putting Daryl in his own room, takes him to his instead placing him in his own double bed. "What the fuck you doin' Merle?" Daryl is confused.

"Makin' sure I can keep a proper eye on you baby brother, don't need you doin' shit you ain't supposed to be doin'" Merle stands and looks around. He opens the window and puts on the old TV he'd picked up from a junkyard handing the remote to Daryl. "I'm gonna get us somethin' to eat. Don't fuckin' move, you hear me?" Daryl frowns at him.

"What if I want the bathroom then?" He can manage that himself he thinks.

"I'll fuckin take you, s'what the doctor said, you don't do shit until the stitches come out, they're in too fucked up a place, too easy to tear, you fuckin' heard him say that, same as I did." Merle shakes his head as he leaves the room. He ignores Daryl's grumbles from the bed behind him. "And watch your fuckin' mouth." He has little hope though of that. Daryl has picked up his language already, through and through. In the kitchen he makes a meal with what he'd stocked yesterday. Adding in some of the jerky Daryl had finished making last week he took everything back to the bedroom and sitting carefully beside his brother he handed him the sandwich and some jerky leaving the rest for himself. Then when they've finished eating he gets them some water. He's dying for a beer but won't drink until Daryl is healed and able to take care of himself again.

Merle still's in the hallway with the jug of water he'd filled. Fury at his old man swept through him. He stood there shaking with it wanting nothing more than the kill his old man for what he'd done to Daryl. Daryl was precious, different, and gentle. Even with the mouth on him. He wanted nothing more than to take Daryl and leave this pissant town but knew he couldn't. As he stood there Merle was not quite eighteen years old. Daryl had just turned eight.

##########

Daryl is ten as he stands in the court room at the back hidden by the bailiff. He watches as Merle accepts a choice of the military or jail. Either way will leave him without protection from his old man. He slips out the door to walk home after hearing the Judge give him a week before he provides evidence to the court that he's signed up. Merle tells him to take him there and he'll do it straightaway. That evening he is in his brother's bedroom watching television when he stumbles in. He doesn't see Daryl as he's hunkered at the top of the bed poised to flee. Merle had changed so much these past years Daryl hardly recognised him anymore.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it hand changed, maybe two or so years ago he thinks. Merle falls face first on the bed and passes out. Daryl slowly slides himself down toward him an inch at a time until he is snuggled into Merle's shoulder, spooning behind his back. His brother is so warm. He drifts to sleep. He doesn't want his brother to go, but knows he can't stay. Tears seep silently from his eyes as he drifts to sleep.

Waking hours later he snuggles to the warmth now at his back. A rumble is his answer as he moves back in his brother's arms. He feels something hard against his backside but is still more asleep than awake and doesn't think any more about it. "Fuck!" The word is cursed in his ear and the warmth recedes from his back, he murmurs a protest and pushes himself back trying to find it. Then he flies awake as he is unceremoniously pushed forward and out of his brother's bed onto the floor.

"Merle?" He asks as his voice cracks. Tears fill his eyes no matter how hard he tries to battle them back.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Merle swears and curses at him as he sits on the bed with the blankets covering him. "Now!" Scrambling Daryl half crawls and runs to the bedroom door, flinging it open and running out of the house without stopping.

He doesn't return for over a week. Merle had already left

##########

Daryl pulls his brother's old truck up out the front of his house. His old man's truck is gone for which he is grateful, he can get in and get his stuff and be gone for the weekend before he's back he thinks. He's inside getting what he needs to camp when he hears a rumble like thunder. Heading outside he watches a chopper crawl up their driveway slipping and sliding around the holes his old man wouldn't fill. The roughness kept most people away which was how the Dixon's liked it anyway. He scrubs a hand over his face as he prepares to tell whoever wants his old man that he'd be back at the bar.

But, there is something familiar about the rider. He can't see their head but their arms are uncovered, the hands as the bike slows to a crawl and the rider puts out a jean clad booted leg to slow the bike town. He's familiar Daryl thinks. He puts the kickstand down and switches the bike off standing in one lithe motion. His jeans are filthy and torn and they cup his sex as if molded to it. His chest is corded and his arms ripple with muscles. Saliva pools in Daryl's mouth. This is someone he could be with, someone who would not be too delicate for him he thinks. And the next minute his heart stops. The driver takes off the helmet revealing a jarhead haircut and blue eyes that match his own.

They look at each other for a moment. Then Daryl turns and heads inside without speaking. He grabs what he's packed and walks straight out the back door heading into the woods. He has just turned sixteen.

He is woken out of a deep slumber by a body falling across him with a wild laugh. "What the fuck?" He scrambles up and has grabs his crossbow before he realises who it is. "'The fuck you doing here bro?" He leans down and drags his blankets out from under his brother who is laughing like a hyena. Daryl realises he's high. His heart is still thudding as he remakes his bed and lies down on the other side of the fire leaving his brother to fend for himself. He wanted to follow him and get high, he was on his own to make up his own bed. Rolling over Daryl faces the darkness and drifts off to sleep.

Daryl wakes with his usual hard on in the morning and without opening his eyes his hands travel down to cup himself and start to work it. It's his only private time. His old man is not in any way a morning person. Cupping his cock he pulls on it a couple of times while his other hand fondles his balls. He starts to jerk himself off still keeping his eyes closed and then "Nice view little brother." His hands leave his cock and balls as he jerks upright opening his eyes looking to the voice. Merle is lying down on the other side of the banked fire on his side with his eyes wide open staring at his brother.

"Fuck you Merle, go back to whatever fucking hole you crawled out of." He is up like a shot and into the woods. But he doesn't go far before he has to stop and finish what Merle had interrupted. He is hard and aching now, his cock is purple in need and pre-come is dripping from it as he opens his pants again. His hand jerks it a half-dozen times while Daryl pictures his brother on the bike yesterday, how he'd been before he'd known it was Merle he was watching. So it wasn't Merle he was thinking of he tried to tell himself. Although it was Merle's face that was in his mind when he came spurting come on the trunk of the tree he was facing. But Daryl ignores that as he puts himself away again and licks his hand clean and heads back to camp. He sits down ignoring his brother who is rooting around in his pack on the other side of the fire and he brings it to life again to boil some water for coffee. He takes out his school books and works on his homework, if he does it all today he can hunt tomorrow.

"Reckon you'll graduate?" This question is calm from Merle this time, no sarcasm.

"Yup." He says no more as he continues on. Merle moves around and before Daryl knows what is happening he has a cup of coffee in front of him. He takes it to drink and doesn't thank his brother for it

"Fucking pissant." Merle mutters at him as he shakes out his bedding and takes off his shirt to lie down in the dappled shade. Daryl refuses to get drawn in. He finishes his homework and the two papers he had to hand in next week around mid-afternoon. Merle has kept him company all day reading a book. He'd made lunch as well and Daryl hadn't thanked him for that either. He ain't ever gonna thank Merle for anything again he thinks.

He stands and stretches ignoring his brother's watchful eyes as he rolls his neck and stretches to his full height and puts his arms up over his head. His shirt rides up and his jeans ride down but he doesn't care. Or maybe he does. But he's ignoring that part of himself. "See you got some ink on you now." Merle is looking at his hands where he has a couple of home done tattoos.

"'The fuck is it to you?" Daryl turns away. Bending over to straighten his bedding. Before he knows where he is Merle is up and over to him like a shot grabbing his arm, shaking him like a dog.

"You watch it baby brother, you ain't too old for me to turn you over my knee now, you hear me?" His eyes are blazing down at Daryl as he speaks and he is physically crowding his space, trying to scare him. But Daryl is too far gone in his anger. Anger at Merle's desertion of him, anger that he had never had a word from him, not even a birthday card for the last six years.

"Ohh, into kinky shit are you Mer? Guess that's to be expected now that you're a big military man and all, Take it up the arse and like it do you?" Daryl is flung on the ground as Merle pushes him away harshly. "Bet you do like it too 'big' brother." Daryl is taunting Merle and its working. Merle's jaw is flexing a sure sign he's close to losing it. Daryl wants him to lose it. "What don't like to be reminded of what you are now Mer? Gonna miss the rimming out you get from your fellow squad and shit? Want me to take over for them? I'll do that Mer, I can suck cock as good as anyone, I'll fuck you too if you want me to, that way you'll feel like you never left. You want that big brother?" His words are cut off as Merle kneels down and backhands him. Daryl feels his teeth cut the inside of his cheek and he spits a globule of blood. Before he can continue however Merle yanks him up breathing all over his face as he looks in Daryl's eyes He is looking for something, but what Daryl doesn't know.

"Yeah, Darylena baby, you can suck my cock, you can suck it right now in fact." And Merle pushes him down to his groin. Daryl tries to fight him but he knows he's pushed his brother beyond his limit. And in his deepest darkest part of himself he wants to do this for his brother. He wants to show Merle he's a grown-up now. That he has experience. And that he's good at what he's about to do.

Without further protest he opens his brother's pants and pulls out his cock, it is already half-hard and getting harder. He tries to take his time but Merle immediately pushes his face on it so he opens his mouth and accepts his brother's cock inside He uses his tongue and swipes all along the underside as he relaxes his mouth and lets go of his gag reflex so he can take all of his brother in.

"Fuccckkkkkkk." Merle draws the word out long and slow as Daryl sucks him off. The boy is experienced and in the back of his mind Merle knows that he wants to kill every fucker Daryl has sucked before him. There is no way he is Daryl's first. And this is wrong, it's so wrong. It's why he never came home on leave all these years. He wouldn't have come home now if he hadn't wanted to see Daryl so fucking much. He'd needed to see him all of a sudden, more than he needed to breathe almost. Merle shuts his mind off to everything except what is being done to his cock. He ignores that it is brother sucking him off. His experienced brother. He ignores the taunts Daryl had thrown at him and how much he'd wanted to simply turn on his hands and knees and drop his pants for Daryl to fuck him. Merle had never done this with another male before. He didn't want anyone else. He only wanted his brother. And as wrong as it was he was so tired of denying it. But it was still wrong. And he knew that too.

He notices Daryl is palming his own erection as he sucks Merle, "Open you pants, let me see you play with yourself baby brother." Daryl obeys him and opens his pants allowing his cock to spring free. He jerks himself off as he continues to suck on Merle and as Merle comes he sees Daryl spurting on the ground as well. When he has finished he withdraws from his brother's mouth and closes his pants. Moving to his side of the camp he sits down and takes out a bag of pills. Daryl frowns at him but doesn't say anything. Taking two of them he chases them down with some water, he'll open his whiskey in a bit. He looks at Daryl who is sitting now, looking at him steadily. "Got two more years before my time is up, I'll be back for good then." He looks steadily at Daryl making sure he understands he'll be back for him in two years.

"We'll leave together then?" His question is eager reminding Merle of just what his age is.

"Yeah Daryl, we'll leave then, when I'm out and you've finished high school. First Dixon to graduate in generations I betcha." He smiles bitterly. By coming back he has damned them both to hell. But he's had a taste now, he is more addicted than ever.

##########

It is six years however before Merle returns and the Daryl he finds is not the Daryl he'd left. This Daryl doesn't talk or look at him in any way. He walks with his head down and tiptoes as it he expects to be beaten at every turn. Merle recognises nothing of the boy on the cusp of adulthood that he'd left behind in the man he now saw. And he doesn't know what to do about it.

Trying to broach the subject Daryl merely walks away. The one time he'd tried to get physical with Daryl he'd taken him woodenly into his mouth and sucked him to completion. He hadn't gotten hard, he hadn't tried to do anything else. When he'd simply dropped his pants at Merle's taunting and turned around Merle's hard on had deflated immediately. The fire that had been in him six years ago that had drawn Merle like a moth to a flame had died completely Merle thought. He had no idea how to get it back.

He finds himself hiding behind pills and booze and women. At first he tried to make Daryl jealous by bringing them home and fucking them as loud as he could, but that didn't work either. If anything it make Daryl hide in his shell even more. The man seemed scared of sex, as if….the obviousness of what had happened hit him in the brain like a fucking jack hammer. He spent the next two days high as a kite trying to deny what he'd realised was true.

Then he went home and got himself straight. He locked himself in his bedroom until the jitters went away and then he had the longest coldest shower he could have. And he sat at the kitchen table and he waited.

When Daryl came home Merle waited while he showered. When he came into the kitchen he paused briefly when he saw Merle there but after that continued on in. He made himself something to eat and when he sat at the kitchen table he ignored Merle.

"Who the fuck was it that did you?" Merle's words are soft, they drop into the quiet of the kitchen like a stone in a pond. The ripples they're going to cause are immense.

Daryl goes to stand up but Merle is faster. He is around the table and has him backed against the kitchen bench before he knows where he is. Daryl won't look at him. Merle can't make him. Merle knows he's pushing where he shouldn't but he needs to know who did this to his brother. "I'll stand here all night baby brother, I ain't letting you go until you tell me who the fuck did this do you." Daryl shuts his eyes and time passes. Merle is beginning to wonder if he will need to stand there all night.

Then he takes a deep breath as if letting out 'Don't matter Mer, 's over and done with now." And his shoulders slump in defeat. While Merle's harden at what he's going to do.

"Who?" The word is soft now, nearly gentle as he cups large hands that have never been gentle with anyone but his baby brother over Daryl's face and lifts it to his so their eyes are looking into each other. Almost into each other's souls. Merle shies away from that mentality. Dixon's don't got souls. He leans in and brushes his lips against Daryl's softly before he draws back and asks again. Daryl sighs one more time before he answers Merle.

Merle draws him to the table sitting him down and gets him to tell the story from the beginning.

Nearly twelve months later the police arrest him one morning as Daryl gets ready for work. When he goes to visit Merle in the lock-up he says only one thing. "You know what they say dontcha' baby brother? Revenge is a dish best served cold and all that shit."

"I'll visit you, often as I can Mer, you know I will." Tears are in his eyes, he'd just got his brother back, was just getting himself back and they'd taken him away again.

There hadn't been a trial, Merle wasn't going to have people know what those men had done to his baby brother. But he extracted a promise from him, one he knew it'd take him awhile do work up to, but work up to it he would. To finish the job.

"Ten years ain't so long baby brother, hell if I get time off for good behavior I could be out in five to eight.' He grins that grin that Daryl loves, wide and feral, just this side of vicious. "You keep the home fire burnin' you hear, and yourself hot and willin' for me. Gonna need some serious lovin' when I get out boy. Ain't never come across no one that suck's a cock like you do. So get yourself better, you hear?" He presses his hand up against the glass partition of the lock-up and Daryl presses his up on the other side. Similar hands but markedly different too.

##########

The five to eight doesn't come to pass. Merle doesn't have a good-behaving bone in his body. Daryl knew that after his second visit that he'd be waiting for his brother for the whole ten years. But even that was optimistic. Merle had served thirteen years by the time Daryl picked him up in the same old pick-up he'd driving in a mad dash to the hospital in that one day his old man had gotten bad with him. He shifted under the sun uncomfortably as he figured on the best way to keep his brother with him this time. Knew he'd have to let him have his own head of steam for a start.

However he was now, and Daryl had seen him change, he wasn't gonna try to change him back. Mer was his brother, he'd take him anyway he could get him Even if he hurt Daryl and Daryl was expectin' he would because of how he was now that would be alright too, long as he had his brother, he'd be okay. But he knew he was gonna be putting himself out there now if he was gonna have Merle's back. And apart from Merle, Daryl fucking hated most people.

The gates open and the released prisoners straggle through. Each and every one of them have someone waiting as well. Daryl doesn't move from where he's leaning against the truck. Thirteen years he's been without he thinks as he absently watches who walks through the gates. After Merle had been sent away and told him to finish the job he had. It had taken a long time but he'd done it. But he'd never gone anywhere near another man, he belonged to his brother, simple as that. So he'd waited. Even though he knew Merle hadn't from the condoms he'd had to smuggle in for him. Daryl calms his jittering nerves. His nails are bitten to the quick and beyond, scabs dot all his fingers. And his lip is bruised and swollen from all his chewing on it.

All of the prisoners are out and have left the lot. Daryl's heart is beating in his chest, he is praying to a God he doesn't believe in that Merle's sentence hasn't been extended. But there he is. Last one out. Makes sense, he'd be the most trouble Daryl knew. He strides out of the gates just before they close on him carrying nothing, wearing only the clothes he'd gone to jail with, biker boots, ratty and torn jeans and a white singlet with no sleeves and a black leather vest and a belt. His face is bloated and though he is still muscled he his carrying extra weight, how the fuck did prison do that he wondered? But his legs are the same, mile long legs that ate up the ground like it was the finest dessert. Shaking his head at himself Daryl gets back in the driver's seat while Merle gets in the passenger seat.

The drive home take hours but neither talk. Merle doesn't switch on the radio either. He eats the food Daryl had packed, goes to the bathroom when Daryl stops for fuel but nothing else. Daryl doesn't talk either. When they're home they head inside and it is here that Merle stops. It is clean, not spick and span, but clean. He walks to his bedroom. It's been repainted and the floors whitewashed. The bed looks reasonably new, it has an iron headboard which it hadn't had before anyway. Merle swallows as he looks at that headboard. Daryl has moved beyond him to his room and Merle follows. It's smaller than his but just as clean, his walls are, grey? Merle doesn't even want to know why the fuck he'd picked that colour.

Leaning in the doorway he watches as Daryl exchanges his jeans for some torn pants stripping without knowing or caring that Merle was watching. He had more ink Merle saw, a tattoo on his left thigh. He dragged on the other pants and sat down to put on his boots again. Then standing he faces Merle and takes off his shirt exchanging it for one sitting on the foot of his bed, one without sleeves. Merle is across the room like a shot at the tattoo he sees on Daryl's chest.

"The fuck?" He pushes Daryl back on the bed and kneels down over him while he looks at it.

"All of 'em, stands for all of 'em." Daryl remains still as he looks up at his brother. And Merle understands. It's the initials of them, every single fucker. Inked into a fake name on his chest so every time Merle saw it he'd know that Daryl had followed his orders and taken care of them in full. Merle comes back to himself when he feels Daryl's hands at his belt. He lets Daryl look up at him as he undoes his belt and frees his cock. He feels behind him for Daryl's and as Daryl takes him in his mouth his own hands battle with Merle's to undo his own pants and release his cock. Merle pushes Daryl's away however when his cock is freed. And without looking he jerks Daryl off as he thrusts himself into the wet heat of his brother's mouth. Daryl hasn't lost any of his skill. Merle boils over in a matter of minutes, it has been too long since he has felt his brother. Daryl follows and Merle feels him shoot into his hand and some splash on his bared buttocks. His arse clenches at the thought that Daryl will finally fuck him there.

He stands again and looking at Daryl he brings his hand up and licks Daryl off him. Daryl's eyes flare in arousal as he watches. "Suck it off my cock," He says "Clean it for me now." Merle drops to his knees and takes Daryl's flaccid cock in his mouth and sucks and licks it clean. When he's finished he stands again and heads to the bathroom stripping along the way. He'll pick up after himself when he's out he thinks, but for now it's so nice to be able to leave shit lying around again. Though Daryl won't let him leave it around for long how he thinks. He looks at the refurbished bathroom and the glass shower stall in shock. He steps into it and the shower head a massive fucking thing hanging from the ceiling starts and hot water comes out of it within seconds. Daryl comes in and sits on the tub watching him.

"The fuck did 'ya get this shit?" Merle asks as he takes some of Daryl's shampoo and soaps up his hair. He can't wait to cut it. He fucking hates his curls. Fucking sissy they are.

"Read up on it, then bought it and did it. Weren't too hard. Worst thing was buyin' the materials. Went interstate so the town didn't know I was renovatin' otherwise I'da had to 'get approval' and shit." He makes quote marks with his fingers with the words get approval. Dixon's don't get approval to do shit. Both are unaware of thinking this. Their snorts of derision are identical but neither notice.

##########

Later that evening they're in the woods, back at the campsite Merle had found Daryl at when he was sixteen. Neither make mention of the fact that they'd decided to return here without speaking, they'd just walked here companionably. Neither of them needed words to be comfortable with each other. Merle takes a couple of pills as he lays down and Daryl looks at them. "Want some?" He shakes his head at Merle's offer. He don't take shit if he can avoid it. He ain't ending up like his old man or Merle. He frowns as he banks the fire, Merle ain't like his old man, why'd he just think that? Shaking his head Daryl goes to lay his bedroll out on the opposite side of the fire but stops at his brother's words. "Uh uh baby brother, you sleep with me now you hear?" Daryl looks at his brother across the fire and flushes. He hasn't slept with Merle since he was a fuckin' kid.

But he obeys and lays his bedroll out beside Merle's. Merle drags them together as he takes off his boots and sticks the socks inside them. "Strip." Merle orders softly. Daryl looks at him.

"Ain't takin' off me shirt." He says no more but undoes his belt and pushes his trousers and underwear down his legs. Merle sits up and looks at that tattoo on his leg. It's a fucking snake. He kisses it before he realises what's he's doing and Daryl's inhales sharply holding his breath as he looks down at his brother. Then Merle lays back and unbuckles his own belt again and shucks his pants, he'd left off underwear after his shower though it was stupid out here, chafing was a bitch. He sighed as he felt the cooler night air on his groin. He spreads his legs so Daryl can see him.

"Want you to fuck me baby brother, give me a good memory now." Daryl swallows as he looks at his brother. He is the softest he has ever seen Merle physically but he knows how deceiving that look actually is. A few weeks' home and Merle will look like he usually does, though his hair is grey now. Daryl kneels in between his brother's legs.

"Don't got nothing." Merle snakes a hand under his pillow and pulls out a tube of the oil Daryl usually uses on his bow. Shaking his head he takes it from his brother's hand. "Fucking retard." He mutters. He opens the tube and puts some on his fingers. Then he leans down and without warning pushes two of them straight into Merle. His back arches off the bedding in pain at Daryl's intrusion. His eyes narrow as he looks at the pleased look in his brother's eyes.

"Fucker." He says as he slowly gets his breath back and settles down.

"'S what I'm gonna feel like, best you know that Mer." Daryl twists his fingers as he talks and watches Merle's cock begin to rise. Merle is cruising now on a nice blend of drugs. And Daryl's fingers inside him feel like nothing but home. He finds himself pushing back on them and hears his brother's wicked chuckle. Daryl may never be what he'd fallen for all those years ago but he was still Merle's and broken or not he was keeping him.

"Fuck, fuck me baby brother, need you," His words are breathless now as Daryl skates his fingers over his prostate deliberately. Soft, barely brushing it. Merle goes to take his cock in hand when Daryl smacks his hand away.

"No, gonna make you come without a touch on it Mer." His words are growled as he pushes the head of his cock in Merle's arse. It feels fucking huge and Merle finds himself tensing. But Daryl goes slow. Merle watches him in the firelight. His face is shadowed but Merle knows every nook and cranny on it. Every line, every curve, every scar. And then Daryl is inside him. For the first time he is in Merle's arse. And as wrong and as dirty and filthy as it is, it is wrong and dirty and filthy in a way that only feels right to Merle.

"Move your fuckin arse, you think I'm a fuckin' pussy Darylena?" A snort reaches his ears and he sees his brother laughing at him. His eyes are dancing in the light. And isn't that just the most beautiful fuckin' sight he's seen in too many years to count. And then Daryl moves. He snaps in and out of Merle before he can take a breath. The pain is exquisite and beautiful. "More, don't fuckin' stop still I come, you fuckin' hear me?" Merle pushes on Daryl and clenches around his cock to keep him going. Daryl leans down briefly, placing a hard kiss on Merle's lips before he leans back up and places his hands on Merle's hips holding him in place. And then he gets his rhythm.

He doesn't know how long Daryl fucks him before he comes, but he does come as his brother said he would without a fucking touch on his cock at all. Daryl had managed to find his prostate with his cock and he made sure when he did that every time he fucked into Merle he brushed his cock over it. Merle was seeing fireworks behind his eyelids. And he heard Daryl's voice the entire time, how he belonged to Merle, how Merle belonged to him, how they'd never be apart again, how he'd never be with anyone but Merle again. And then he started calling Merle names. Merle didn't even want to know where or how Daryl found out most of them but they were like the icing on the cake that was his brother's cock. How the fuck did Daryl know he needed words? Merle's mind blanks completely as he comes. His cock shoots sperm out and up onto his brother's shirt in what seems to be an endless orgasm. Each time he thought he'd finished Daryl would push out and in again and then he'd release more. Finally he was spent. But Daryl wasn't.

And then he started again. Merle groaned as he started to push against his prostate, harder this time, his fingers digging into his hips as he chased his own pleasure. His eyes were closed and his head was back. Merle finally opened his to see and watch his brother in his most private moment. He felt his heart swell as he looked at the broken beauty that was his baby brother. Merle knew he'd put him back together, but he'd never been a fixer so there'd always be cracks he'd be plugging. And as his back arched of the bedding as he came again without a touch on his cock he knew he was alright with that. Daryl was his and no one else's. If he broke Merle would be there to put him back together. Always. And in the darkest part of his mind that he'd never let see the light of day Merle though if he himself broke Daryl then he'd have to make sure he didn't break him enough that he couldn't put him back together.

When Daryl comes inside him Merle feels his brother's love filling him to the brim and his own body explodes in pleasure at the complete rightness and wrongness of what they're doing. They have each other's measure now. A piece of him is Daryl and a piece of Daryl is him. They will never belong just to each other again.

##########

It is about five years after Merle is released when the world goes to shit. Merle had been in lock-up awaiting trial again. Daryl had never gotten involved in his brother's life outside their home. He'd wrangle Merle when he needed it but knew to leave well enough alone most of the time. Merle never brought people home for which he was grateful. And after the first time Merle had come home with antibiotics for the clap Daryl had whipped the living shit out of him. And he hadn't sucked him since. He'd fuck him and Merle could suck him and shit but he refused point-blank to put Merle's cock in his mouth again. As much as Merle missed it, his soul battled what they did with each other so he found himself dipping his wick in as much pussy as he could in an effort to deny what they did at home.

He never thought to ask Daryl how he handled what they did with each other. And Daryl never realised that he was the reason Merle couldn't keep his pants zipped. For people who knew each other inside and out, there were still some things they were blind to. When Daryl gets him out of the lock-up Merle sees his chopper loaded along with provisions. Even their town had been overrun it seems. Daryl was going to head into the mountains. Merle could come or not. Before they left the station they loaded up what weapons they could still find and Merle hit the evidence locker cackling with joy as he looked at the confiscated drugs. Not listening to Daryl's curses he loaded up every single drug he could find.

Five days later they pull up at the quarry they'd stopped at many times over the years. And within a day they had company. They ignored them for the most part though both started catching more game as the days went on. They'd drop it at the grey-haired woman's tent early in the morning or late of an evening without a word. Then she started taking their laundry where they let it pile up outside until one of them dragged it down to wash. And for a few months peace of a sort reigned. Until Merle started using more. He couldn't help it. But he'd never had so much to himself before. He wouldn't let Daryl ration it out to him. So he was high all the time.

Daryl had a job to get him to keep them confined to the tent. A high Merle was an affectionate Merle, with him anyway. And while Daryl wouldn't turn it down in the tent, he would outside. This fucking camp had eyes everywhere. It is the night before they head into the city and they're lying in the tent curled around each other despite the heat. There is no breeze tonight at all. Daryl wakes from a nightmare he hasn't had in a number of years. And Merle is there. He strokes his brother's back as they lie on their sides facing each other. Daryl moans softly as Merle strokes his hand up through his hair as well. He loves when Merle does that. And they slide together familiarly as they always do. Daryl doesn't call his brother names tonight and Merle doesn't seem to need them. Merle rolls them over so he is under Daryl and he leans up kissing him. Daryl's stubble has turned into a beard over the past months. Merle thinks he kind of likes it. Their tongues wind together lazily. The don't often kiss but both seem to need it tonight.

Merle spreads his legs for Daryl and reaches for the tube of lube. It's nearly empty and the main reason he'd agreed to head into the city. They were nearly out and he'd be fucked if he was asking the Chinaman for it. He fucking knew he had his eye on Daryl and there was no fucking way that was happening. Not that Daryl was interested anyway. Daryl spreads some on his cock and pushes into Merle. They're so frequent with each other these days he needs no preparation anymore, he's always loose for his brother's fucking cock. He grunts in pleasure ignoring his brother's shushing sound. "Fuck you." He mutters as he pushes himself down on Daryl's cock.

"No I'm fuckin' you Mer." Daryl answers in a whisper as he pulls out and pushes in again. He wraps his hand around Merle's cock and the base and squeezes off his orgasm.

"Fuck," Merle curses his brother He's a fucking sadist he knows it. He was always doing this to him. And sick fuck that he was he kept coming back for more. Daryl thrusts himself to orgasm and withdraws panting heavily but he doesn't let go of his brother's cock. He looks down at Merle and Merle looks up at him.

"Going to town tomorrow?" Merle nods. "Figure you need a proper send-off then." And with that Daryl leans down and opens his mouth on Merle's cock For the first time in years he sucks his brother. Keeping a vice-like grip on the base of it so Merle doesn't shoot immediately he sucks him like he used to. With skill and no gag reflex. He pops off the head listening to his brother's panting curses, they're like music to him. "Wanna come Mer?" Merle merely nods at him. "Wanna come in my mouth?" Merle nods again. He is smart enough to realise if he opens his mouth a smartarse comment will come out and Daryl will leave him hanging. He still doesn't know how the fuck Daryl got all the power in their relationship but he's not complaining. Daryl let's go of the base of his cock and leans down still looking at his brother. The moonlight shining through the window of the tent allows Merle to see the wickedness in his eyes. And then his lashes hide them as he closes his eyes as his lips close around Merle's cock. He'd lost none of his skill over the years. And Merle was grateful for it.

He came with a silent scream as Daryl shoved his fingers into his mouth so his sound was muffled. And he kept coming while Daryl milked him of his come like he was born to do.

They finished and curled up together but when Merle woke in the morning Daryl was gone. He knew he'd gone hunting and would probably be gone a day or two, he'd mentioned following some tracks. Merle rides into town in the back of the van listening to the other's talk. He feels at peace, more at peace than he's been for a long time He wants nothing more than for them to make this trip so he can stock up on what they need and go from there. But it is the black bastard that gets him going, talking about God and the end of the world, and punishment. How they're all being punished. He finds himself snorting something to take the edge off his guilt. What he and his brother do isn't right, he knows it. But he won't stop, he doesn't want to stop. He loves his brother like no other and knows with certainty Daryl loves him as well. But it is wrong. And so when he is on the rooftop he tries to shoot down his sins. He barely hears the conversation, is unaware of what he's doing. He's too mired in his own mind of self-hatred and twisted love for Daryl. He feels his hand being attached to something and fights against it. There are blue eyes but not Daryl's eyes and then he is alone for a bit. Or think's he is. He is truly alone when the black bastard goes without letting him go. And Merle screams his fury out at the world. For it going to shit, for him being forced to leave his brother before he is ready. For him loving his brother and for his brother. He screams Daryl's name until he is hoarse all the while those fucking zombies try to get at him through the door.

The next day when he does what needs doing he manages to get out of the city. He doesn't question the van being back in the spot it had been left the day before. He is too far gone to simply wait there. He takes it and manages to drive despite the fact he only has one hand now. He drives for so long he falls asleep at the wheel. It is only when he veers off the road an into a tree smashing his head on the steering wheel that he realises what he's done. He shuts his eyes as he murmurs Daryl's name and waits to die.

##########

Daryl finds himself on his own again. But this time is different. He has no place to go to be alone, he could leave which he thinks he'll do, but before he can they're cleaning up and burying the dead of the camp. His fucking brother should be here. He should be with him, wrapped around him at night-time. Daryl can't function without Merle anymore. He'd existed but he hadn't lived when Merle had enlisted and was in jail. But this was different. He knew he was still alive, he could feel him. But that didn't help him find him. So when they head to Atlanta he goes along. Unhappy, but he follows. He wants more than anything to stay but knows Merle will not come back.

He thinks Merle will think he's free of Daryl. Daryl had always needed his brother more than Merle needed him. He was a shell without his brother. But his brother functioned perfectly well without him he knew. At the CDC he showers his dirt off and gets as drunk as he can, surprising himself by even smiling and making people laugh. But that is his shell, dancing around the real him like a marionette on a string. When they're on the road again he feels more comfortable.

And as time passes Daryl surprises himself by beginning to do more than exist. He begins to live. It takes him getting shot in the head to realise that he is alive, that maybe there is a reason he's alive. And so he begins to get to know people. To get involved in their lives although he still says nothing about his. Only Mer is part of Daryl's life before. Only Mer will he share it with again.

And then when shit is at its worst since he'd lost his brother he finds him again. From the ashes of Glenn and Maggie's kidnapping, Lori and T's deaths. His brother rises like a fucking phoenix. Then he is beating him and Daryl fights back as he has never done before. He is so fucking angry that Merle had left him he can barely speak.

When they're in the woods on their own again they argue as they never have before. For some reason Merle is trying to tell him what to do when he'd never done that before. Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew he'd deliberately goaded the others so Daryl was forced to leave with him. And when he says why Daryl turns around to go back. And Merle tears his shirt so he sees Daryl's scars for the first time. The ones on his back. The one's he'd always managed to hide from Merle before.

When they are back in the prison he takes Merle to shower before he's locked up again. He stays with him that first night though they do nothing. It's different now. He can tell Merle was uncomfortable with what they'd used to do. It had never bothered him. Felt nothing but right to be with Mer in every way possible. Though he knew Mer didn't feel that way.

And then a couple of nights later he comes to him. Quiet, curling up against him he cries in Daryl's arms as he never has before. Daryl strokes his head and he murmurs in his brother's ear. And something in him breaks free. Breaks free of his past life before the zombies, of his past before he'd been damaged. It opens a part of him that he'd been before everything. And he can give.

So he turns on his side putting his back to his brother and for the first time he offers himself to Mer.

"Daryl?" Mer asks in a whisper.

"S'okay Mer, want you to, need you to." Daryl doesn't know why all of a sudden he needs Mer in him but he does. As Merle slides down kissing and licking each and every scar on his back Daryl feels his own tears seep out of his closed eyelids. When his brother's tongue brushes over him there, wetting him for his cock to enter Daryl groans and pushes back. He tenses, unable to help himself when Mer goes to enter him but when Mer pauses and starts to withdraw Daryl takes a breath and relaxing his muscles he shoves back allowing his brother to breach him for the first time. They both gasp and hold their breath getting used to this for the first time.

The stay entwined like that for some minutes before Daryl clenches down on Mer and Mer starts to thrust in and out. He doesn't last long before he comes, overwhelmed by being inside for his brother for the first time, it is too much. He spends and they still together. "Sorry, I know you didn't,"

"It's okay Mer, I can fuck you later." Daryl turns around and clenches his buttocks to keep Mer inside him as long as he can. And they fall asleep facing each other. During the night they wake again and Daryl fucks Mer this time, both of them come again.

And the next afternoon he is gone. Daryl runs after him tracking him though he doesn't know how. When he finds him, the heart he'd never realised he'd had breaks. He feels it shatter into a million pieces as he finds himself killing the shell that is his brother. Hours pass and he's so covered in the detritus that was his big brother that the zombies don't bother him. He looks at the shell of his brother in the moonlight and leaning forward he takes the one thing Mer had kept with him since Daryl had given it to him. He unbuckles and removes the belt Daryl had made for him in class one year and sent to him when he'd been in the military. He'd worn it every day he wasn't in uniform or prison since. Making sure he had a part of Daryl with him always he said one night when Daryl asked him about it. Daryl winds is around his hand and heads back to the prison.

When he has taken Mer's few things to his balcony later that evening he has settled town trying to sleep but he can't. Finally he rolls on his back and closes his eyes. And he finds a memory, a happy memory. He thinks back to the first time he and Mer had been together when he'd been sixteen. Nothing had tainted either of them then. Licking his lips he imagines sucking down his brother's cock. His buttocks clench as he remembers and he imagines he feels Mer still inside him from last night even though he knew that wasn't true from the shower he'd been forced into earlier this evening.

He imagines sliding Mer's cock down his throat until he is at the root and playing with Mer's balls the way he liked while he then sucked and licked up and down his cock. He imagines this as he takes his own cock in his hand for one last orgasm with his brother knowing after this he'll never have another. He thinks of that time. And then just before he comes he thinks of last night when he'd let Mer inside him. And just as he comes he feels for a fleeting moment lips on his, softly, gently.


	17. Let's Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Daryl and Beth are written for gf0825 and MaddyMarie1212

Daryl can't believe his luck as he stares at the contents of the garage. It has bikes in it. Not chopper's like his, but bikes nonetheless. There is a quad and a dirt bike. He checks them over as he looks at them. They'll be extremely handy if he can figure out how to get them home. No one else as far as he knows can ride a bike but now he'll be able to teach them. Bikes are handy and they use less gas. These are both gassed up. He starts them without any trouble after cleaning the spark plugs and blowing the fuel lines.

Back at the prison he tells Rick about them at their nightly meeting. And two days later Rick asks if anyone in the group can ride bikes other than Daryl. Two other people can. One answer doesn't surprise them in the least, the second does. Michonne can ride a bike. And so can Beth. Maggie looks shocked but Daryl notices Herschel isn't. Daryl thinks there isn't anything on earth he doesn't know about his girls. And that thought gives him pause. Because he really hopes there is something he doesn't know.

Daryl has to drive this time which pisses him off no end but they really can't afford for him to take his bike when it's not necessary. So he drives them to the bikes and does his best not to steal one from under them to ride home. Beth surprises him again by taking the dirt bike straight away. Despite it being nearly as tall as her legs she manages to start it without him even getting to her and she sits on it in idle waiting for Michonne to start the quad. They ride back to the prison after doing some more salvaging from the housing estate. Daryl had cleared a lot of the walkers when he'd been there last time. Daryl looks at them in his rear view mirror. Michonne is looking serious as she most always does. But Beth, Beth is smiling like he really hasn't seen her smile for some time. Shaking his head at the thought that the girl can ride a bike he continues back to the prison.

It is later that evening when he walks outside. He usually does this most nights he doesn't have watch. Everyone assumes it settles him down, like a glass of milk or something. It's not the walk that settles him down. He drifts to where the bikes are parked and finds he has company. Sitting on the quad is Beth, her legs drawn up with her chin resting on them as she stares thoughtfully off into the dark woods. "Didn't tell me you could ride a bike." His words are nearly accusatory.

She looks over at him raising a brow. "You never asked." Shaking his head Daryl moves up behind her and sits on the shelf at the back. Then he leans his back against hers. He smiles to himself when he feels her shiver slightly as he does so. Then she rests her head back on his shoulder. They sit there companionably for some time before Daryl shifts and Beth moves with him. He slides back to the seat even as she moves off and stands on the running board so when his hips pass her legs she simply lifts a leg and straddles him. His hands come up to grab her hips and he pushes up into her, dry humping her a couple of times as he feels the heat of her even through their clothes. She straddles him as she looks at him, she's eye level with him like this. Daryl leans back on the controls of the bike, thankful she'd already put a blanket there, cushioning it for him. He watches her stand again as she unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down. She lifts her legs one at a time showing exceptional balance as she removes them entirely. Then she goes to sit down but he forestalls her.

"Everything off." She nods and takes her top off as well. She isn't wearing a bra and the cool night air hardens her nipples immediately. Then she stands there.

"You're stupid if you think I'm gonna screw you without you being naked now too, Darylena." Her tone is taunting as she uses Merle's pet nickname for him. He hisses at her in displeasure. He knows she uses it to deliberately get a rise out of him. And it works every fucking time. Girl can pluck him like a damn banjo string. He sits up and undoes his buttons before drawing the shirt and his vest off his shoulders. The pants are tricky as he doesn't want to get off the bike. But she helps him, getting rid of his boots first and then helping him move his hips one at a time to drawn down his pants. Shaking her head at him not wearing underwear she says "I'm never going to get tired of just seeing your cock come at me like that. Never." And he swears he'll never wear underwear again, even in the dead of winter and it feels like his balls are going to freeze off.

Beth sits down on his naked thighs they look at each other. Then she traces his tattoo with her fingers. She has never asked what it means and he's never told her. He wonders at her lack of curiosity but then stops wondering when she leans down and her mouth opens over a nipple. He leans his head back looking up at the stars as she kisses and licks it to hardness and moves to the other one. He brushes his hands through her hair, letting it sift through his fingers. Then he pulls her up gently to kiss him. It's nothing they've never done a thousand times before but it always feels like the first time. And he hopes that feeling never goes away. Her fingers continue to stroke over his nipples softly, keeping them erect. And when she moves up he feels her wetness coating his cock already. He slides his fingers from her hair down her body and around her waist pulling her up so he can take her nipples in his mouth. He kisses, licks and nips lightly at her feeling her head fall back and her hair stream down her back and over his arms where they're holding her to him. He feels one of her hands stroke down his flank and over her own leg to the join of where his leg meets his groin. She strokes him there, over and over. He finds himself wriggling in pleasure at her touch. How the hell did she find that spot out anyway? He wonders hazily. His thinking is always kind of hazy when it comes to Beth.

Then she slides her fingers over, nice and slow and his cock jerks at her touch. She doesn't grasp him though. She keeps just drifting over him, touching him lightly, his cock and balls and the crease between his leg and groin. Over and over until he feels like nothing but a morass of nerve endings. Then she slides both hands back up his body an into his hair murmuring again how she loves it long and he thinks he'll never cut it again unless she wants tells him to. She pulls gently on his ears and he obeys her command letting go of her nipple to lean up and kiss her. They kiss slowly, intimately, over and over their tongues mesh with each other. Daryl's erection is waving behind them and he feels Beth's wetness dripping on his stomach but they ignore that part of themselves, drawing out each other's pleasure like they always do, have done from their first moment.

At last though Beth gives that little jab with her hips that signals she wants him inside her and Daryl pushes her back so she can simply sink down on his cock. He knows her so well he doesn't need to grip himself to get inside her. And she doesn't need to look as she settles down on him. They moan together as they become one. Sitting like that while he throbs inside her and her muscles softly flutter around him. And then they move, together, in tandem like always. He jerks up and she pushes down, then apart and together. Like a well-oiled machine they move. Daryl doesn't question that it's been this way from the beginning. He doesn't question that they'd managed to find each other in this new world they were slowly building on the ashes of the old one.

One of Beth's hands drifts down behind them to massage his balls gently before she snakes it down past, pushing slightly on his perineum causing him to jerk a bit more in her. In return Daryl puts a hand on her clit and flicks it. He smiles at her resulting jump and she counters this by clenching all her internal muscles around his cock like a vice. He finds his head falling back exposing his neck to her and she takes advantage like the predator he knows her to be, leaning down and sucking on him. He knows she's giving him a fucking love bite. "Your father," It's all he manages to get out before she interrupts him briefly.

"Knew before we did." She says no more and Daryl let's her have at his neck, simply tilting his head to give her better access and then twisting it further so he can lay one on her too. He feels her smile on his neck as he starts to suck on hers in return. All the while they're moving gently on each other, their orgasms sweeping toward them like a tide, relentless, never-ending. Daryl feels her slowly wind a finger inside him and snake it around until she locates his prostate and he starts to rub two fingers in the tiniest of circles around Beth's clit in return.

And as they come together still sucking on each other's necks, he knows his feelings are like that tide, relentless and never-ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Next request is Daryl/Andrea for YesImThatGuy.


	18. Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This request is completed for Yesimthatguy. Personally I think the writers were potentially looking at Daryl/Andrea as a couple at the beginning of season two before they changed their mind. But that is just my opinion. And then at the end of season three the looks that Daryl and Andrea gave each other made me think did they hook-up at one stage? So I'm extrapolating that yes, they did. And here is where I would have hooked them up. I hope you enjoy. Note: I've kept the deleted scene of S1 from the nursing home as well.

Andrea shakes her head as she trudges back to camp behind Daryl. He is leading her blindly, has been since they'd left the road. She has felt differently toward him ever since he'd called her out at the nursing home in Atlanta. Andrea knew she had a propensity to judge people unfairly. She just saw so many shitty people from her job. Amy had been the one…She choked that thought off or tried to. But he heard her small gasp. The man, she was beginning to realise, was a misnomer in every way. He epitomized the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Because if she thought about it the only person who'd seen him for who he really was, was Rick. Not even Dale for all his observations and comments – and just once couldn't he shut the fuck up – saw who Daryl was. But Rick did. He saw and he valued like none of them did.

"You gonna up chuck again?" His question is fair. Though it was his fault.

"Not unless you start giving me graphic descriptions of zombies again. Can still taste vomit in my mouth dammit." There is no heat behind her words however. Though she would kill for something to get rid of the wretched taste. Daryl huffs and stops, moving to a tree he roots around putting on his torch. When he comes back he has something in his hand.

Taking his knife he strips away what she realises is bark and then hands her a couple of soft pieces. "Chew on this, keep your mouth moist and get rid of the shitty taste." Taking him at his word Andrea put them in her mouth and starts to chew slowly. Bitter and woody on her tongue, it's a lingering taste but still infinitely better than what she'd been tasting.

"Tastes like semen." She says this without thinking as she chews and it's only when he snorts a laugh that she realises what she's said. Shit, she can't back down now. "Well it does." Is all she says as she looks at him and chews slowly. He stars at her and for some reason Andrea goads him, she doesn't know why but suddenly she wants him, Daryl Dixon the dirtiest man she has ever come across in her life, to notice her. She swipes her tongue over her top lip before biting her bottom lip and then moving her jaw back so it plopped out of the grip of her teeth with a sucking sound. His reaction is not what she expects.

Snorting again he switches off his torch and takes point, moving back toward their campsite. "Tryin' to come onto me woman? Piss poor job if you think I'm gonna fuck you 'cause you pooch your fuckin' lip at me. I got standards too you know. Shit." He stops talking and shakes his head as he strides toward wherever the hell they're going. Damn, that had been her signature move back in the day. She was getting old. Amy was….She can't choke off the gasp this time but she keeps walking, motioning for him to continue as he stops and looks back at her. Unlike anyone else who would have insisted on conversation to talk about her shit he merely nods and keeps walking though he slows down so she can gasp her way through this wave of her grief without falling flat on her face.

As they reach the road, she realises that he'd let her grieve. Like no one else had so far. He'd recognised that she needed to do that and he'd let her do it. She staggers a little trying to get her feet under her to catch up to him and she grabs his forearm. "What now?" His question is gruff but she can see his concern for her in his eyes.

She lets his arm go and steps back, "Thank you." She says no more motioning for him to guide them back to the RV. She hears him grumble to himself a couple of times as he does so but is too far away to hear him. They're several vehicles away when he stops waiting for her to catch up.

"I can set up a car for you to sleep in, so you're not near Carol, might help you sleep some." She thinks about it. She feels bad for Carol but she has her own grief to keep her company. As she thinks of this Andrea realises that she still doesn't want to be alone however.

"Um, will you stay close?" He raises an eyebrow she can see from the moon shining down on them.

"Yeah, I can stick around." Is all he says however. She breathes a sigh of relief and they continue forward. He stops at a truck and inspects the back of it. "Don't mind being under the stars?"

She does, but not for the reason he'll think. "Dale, he uh, wouldn't be able to keep himself from keeping an eye on me. I'd like to think I'm not being watched." He frowns at her.

"He bothering you?"

"Yes, but not that way, more like a parental way." He nods and they continue on. He ignores Dale's greeting and walks past the RV going ahead another half-dozen cars. Andrea finds herself walking behind him though she hears Dale call her name and his feet scrambling down the steps of the RV. Daryl comes across a large SUV and inspects it. He drags out the corpse that is in the passenger seat, there isn't one in the driver's seat and tosses it over the embankment surprising Andrea with his strength.

He's lean unlike Merle was and while he has muscles, they're not obvious. But she's realising that doesn't mean they're not actually there. She thinks he's probably just as strong as Shane, and with a body made strong by physical, back-breaking work not a gym like Shane's. Or hers she thinks. And why was she thinking this shit? She stands silently as she rarely ever is, watching as he opens all the doors airing it out and puts the back seat down making it a comfortable place to sleep. Then he walks back to the chopper and takes his bedroll that he'd set down beside it when he couldn't sleep in the RV and brings it back, spreading it out for her.

Without looking at her he glances up at the RV and ignoring Dale he grabs a blanket from his roll and somehow rigs it so it droops from the tailgate and blocks whoever is on the RV's roof from being able to see in, while still allowing for what little breeze there is to drift through. Then still ignoring Dale he looks at her. "Okay?" She nods and gets in after turning her head to the side and spitting out the bark she'd been chewing on.

"You won't go far?" She asks as she settles down on his bedding not caring about the strong body odor that emanates from it all. He shakes his head and motions to the passenger seat before turning back to Dale.

"Want somethin?" He stands, silent and still waiting for Dale to decide whether he has an issue, then before Dale can even think of what to say Daryl has walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in and shut his eyes. Andrea lays there ignoring Dale's attempts to talk to her.

"Dale, the RV is too small for Carol's fear and my grief, leave me be." Her voice rises a little on the last word and cracks but she ignores the tears rising, damned if she'll cry in front of him again. When he finally walks away though she lets them come, steady and silent as she can. Then a rag drops on her face. She takes it knowing its Daryl's and mops her face. Vaguely she realises she's going to smell like him until she can bathe again. Day's ago that would have bothered her immensely. Now she finds it comforting.

Rolling on her back some time later Andrea hears nothing from Daryl except soft regular breathing. Thinking he's asleep she sits up. Her clothes are sticking to her, still damp with perspiration. So she takes off her top and the tank underneath it leaving her in her bra. Then before she can think she takes off her cargos as well. Laying down again she spreads her arms and legs letting what breeze there is waft over her body. Finally she begins to feel cool. Until Daryl speaks out of the blue. "Thought you were gonna give me a show there for a bit, be lyin' if I said I wasn't disappointed." He chuckles quietly before sighing melodramatically and Andrea finds herself narrowing her eyes up at him.

He wanted a show? She ignores the part of her mind telling her it's a shitty idea when she sits up again and tugs the sport's bra over her head. She tosses it back to the front of the car before she lays down again and then hitches up her hips to pull her panties down and off as well. These she leaves in the back so they're easy to find in the morning. Then she simply spreads her arms and legs as she says "Least I could do for you letting me sleep in your bead, it feels just right." He snorts at her take-off of Goldilocks.

Then he moves, between the seats and into the back, he crawls down her body turning so he can lay between her spread thighs and press himself down on her. His elbows rest either side of her head as he looks down at her. Everything is bled out because of the moonlight but for some reason his eyes seem to still be the brightest blue there is. Before she has realised what she's going Andrea lifts a hand, brushing her palm over his hair and down his cheekbone, feeling his stubble until she get to his chin. Then she grips it and brings Daryl's lips to hers.

It's a soft kiss, full of uncertainty on both their parts. When she pulls back she looks up at him. "Make me feel like I'm still alive." She doesn't say anymore, she doesn't need do. He purses what she realises are a set of truly spectacular lips for a few seconds before he kisses her on the lips brief and hard and then moves down her body until she feels his breath on her pubic hair. He pushes her legs up, bending her knees and then pushes them apart so she is wide open for him. And like that Andrea is aroused. She breathes in and out, fast and shallow. He chuckles and she feels that on the most private part of her. And then his tongue swipes over her, from her pussy to her clit where he stabs the nub of it so hard and brief and then he is gone, sliding back down to her pussy before she can flinch.

Andrea finds her back arching at his tongue, it is fucking long is the only thought she can muster. Her hands grasp Daryl's hair but he stops and removes them, "Your tits, play with your tits for me, make 'em hard." She floods at the crass word he uses but is helpless to disobey him. And his tongue is back on her licking her like a cat cleans itself, long firm swipes, from her pussy to her clit, His fingers play over her skin, giving her little strokes and pinches, she is a mass of raw nerve endings, feeling nothing but sensation. Feeling alive she realises vaguely. He is making her feel alive.

And she wants more. "You," She manages to pant, "Now." She can't manage any other words as Daryl stabs his tongue over and over on her clit so hard it's almost painful, he has fingers inside her now, giving her something to clench down on, but it's not enough. "Daryl." She cannot say anymore this time either, he has her so far gone. But he listens.

As Andrea comes in a blinding flash that has her crying out Daryl's name again he is moving up her body and his cock is filling her. He has merely undone his pants. She immediately grasps him with her thighs as hard as she can in trying to hold him to her. He merely chuckles. "Don't worry, I ain't goin' anywhere, till I've had my fill either woman." She settles immediately but still holds him close.

Daryl starts moving in and out of Andrea's pussy. Short, shallow, choppy movements at first. Enough that Andrea thinks he's teasing her. Until he speaks. "Ain't got a condom." Of course she thinks.

Andrea tries to speak but she is so far gone it takes her several attempts to get the words out. She finds herself frowning at the amused look on Daryl's face attempting to narrow her eyes threateningly. "I'm good in that respect, still got pills." Daryl stops moving as he looks down at her.

"You sure?" She nods. And he starts to move. Strong, hard thrusts that push her hips into the floor of the vehicle. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Andrea just hangs on as Daryl fucks her back to life. She can feel again she thinks. She can feel. And she is alive. And Amy would want her to stay alive as long as she can. Amy was a fighter. Not an obvious one, but she had been one. Unlike Andrea. Now Andrea needed to learn to be one.

And taking a stand with Daryl, letting him help her, letting him fuck her back into the world was the first step. Her epiphany ceases with her second orgasm. This one travels up and down at the same time. She comes back to herself to feel it building from her scalp with its prickles and tingles, to her toes where they curl and her feet where they rub on Daryl's calves over his pants. The goose bumps on her arms. As she becomes aware of each one of them, they start to travel to her core. Daryl is going to give her the mother of all orgasms she realises. She is going to come like she has never come before. And as Daryl suddenly changes tempo and starts holding himself in Andrea for a second or two before drawing out and pushing in again it pushes Andrea off-balance and into the void.

Everything blanks out. When she comes back to herself she is lying on her side using Daryl as a pillow. Her thighs are sore and her whole body is still tingling. She reaches a hand down cupping herself. She will feel him tomorrow. She will feel tomorrow, she thinks.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life." She says as she winds an arm over his chest.

There is a pause and she thinks he is not going to answer her. Then, "Back at you." And Andrea's heart breaks for him as she remembers Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Next request is Daryl/Carol for Jodie Kay.


	19. Comfort II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here at the request of Jodie Kay I have Daryl and Carol. Hopefully she won't mind me continuing on with the Daryl and Carol I created in Comfort where a threesome with Rick was had.

Daryl's groan is one of pure pleasure. He feels Carol engulf his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking at it just the way he liked. He liked a lot of things Carol did for him. This was just one on a long list. She moaned around his cock and he knew she was getting close herself so he upped his game, moving his tongue in and out of her pussy quicker and then replacing it with his fingers as she straddled his head thrusting her hips down on him. Then his tongue started flicking at her clit, working it ruthlessly despite her moans of protest, he knew she liked to be pleasured with his tongue to the point of pain as she came. He didn't know if it was a general kink or a learned kink from her dead husband. And then he feels her come on his tongue and his fingers as he comes down her throat in turn.

He lets her splay over him until she gets her breath back and then he shifts her around so they're facing the same way. "Shower?" He asks and she nods in answer. When they enter the shower however they find they have company.

"Occupied." Rick says as he looks at them. Daryl can tell he's realised what they've done. As Rick's gaze rakes over Carol he bristles but then finds himself flushing as Rick looks at him too. When he turns to the shower and switches it on they go to leave. Until he groans. And they both find themselves looking back and watching him.

"God he's beautiful." Carol speaks wistfully. Daryl agrees though he doesn't say so. And his thinking of Rick's beauty is probably not for the same reason Carol thinks. That said the man was not standing behind the door when good looks were handed out. His eyes narrow as he watches Rick's hand move.

"Son of a bitch." He's fucking wanking Daryl realises.

"Is he," He hears Carol swallow audibly even over the water though he'll deny to his dying breath that his mouth has gone dry as well "Is he jerking off?" She finishes her question.

"Sure looks like it." Daryl knows he is, he'd recognise that angle of his elbow on any man.

"Let's ask if we can watch." Carol looks at him with eagerness in her eyes and Daryl knows he's doomed. He can never say no to her. Ever. Sighing he drops his chin.

"Go on and ask him then." He walks over and sits down to remove his boots. Then he picks up the chair he'd sat on and walked across the room with it.

"Daryl?" Rick asks as he gets to the light.

"Yeah, we'd both like to watch." He doesn't say anymore, he doesn't need to. Rick knows his tones and inflections. He sits down pulling Carol into his lap as Rick turns around. Yeah, he's beautiful Daryl thinks. They watch him focus on himself and his cock and start to jerk off for real.

Daryl feels Carol squirm on him so he moves on the chair and spreads his legs and then drops hers over his so they're spread even more. And without pause he pushes his hand inside her trousers and panties. She is wet, very wet. Daryl sighs, he knows where this is heading, where it's been heading since he was so fucking stupid and high on sex hormones or pheromones or shit that he talked about having had threesomes before.

Resting his head on Carol's shoulder he gives into the urge to call himself names for his stupidity. Then he lifts his head and watches Carol watching Rick. But soon his own attention is taken over by Rick. He can tell Carol is getting off on it but it's not enough. So he starts talking to her. The way she secretly loves but won't admit to. He calls her names, he asks her dirty questions. And this time she answers him without hesitation which tells him how far gone she is. Yes she says, she is dirty, a slut and finally yes she'll come for him while she watches Rick.

When she says Rick's name she comes. And so does Rick. Daryl watches his come splatter out and down on the bathroom floor. He doesn't flinch when he feels some of it spatter on his foot, but he does look down at it. When Rick laughs at it he can't help himself from threatening him. And he can tell Rick believes he'd follow through and he'd get his way. He would make Rick would lick it off his foot. But Carol forestalls any potential issue by licking it off herself. Daryl watches her, ignoring Rick now as he's finished. As Carol finishes cleaning his foot He leans down and grabs her around the waist settling her back over his lap again, this time facing him.

She goes to kiss him and he jerks back remembering what she'll taste like. Fucked if he's going there. So she kisses his neck instead while he manages to divest her of her clothes and maneuver inside her. He hears Rick leave the room as he moves in Carol and she clenches down on him. He is quick having been turned on himself by Rick's performance as well as Carol's. Not waiting for Carol to come again Daryl pushes for his own orgasm this time, Carol is simply a vessel. It's something they allow of each other, recognizing that in times of stress sometimes one of them simply needs to be on the receiving end of the other. It was how they came together in the first place.

When he orgasms Carol moves off him to the shower and Daryl follows. When they're finished he walks her to her cell and then goes to his own perch. As he lays down he grimaces. Tonight had set the ball rolling, Carol wasn't going to give up until she got her way he knew.

##########

A few weeks later Daryl finds himself standing with a sleeping Carol at his feet as Rick walks back to their cell block. He scrubs his hands over his face at what they'd just done. It had been by turns horrifying and incredible. His unease at the situation had been mirrored in Rick's eyes and it was only through their mutual love for Carol they'd been able to do what they'd just done he knew. Fuck, if Mer were alive he'd kick him six ways to Sunday.

He sits down and nudges Carol awake. "C'mon, get dressed I'll walk you back." He doesn't touch her like he normally would. He isn't sure how he feels about what they'd just done. He can tell by Carol's humming she is happy, bone deep happy as she hasn't been for a while. Daryl wonders if she realises that both he and Rick are in love with her. "Gonna go huntin' in the mornin' might take a few days." Is all he says as he drops a kiss on her shoulder and walks to his perch. He can feel her watching as he walks away.

##########

Four days later Carol is watching the fence, waiting for Daryl when Rick comes up behind her laying his hands on her shoulders. It's not anything he wouldn't do before they'd had sex but it makes her uncomfortable now, especially because Daryl isn't here. Which is stupid. She deliberately relaxes her shoulders and leans back on him like she normally would. They'd always been kind of touchy-feely with each other before. Now she wonders if it had been their way of being together without actually being together. They stand as the sun sets and still no Daryl. She is only mildly worried. In Daryl-speak 'a few days' meant anywhere from about two days to a full week. The man was nothing if not understated.

When Carol relaxes a tad more into Rick's warmth she feels his erection pressing against her. He moves away with an apology. "It's okay, but we need to wait for Daryl."

"I know, we talked about it that night." Rick leans back in and Carol deliberately nestles into his cock. They find a comfort in each other like they always do. It had started like this after Lori had passed. And then when Carol and Daryl had started together Rick would wait with her when he was gone at the beginning. Then they'd wait together when he and Rick became best friends as well. Sometimes she felt like they were always waiting for Daryl. Shaking her head Carol muses, it was only right. He was their glue. He'd been the one who made her accept Rick hadn't meant to send Sophia to her death.

Standing there Carol remembers her first time with Daryl, it had been months after Lori had died, Rick was finally recovering. He'd been on watch that night and she'd been in his cell putting Judith down, but she was fussy so Carol had sat down on Rick's bunk and sung quietly to her. But it hadn't made a difference. Until Daryl joined his rough croaky voice to hers. And she'd settled immediately. She loved Daryl with a fierce passion that no one matched. Exactly as Daryl loved her. It made Carol jealous if she was being honest as the passion they had for each other hadn't waned as she'd started to grow up. She was more like Daryl than Rick. Wild, quiet and untamed. None of them would have her any other way.

He'd taken Judith from her and put her down and then sat beside her on Rick's bed. Then he'd leaned back against the wall and she'd found herself lying back beside him, then she'd taken a breath and held it and then leaned on his chest. He'd gone completely still for an endless minute and just as she'd decided she'd misread every possible sign wrong he'd wrapped an arm around her and pushed her back sideways on the bed with his mouth on hers, tongue entering her when she gasped into his mouth.

He had moved between her legs pushing up the old sundress Carol usually wore to sleep in and his murmur of pleasure gave her goose bumps when he'd discovered she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. His rough fingers had been so good as they stroked her flesh, he'd been surprisingly tender though she'd felt the weight of his cock on her hip the whole time he stroked her and fingered her to an orgasm. His mouth clamped on hers as she moaned her release into him. And then he had undone his trousers and entered her.

Carol remembers how she had wound her legs around him and her hands had grabbed his arse. The man had one fine arse she thought, then and now. As beautiful as Rick was, Daryl's arse. Well there was no comparison. And she finds herself talking about it with Rick of all people. "You know the first time we were together, it was on your bed."

Rick snorts a laugh and his arms tighten around her. "Why does that not surprise me? Who made the first move then? You I'm betting." She nods on his chest and they chuckle together. So she decides to go for broke.

"I'd really love to see the two of you together you know." His arms immediately stiffen but she grabs his forearms so he can't disengage. "Hush now, I don't care what other people think, I care about the three of us and how we care about and for each other." She deliberately relaxes herself in his hold letting her whole body fall back on his like a limp noodle so he has to either hold and support her or let her fall to the ground. And Carol knows Rick will never let her fall. Ever.

Time passes and still they stand there. They hear it together a soft sound, footfalls. Then "What the fuck you doin' manhandlin' my woman?" But there is humour in his tone. And he's breathless. They all turn and walk together toward the gate, Rick taking out his keys as they do so. Carol can see Daryl's got quite a haul. "Gonna have to go back tomorrow, got some stored, couldn't make it in one trip. Wanna come with?"

"Who, me or Rick?" Carol asks as she smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Was thinkin' both actually, place can do without us for a day I think." Rick stops in the process of unlocking the gate and Carol stares at Daryl. He's asking them on more than a day trip.

"I think I can do that." Is all Rick says as he swings the gate open. Carol takes up the tire iron leaning on the fence and deals with a couple of walkers that get too close and Rick closes the gate. They help divest Daryl of some of the game and head inside.

They're about half way in when Rick speaks, slow and laconic. "I figure I owe your bedding a serious fuck Daryl since you fucked Carol on mine." Daryl stops and looks at him and Carol holds her breath. She finds herself wincing at the glare he shoots her.

"We were just talking," She trails off as he raises a finger to his lips. She knows that look and she will pay for it later. Shit, one thing Rick doesn't know is Daryl likes giving orders and having them obeyed.

"So, if I were to tell you to come upstairs later, you'd be willing to come upstairs and fuck her on my bed then?" His question is soft even though there is no one around. "You'd fuck her hard and fast and make her come, make her so wet she'd drip all over my sheets?" Carol can't hold back the whimper of need at his words. Daryl had managed to talk her to an orgasm once when they'd had time, with words alone. It was something she'd never forget.

Rick shoots a glance at her as he swallows. "Yeah, I could do that, since you're so tired out from hunting and all, I could take over your job for the night." Daryl's eyes narrow and Carols' heart stops. Then he smiles, slow and feral and Carol finds herself wet at the look in his eyes.

"Guess we got a date then." Is all he says though as he leaves them and walks inside.

Carol heaves a sigh of something, she isn't sure what as he walks away even as she looks at the view. Then Rick's hand is on her shoulder. "You okay with this?"

She smiles at him. "More than okay, I can't wait."

##########

Daryl cleans up as he thinks about tonight. He'd had plenty of time to think while he was hunting. He can tell Rick isn't overly comfortable with him sexually and he's not comfortable with Rick sexually either. That ain't ever gonna change, just the way they were with each other. But if they were gonna work in with each other they had to find a way. And Daryl is nothing if not inventive.

Later that evening Carol has come to him and they're waiting for Rick. Daryl keeps his clothes on though he divests Carol of hers. What he plans tonight doesn't need him to be naked. And he has put a stool up there as well that Carol hasn't noticed yet. When they hear quiet footfalls coming up the stairs. Rick has left off his boots though he carries them in his hands if there is an emergency. Pays to be ready in more ways than one these days. He sets them down at the stairs and notes Daryl lying there still fully dressed. Looking him up and down Daryl can she he's already half hard. He stands and walks to him, then sits down on the stool.

Rick is looking at him now with puzzlement. "Carol, undress Rick for me tonight." It's not a request and Daryl can see Rick recognises it. He watches Carol kneel up and move over to him before she stands. Daryl can tell he's processing things in his brain and piecing things together. Which is good, because tonight Daryl is going to push his buttons in a major way. When Rick is standing naked he goes to embrace Carol but she steps back looking at Daryl. He smiles approvingly at her, she's learned well.

"Kneel and suck his cock, don't make him come." She steps forward and kneels again taking Rick's half-hard cock in her mouth and beginning to suck him. Rick groans softly and his hands move to her head, not directing, more like he's holding her to keep himself grounded. "Rick," Daryl waits until he turns his face and opens his eyes and looks at him, "There's a boy, keep looking at me while she sucks you." Rick rolls his eyes but he nevertheless tries to obey except for the odd time when Carol's tongue or mouth does something particularly pleasurable in which case Daryl simply says his name and he opens his eyes and looks at him again.

Fuck this was a turn on. It wasn't bothering him in the least to see Carol do another man because he was telling her to do it. He was okay with this now because he was telling her what to do. Seeing Rick's backside clench Daryl knows he's close. "Stock sucking him now." He laughs softly as Rick's hips move forward and he tries to chase the warmth of Carol's mouth for a few seconds. Then he blows out his breath and looks at Daryl. Waiting. Daryl smiles at him and jerks his chin at the bed, "Lie down on your back." Rick lies down on his back right in the centre of Daryl's bedding. Daryl looks at Carol, "Get on and fuck him then, sit upright, I want to see those titties of yours bounce."

Daryl can tell how his words have affected Carol by the way her thighs tremble as she maneuvers herself over Rick. Rick himself moans in pleasure as she slowly slides his cock inside her as she sinks down on him slowly. Her hands come up to play with her own breasts for a time while she sits there before she starts to move. Up and down, working Rick's cock. Pushing him relentlessly toward an orgasm. "No coming, either of you until I say so." Daryl's words drop between them and Carol nods as she says yes. Rick however is different.

"Fuck off." And Daryl laughs as Carol stills on his cock immediately. Rick tries to thrust up into her but she simply sits up and moves off him. Leaving his cock bare and glistening with her juices in the moonlight. Daryl thinks it's one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen.

"My rules tonight Rick," Rick tries again taking his cock and starting to jerk himself off as he looks at Daryl in silence. "You can do that, be the last time it happens with us though." He lets the words hang in the air as Rick's hand on his cock stills. He looks at Carol and she moves to stand beside Daryl putting a hand on his shoulder. Solidifying them. They might have started out being convenient to each other, but they were way more than that now. With a sigh Rick closes his eyes and stops moving his hand on his cock. Then he removes it. "Look at me man." Rick looks over at him. Daryl see's frustration in his eyes but no submission which is not what he wants to see anyway. "Best you know what you're gettin' yourself in for you know." He states and with that he pushes his right hand between Carol's thighs and into her. She is dripping.

Grinning Daryl withdraws his fingers and licks Carol off them as Rick watches. Daryl raises an eyebrow at him in challenge and Rick get the message raising the hand that he'd gripped his cock with to his mouth and licking Carol off it. Carol gasps as he watches him do this and all is right in Daryl's world. He pushes her toward Rick again. "Go on, climb back on, ride him." Then looking at Rick he says "You can touch her tits, she likes that a lot. But to make her come when she's on top you'll need to be at her clit." And with that he leans back on the stool crossing his arms to signify he's leaving the rest to them.

His cock is hard but Daryl makes no move toward it yet. He merely sits and watches Carol and Rick fuck each other. Then when he can tell she is getting close to an orgasm he stands and unfastens his pants. Moving to stand on his bedding he makes sure he nudges Rick's leg so he opens his eyes and sees him standing there. Then he leans down and kisses Carol, pushing his tongue into her mouth and twining it with hers. Then he pulls off and moves his hips toward her and he holds his cock as she takes it in her mouth unhesitatingly. It is his turn to groan at the wet heat of her mouth. He feels Rick looking at him and he smiles at him surprised when Rick smiles back.

Shaking his head Daryl looks down at Carol's wet lips wrapped around his cock. "You like that?" She nods, "Gonna come in your mouth you know, flood your mouth with my come" She moans a yes sound around his cock and speeds up her movements on him. "You gonna swallow all of my come like you always do? In front of Rick?" She moans again and this time Daryl can tell her hips have sped up as well. "There you go woman, you like that don't you?" He looks at Rick as he speaks, noting the lust on Rick's face has overtaken everything else, he is watching them as he moves toward his own orgasm. "You gonna come all lover Rick's cock and then lick yourself off and kiss him, sharing your taste and mine with him? You gonna do that for me you filthy slut?" It tips Carol over the edge and she cries around his cock as she sucks without rhythm as she comes as Daryl told her to all over Rick's cock. Daryl finds himself coming down her throat at the same times he notes that Rick reaches his own peak.

He's not finished however. "Clean me up now, don't leave anything behind." Carol obediently cleans off his cock. Then he withdraws and steps back fastening his trousers and doing up his belt again. "Now Rick." Rick is lying there, spent as anyone Daryl has ever seen. He can only watch as Carol moves off his cock and then leans down and cleans his cock of her own juices as well as his semen. Then she crawls up his body and kisses him. Sharing the taste of herself and both men as well. But she knows him too. He watches while they kiss lazily and then she breaks away and moves over to him, straddling him to sit down astride him. Then she looks at him as he looks at her. He raises an eyebrow and nods that it's okay for her to kiss him. And so she does, sharing their joint taste with him too. Fuck, they taste good together is all he can think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Merle and Carol for Daryl's Cherokee Rose.


	20. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle/Carol are written at the request of Daryl's Cherokee Rose. I've been waiting for this prompt, I've had this story in my head for months waiting for Merle and Carol's time to come. I hope you enjoy this creation. I've gifted them with a lazy afternoon.

The wind feels lovely on her face. She loves riding on the bike with him. She closes her eyes and lets the sunlight turn the back of her eyelids red, with the occasional dark flicker when they pass through some shade. Resting her head on his broad back she let herself relax as she hadn't done in way too long. A sigh leaves her taking her tension with it. She winds her arms around his lean waist and smiles on his shirt as she feels him twitch under her hands. Feeling wicked she drops one of her hands to his crotch. Yes, as she thought. He was hard and ready. The man was always ready.

Carol feels the bike slow and turn off the paved road to a dirt track and she reluctantly opens her eyes to watch where they're going. Resting her chin on his shoulder she soon closes her them again however. She leans as he leans when the bike tilts, she has implicit trust in his riding skills. She remembers him riding into camp on it, big and brash and blunt as all get out. He hadn't changed, she would never want or ask him to. She loved him exactly the way he was.

She opens her eyes again as the bike stops at a small clearing. She gets off as he shuts down the machine. And she pushes down the kickstand automatically. He accepts very little help and she's learned never to offer it, but to simply do something for him and if she doesn't make like she's done anything special then he'll usually let her continue. Either that or he knows her well enough to know she'd keep doing it for him anyway. She was no one's doormat anymore.

She walks toward the water stretching her hands over her head as she does so. God it feels so good to be out and away from everyone and everything. She turns back and he is there, he still takes her off guard sometimes with his moving so quiet and soft despite his size. He reaches out his left hand to her and she goes forward willingly.

##########

He lets go of her hand as she leans into him and strokes it up through her hair. He loves her hair. She hasn't let it grow too long but it's long enough that he can grab it when he wants to hold her as she sucks him. He loves when she sucks him. "My Mouse." He growls as she lifts her lips to his. He feels her smile against him. Mouse is an endearment now though it wasn't in the beginning. She is nothing like the timid woman he'd first met back at the quarry. She is a warrior now, a survivor like him. And she makes it look effortless though he knows it's anything but. "Let's swim." He says as he steps back. She nods and backs toward the small sandy shore the river has. There is a small current, just enough to keep the water moving and fresh. He steps up with her and unsnaps his prosthesis as she takes off her belt with her machete and handgun holstered on it, setting them down carefully and within easy reach of the river. Then she toes off her boots and before he can say anything she kneels and unlaces his for him.

He toes them off as she sits back and stares up at him. Then she stands in the circle of his arms and rests her head on his chest this time. They hold each other silently and he rocks her from side to side soothingly. A sigh moves through him, how was he gifted with this woman in the ashes of this world? How did they manage to find each other through death and pain and blood and war? "Stop thinking." She always knows when his thoughts turn dark. He doesn't know how, but she does. And it's all she ever says. 'Stop thinking.' And so he does. He reaches for her hair and pulls her head back as he moves his mouth on hers, kissing her softly, gently as he so rarely is.

She moans softly into his mouth and he finds himself echoing her. Then he feels her fingers sliding his shirt off his shoulders after they've undone the buttons and pushing his singlet up and over his head until he is left standing bare-chested under the summer sun. He steps back and using his left hand tugs on her top as well, it's one of his greatest regrets that he cannot simply undress her. Her effortless, uncommented on help however makes it easier. One thing he has learned to do is pants, he's good with them, fucked if he was gonna rely on some fuckwit to be taking his dick out every time he needed to piss. So as she takes her shirts over her head and unsnaps her bra he is unbuckling her belt. Her trousers are baggy in the extreme as she usually filches a pair of his half the time and today is no different. He doesn't complain, he likes the thought that he's between her thighs all day every day. Plus it means as soon as he undoes the belt, they fall to the ground leaving her, in nothing. "Fuck me." It's all he can say as he looks at her. Woman walking around with his pants and nothing else was going to be the death of him, he fucking knew it.

"I plan to." Her smile is wicked as she backs toward the water one step at a time. When she is thigh deep she simply sinks underneath the surface leaving him floundering for her like she always does. She never asks, never expects and that of course makes it easy for him to simply give as he has never given before. He walks forward steadily into the water looking for ripples or bubbles and just as the water gets to his hips he feels the current disturbed and she rises to the surface. As she stands water drips from her, her hair where it is slicked back baring her beautiful face to him, her nose with its slight bend from where that fucker had broken it more than once, her breasts with their high pointed nipples – he's still amazed at them given her age. Just goes to show smaller is better in some cases, 'cause smaller in this case meant still firm and sittin' high on her chest.

Merle's right arm snakes around her waist pulling her up against him so she can feel how hard he is for her, how hard he always is for her. He takes a few more steps forward until the water is swirling around his chest and then Carol's legs wind around his waist as his arm's cradle her in return. He fits himself to her easily, it's as natural as breathing now, their intimacy. He lets her go and she lays back floating on the surface holding herself to him via her legs. "Take a breath," He says as he sinks under the water with her. When he rises, she rises with him and smiles so beautifully he can't help smiling back. Sitting up again she puts her arms around his shoulders and he starts to move in her.

Hitching herself up a little more Merle finds himself surrounded by her. Her scent is so similar to his own now what with her wearing his clothes all the time he can't tell where she leaves off and he begins. And then she clenches around him, wringing a groan from deep in his body. His head falls back and she leans up and kisses and licks at his neck like he's a freaking ice cream cone or something. The woman has a fucking lethal tongue. He slowly fucks in and out of her and she moves in counterpoint to him. Meeting and matching him, thrust for thrust.

Planting his feet a little more solidly in the mud Merle starts to move Carol up and down on him, slow and steady, teasing her toward an orgasm but never letting her come. It's his greatest pleasure and the one thing he'll never tire of is seeing his pleasure reciprocated on her face as he works her toward her peak.

Carol feels her orgasm coming toward her, slowly so slowly. Merle is teasing her, taking his time as they can do so rarely. She digs her heels into his buttocks trying to urge him on but he will not be swayed. His grin – that grin she loves blooms and she feels like cursing him and telling him to never stop in equal measure. And she knows he never will. As long as they live, he will never stop loving her and she will never stop loving him. She sighs as he moves and flexes inside her slowly. And she rests her head on his shoulder allowing him to take her at his own pace. She knows the journey will be worth the wait.

Merle loves when she gives herself over to him. Her surrender is complete each and every time. A gift she gives freely. It is to be nurtured and treated as the precious thing it is. It humbles him, she humbles him. To feel her simply melt into him and allow him to give her what she knows he always will. Himself. He moves a little quicker now, but still not fast. He wants to see her eyes go blind with the pleasure only he can give her. It is his addiction, to see her like this at her most vulnerable as she sees him. He feels Carol flutter and clench on him, telling him she is close.

When they orgasm they orgasm looking into each other's eyes, each other's souls. Merle empties himself into Carol and she milks him of every drop. She drops her head on his shoulder, still holding him as she rests. He feels her heart beating fast and erratic against his own, somehow matching his despite their distorted rhythm. He leans his own head on hers and they sink below the surface of the water again. When they rise back to the surface they part and slowly head back to shore. Every time they take a step their bodies brush in some way.

As they're in shallow water Merle feels the mud between his toes and gets an idea. Before he's thought it through he picks Carol up and dumps her in the water following her down. Then he grabs some mud and slaps it on her chest. He sits back with a grin and watches her.

Carol looks at the mud he'd just thrown on her chest. It was oozing down over her breasts. She looks at Merle who is sitting there in front of her with the biggest smirk on his face she has seen in a while. He's expecting her to go off her tree she knows. But hell, if he wants to play, she can play right back. Under the water her hands each grasp a handful of mud and before he realises what she's doing she launches herself at him and smashes her mud on his head, making sure it gets in his hair and then runs down his face. She crawls backward laughing at him as she looks at him. Sitting there with mud dripping everywhere.

But her laughter is her undoing as he launches himself at her in turn, using his arms to scoop up an even larger amount of mud and just drop it all over her, his arm and hand mashing it all over her skin making sure he tweaks her nipples as he goes and tickles her at the same time. Carol finds herself on the defense so scrapes up more mud and goes on the attack. Their laughter is loud and unrestrained and in these days its unheard of. They start rolling over together in the shallows of the river until they're both covered head to toe in mud, thick, green and viscous. "Uncle, woman Uncle!" Merle can't help it. She was tickling him now and he just couldn't get his breath. She looked down at him having managed to wiggle around like a fucking snake and top him. And how the fuck she did that he still wasn't sure of.

"Yeah, really?" She is teasing him with a handful of mud directly over his face.

"Yeah really, you want me to eat my words?" His voice is sly. All their play had aroused him again. He's hoping she'll take him up on his offer.

Her eyes narrow at him and that sly, feline smile he loves, that she gifts only on him blooms on her face. She kneels up and moves up his body. "Yeah, why not?" She kneels over his head and he puts it back to open his mouth on her as she straddles him. Their wrestling had moved them almost out of the water. Only their legs were still in it now. As Merle starts to lick and suck at her through the mud he watches Carol watching him. When she sees him looking at her she rubs the mud on her own body, spreading it over and down her neck and over her breasts where she started to massage it into her skin, playing with her breasts, tweaking her nipples causing Merle to moan approvingly. He loves to watch her play with herself.

Continuing to smile that smile at him she reaches one hand back and a few seconds he feels her hand with another handful of mud start to jerk him off. All the while she keeps looking at him and plays with her nipples, one at a time. And her hand, her hand continues to jerk him off. The mud is fucking hot on his skin, it feel so damn rough but at the same time the feel of it on his skin with her hand and what she's doing is incredibly erotic. Merle laps at Carol, slow sure, firm, the way she likes. He likes to draw this out, they don't get the opportunity to do it often enough. He reaches his right arm to her and slides it in. It had been interesting when they'd discovered exactly what his right arm could do to her, for her.

But Merle never hesitated to take advantage of anything he could. Knowing he could do this for Carol turned him on even more. She moves down on him as his tongue speeds up on her clit, flicking it over and over as he feels himself getting closer to an orgasm as well. And as Carol moves down on him and clenches, Merle sucks her clit into his mouth and flicks and nurses at it exactly as he would her nipples. And he feels her come on his arm. At the same time she jerks him harshly and fists him as hard as she can and he finds himself moaning an orgasm on her clit.

A few minutes later Carol sits back on his chest and lets go of him. Merle looks up at her. "Gonna be the fuckin' death of me woman." He smiles at her as he says this making her think of a wolf looking at prey. A pleasurable shiver runs down her spine. She'd never tell him, but that look, that feral animal look will get him anything from her. 

"Can think of worse ways to go." Is all she says however as she stands and walks backward into the river to clean herself properly. Merle props himself on his elbows to watch her as he loves to do. She is so damn graceful he thinks. He damn near blushed once when he'd said that and she'd the same back to him. Dixon's aren't fucking graceful he thinks. He stands letting the mud run off him and walks back into the water himself to get clean. As he dunks himself he brushes his hand through his hair. When he stands she is there pushing him to stay down and she brushes her hands through his hair making sure the mud is gone. She cleans his ears smiling as she does so. He brushes his hand through her hair and checks her as well. When they're clean they walk out of the water and dry off with the towel he had in his saddle bag. As they dress they don't talk. When they're ready Merle get's on the bike and Carol puts up the kickstand like always and she moves to the right side and flicks the switch as he kicks it to life.

Merle smiles. They're a fucking team he thinks. He and his Mouse.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little afternoon break for Merle and Carol. Next up is Rick/Carl for VM Baby. Yes, you're reading this right. But remember, I don't do children, Carl will be an adult in this story


	21. Rick and Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST***** A/N – Okay this request for Rick/Carl Is for VM Baby, I did say no Hook-Up was off-limits remember. And I have to admit, I do love a challenge. Yes, Carl is an adult for those who are wondering. For everyone else, look at the warning, if this sort of thing doesn't float you boat – THEN STOP READING NOW.

"Don't stop." The words are groaned as Rick continues to thrust into her, he is close to coming.

"Fuck," He groans as he feels her muscles clench down on him as she boils over. Her orgasm triggers his own and he feels himself release in her. He collapses on top of her for several minutes letting himself and her settle down again. Her hands and legs wrap around him comfortingly.

All too soon however they need to get up and dressed and return to what they were doing before they'd distracted each other away. He stretches the kinks out of his back as he stands and slides his shirt on. He does up the buttons and watches as she lazily stretches while remaining horizontal. She looks up at him, "You realise he's watching again?"

Rick sighs, he'd seen him there in the shadows the last several times they'd come here to be together. "Yeah, I know, what I don't know is what to do about it."

"It doesn't bother you that he watches you have sex with me?" Her question is dry, he expects nothing less. Rick shrugs his shoulders, they have no real privacy anywhere anymore. It's not like other's haven't seen them, even watched he's sure.

"Ain't none of us got privacy to screw around without other's at least walking in on us sometimes anymore." It's not what she asked but he's hoping she'll let him get away with that answer. Because the real one is fucked in the head. The real answer is that it turns him on to have him watch them have sex. It turns him on like crazy. It's what gets him over the edge these days.

When he'd asked her up here, he'd made sure he'd seen them so he could follow. Rick runs his hands through his hair before he sets his ball cap on his head. He looks over at her, "Don't bother me if it don't bother you." He gives her that, after all he won't be coming up here if she's got a problem with it.

It's her turn to shrug, "He's not my son." It is all she says as she stands and dresses. Rick sits down to put on his boots and she leaves as he stands. He hesitates for a few seconds wondering if he should talk to him but decides not to. He'll see what happens next time.

A week later they're back as is Carl. Rick is kissing down her body and she is encouraging him with soft moans and groans. "He's back." She whispers as she leans over spreading her legs for Rick's tongue.

"I know. Let it be." He says no more and neither does she. He sucks her clit into his mouth but his focus has gone to the shadows where his son stands. He melds with them so well but Rick knows he's there, he can feel him watching them. Watching him. And he finds himself aroused, not by being watched, but by who is watching him. He opens his pants and takes his cock in his hands making sure he tilts his hips so Carl can see him, see his cock. He keeps licking and flicking at her as she comes around him, but he doesn't come himself, only grasping his cock as he mouths her through her orgasm.

When she has finished he tucks his cock away making like he's come. The kiss and he helps her dress and leave. Now will be the test. To see if Carl is watching him, or her. He sits back shifting so his legs are spread open directly in Carl's line of sight. He opens his pants again and pulls out his cock. And he strokes it softly, up and down. His other hand fondles his balls as he leans back on the wall. He is still there, he hasn't moved. Rick pretends to ignore him as he strokes himself. He decides to really test his son. He starts to groan as he touches himself. Making obscene sounds as he pleasures himself. He sees the shadows moving slightly and fancies he hears the sound of a zip.

Definitely watching him he thinks. Suddenly he stops. "Carl get the fuck out here. Now!" He uses his parental tone of voice. It's a voice he hasn't had to use for several years but it's needed now otherwise he knows Carl will simply ignore him. There is silence, absolute silence. And then the shadows move coalescing to form his son, his child. Flesh of his flesh.

Fisting his cock Rick watches him move into the light, but not close enough. "Closer." He orders lifting a hand off his balls to point to where he wants Carl to stand. When he does Rick speaks again "Why are you watching me have sex?" He wants to know the answer, he's praying it's not as fucked as his own thoughts are.

Carl's words dash that hope however. "Wanted to see you."

"Me? Why me?" Rick's cock is as hard as a rock in his fist.

"I love you." Carl is nothing if not simple in his answer.

"I love you too, you're my son. This," Rick gestures with the hand not holding his cock. "Is not what children do to their parents."

"Is that?" Carl points at Rick's hand that is still on his cock. If possible Rick hardens more. He shuts his eyes for a second and swallows.

"Do you want me?" Carl nods.

"You know as your father, this is not supposed to happen right?" Carl nods again.

"Doesn't change the way I feel." Simplistic again.

"Why me?" Rick has to know. Carl's brow furrows as he thinks.

"I don't…no one else….They don't make me want." Is the sentence he eventually finishes.

"Suck me then, make me come in your mouth." Rick knows he has damned himself to hell but Carl is his son, he loves him. He would die for him in an instant. If Carl needs this of him, he will give it no matter how warped he thinks it to be.

Carl has moved and knelt in front of him before he knows where he is. He hesitates as his face comes close to Rick's cock. He looks up at Rick who stares back at him. Looking at each other the way they do Rick's cock hardens further, pre-come dripping steadily from it. He realises Carl needs something from him, a sign.

So he nods. Carl smiles at him like he hasn't for months, maybe even years and he kisses the head of Rick's cock. Then he sinks down on it, taking way too much in at the beginning he inadvertently gags. Rick pulls himself out. "Slow down boy, it ain't a race." Before he can help himself he strokes Carl's cheek softly. Carl leans into his touch, smiling. It was as if he craved it. Rick finds himself guiding Carl's mouth to him again. Slow and sure until Carl has a rhythm. Rick doesn't worry about him using his tongue or sucking him. This is for Carl, not him. That he's getting off on the wet heat that is his son's mouth doesn't matter now. What matters is the look on his son's face. The look of peace and happiness that he hasn't seen in longer than he can think of.

"Gonna come soon," He says to Carl, "Make sure you swallow all of me now." Carl nods as best he can around Ricks cock and continues to look up at him as he sucks inexpertly at Rick. Rick unloads in Carl's mouth and like he'd ordered Carl swallows every drop. Rick sees him wince at the taste but he doesn't move off Rick's cock until Rick withdraws from his mouth.

Rick tucks himself away and motions for Carl to stand up. His cock is hard and pushing against his cargos. The front of them is damp from Carl's own pre-come. Rick can't leave him like that even though this is one step further down the road of damnation. He stands up and then kneels before his son hearing his in drawn breath as he realises what his father is going to do for him.

Opening his zip but leaving the pants buttoned and belted Rick simply draws out Carl's cock surprised to see it's nearly identical to his. Shaking his head at the thought that he'll be sucking himself he engulfs Carl's cock in his mouth. Rick has never sucked a cock before but he's had enough blow jobs. He mimics the moves of the most recent blow job he'd received. Hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue along the underside. And before he can do anything else Carl explodes in his mouth. Rick swallows him down as he'd made Carl swallow him.

When he is finished he stands up and he and Carl stare at each other. "You gonna be okay now?" Rick asks thinking already of what work he has to get back to. He is already putting what they'd done away in a box in his mind marked 'never to be opened again' but Carl stops him in his tracks.

"No, I'm not going to be okay now." He grabs his hat and walks away. Rick stars after him puzzled.

##########

He'd made his father come, he'd made his father come. The words ran around his head in a never-ending loop. Carl walked as fast as his legs would carry him through the hallways and outside. He goes to his favourite place which was an old dead tree toward the East. He walks steadily though he wants to run. But running would make him noticed. And Carl prided himself on never being noticed. He was predator not prey.

When he gets there he sits down, leaning his back against the part he'd hollowed out over time to make it more comfortable. And he thinks of what had just happened to him. He'd been watching couples have sex for years. Since he'd first orgasmed watching a couple have sex, a strong voyeuristic instinct had been born in him. It was how he usually got off. He learned to watch the couples and more. Their body language was a dead giveaway. And so he was always around most of the time. Rarely was it an accident. The only person he never looked at that was his father. Until several weeks ago when he'd actually happened upon Rick accidentally. He'd been waiting for someone and Carl had stopped not wanting to be seen. Rick had sat down with his legs spread and he'd had his pants undone as he stroked his cock slowly, like he had all the time in the world.

When the woman had shown up Carl wasn't surprised. He knew she'd broken up with her usual guy a few weeks ago and he'd never seen her go without a man for more than a month. He was surprised his father had given into her charms though. The woman wasn't good enough for him. And that was when it had started. He'd watched them fuck, she had gone down on his father first and then they'd fucked, she'd simply taken off her jeans and crawled on top of Rick straddling him as she had held his cock and guided it inside her. Carl knew she'd seen him.

He managed to get away as they were coming but he found himself for the first time since he'd discovered sex watching for his father's tells. And he followed him. And he watched him. And when he jerked off, he wasn't thinking of the woman, he was thinking of his father. Carl comes back to himself to find he is hard again and that he has company. His father is standing there blocking the sun.

"Can I sit down?" Carl finds himself nodding. Rick scrubs his hand over his face as he sinks down on the ground. He looks at Carl and Carl looks back at him. The years have been kind to Rick, he's entirely grey now but apart from a few more lines around his eyes and circles under them that never disappear anymore he doesn't really look any different.

"Gonna tell me it's wrong again?" Carl asks his father as he looks down at his hands sitting in his lap and his hard cock pushing against his cargos again.

"No, no I'm not, figure you know it as well as I do." Rick leans back on his hands and stretches his legs out in front of him. Before he knows what he's doing Carl finds himself swinging around and laying his head down in his father's lap. He sighs as he smells Rick and feels his thigh flexes under his head. He closes his eyes and relaxes as he hasn't done for a very long time.

Rick eventually lies down himself putting his arms under his head. As time passes Carl rolls over so his head is facing up Rick's body. He can see his father's erection but ignores it, simply looking up at Rick's face. Then he closes his eyes and they both sleep. He wakes later to a gentle stroking on his head. Rick has woken and is stroking his hair with one hand while the other palms his own erection.

Carl put's his own hand over his father's. Its the same size now, apart from more scars it's nearly identical. Like their cocks. He'd noticed their cocks were identical when he'd sucked his father's. It made it even hotter. Almost like he was sucking himself. Carl feels his cock jerk in his cargos and he moans out a breath of need. Of want, of desire. "Don't fucking care if it's wrong." He answer's his father. "Don't think you do either or you wouldn't have followed me." He looks up at his father his eyes knowing and powerful.

And he sits up and crawls back into the shadows of the dead tree. He knew the lines of sight, he'd been coming here for years. He knew exactly where to go to be out of everyone's sight. When he's there he takes a breath and starts unlacing his boots. If he's gonna do this, he wants to be naked. When they're off he slides his shirt up and off and then unbuckles his belt, undoing his cargos and pushing them down with his underwear. He lays back naked, the dry grass scratching his back. And he spreads his legs pulling up his knees to expose himself to his father as he does so. Then he takes his cock in hand and starts to stroke it.

He won't ask, but he thinks he won't need to. Rick is on him before he can stroke himself more than half a dozen times. His mouth closes over his son's swallowing his gasp of shock. Carl has never been kissed before. Or at least not like this. His father's beard is rough and scratchy on his face, he is clean-shaven. It itches like his back does from the grass. Then his roughened fingers are in his hair, pulling it to drag his head back so he can change the angle of the kiss and push his tongue into Carl's mouth. Carl thinks he can taste himself in his father's kiss. On his father's tongue.

Rick plunders Carl's mouth over and over, his hips pushing into Carl's and Carl pushing his back. His bared cock brushes against Rick's clothes causing the most delicious burn. He whimpers as Rick's mouth leaves his to slide over his cheek and down his neck. Then he finds himself crying out as Rick's teeth scrape the skin on his neck before his mouth opens on one of the ligaments and he simply worries it with his teeth as he sucks. Neither of them realise the mark he's going to leave behind.

"Fuck," Is all Carl can say, all he can think. His body is shivering in sensation, Rick moves lower, his mouth finding a nipple and tonguing it to hardness before he moves to the other. Then he kneels up looking down at Carl.

"You sure you want to do this son?" His question is soft, his cock is hard. Carl looks up at his father and knows if he says no Rick will leave and they will never talk about this. If he says yes the door opens for all manner of complicated shit between them and the group. He scrubs a hand over his face, it feels raw from his father's beard, his lips swollen from his father's kisses. And he feels his cock trapped under his father's arse as he sits on him.

"I'm sure." He can say no more than the truth but he has to know something else. Before Rick can lean back down on him he pushes his palms up straight into Rick's shoulders halting him in his tracks. Rick raises an eyebrow at him but sits back again waiting. Carl swallows at what he's about to say.

"Are you sure?" Both eyebrow's raise this time before Rick looks down at him and ponders Carl's question and his own answer.

"I'm fucked in the head, because yes I'm sure too" Then he leans down again only to be stopped. "Stopping me again son? I'm thinking I might have to punish you for that," Carl gasps as his father's hands move and pinch his nipples hard. But he doesn't let his palms move away from there they're holding Rick up again. He is not sitting this time, merely letting Carl hold all his weight. As far as he's concerned he's finished talking, he wants to fuck.

But Carl has one more thing to say. "I don't...no, I won't share you." Suddenly Rick is sitting up, further away than the length of Carl's hands. Carl lowers his arms, resting them on his father's thighs. Rick's hands are sitting on his own hips as he looks down at Carl. He raises his hands pushing the heels of both into his eye sockets on a groan before he then scrubs them through his hair mussing it uncontrollably before he brings them back down again.

"Shit, you know the clusterfuck this is gonna cause?" Carl nods. "And if they decide it's too much?" Rick is curious to see just how much Carl has committed to him.

"Then I'll leave." His words drop like a stone in a pond. Rick feels the ripples push against his heart and he feels it crack.

'You'd walk out of this place and never come back?" Carl nods again. "Why?"

"Because I don't live my life for anyone other than me. I won't stay where I'm not tolerated." And suddenly Carl knows this won't work, that it can't work. "Get off me, you've given me your answer." He sits up and uses the strength Rick always forgets he has because he's so damn lean, to push Rick off him. He draws on his pants and shirt and starts to lace up his boots before he speaks again "Actually it's best if I just go anyway." And he stands rolling his shoulders that are still itchy from the grass and lopes inside to have a shower and pack. He'll leave tonight when everyone is sleeping. He'll be gone when they wake. He ignores the fact that he'd left his heart back there at his father's feet as he stood by the dead tree. Kind of ironic metaphor when he thought about it.

##########

Rick says nothing the next day when it's discovered that Carl had disappeared beyond that he'd wanted to go, to explore. That he'd be back though he knew that to be a lie. It's three days after that, that she comes to him. "Why aren't you going after him? He's your son. Families shouldn't be apart in this world." Rick looks at her wondering how much she'd guessed.

"He doesn't want me to." He answers her.

"Bullshit, if I know one thing I know just how much that boy wants you. Is that what you're having trouble with?" Rick had always liked how perceptive she was, it wasn't something a lot of people registered with her, that she was perceptive.

"How the fuck would people here take it? If we started suddenly shacking up together?" His answer is anguished. He'd known from the moment that Carl walked away from him he'd only be half a man.

"Doesn't matter, it's you who'd have to live with it, with him. Can you do that? Because if you can then you need to get the fuck out there and find him before the weather comes in and washes his tracks away." She shoves a rucksack full of supplies at him and his weapons belt. "Fucking go already. If people can't take it when you're back then the two of you can leave together, I'd even go with you. I'd be more comfortable away from some of the fucking judgmental shits we live with here too." Rick finds his arms looping through the rucksack's straps as he starts walking toward the entrance. When he's strapped it on he takes his weapons belt and fastens it around his waist.

"Which direction did he take?" He knows her well enough to know she'd not be walking with him if she didn't already know what direction he'd be taking. The woman had no doubt scouted already.

"West, he went West." She strides ahead of him and gets the gates open and then walks with him into the forest a mile where she indicates Carl's tracks. Rick squares his shoulders as he looks down at his son's boot prints.

He looks up at the woman standing before him. They'd had some good times together off and on over the years. He was her go-to guy, her back-up for when she didn't have a regular. He always wondered why they'd never pursued anything more but never cared enough to ask. Now he knew.

"How long have you known?" She laughs outright at him.

"Since way before you two realised it." She jerks her head in the direction of the tracks. "Get going, bring him home. I'll move your stuff in together. Fuck everyone else." She says no more turning and walks back to their compound. He watches her straight back. And fleetingly wishes they'd had something strong enough between them to make it work out. Then he shakes his head and squares his own shoulders and prepares to chase his wayward son down. He was not backing away again.

##########

Four days later

Carl skins the rabbit he'd snared. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, the lightening was a concern, it looked like it was going to be a hell of a storm. He stands and stretches making sure his cave was as secure as he could make it. He'd found it years ago and had always left some supplies here when he'd been out this way. It was a place he'd shared with no one else. He was comfortable as he could be given where he was. And he was surprisingly content.

There was no one to talk down to him, no one to judge him. No one to tell him what to do as if he were still a child. And then suddenly his head snaps up and he sees his father standing at the edge of the clearing looking at him. He waits while his father makes his way over to him. He also has a rabbit dangling from his fist. He hands it to Carl who simply takes it and skins and guts it while Rick settles in. He takes off his rucksack and weapons belt setting it within easy reach. Then he looks around as Carl puts his rabbit on the spit as well. Spying Carl's bedding he moves over to it and lays his own out beside it. Then he stands and looks down at it with a frown.

Before Carl can say anything he takes it up again and then spreads Carl's blankets out double and puts his on top. Making one bed. Carl swallows at what this indicates. Then he turns and catches Carl's eye. "You okay with sleeping with me as well as fucking me?" He asks, there is a hesitance in his voice, a vulnerability that Carl had not heard in a very long time. He nods and turns back to the spit. The first spats of rain start to come down as they eat Carl's rabbit. When they've finished it Rick's is ready and they eat it too. The rain is getting steadily heavier now and the thunder is closer though the storm is still not overhead. Carl digs into the supplies he'd left here and takes out some dried fruit sharing it with Rick. The sit companionably together listening to the storm and picking their teeth clean. It was a habit they both had. Drove some women crazy that they did it, but Daryl did it too, and of all of them the three of them had somehow managed to avoid having teeth pulled so far.

Then Carl stands just as the first crack of thunder sounds directly overhead, he holds out a hand to his father who looks up at him and takes it standing beside him. They move to their bed together. Carl squats down and unlaces his boots as Rick keeps standing as he pulls his off. He still preferred the cowboy boot to the steel-toed ones that Carl preferred. They were both thankful they'd managed to keep themselves stocked with ones in their size over the years. Then Carl stands and turns Rick toward him, he pulls his own t-shirt over his head and then unbuttons Rick's shirt slowly tugging it out of his jeans as he finishes. Then he slides both hands up Rick's stomach, over his pectorals and up to his shoulders where he slides the shirt off altogether. Rick stands passively letting Carl touch him. He'd done all the touching last time.

Carl steps back and unbuttons his cargos and unbuckling the belt and pushing them down. Rick takes in his son. He is beautifully lean and sinewy and tough as boot leather. His skin battered and scarred from years of injuries and fighting. He'd grown to be a lethal man. He strokes his cock in front of his father again, the same as last time. Though this time it doesn't cause Rick to explode in movement. What he does is start to undress himself. "No." Only one word but it stops him in his tracks. Then Carl is standing before him, his cock is brushing Rick's thigh as his hands, those wonderfully scarred hands undo his belt buckle and his button and zip and push his jeans and underwear down.

Kneeling in front of his father Carl looks at his cock, their cock. It is hard, already leaking pre-come and throbbing in need. Looking up at Rick, Carl takes it into his mouth. He sucks it down as far as he can as he runs his tongue around the head and along the underside. Rick groans into his mouth and pushes him away motioning for him to move back on the blankets. Carl does so reaching for something in his pack as he does so. Rick kneels down between his son's thighs and takes his cock in his mouth this time. He sucks him down before pulling off. "Need to get you ready, this is gonna hurt you Carl."

Carl looks at his father, his eyes heavy-lidded in arousal, hips jerking where Rick continues to jerk his cock as he speaks. He licks his lips watching Rick's eyes follow the movement. "Not that much." He hands over the jar he'd taken from his pack. It's a jar of the handmade lotion the women use.

Rick snorts, "I raised a boy scout, always ready." He laughs lightly as he takes the jar. Then he looks at Carl, "You okay with this?" Carl nods before he speaks.

"Long as you realise you're next Dad." The word stops both of them in their tracks bringing home their entire relationship. And yet it doesn't stop them. It's almost like an affirmation that yes, they're father and son, but they're more now too.

Rick reaches for Carl pulling him to a sitting position and he puts both hands on his face, cradling him as he kisses him. Carl's eyelids flutter closed at the gentleness his father displays. Then Rick draws back. "I'm completely okay with you being next." He stops for a second before grinning at Carl and continuing "Brat." Carl snorts in laughter. He hadn't been called that in years.

Rick takes some of the lotion and starts to spread it on Carl's entrance only to be stopped, "No, I want you inside me properly for the first time." Rick frowns.

"That is going to hurt like hell Carl"

"I don't care about that, I want you, your dick to the first thing that fucks me, not your fingers." His look is mutinous. Rick knows he has to pick his battles with Carl and that this particular battle is one he won't win. He determines he'll be as gentle and slow as he can when he enters his son.

So he puts the lotion on his cock, not letting it rub in too much. He's thankful it doesn't have an overly feminine scent. When he's as slippery as he thinks he can get he moves to Carl, he wipes the rest of the lotion on Carl's cock. And then he takes his own in his hand and starts to press it inside his son.

Carl grits his teeth as he feels his anus spread like it's never been spread before. He breathes deeply trying to relax and then he pushes down and Rick simply slides into him as he does so. They both gasp as he fills Carl. "Fuck." Carl never expected it to feel like this. His father's cock was hot and hard inside him, filling him, making him feel like he never wanted let him go. He clenches his muscles around him experimentally and feels Rick throb in answer as he hisses in pleasure in Carl's ear.

"Got a mouth on you boy." Rick answers Carl's curse.

Carl closes his eyes as he clenches around Rick's cock again and feels that answering throb. It feels fanfuckingtastic he thinks. But he answers his father with a sly grin, "Yeah? What you gonna do about it, old man?" His tone is taunting Rick as he clenches again and takes his own cock in his hands starting to jerk himself off in time to his squeezes on Rick's cock.

Rick leans up on his elbows as he looks down at his son lying underneath him. The son he is now inside, who is currently screwing him blind by simply clenching his arse around him. He pushes himself up on his knees while still remaining inside Carl then he pulls him up by his hips and grabs both of their pillows and pushes them under Carl's hips. When Rick has the angle right Rick stops and looks down at Carl. "You ready to feel me in your arse for a week boy?" Carl's answer is a slow roll of his hips and where the hell he learned to do that Rick didn't know but he was glad of it he though he felt his eyes literally cross. "Fuck." His time to swear.

"Language old man." The last word ends on a gasp as Rick suddenly snaps his hips forward into Carl in punishment for his teasing. "Yes, more, don't stop." Carl moans as Rick starts fucking him. Hard and fast and strong. Nothing soft about what he was doing at all and Carl loved it. He felt the love his father had for him pouring over him with every thrust.

Rick's cock battered Carl, he couldn't help himself. No matter how he tried to tell himself to go slow, to be gentle this was Carl's first time he simply couldn't, he wanted, he desired, he needed as he hadn't in a very long time. He was incapable of stopping. He battered Carl's anus, looking down to see it read and raw and spread around his own cock only made him move more violently. "Dad." Carl gasps as he pushes himself up on his hands leaning forward. Rick leans down himself capturing Carl's lips with his in a wet sloppy kiss before the pull apart. Carl is moaning now, his noises lost in the thunder of the storm that is booming directly above them still.

Moving his hand to his own cock, Carl starts to stroke it only to be stopped by his father. "No. You come in me when I've come in you" He says this breathlessly as he finds himself pushing inside Carl and locking his hips there bruising the inside of Carl's thighs as he empties his semen inside his son. Carl shudders as he feels his father's come inside him. It is impossibly hot, he feels like it's burning him. It was all he could do not to come as his father did without a touch on his own cock. He grabs the lotion and scoops some out brushing it onto his own cock as he waits for his father to withdraw.

As he does so Rick falls to the side and then rolls to his back opening his legs for his son to crawl between them. Carl pushes straight into Rick telling him to push out as he does so and Rick is surprised by how quickly Carl is inside him. Carl quickly grabs the pillows putting them under Rick's hips this time and then starts to move. He grabs Rick's cock as he does so, simply gripping it as he moves in and out of his father. Unlike Rick, Carl moves slowly like he's searching for something. And suddenly his cock skates across Rick's prostate and Rick keens and jerks underneath Carl who smirks down at him. "You fucker." He says when he catches his breath.

A laugh is his only answer as Carl settles down in front of his father, moving steadily in and out. Rick experimentally clenches down on Carl as Carl had done to him and is rewarded with a gasp. He smirks up at Carl as he looks down at him wide-eyed in pleasure and does it again. And then it is his turn to gasp as Carl skates his cock over his prostate again. "Fucker." Rick says again.

Suddenly Carl starts to move, strong hard thrusts in and out of Rick's arse as he chases his own pleasure. Rick finds himself hardening again as Carl brushes his prostate and clenches his cock in his hand.

Fuck being inside his father was magic. It was like heaven on earth. Carl was aware of nothing but the body wrapped around his cock. Not the storm, not the cold breeze brushing his back, not their dying fire. Nothing but his father's arse and the pleasure it was giving him. He couldn't keep up his rhythm as his orgasm drew near, his hips moving jerkily as his balls drew up. "Fuck," is all he can say as he releases inside his father. A warm wetness slides over his hand and he is vaguely aware that Rick has orgasmed again as well. He finds himself collapsing on Rick who somehow manages to twist them sideways so they're lying facing each other as they recover.

Lying side-by-side as they face each other, Carl drifts off to sleep only to awaken some time later when a gust of wind comes in the cave entrance bringing with it the smell of autumn. He shivers as he's still on top of the covers. Sitting up he looks down at the man sleeping beside him, his father, his lover. His.

Shaking his head at his musings he gets a rag and his canteen and cleans himself off as well as Rick after he's rolled him onto his back. Then he pushes him under the covers and pulls them up and over both of them. He lies on his back with Rick beside him. Just as Carl is drifting off to sleep his father turns over and nestles to his side. "Carl." He says nothing more. But it is enough. Carl closes his eyes and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Here are a list of Hook-Ups still to be completed:
> 
> Maggie/Carl/Beth for kimiko yoshmisu
> 
> Daryl/Michonne for Elle Gardner
> 
> Shane/Andrea for Brazen Hussy
> 
> Michonne/Governor/Merle/Daryl for Hershey26
> 
> Michonne/Maggie/Beth with Daryl/Glenn masturbation thrown in for D, R & J
> 
> Daryl/Lori for Pass the Porn Tea
> 
> Comfort III (Daryl/Rick/Carol) continuation by request
> 
> Shane/Beth for OddMar
> 
> And my own Hook-Up
> 
> As always some of the above have specifics I've not noted down here, but they'll be included in the chapter notes as each is published


	22. Maggie, Carl, Beth & ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This request is completed for kimiko yoshmisu who requested more of the Greene girls with Carl. Me being me however I had to put a spin on it.

Maggie was bored shitless. It was the middle of summer and her feet were killing her. She wanted nothing more than to lie down under a cool fan. But that was not to be. She was grumpy and her temper boiled over more often than not these days. Glenn had taken to avoiding her during the day, letting the other's take the brunt of her moods, figuring he took them enough at night-time.

And he did. She'd just had a dressing down from her father the likes of which she hadn't received since she was a teenager. She'd shouted back at him and stormed off, his words ringing her in her ears. Telling her not to come back until she had her head out of her arse. Though not in that exact phrase.

She is wondering on the South side of the compound, in the shade when she hears the sounds. Like animals, or walkers she thinks. She grasps the machete she never goes anywhere without and moves quietly toward the sound thankful she can still do that at least. She sidles up to the wall as best she can, moving agilely is a bit beyond her these days. But she does her best.

Putting her face to the wall she slowly pushes it around to look for the source of the sound. Her ears tell her its close. Her eyes take seconds to adjust and she squeezes them shut when they do and she sees what is happening, ducking her head back hoping they haven't seen her. Fuck, she raises her hands to her face as it flames in embarrassment, the machete dangles from her wrist. She sheathes it as she continues to listen to the sounds. And suddenly she is aroused. Like flipping a switch her body is telling her in no uncertain terms it needs an orgasm. She whimpers softly as her thighs push together trying to seek enough friction. It's useless, she knows it is. She is just dipping her fingers under the waistband of her pants when the moans reach a crescendo and stop completely to be taken over by harsh, panting breaths. She waits quietly for them to slowly make themselves presentable again. As they leave she hears Beth ask "Same place tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am" She hears in answer followed by a deep chuckle. There is the sound of a smack and they laugh as they leave. Maggie finds herself sliding in through the half falling down wall. She moves to the mattress they'd been screwing on. The smell of sex is redolent in the air, she breathes it in as she feels herself moisten even more. She finds herself getting down on the mattress to be closer to it. And before she realises exactly what she's doing she lies on her back with her legs bent and pushes a hand down her pants and under her panties inside herself. She has not been this wet for some months now. She pictures the scene she'd accidentally spied on as she works on herself. Her fingers are slippery with her arousal as she rubs small circles over her clit before pushing those same fingers inside herself. She moans like the whore she feels as she envisions the strong naked back and arse that she'd seen moving over her sister's pale form. Her sister's legs wrapped around those lean narrow hips and her breasts bouncing with each thrust. The way he'd moved over her sister had been poetry in motion. Her sister had looked up at him as if he were her saviour.

Is that how Maggie herself looked at Glenn? She determined vaguely to ask him tonight. She moves her other hand over her breasts, they're so sensitive these days they usually can't bear to be touched but they need to be touched now. It is Maggie touching her breasts as her other hand moves over her clit that pushes her over the edge to orgasm as she envisions Carl fucking her baby sister on the very mattress she was now lying on. She could feel the wet patch of Carl's drying sperm from where he'd pulled out of Beth to come on the mattress. She doesn't care, they'd given her what she needed to relax for the day. A little come on her clothes is a small price to pay she thinks. And hell, they're coming back tomorrow too. Huffing and puffing Maggie manages to get up and brush herself off. She feels the sperm on her shirt but ignores it. She'll change it tonight anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening Glenn rolls away from Maggie and she lays there as he kisses the side of her neck snuggling into her. "Babe, how do I look when we're uh, coming, you know like just now?" She is still curious.

Glenn's hands smooth over her, softly like always. He'd give her rough if she needed it but he preferred to worship her body. Or at least that was how he put it. "You look at me like nothing else exists Mag's. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Why?" He rubs his hand over the swell of her stomach before cruising it down to her curls and sliding his fingers inside her. "Mm, someone is still in the mood." He chuckles and slides down the bed the way he does everything, with a sinewy grace. It was what first attracted her to him, the way he moved was like a cat, silence and grace. People always said Daryl walked like a predator but Maggie always thought Glenn walked more so. Only his jungle had been an urban jungle which was potentially even more dangerous. She thinks that's why he's the best on runs, he has this ability to sort and dissect at a glance, to know what's useful and what isn't. It was a born skill, not one that could be learned or taught in full.

Her head falls back as Glenn's tongue swipes through her, she puts a hand on his hair, tangling her fingers in it and holding him to her. He was right, she did need this again. And he was always in the mood. She feels Glenn pull her apart with his fingers and move his mouth lower so he could fuck her with his tongue. She moaned not caring if anyone heard her, she needed tonight, she needed a lot. Arching her back Maggie's head fell back and she happened to open her eyes and see other eyes looking down at her from the balcony across the way. She blinks trying to find her focus but by the time she does they're gone. She frowns but then her attention is taken by Glenn's magic tongue. He is laving her clit, slow and lazy in the way he does that drives her insane. "Faster" She says to him, trying to push his face into her. But he just laughs at her, his breath huffing softly across her flesh and causing her to squirm even more. "Glenn, fuck." She is gasping with need now, his fingers are twisting in and twining inside her. And the devil rises in Maggie. Glenn's teasing has pushed her too far in her current state.

"I bet Carl doesn't tease my sister this way, I bet he makes her come as soon as she fucking needs it. I bet his tongue is better than yours!" She whisper's this to him viciously putting her head back and looking up at the walkway on the next level. Sure enough those green eyes are back, peering at her under the hat he is never without. He doesn't smile at her, he rarely smiles at anyone other than his own sister. But he's looking at her. Glenn had stopped licking Maggie causing her to groan.

"You want hard tonight Mag's?" His voice is so damn understanding she hates the way it makes guilt crawl in her belly like writhing snakes.

"No baby, you keep doing what you're doing, I'm just so hot and fat and cranky and hot." She finished, repeating herself. Glenn smiles and puts his head to her again. Maggie looks back and up. He is still there watching silently. Suddenly he moves his hands to his chest, as if cupping non-existent breasts, Maggie gets the message. She pulls up her shirt exposing her swollen breasts to his gaze, following his next instructions by rubbing the nipples when he rubs his fingers together in the old universal sign of money. She groans now as she flicks her nipples, they're so sensitive any touch on them goes straight to her pussy. Glenn moans with her as her flooding encourages him to move faster on her.

Carl continues to watch Maggie watching him, watching Glenn go down on her, the way her legs are spread, his head between her legs, her other hand in his hair. Suddenly Maggie wants to see him, see the cock of the man her sister fucks. She leaves off her breasts and makes a motion with her own hand, the universal sign for jerking off. Carl smirks at her and shakes his head causing her to frown. Then he steps back and opens his zip pulling out his cock. He strokes it softly, it's a beautiful cock, long and straight and circumcised. Maggie's mouth floods with saliva at the thought of that cock being in her mouth while Glenn fucks her pussy. Carl is not stroking to orgasm, merely for Maggie's pleasure. He is hard but she can tell he's just giving her a show. She mewls at the thought that he'll come again later with Beth. And when he rubs the thumb of his hand over the tip of his cock and raises it to his mouth and sucks on it Maggie comes. She closes her eyes to Carl, to everything but the pleasure bolting through her pussy as Glenn licks and sucks her orgasm from her body.

When she has finished coming he places a gentle kiss on each thigh and then raises his body to lie beside her again. "Baby, you're on fire tonight. Love you." He kisses her shoulder as he throws an arm across his face and goes to sleep with that knack he has. Maggie looks up at the walkway again. Carl is still there looking at her, his cock tucked away, he's leaning on the railing now, both arms hanging over the side. Maggie can't help mouthing two words at him 'thank you.' He tips his hat to her and surprising the hell out of her he blows her a kiss. She falls asleep wondering if he'd ever done that to Beth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Maggie is back at the rundown building on the outer edge of the property. She is there early to find a good vantage point. She finds one and settles in as comfortably as she can. Comfortable is relative with her these days. She wants to see Carl's cock properly this time if she can. She's seen her sister naked hundreds of times. But Carl, she had never until last night. "You be comfortable there?" He scares her so much she actually pees herself a little. Her bladder is not the best these days.

"Dammit, now I've peed myself." Maggie exclaims causing Carl to huff at her in such a harsh way it takes her several seconds to realise he's actually laughing. "Yes, laugh at the pregnant woman, very mature Carl." She can't help treating him like a child even though he is nothing but. He is tall and lean, forbidding and intimidating. But she's known him since he was a child.

"Asked if you were comfortable." He repeats himself though not as a question this time.

"As I can be, how'd you know I'd be here?" Maggie is curious.

"Saw you watching yesterday. Came back to check on you and saw what you did on the mattress, right over my come." His words are slow, deliberate. Maggie feels herself getting turned on by them. He is looking at her with arousal in his eyes. He wants her she realises.

"Beth isn't coming today is she?" He shakes his head. "You expect me to just take her place?" He nods. And Maggie nearly comes on the spot at his baldness. The man had no fear. She puts a hand out. "Well, dammit," She swears again. "Help me up outta here." He does more than that, simply reaching down and putting both hands under her arms and lifting her to her feet without any effort.

He always appears frail until his strength is put to the test. He hugs her to him however, not letting her go. "Beth doesn't want kids." He says this quietly. Maggie nods knowing this already. It was a great disappointment to their father. But it isn't until Carl smooth's his hands over her abdomen that she realises he'd wanted children. He actually kneels and kisses her stomach and presses his cheek to it. And Maggie realises that he's imagining that he's kissing Beth's pregnant stomach.

Maggie's heart aches for what Carl wants and will potentially never have. She knows Beth is young enough to change her mind, but she is also someone who thinks methodically about every decision. And because of that it is unlikely she will change her mind. Changing the subject before it gets dangerously close to emotional Maggie asks a question. "So, did you enjoy watching me and Glenn last night?" Carl rests his chin on the upper part of Maggie's stomach and looks up at her.

"Very much. Same as I always do." His words leave Maggie gasping, wet and wanting, she doesn't care that he's watched them before more than once, Glenn was a fabulous lover, any woman would be lucky to have him in her bed. Or man for that matter.

So her smile is knowing as she answers him. "Well then you know what I like, what are you waiting for?" Carl smiles at her which surprises Maggie, he hardly ever smiles like that, with the smile reaching his eyes. He stands and swoops in taking her mouth with his. Maggie jerks back after a few seconds. "You," She stops as he steps back and continues to smile at her though this smile is different, it is sly, secretive. "You've just gone down on Beth." She is shocked that he would do that and come straight to her. He simply nods.

"Wanted to share her with you." He tugs his shirt up and off throwing it aside. Maggie looks at him while she processes what he'd just done and said to her.

"That is fucking weird." Even as she says this she is unbuttoning the flannel shirt she is wearing. Flannel is the only thing she can take on her nipples at the moment, otherwise she'd be walking around bare breasted. She shrugs it off her shoulders as she wonders what the hell actually goes on in Carl's head sometimes.

"No, this way she'll be with me, I won't feel like I'm fucking around on her so much as we're fucking around together with you." Maggie watches him balance and take off a boot at a time. He is graceful, economical. His straight hair falls forward and then sweeps back when he stands and unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down. He is not wearing any underwear. She sighs as she watches his long slim cock spring free. Then he is kneeling before her and pushing down the skirt she was wearing as well as the panties she still fit into. He places small biting kisses on the stretched skin of her abdomen his hands roaming her backside all the while. He gently pushes her back and helps her down on the mattress.

Then he bends her knees and spreads her legs putting his head between them. "No gentle huh?" He questions before he scrapes his stubble deliberately along her thigh and then pushes his tongue out and into her pussy. Maggie groans as she feels him fuck it into her straight away. She is so wet he's practically floating. The craziness of it, his tongue having Beth on it already and now fucking her is wiped from her mind as his fingers push in with his tongue, then he slides some of them back down further to her arse and pushes two into her straight away. Like he knew she wouldn't turn him away.

In the back of her mind she knows how long he's been watching now, she and Glenn had not done any anal since they'd found out she was pregnant. He puts his thumb in her pussy and then rubs the thin membrane of flesh with his fingers in her arse, pushing and sensitising it to an uncomfortable degree. Before Maggie can come however Carl moves his mouth off her and with a chuckle he pulls back and bites her thigh. Hard, sucking at the same time. Raising a mark on her flesh. Maggie tries to move away as she curses him but she can't. And then he is back at her clit, his tongue circling it over and over, driving her out of her mind in pleasure. "Come for me now Mag's, been dreaming of you coming in my mouth for years." And with those words Maggie does what Carl asked her. She comes in his mouth, loudly, explosively. And to her mortification during the excitement of her orgasm she also loses control of her bladder.

Carl jerks away swearing as Maggie flinches and cries out in shock as she feels her bladder release. Then she is laughing which makes her pee more. She rolls on her side in laughter at her situation and at the looks on Carl's face. Then to her surprise he starts laughing as well. It's a hoarse laugh, like his vocal cords are rusty from years of disuse, which in a way she supposes they are. The most she usually hears from him is a kind of huffing chuckle.

As she calms down Carl moves between her legs, "What's a little piss between friends?" He questions as he settles between her legs and moves his cock to her entrance. Maggie pulls her knees back and tries to get as comfortable as she can. But suddenly she pushes on Carl's chest.

"I'm too far along, gonna need to be on top." Carl shrugs and helps Maggie sit up and then get to her knees. He lies down, chuckling in his usual way as his back squishes Maggie's pee and then she straddles him. She takes his cock in her hands and strokes it several times wishing she could bend over and take it in her mouth. But they don't have a lot of time. She sinks down on it and they both sigh as she does so. Maggie puts both hands back on Carl's thighs supporting herself, deliberately sticking out her belly bloated with child for Carl to see. She lets her head hang back and she starts to move as she imagines Glenn watching from the side, then moving forward and letting her suck him. She moans at the thought. And then Carl's hands are roving over her stomach, gliding endlessly, worshipping her and the child she is carrying.

Then to her shock Maggie feels her hair grasped and her head yanked upright. "What the fuck are you doing?" Glenn's voice is harsh in her ear and she sobs his name in shock.

Carl stills under her. His hands holding her stomach protectively. Time stills. And then, "Who the hell said you could start without me?" Glenn is looking at Carl, not Maggie. She shakes her head as Carl looks up at Glenn in challenge.

"You're the one who told me to come here first, ain't my fault if your woman can't keep her hands off me." He pushes his hips up into Maggie and she gets the hint and starts to move on him again. And then her fantasy comes true, Glenn takes out his cock and she sucks him while she continues to move up and down on Carl's cock. She doesn't wonder how Glenn knew, she just accepts. He'd always done this to her. He knew her so well he could anticipate and give her what she needed before she even knew she needed it.

As Beth comes in they're beginning to orgasm. She removes her clothes slowly as she watches them all. Maggie is going to be temporarily sated she knows leaving the men to her. She smiles at the thought of sucking both of them back to hardness. She walks to Glenn standing behind him and sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his back to his arse where she strokes it. He has a very sexy arse she thinks. She slides her fingers through the crease and then back up and around underneath his arms to his nipples where she tweaks them to hardness. He turns his head and she moves in under his arm and stands up on her toes to kiss him. It's a messy, languid kiss as he allows Maggie to swallow his come. Then his hand pushes on her shoulder to get her on her knees.

She goes willingly and moves to Carl, kissing him as well and then beginning to tongue his nipples to hardness, he loves his nipples being played with. As Maggie slowly moves off him Beth knees at his side feeling wetness beneath her knees. "Why is the mattress wet?" Maggie snorts and coughs and Carl chuckles but it is Glenn who answers.

"Your sister's bladder couldn't hold off when Carl went down on her. When she came, she peed on his face. Should have seen it." He is laughing now as he helps Maggie make herself comfortable on the mattress. She hugs him as Beth starts laughing now too.

"You shit, you were watching." Carl looks at Glenn with respect in his eyes.

"Yeah man, nothing you haven't done to us before." Glenn moves between Carl's knees and strokes his own cock as Beth starts to lick and clean Carl's cock bringing it back to hardness as Glenn strokes his own.

"Want you inside me." Beth speaks to Glenn coming off his Carl's cock as she leans toward Glenn's and takes it in her mouth. Carl strokes her body, down her back, over her backside and into her pussy. Maggie watches it all with wondering eyes. Glenn had done this for her she knew. How he knew what she needed, what she'd seen she didn't know and couldn't begin to guess. He was nothing if not sneaky. It was just one of the reasons she loved him.

Maggie finds her fingers pushing inside herself as she watches Beth suck Carl to hardness and then move on to her Glenn. She can tell he's unfamiliar to her, that she's never sucked him before. She manoeuvres forward with a great huff and kneels with Beth. "He likes this." She says as she shows her baby sister how to fellate her husband. Glenn groans as Maggie's skilled mouth engulfs him. Then he groans again when another, different heat does the same. Maggie smiles up at him. Then Carl is moving out of the way and Glenn is lying down with Beth climbing on top of him and Carl kneeling at Glenn's head so Beth can suck him.

"Fuck," Is all Maggie can say. Beth lowers herself on Glenn's cock and both she and Maggie groan. Maggie finds herself dripping again as she watches, she manages to crawl up to Glenn and lean down careful not to overbalance despite her arousal and kiss him. "Thank you babe." It is all she says, all she needs to say. Glenn smiles up at her even as he fucks up into her sister. Maggie smiles at him then looks over at Carl as she feels him sliding fingers through her pussy from behind.

Beth is leaning forward on her hands as she moves on Glenn and Carl moves up pushing his cock into her mouth as he continues to move his fingers in Maggie. Then Maggie moans loudly as Glenn shifts and pushes a hand to her pussy, his fingers tangling with Carl inside her. She is on sensory overload, especially when Carl ignores her sensory overload and somehow manages to pull her up so she leans on him and he can play with a nipple. Maggie watches Beth and Glenn fucking as Beth sucks Carl. And she looks down feeling but unable to see to separate hands stroking and fingering her to orgasm. It builds suddenly from nowhere and she howls as Carl takes the opportunity to pinch her nipple harshly.

As she fades out of consciousness on the mattress she hears all three of them laughing at her. "Go ahead and laugh at the pregnant woman." She mutters at them as her eyes close. She hears them kissing and moving together around her, knows they'll continue without her. "Love you babe." She says to Glenn as she fades.

She feels the softest kiss on her forehead before sleep takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Next up will be Daryl/Michonne for Elle Gardner.


	23. Grief - Daryl & Michonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Daryl and Michonne are written for the lovely Elle Gardner. Elle requested they hook-up after Merle's death and before the hand holding scene of Daryl and Carol at the motorbike of S3 finale. She requested an emotional Daryl. Oh and that the Governor was killed in Merle's plan.

Daryl finishes in the shower. He knows his eyes are red and raw. Can't be helped. If a man isn't entitled to grieve when he loses his last surviving blood when the fuck is he entitled? He ignores Merle's voice calling him a pussy in his head even as he welcomes it. It's the only way he'll ever speak with him again. He dresses and heads back to his perch. As he lies down he throws his towel over the railing blocking a significant part of the prison out from being able to view him. He slides both hands under his head and simply closes his eyes letting his mind wander.

He hears the walkers outside, the moans, sighs and then the snores and quiet breathing of those around him. He won't sleep he knows. Doesn't know when he'll sleep again. He hears the soft footfalls leaving the prison and turns his head watching her. She's quiet, no one else would have known she was leaving. He rises and follows her heading her off before she can even get outside. "Runnin' away now after all the shit is done?" He asks her quietly having flanked her and hidden himself in a side doorway.

She stops on a dime and turns to him, blending so perfectly with the night apart from the whites of her eyes. Shakes her head negatively at him. "Going for a walk, clear my head." She continues on past him and Daryl finds himself falling in beside her. They walk, silent and deadly. He knows she won't appreciate the fact that her deadly force reminds him of his brother. The two of them had been like oil and water and yet there had of late been a very weird respect between them.

Plus Mer had trouble because she was fucking hot. Daryl silently curses at himself for thinking of this, now wasn't the time to be thinking of doing the fucking horizontal mambo. "Gonna go back and get him in the morning?" She stops by the fence looking out at the walkers as she asks him.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna but…yeah." He too looks at the walkers.

"Okay, I'll go with." She turns as he does and they walk back inside together. When he has settled down again he realises that the small bit of time with her had calmed him somewhat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the next afternoon and Daryl is standing by his brother's grave. He'd put a cross on it but no name, simply marking a design he'd thought of. Michonne had gone back with him and helped him collect his brother's remains. She hadn't talked, hadn't told him he'd be okay, hadn't offered platitudes. She recognised he was entitled to grieve he thought. And as if he'd conjured her, she was standing beside him.

They stand while the sun sets and beyond. It has been dark for some time before Daryl finally stirs. She stirs with him. "Shower?" She asks and he nods. They head inside and collect their things. In the showers he has stripped and is halfway through his shower before he realises he's showering with a female for the first time in his life without the thought of hiding his scars.

He looks over at her, she is shampooing her hair. "Didn't realise you could do that with dreads."

Snorting at him she rinses her hair, the suds sweeping a white path down her skin. "You know nothing white meat." It is Daryl's turn to snort.

"I know the sun rises in the West." She laughs outright at his deliberate mistake.

"Sure it does, and Eskimos buy ice all the time too." His turn to laugh this time. Then he flinches as he feels her strong fingers in his hair. "Easy, just shampooing this rat's nest you call hair properly." And she does, her fingers massaging his scalp repeatedly until he feels the rest of his body relax as well. Then she pushes him under the spray to rinse off and turns her own shower off, walking to grab her towel and dry off. She leaves as Daryl turns off his own shower. He dries off and dresses. He feels calmer than he has in some time but also feels like he's on a precipice of something.

He has dinner and heads up to his sleeping area. He's been there some time lying and looking out at the moon. He hears her walk up the steps slowly and turns his head to look at her. Again she blends in with the night. She sits down on the top step with her back to him. He looks at her and she looks out into the rest of the cell block. "He was a fucking bastard you know." She speaks conversationally though in a whisper.

"Yeah." He knows.

"He loved you more than life though." She still doesn't look back at him.

"Yeah." He knew that too.

"He sacrificed himself for you, so you could live."

"Yeah." He figured that too.

He sat up as she turned toward him and they regarded each other silently for some time. "Guess you better make sure you live for him, else he'll haunt the hell out of you." She smiles unexpectedly as she finishes speaking and before Daryl knows where he is his chest spasms as his grief is suddenly there like a yawning pit. He gasps as he tries to catch his breath but he can't.

Then she is there, sliding in behind him, wrapping those strong arms of hers around his and simply holding him as he tries to catch his breath and stop his heart from splitting at the same time. Her legs wind snugly around his hips and her arms cross each other over his chest. He finds his own hands coming up to hold her forearms. And she rocks him, back and forth like he was an unruly child.

Daryl doesn't know how long she does this, he only knows that gradually he calms, the storm of his grief passing, leaving him open and empty. He wants to fill it with something but he doesn't know what. Michonne slowly stops rocking him and simply rests her chin over his shoulder and breathes with him. His head leans sideways on hers. Then her legs move, brushing against the outside of his own thighs and arousal is suddenly there, front and centre. His cock fills and his eyes roll in his head as he palms himself before he realises what he's done.

"Shit, sorry." Daryl apologises as he tries to move away from Michonne in embarrassment.

"No need, it's a normal reaction." She tightens her arms around him and stays where she is, not letting him go. "You need to sleep." Slowly she pushes him sideways on the bedding, going down with him, still holding him, spooning to him. Daryl reaches out an arm, sliding it from under Michonne's and grabs his pillow pulling it to them. They settle on it together and he hears a faint sigh of relief leave her.

He is still aroused and lets his cock simply throb, it has been a very long time since he's felt sexual need. It had never been a priority for him like Mer, he'd always put surviving before anything and Mer had put pleasure front and centre always. But Michonne was making him aware that he did still have a cock and that it had needs. Wants. He shifts, moving his legs around letting them tangle with hers.

"Wanna fuck?" His words are softly spoken but no less blunt. Michonne stills behind him.

"Yeah, here?" She pushes back slightly and Daryl rolls over without moving away, scrunching himself around so he is lying on his side facing her. He nods before he speaks again.

"Ain't got a rubber." Michonne snorts at him.

"Not a problem white meat." She sits up and unlaces her boots as Daryl props himself up with his head on his hand and watches her. Then she unlaces his boots as well. Once they're both barefoot she lies down on her side facing him again. Daryl strokes his hand over her dreads, pushing them off her neck where some had fallen and then he pulls her headband off as well. Then he leans in and kisses her neck softly. He'd always appreciated a female scent and she had a surprisingly feminine one despite the times they now lived in. It reminded him of his own but lighter, softer somehow.

Her shoulder rises automatically as his beard tickles her skin and he finds himself chuckling as she tells him it tickles. "Ain't the only place it'll tickle then Amazon woman." He chuckles and finds himself moving in defense as her fingers suddenly dig into his ribs. "Shit!" He swears wondering how she'd known he was ticklish. Then he leans up and pushes her down following her, nestling between her spread legs.

They still as his cock makes contact with her pussy. He can smell her arousal now, heavier than her normal scent. Inhaling he lowers his lips to hers. They're full and soft and wet and they open under his without hesitation. But it is Michonne's tongue that enters Daryl's mouth first, sweeping in with confidence, exploring his mouth one tooth at a time, then encouraging his to explore her mouth in return. Daryl finds himself groaning softly as their tongues slip and slide over each other. Resting on his elbows he cups her face in his hands and feels Michonne's hands wander from his shoulders down his back before the slide back up under his untucked shirt. He freezes as she ghosts her hands over his scars without hesitation.

"Sit up." She speaks softly and then brings her arms around to the front and pushes on him. Daryl kneels up and she unbuckles her belt, opening her pants and pushing them down. Pulling up her legs Michonne simply raises them straight up in the air and pushes off her trousers. Daryl finds himself pulling them off once they reach her calves. He lets them fall and watches as she leans toward his belongings grabbing the small torch he keeps there. Then she flicks it on and sweeps it over her lower body. Her lower abdomen has two long horizontal lines crossing from one hipbone to the other. And there is also a long vertical line going from her navel down to her pubic bone. Then she sweeps it down her thighs and he sees several circular scars and recognises them as cigar burns, not cigarette burns like he had, but cigar burns from one of those huge fucking cigars that were as large as a dick.

Slowly, Daryl brushes his fingers over her puckered burns, the tissue raised and bumpy and a dark purple against her black skin. The other scars are surgical he can tell from their neatness. "Part of the reason you don't need a rubber?" He asks as his fingers brush over her abdominal scars now, up and down the vertical one in particular. He likes where it ends, like it's directing him where to touch her in a way.

"Yeah, the vertical one." It is all she says, all she needs to say. Daryl nods and she switches off the torch putting it down. But he takes it up and flicks it on again, wanting to see her, He jerks his fingers at her vest and getting the message Michonne unbuttons it slowly from the bottom up. She sits up shrugging it off and then she pulls her tank up and off and Daryl puts down the torch to reach around and unhook her bra. Then she lays back down naked in front of him. Daryl shines the torch over her body with one hand, and where he sweeps the torch the fingers of his other hand follow behind. He is mapping her body, making a memory for himself not expecting to ever have this chance with her, or perhaps any woman again.

As he does this Michonne's hands are unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Daryl lets it go without thought to his scars now. He stops touching and shining the torch when he feels Michonne's hands at his belt. He flicks the torch off and grabs her hands. "I'll do it, got a trick to it, I've had to punch more holes in it." He unwinds the belt and then pulls it out from the belt loops and unbuckles it. Then Michonne's hands are back, opening his trousers and he stands up to let them be taken down. Kicking them away Daryl then kneels back between Michonne's thighs.

His hands reach for Michonne's breasts, palming them, playing with them before his fingers brush her nipples. She hums an approving sounds deep in her throat as his fingers manipulate them making them erect, hard and wanting nubs. "Your mouth." She whispers to him and he lays down between her legs and takes a nipple in his mouth sucking on it strongly causing her to arch up off the bed and into him. He feels Michonne's hands in his hair pulling on it as he kisses from one nipple to the other. Then they move down his back brushing over him and then down his sides where she digs them in briefly before moving them to the front of him and trying to reach his cock.

Daryl moves up on her so her hands can touch him, it is his turn to give an approving sound. Her hands are rough, making it feel like he's touching himself. But she is gentle in a way he never is with himself. "Can I suck you?" Michonne asks him as she looks up at him, her face is nearly invisible in the darkness, he sees a glimmer of her teeth and her eyes but everything else blends in with the night. He wished there was a full moon so he could see her better.

"Yeah, yeah you can." Daryl answers her as he lifts up. He wanted to taste Michonne as well so he levered himself back up on his knees and turned around so he was straddling her face with his own now hovering over her pussy.

"Mmm," Michonne moans lightly as his fingers sweep through her, pushing inside her with no fanfare, feeling how wet she is for him, for his cock. And then she takes him in her mouth, slides her tongue around his head and sucks him down like she sucks him every day. Daryl's eyes roll back in his head and flutter closed. He pushes his face against her pubic hair, nosing through it until he finds her slit and then slides his tongue out and inside her as well.

Her pubic hair is coarse and wiry on his chin, now he's the one being tickled. When Daryl locates her clit, hidden behind its hood he doesn't hesitate to suck on it, causing Michonne to stop sucking on him as she breathes harshly on his thigh as he sucks and licks at her, all the while pushing his fingers in and out of her, she is so wet his fingers are making slurping noises that are loud in the stillness of the night.

Daryl pulls himself from Michonne's mouth and moves around her body again. He kneels there, looking down at her as she waits for him to sink down into her. Her hand comes up to grasp him as he does as well. His gets on his cock first and hers covers it. They both keep hold of him as he pushes inside her. Sinking down Daryl let's himself fall down on his elbows, his body covering Michonne's.

They stay like that for some time, him inside her but not moving and her underneath him, her internal muscles the only thing actively moving. "Gonna move now." Daryl says as he leans back and in a shockingly quick move snaps his hips back and forward causing Michonne to groan loudly. They freeze as they listen for anyone her groan has roused. Some snoring pauses for several seconds before picking up again and Daryl pushes in and out again. Michonne is ready for him this time ant meets him in counterpoint. Her breasts swaying with her movement. Daryl leans down and captures one in his mouth, his tongue laving her nipple erect again. Then he nips at her as he pushes in and out of her quickly again.

Michonne leans her head up, kissing and licking at his neck as he sucks on the side of her breast knowing he's bruising her. He feels her teeth scrape over the tendon on his neck and then she is sucking on him herself. He tries to flinch way knowing he marks easy, but she stays with him. "Fucking bitch." He mutters in an amused tone causing her to leave off sucking on him to laugh in his face.

"You're just now realising Daryl? Thought you were way more observant than that." He stops moving in her and looks down seeing her teeth smiling at him in the darkness. Then he snorts.

"Uh huh." And then he puts his face down to her neck sucking on her there himself. He begins to move again, back and forth without any real rhythm. It's been so long since he's fucked, he wants to take his time. He goes slow and steady and then changes to fast and sharp and then moves between the two without any reason. Daryl is unsure how long he does this, he knows only that Michonne is there with him every step of the way as she had been with Mer. And Daryl knows Mer would be egging him on now, telling him to make her come good, prove he's a Dixon.

But this wasn't about that. This was about them connecting with another human, knowing they weren't alone. And it was about them grieving, grieving together. Daryl's orgasm moves up slowly, he takes his time getting to it. Michonne is the same, moving in counterpoint to him, never rushing him or telling him how to move. They're enjoying each other, enjoying the connection, the warm body, the heartbeat of each other.

"Umm, going to come soon." Michonne speaks to Daryl softly as she continues to kiss his neck, her arms are wound around him, stroking up and down his back, occasionally tickling his sides to keep him on his toes he thinks.

"Me too." Is all he says. Supporting himself on an elbow Daryl moves a hand down between them, pushing through Michonne's hair to flick lightly at her clit. She clenches down on his cock so he does it again.

"Yes, there." She tells him when he simply slides his fingers over her repeatedly. Then she takes over so he can support himself on both hands as he starts to focus on his own orgasm. Pushing up on his hands Daryl pushes his pelvis into Michonne, his hips bruising her as he does so. And he looks at her evenly.

"You ready?" She slides a hand down his chest and then up again, cupping his face.

"Ready." And so Daryl moves in her, sliding his cock in and out, working them both toward orgasm. He groans himself now not bothering to muffle it. They're both fucking adults he thinks as he shudders at her touch, feeling the back of her hand on his own pubic hair as she worked her clit and her other stroking his face and neck, then through his hair.

"Oh God." He says now as he feels his balls draw up and his toes curl at her heat and warmth. He is close and holding himself off for her to come first.

"Not nearly white meat, not nearly." Michonne chuckles as she says this and Daryl finds himself laughing with her as he feels her orgasm ripple on his cock. A few more thrusts and he empties himself in her as well.

Allowing himself to fall and put all his weight on Michonne Daryl slides his arms down her sides along her hips and down her legs as far as he can reach. His whole body is tingling in pleasure. Michonne has helped him realise he's still alive and that Mer would want him to stay that way.

Sometime later He pushes up and pulls himself off and out of Michonne. He glances down and can see his come gleaming at him as it spills out from inside her. Daryl pushes his fingers inside her without thinking and scoops it out sucking on them as he tastes himself and Michonne together.

"Give me some of that." Her words are husky and she clears her throat. Daryl withdraws his fingers from his mouth and pushes them inside her again, scooping some of the liquid out of her and puts out his hand to her. Michonne sits up and takes his hand by the wrist as she bends her head and sucks his fingers clean one by one, her tongue working each one over like she'd worked his cock.

"Sexy." Is all Daryl says to her. She snorts at him and lies back down on his bedding turning on her side.

"Can I stay?" She asks as she looks back over her shoulder at him still kneeling there.

Daryl looks at her, this woman who had stayed by his side when he buried his brother, who understood that sometimes one just needed to let shit out no matter what it was. She understood him and she had understood Mer as well. And that was worth something to a Dixon.

"Yeah." He says as he gets down spooning in behind her and drawing a blanket over them both. "Yeah, you can stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Next request is another Shane/Andrea where Shane turns the tables on Andrea and dominates her, completed for Brazen Hussy.


	24. Shane Dominates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Shane and Andrea are written for the lovely Brazen Hussy who requested a follow-up to Andrea Dominates where Shane returns the favour. I've decided to set this after the scene where Andrea is banished from the house after Beth's failed suicide attempt

Andrea walks away from their tents to the woods. She had done the right thing, she knew she had. That they couldn't see it didn't mean it wasn't the right thing. Beth had made her decision, there was no going back to the way she was, she had decided she wanted to live in a lot less time than it had taken her. She is some way into the woods when she hears someone following her. She stops waiting for whoever it is to catch up to her.

Expecting Dale, she is surprised to see her hat attached to Shane's head coming up to her. He stops in front of her. "Fuck girl, she could've killed herself." He says nothing more to her merely standing there. Apart from him wearing her hat they give no outside information on their relationship such as it is. Andrea doesn't think you can call him coming to her tent nearly every night and letting her fuck him into the ground a relationship.

"Would've been her choice then wouldn't it?" She turns to walk away again heading toward the stream she'd discovered a few days ago. Shane falls in beside her humming as he does, obviously not wanting to leave her alone. Andrea rolls her eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of spending time by myself in the woods now Shane, you taught me after all, remember?" Shane stops and looks at her.

"Not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf then?" He questions with a cocky look on his face. Andrea narrows her eyes at him then looks down at herself.

"Nope, if you're colour blind, I'm not wearing red." He wants to play? She can play. Shane pushes the brim of her hat back with one finger then hooks it along with his other hand into his belt loop, Andrea knows he does it deliberately so his hands are framing his cock. Justifiably so if she's being honest.

"Baby, I don't think the Big Bad Wolf would care whether a pretty little morsel such as yourself was wearing red or not. In fact," He steps over to her and leans down, sniffing her neck. "Yup, your smell alone would have him hunting you." He gives a mock growl low in his throat and Andrea feels everything she is worried about melt away under the cloak of arousal she now wears. She'd known Shane would eventually turn the tables on her dominating him. It appeared now was that time.

"Guess I'd better run then." Is all she says before she shoves both hands on Shane's chest and pushes him away before she starts to run toward the stream. She can hear him laugh at her as he finds his balance and then a mock growl curls her insides, he'd sounded like a wolf then. And the thought of him fucking her like one has her running faster. She isn't sure now if she's running away from Shane or toward him.

She can hear him coming after her, by turns laughing and making growling sounds. And she picks up her pace as she hears him speed up as well. Then maybe a dozen feet before the woods open to the stream he moves in and catches her, like he'd just been playing with her all along, which she knew he had been. Shane's arms grasp her around her waist and sweep her off her feet literally as he falls to his knees and lets her tumble to the ground. He's laughing like a hyena now, supremely amused.

Andrea can't help but laugh with him. It's the first full on belly laugh they've had in some time. Then before she can catch her breath Shane picks her up in the fireman's hold and tramps toward the stream. He puts her down when they reach the little clearing there and Andrea sinks down on the grass laying back looking up at the sky. Her face is soon shadowed as Shane stands over her straddling her, his hands resting on his hips. Andrea realises she is lying at his feet. Literally.

Shane looks down at Andrea, she is lying there looking up at him, all rumpled and flushed from their race and him manhandling her. She sure was pretty when she was messy. Lori flits into his mind briefly but he pushes her out abruptly. Lori has no place here, or anywhere in this part of his life anymore and he needs to remember that. Suddenly Shane needs Andrea, he needs to see her come apart for him. Under him. He palms his cock and she watches him stilling completely.

"Lose the shirt." He doesn't say please but she complies. When she is lying there in a bra he looks her over, with just the bra on he can see her nipple piercing. "Bra too." She sits up to unhook it from the back and then pulls it down her arms lying back down, her breasts fall flat now, to the sides. Shane looks at that nipple ring, he's had a hell of a lot of fantasies about that since he'd first seen it. "Play with it for me, pull it tight." He gestures to the nipple ring with his chin.

Andrea follows his instructions, pulling on the ring so her nipple is erect. Her other hand comes to play with her non-pierced nipple without him saying anything. "Not the other one, just the pierced one." He's testing her now, seeing how much she'll allow of him. She stops playing with her other nipple, simply palming the breast. He knows she's testing him in return. "Hand off it." He knows she knows what he's talking about. She removes her hand from her breast. All the while her other hand plays with her nipple piercing, pulling and twisting it keeping the nipple erect.

He watches how she treats it noticing she's a lot rougher with it than he normally is. He makes a note use it more like she does when he puts his hands on it again. Shane unbuttons his shirt opening it and pulling the tail from his pants. He takes off Andrea's hat and lets it fall to the ground beside them. Then he leans over and unbuckles Andrea's belt and with one yank that pulls up her hips for a few seconds he pulls it from the loops. Then his hands are at the button and zip. All the while she stays still except for her hand playing with her breast.

Shane steps back and rids Andrea of her boots, trousers and underwear. Then he is straddling her again still fully dressed while she is naked. He brushes his hand over his cock as he watches her continue to play. "Other breast too now." She obeys him starting to play with her other nipple. Squatting over her Shane dips his fingers between her legs, sliding them inside her. She is already slick, wet and wanting. Andrea arches her back as he moves his thumb over her clit. But other than that she makes no move he has not told her to.

"Stop playing now, on your belly for me, hands behind your back." This is a true test. Andrea pauses for several seconds, not moving at all beyond breathing. Shane simply stands back up and watches her with a quirked brow. He dangles her belt from his hand, letting it move against his thigh, threatening her with it. He is telling her he will be using it on her, how he uses it is up to her.

Slowly, so slowly it's almost defiant Andrea arches her neck, letting her head dangle back, then her shoulders rise up, her breasts moving back to sit on her chest at they normally do. When she is sitting up she is eye-level with Shane's erection. She looks at it for the longest time, then with a glance in his eyes she moves around so she is on her knees. Then she lays down on her stomach and after wriggling a few times, she puts her hands behind her back.

Sighing in pleasure at the sight Shane just looks his fill for a bit. Then he kneels over her thighs as he takes her belt and twists it around her wrists tying it off. He tugs on it a few times testing its strength. It will hold he thinks. Standing up again he moves her legs apart so his feet are between them and he kneels down. Leaning down Shane starts to bite Andrea, each bite different to the last but all arousing. He's by turns wet, sucking, nipping, stinging as he claims her flesh as she's never let him do so before. His hands ghost over her so lightly by comparison she can barely feel them. She can only feel. Which is what she needs.

Feeling Andrea give herself over to the sensation, Shane starts to sink his teeth into her, lingering more each time he bites her until he is sucking marks into her skin that will stay there for days. Reminders of him, even when he's not around. His knees spread forcing Andrea to spread her legs also. She can feel her arousal dripping out of her. His fingers ghost over her there, sinking into her with ease. She groans and he slaps her backside. "No noise."

"I'll make noise if I want." Andrea feels herself pulled up by her bound wrists as Shane whispers in her ear.

"You'll make no noise at all until I say girl, you got that?" He punctuates his question by moving his hand from inside her up to her pierced nipple and simply pulling down on the ring. Andrea moans loudly and he pulls harder.

"Shane, shit!" She nearly sobs at the pain in her nipple, he's on the verge of pulling the ring out she thinks. "Alright, no noise until you say so, fuck!" Andrea doesn't swear often but she can't help herself today. Shane is pushing her buttons in the best way.

Suddenly Shane pushes her down face first into the ground and she inhales some dirt and starts coughing. He pulls her up just holding her there until she has cleared her airway and then he pushes her down, slower this time. His knees kick her thighs further apart until they are straining with the force of how far apart they are. Then she feels him back away from her a bit. "Fucking beautiful. Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?" It's a question but she remembers his rule and doesn't answer. He laughs quietly. "Good girl." Then he slaps her arse twice, once on each cheek. Beyond an in drawn breath and a flinch Andrea doesn't say anything. "Good girl." He says again before he starts to spank her repeatedly. Right on the meat of her cheeks, over and over until they are stinging and burning.

And then the burn spreads, from her cheeks down to her groin. Andrea has been spanked before, but never with such intent, such purpose. Shane is focused on spanking her until he wants to stop. Nothing else. And it's turning her on, unbelievably so. She wants nothing more than to moan and keen and groan and say Shane's name in pleasure but she can't, he has forbidden it. Her breathing is getting louder the more uncontrolled it is. Andrea realises she is going to come from Shane's spanking of her alone. And then as if sensing that he stops spanking her, leaving her on the precipice of orgasm, throbbing and wanting so much she is nearly in pain. "Good girl." He says again. And that part of Andrea that she so very rarely lets out to play relaxes and preens for him, wanting and needing Shane's praise. She arches her back and presses her arse back even more. Presenting herself for him, to him.

"Good girl," Shane says again as he now strokes her backside, soothing her heated flesh. And then he leans down and presses his mouth to her backside, his tongue pushing against her entrance before she knows what he's doing. Andrea gasps before she remembers to keep quiet and Shane punishes her by biting her, digging his fingers in and spreading her cheeks and biting her back entrance. She knows where he's going to fuck her today. These past weeks he's been interested in her arse, she'd promised he could have it. Today he'd decided he was going to take it. "Shane." She goes against his express orders by speaking, making noise.

But despite how he acts Shane is not stupid. He knows what she's asking. "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure you're ready, he kisses one of her cheeks softly before he goes back to her arse. Andrea feels him moving his hand around on the ground and then it moves forward, she raises her eyebrows as she she's he's holding a tube of lubrication. She doesn't know when, how or where he came by it but she'd glad he has it. So glad she doesn't even mind his premeditation of bringing it along today.

When Shane brushes his fingers over her bound ones she grabs them briefly, squeezing in thanks. Again he drops a kiss on one of her cheeks. Then she hears the lube opening and she feels blessed coolness on her flesh followed by two of his fingers pressing in and stretching her. "Oh baby, you're so hot inside here, I'm gonna love squirting inside you, out here in the woods, gonna make you come so hard, without making a sound when I fuck this arse of yours."

Andrea breathes heavily as she listens to Shane's sex talk. He is talking filthy stuff, calling her names, telling her what he thinks of her, what he wants of her. He is so huge and hot behind her, she wonders if her arse will be able to accommodate him. She was used to him in her pussy now but it had been hard, he made her feel it the next day. She grits her teeth and deliberately pushes back on his fingers when he finally presses two of them against her hole, seeking entry. He pushes them in slowly and Shane murmurs approvingly at her.

Then he scissors them, stretching her for him. All the while he talks to her. And Andrea listens, she feels beautiful because he tells her she is, she stretches, trying to display herself for him. Now she has let herself out of the box in regard to not being in control she is reveling in being under Shane's thumb. Literally.

##########

"Beautiful girl." She was beautiful. Blonde and tanned and lean and bound just for him. Shane pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. God, he wanted in there. But not at the expense of hurting her. Making sure he was lubed properly he slowly starts feeding himself into Andrea's arse. She is hot, and tight. Perfect. Suddenly he feels her push back and he slides inside. And then he is fully seated in her and he feels her holding back a groan. It was probably mean of him not to let her make a sound but it was fucking hot that she was listening to him.

He wondered what the others would think of their sex life and promptly decided it wasn't anyone's business but theirs anyway. Shane starts to move in Andrea, back and forth. Slow steady movements, he's building her to a slow orgasm, making her reach for it, drawing it out of her in a rhythm so sinuous Andrea feels like all her nerve endings are on fire. No one has ever done this to her before, build her so slowly she feels like she's going insane. She gulps in breath like she is suffocating, and it is killing her not to make a sound but she'll be damned if Shane wins in that respect.

And then Shane starts to move quicker, building his own orgasm now and it makes Andrea want to reach hers that much more. She closes her eyes against everything, opening herself only to feeling. Raising her shoulders a little Andrea moves her head so her forehead is resting on the ground, deliberately blinding herself so she can only feel. Shane grabs her bound wrists and grunts as he starts to slam into her arse. God, he was good, damn good. Her blood is boiling now, everything is on fire.

She feels her toes curl on the ground, the muscles in her back tense and writhe under her skin as her orgasm grows closer. And when it arrives it comes with a giant release of her body and a silent agonised scream that makes her face look like a rictus of pain as the price of staying silent. But stay silent she does. All through the explosion of her orgasm and the resulting jack hammering of Shane's hips as her orgasm calls his own.

Then Shane is leaning down on her, his arms wound around her waist as he breathes open-mouthed over her back. Andrea feels spittle from his mouth land on her as she huffs trying to catch her own breath. But she is not stupid. She doesn't make a sound until Shane leans up. Still seated inside her he pushes in her arse one more time before he holds her hips steady and withdraws slowly, careful not to hurt her. And then she feels his hands unwinding her belt and pulling her up and turning her around to lie down on her back. He straddles her thighs and looks at her while he rubs feeling back into her arms and shoulders.

Looking up at him Andrea smiles and quirks a brow. Shane snorts at her. "Yeah yeah, you can talk now."

But Andrea doesn't talk, she laughs instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Next up we have a request for Hershey26 who sent a PM several months ago stating Please please I request a michonne and governor hook up and a Merle and michonne and a Daryl and michonne and I would like it smutty with so much heat my iphone sweats! Pleasssssssssss:) As I never received a response to my clarifying PM I've kept the request and because I (sorry for repeating myself) like a challenge, I've used all three men in the one hook-up. Though perhaps not in the way the request was originally intended.


	25. Heal - Michonne, Merle, Daryl (and the evil bastard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Okay this request is for Hershy26; as per my last chapter A/N they requested Michonne/Governor/Merle/Daryl. This chapter contains a non/con scene, you have been warned. What initially happens to Michonne did in fact happen along with a hell of a lot more in the comic's (yes I read those). I have picked this up where Merle and Daryl escape Woodbury and Michonne kills Penny, the Governor's zombie daughter. Now Hershy26, requested hot enough to melt their iPhone, I don't know that I succeeded with that this time, despite the non/con situation Michonne took a different turn with me. But nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy the Governor, Michonne and her Dixon's.

Her hands scrabble for the shard of glass on the floor, but it stubbornly stays out of reach. She focuses on getting to it ignoring the hands pulling down her trousers and panties and the mouth biting her flesh. His breath is hot and fetid on her backside. He chuckles against her as he maneuvers himself between her kicking legs. Michonne closes her ears to him, to his groans and grunts, she refuses to give him the satisfaction of turning from her goal of that shard of glass that will save her life.

She refuses to fight him off the way a normal woman would. She was not normal and if she was, she would not give him the satisfaction he craved like a drug, the sick fuck that he was. She can't help the moan of pain that leaves her mouth and swears he will not hear another sound from her when he chuckles darkly above her.

"That's it my dark beauty, scream for me now." He rams his fingers inside her, she is bone dry and that just makes him laugh all the more. "Gonna be tight in this black cavern you call a cunt, I like tight." He laughs again and Michonne's spine curls in dread but she will not be dissuaded from her goal.

Biting down on her lip in concentration her fingers manage to get another inch closer, so close and yet so far. And then he withdraws his fingers and his penis pushes inside her with bruising force. She cannot help but squeeze her eyes shut for a few seconds as tears roll unbidden down her cheeks. She will kill him, she swears as she opens her eyes, blinking past the tears she stretches again. Ignoring his panting thrusts she manages to find some purchase on the floor and push herself forward, still not close enough, but closer.

And then he is grunting and moaning in her ear, his mouth clamping down on her neck as he rapes her into the floor. She will kill him she swears. Closing her eyes again for a few precious seconds she feels his hips bruise her backside as his cock bruises her insides. And then he comes. Bile rises in her throat at the thought of him being inside her, of his sperm being inside her. She will kill him she swears. He collapses on her, pinning her completely to the floor for several minutes. And then as he is moving his hips leave her for a few seconds and she takes advantage, pressing her toes into the floor and pushing forward those final few inches, she snatches up the glass and turns thrusting it into his eye, letting it go as he screams like the coward she knows he is at heart and crawls backward.

Michonne uses the opportunity to get to her feet. Ignoring his semen running down her thighs she pulls up her pants and fastens them haphazardly as she walks to her katana. She has it in her hands turning to end him when she is stopped by the click of a gun. Turning she sees Andrea in the doorway, with a look of horror on her face. But the horror is directed at her, not the Governor. Michonne realises she hadn't seen what he'd done to her, Andrea still thinks he's the innocent one. And like that she is dead inside. She backs up, moving around without taking her eyes from Andrea and they stealthily circle each other like feral dogs until Michonne is in the doorway, and then she turns and is gone.

Hours later she is in a creek as dawn nears. She's vomited several times since leaving Woodbury. And now she is standing in a creek in Walker infested territory trying to rid herself of him from the inside. She knows it's useless, that he's already done his damage, she is bleeding and has nothing to stem it with. As some Walker's spy her and stumble forward she wades to shore and continues on her way. She stumbles across the group and is nearly killed for it. It would almost be a blessing she thinks. Except she'd die without him having died first and that is not acceptable. So she lowers her eyes and says what she needs to in order to be taken back to the prison where there are medical supplies. The ensuing argument between everyone and the Dixon's rages without her input. But she sees Merle watching her closely on the few occasions he's silent before Rick knocks him unconscious.

She'd always thought he saw more than he gave the impression of. Just like his brother. When he comes to and they leave she feels a loss she can't examine yet. She is too anxious to be at the prison. When they arrive back it is several hours before she can approach Herschel. She doesn't want to, she needs to. He insists on an examination, but bows to her wishes and does it without any other's present. When she is dressing again he begins to speak.

"Vaginal tearing, which I expect you know. The bite mark on your bottom will scar. You'll probably bleed for a few days yet. Here are the pills. Take them as the directions say. You're still in plenty of time, they'll work." He paused, looking at her as she stands looking down at the morning after pill in her hands. "Michonne, I know you're a woman of deed rather than words, but if you ever find that you have need to use words, I'd be more than happy to listen, or just keep you company if you'd like. What happened wasn't your fault, but sometimes it's hard to remember that." Herschel stands on his crutches and nods at her before he hops around cleaning up.

Michonne looks at him when he has finished, he is waiting for her to take her leave she realises. "Thank you." It is all she says before she turns and is gone as if she'd never been there in the first place. Herschel sighs wondering how she'll cope. Well at first he wagers, but the strongest of the strong still have their weak moments.

##########

Somehow instead of leaving as Rick told her she would, she ends up staying. And days later Merle takes her ostensibly to give her back to that sick fuck in order to peace among their groups. She surprises herself for not fighting him, though inside she is railing. And it is after they've fought the small herd at the motel and they're on their way again that he stops suddenly.

"He fucked you over literally." It is a statement, not a question, he knows.

"Yes." She confirms what he knows.

"Guess you want to kill the fucker too then." She nods.

"I will kill him." She answers.

"Okay, here's the plan then." And he begins to speak. And she is shocked at the tactician's mind he displays. They organise and proceed. And it nearly works. She nearly kills him, but for some reason she finds herself saving Merle instead. He is furious at her but she ignores him. She was sure there had been a reason for it, she just needed to figure out what it was. As they walk back having run out of fuel it's heading toward evening when they come upon Daryl. He looks at them both as he catches his breath.

"Fuck, Mer if you ever fuckin' take off like that again, I'll fuckin' kill you myself!" He yells in Merle's face. Michonne shakes her head at the two of them and continues on toward the prison.

"He'll be back hard now." She says to Merle.

"Yeah, can't fuckin' wait." He answers her as he spits on the ground. For the first time since the Governor had his hands on her Michonne finds herself smiling. She surprises herself by meaning it.

Their fight at the prison they win and take on to Woodbury but it's too late. He is gone. She stands there feeling impotent rage bubble inside her at the thought that he'd escaped. She wanted nothing more than to smash and beat everything within her sight into the ground but before she can decide where to start Merle is standing in front of her.

"Down girl, we'll get him eventually, fucker won't be able to stop himself from comin' back, just gotta make sure we're ready for him is all. You'll get him, I guarantee it." She looks at him as he speaks. His voice is casual, off the cuff even but the way he looks at her tells her more than his words. She nods slowly and her rage dissipates.

"What'd you say Mer?" Daryl questions as he comes up to them.

"Never you mind baby brother, never you mind, me and my Nubian Queen here were just shooting the shit." Merle winks at her and again Michonne surprises herself by smiling again and meaning it.

##########

Days pass into weeks, weeks into months and while her body heals, her spirit does not. She does her best but something is missing. It is not until she watches Merle and Daryl come back from a hunt one day that she realises what it is. Her final step, she needs to be with a man again. She scrubs her hands over her face and through her dreads at the thought. It curdles her insides. But the idea sticks. More days pass while she turns it over in her mind.

Michonne remembers Herschel's words. Three days later the opportunity arises. "How do I overcome being sexually active again?" She is blunt in her question.

Herschel sits down, taking his time settling himself while he formulates an answer. "Are you sure you're ready to become intimate again?" He asks as an opener. He's feeling his way with Michonne, she is not an easy person to read.

"I, I think so. Or at least to try." Herschel nods as she says this.

"That's a good start, the wanting to try. I expect that a lot of it will depend on your man. He'll need to understand what you've been through, so he can be prepared you might not be able to go through with it at first." Herschel says to Michonne as he wonders who she is interested in. He hasn't seen her with anyone in particular. None of the men have paid any attention to her, most of them, never mind the rest of the people are scared of her. With good reason. "And you'll need protection too of course." He finishes.

"So I should tell them what happened?" Herschel nods.

"If you're looking to be intimate with someone Michonne, they deserve to know so they can make allowances for it, compensate for it if need be."

Michonne scrubs her hand over her face again and up through her dreads. Protection is fine, she'd had condoms for a while, they'd appeared in her cell one day courtesy of some fairy. She tossed them aside, but she'd kept them. She nods. "Thank you, you've made my decision a lot easier." And before she's realised she was going to do it and before Herschel realised either Michonne has dropped a kiss on his forehead and walked away. Herschel stares after still in the dark as to who she's going to try to have sex with. Shaking his head he decides it's not any of his business anyway.

##########

A week later Michonne joins the Dixon's on a hunt. Merle was most often out on a hunt, after he'd given his military opinion on how to fortify the prison he'd left it to the other's when he'd gotten into too many fights. Said he preferred the woods anyway. They trek together. All of them comfortable with silence. Michonne is aware of her surroundings but she is also not paying overt attention to them being in between the two men, she is completely safe. She is only just now admitting to herself she only feels safe when around the Dixon's particularly the elder one.

Despite his mouth and attitude, Merle makes her feel safe Probably because aside from Herschel he's the only one who knows what has happened and he treats her no different despite that fact. They camp for the night at a cabin Daryl found some time ago, it's a good holding point. He does a patrol of the woods and she and Merle stay inside a lantern burning on low. They don't talk but Michonne is aware of him as she hasn't been aware of men for some time. It was like she'd watched them return that day and her libido had been jumpstarted at their beauty.

And they were beautiful. Both of them. She swallows but before she can say anything Daryl enters and settles down after laying the traps. He turns his back and it's the two of them again.

"Gonna ask me then?" Merle speaks before Michonne can gather her courage to.

"Will you?" She asks.

"Will I what? Ain't a mind reader woman." Michonne narrows her eyes and her fingers brush her katana as she thinks of gutting Merle. He surprises her by chuckling.

"You want a piece of me, gutting me like a fish ain't gonna help." She can't help but cut her eyes to Daryl and Merle chuckles again. "Darylena won't fuck you without me, he's funny like that. Two of you be peas in a pod with the fuckin' issues you've both got." He sighs elaborately so she knows he's kidding and continues "Make me feel like your fuckin' parent the way you both need your nappies changed." Daryl speaks without turning.

"Call me a fuckin' kid again and I'll piss on you brother and don't you forget it." Michonne snorts in shocked laughter at his words. She laughs more as Merle answers.

"You would too you fucker." He grumbles some more but moves forward until he's closer to Michonne. "So you wanna fuck me then? Get back on the horse?" She nods. "Got rubbers?" She nods again. "When then?" She thinks. Now is perfect actually but they're not alone. As if he hears her thoughts Daryl speaks.

"Ain't leavin', if you're gonna fuck be quiet." His shoulders move before he stills again.

"Okay baby brother, don't you worry. We won't tell anyone if you jack off, Mich and I can keep a secret can't we baby?" Michonne snorts in laughter again. As irritating as Merle is to the others, now she is used to him he mostly makes her laugh. Then she stands up and starts to disrobe having made her decision. She unbuttons and unzips everything then removes her boots and socks followed by the rest of her clothes. Merle simply sits and watches her without saying a word. As she gets to the end, removing her trousers and panties she notices that Daryl has turned onto his back and is watching her with an arm under his head, exposing that tattoo on his inner bicep. She's always wanted a closer look at it.

Then she stands in front of Merle. He looks her over like she's a piece of meat. But his gaze is hot making her feel warm wherever his eyes look. "Rubbers?" He asks. Ignoring Daryl she turns to her pack and bending over, reaches for them. Merle groans aloud. "Fuck woman, you have one fine arse, don't she brother?" Michonne turns back around with them and looks over at Daryl.

He is looking at her with a hooded gaze. "Yeah, she does Mer." He answers simply making no other movement. His gaze makes her feel heated too. Michonne hands them to Merle and waits for him.

Standing he disrobes also and Michonne watches in turn. He is beautiful. Hard, work-toughed muscles, grey hair smattering his wide chest, and his legs. God, his legs were to die for. Michonne hesitates.

"Will you be okay if I can't?" She stops not knowing how to phrase her question.

"What? If you can't go through with it?" She nods.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, ain't nothing I haven't been through before." She frowns at him and Daryl clarifies.

"Mer was fond of ladies who liked to live to excess." Michonne looks at him. "Side effect is they'd pass out a lot." Shaking her head Michonne laughs again. Somehow it was typical of Merle.

"Um, well then…where do you want me?" She feels like a virgin on her wedding night. Despite everything she has been through, what the Governor did to her, Merle is making her feel untouched. It is a gift she thinks. Merle simply sinks to the floor on his bedding.

"Right here baby." Michonne kneels also. She doesn't know if he'll want to kiss her or what. She'd prefer to just fuck but she knows Merle won't want that and as he's doing this for her, she feels it's only right he decide. Merle looks her over. "He didn't get to mark you?" Michonne purses her lips and then turns around showing him her backside. Looking over her shoulder she points to the scar. She heals well, it's barely visible, but when you see it you can tell immediately it's a bite mark.

"Fucker, he got you from behind?" His voice is low and dangerous. Michonne looks at Merle in puzzlement, if she didn't know better she'd swear he cared. She nods. And like a shot Daryl is off his bedding and looking at her arse as well. She flinches away but his hand shoots out keeping her in place. It takes all her will not to lash out and fell him. Merle talks to her, calming her. "Easy there darlin' Darylena's just lookin' I didn't tell him what the fucker did, figured it was your business now didn't I?" His hand soothes her, stroking her arm up and down as if she was a fretful mare. "There now, he's just lookin' he won't be doin' anything, less you want him too that is." Merle's chuckle fills the room and Michonne's insides curl. She turns away blinking madly, she is getting aroused by the thought of both Dixon's, her body is saying it's amenable to Merle's suggestion.

But she knows her mind, knows she's not up to that. Yet.

She turns around and takes Merle's hand. Detesting herself for the vulnerability she's about to display she nevertheless is honest because she hates dishonesty even more. "We need to do this now." She is telling him to hurry before she loses her courage. Merle just nods and pushes her down on the bedding. Daryl goes back to his lying down with his back to them again. On her back with Merle coming up between her legs Michonne looks up at the ceiling. She starts when Merle's fingers push at her entrance.

"Easy darlin'," He says again. "Just checkin'. You're a mite dry, I'm gonna help with that okay?" Before Michonne has realised what he's doing he is down on the floor between her legs and licking at her. She shudders as his breath makes her flash on the rancid breath that had last been there on her skin, she raises an arm across her mouth as she forces her scream back in her mouth. It's not him. She tells herself over and over until she accepts that it is not someone harming her as Merle's rough tongue licks at her. He surprises her by purring. "Sweet taste you have darlin', gonna stay here a while if you don't mind?" It takes her several seconds to realise he has actually asked her a question, stopping what he is doing and waiting for her answer.

"I, uh." She clears her throat. "No, I don't mind." He purrs again and sets back to his task of making her wet. And then his tongue circles her clit and Michonne's back arches in pleasure before she knows where she is.

"Oh, now that's it darlin' keep doin' that for us yeah? We like that." Again her mind is sluggish. It takes her a bit to realise Merle saying 'we' means he and Daryl. When Michonne realises this she looks over at Daryl to find him once again staring at her. He has moved, now sitting up with his back against the wall. One leg straight out in front of him, the other bent at the knee with an arm resting on it. His other is stroking his erection as he watches her. His eyes are hooded and his breathing is fast. Their eyes meet and Michonne's arousal increases at the thought that she is watching one Dixon play with himself while the other eats her out.

And then Daryl speaks. "She tastes good Mer?" He asks as his nimble fingers undo his pants, taking out his cock and starting to stroke it, right there in front of Michonne and his brother.

Merle looks up at Michonne and then over at Daryl. "Tastes like heaven baby brother, play your cards right, this might be you next time." He bends back to Michonne's pussy and Michonne closes her eyes and ears, opening herself to simply feeling. She feels the rasp of Merle's tongue, the firm and yet gentle way he keeps her thighs apart. The fine trembling in his arms telling her he's aroused himself. She feels Daryl's arousal reaching out to her from across the room. It envelopes her and Merle like a warm blanket, the smell of all three of them mingles in the room, intertwining until Michonne can't separate the three of them anymore. And all the while Merle is licking her, making her wetter and wetter.

Making her want his cock more and more. She is reaching for an orgasm, suddenly after months of never even thinking of it, her sex drive is back with a vengeance. And just as Merle's tongue slides from her clit down her pussy to her arse and back up again where he settles with a moan and starts to flick and lick over and over at her clit, Michonne comes.

Her body erupts unexpectedly between a lick and a flick and she moans with her neck arching back and her eyes closing tight. Her arms thrash out and she suddenly finds a hand grasping one of hers in a vice-like grip. And then her moan turns to a protest as she feels that tongue leave her. Then suddenly something else replaces it, it is thick and hard and hot. A rubber smell mixes in with their scents and weight comes down slowly on her. Her body tenses, the aftershocks of her orgasm still making her tremble.

Merle stops moving, holding himself above her on his elbows. Daryl still holds her hand. "Okay darlin'?" He asks.

Michonne takes a few moments to answer him. She wants to be sure. She feels slightly panicky, and a little tense but not overwhelmingly so. She is fighting an urge to push Merle away but for some reason Daryl holding her hand is helping keep that at bay. Eventually she nods. But Merle doesn't move.

"Darlin'?" Michonne answers with a hmm sound.

"Ain't gonna' move until you look at me now, need to see for myself you're okay." Michonne frowns slightly but she opens her eyes and looks at Merle. His face is above her. Steel grey hair, blazing blue eyes, crooked nose and those somehow perfect teeth. Despite all the brawls she's sure he's been in over the years his teeth have not been chipped or broken. She smiles up at him. Looking down at her Merle smiles back. "Good yeah?" She nods. "Wanna come again?" She nods. "Let's see what we can do about that then huh?" She nods. And Daryl laughs.

"Just fuckin' get on with it, such a fuckin' ham Mer." Merle laughs this time and Michonne, against all odds finds herself laughing as well. How is it possible that her first sexual experience after being violated had turned into this laughing episode of sex? Of course she knows. It was them. Merle and Daryl Dixon. If it was anyone else it would be serious business. They made it light and fun. And comfortable. Even with both men in the room and her being in the most vulnerable of positions, she is one hundred percent comfortable. And she thinks you can't put a price on that.

Still though she doesn't move, she may be emotionally comfortable but her physical comfort is still far from stable. Merle's weight on her is making her nervous as much as she knows he's not hurting her, will not hurt her she's still wanting to push him off. He looks down at her, eyes narrowed as he looks her over.

"You've got to hurry." Is all she says. Merle purses his lips.

"Want me to stop?" She shakes her head.

"No, I want you to finish, but you need to hurry." Still he hesitates and Michonne thinks she might have to tell him to stop though she doesn't want to. It wouldn't be fair to him after what he'd done for her already. But Daryl intervenes.

Taking her shoulder with his other hand he speaks "Mer, do as she says, she wants you to come, but she's not gonna last much longer." Merle suddenly nods and starts to move in Michonne, her pleasure has ebbed away during their conversation, her physical nerves outweighing her emotional state. She finds herself gripping Daryl's hand tightly as Merle moves in her. She can take it but she's having flash backs. She closes her eyes but that makes it worse.

"Michonne, look at me." Daryl is speaking to her. "Hold my hand, squeeze it hard as you need to. We're both here, ain't goin' anywhere, you want him to stop he'll stop. You want to change positions he will, 'k?" Michonne looks at Daryl's eyes, identical to Merle's and yet different, she nods. She keeps looking at him as Merle moves inside her. Then she hears a huff.

"Could fuckin' look at me darlin' makin' me feel an awful lot like that fucker you know." Michonne's eyes break away from Daryl and look at Merle. He is not the Governor, she knows that, she understands that and he is not making her feel violated. But she is still not comfortable. That said she needs to reciprocate for what Merle has done for her so far. For what he's doing now. She let's go of Daryl's hand and brings both arms up clasping them around Merle's shoulders and she surprises them all by leaning up and kissing Merle.

His lips are unresponsive for a few seconds in shock but before Michonne can pull away he is kissing her back, his mouth moving over hers and boy can he kiss. She finds her toes curling he is that good. Moving her legs up around Merle's hips Michonne starts to move in counterpoint to his thrusts. Though she recognises she won't come again, she has made herself more comfortable by taking part during their intercourse. Sliding her legs around Merle, she deliberately digs her heels into his arse, it feels firm and tight under them making her wonder if the brothers both share a fine looking naked backside.

Merle breaks away from kissing her lips to move down her neck, licking and sucking as he goes and Michonne finds her eyes open and looking into Daryl's now. His own eyes are looking not into her eyes, his gaze is resting on her lips. His hand is still on her shoulder. She can see his erection standing up between his legs. She finds herself reaching from Merle to Daryl, her hand gliding up his thigh and over his stomach, up his chest to his neck, where she reaches around and pulls him down to her.

Daryl hovers his mouth over hers for what seems like forever as they look at each other. His brow quirks, questioning if she's sure. Michonne nods. She is sure. Still looking at her just as Merle did he leans in and presses his lips on hers. They're soft, so very soft with the same underlying firmness Merle's have. And they're expert too. His stubble is by turns harsh and tickling, depending on the angle he turns her mouth to. All the while his eyes are open, looking at her, assessing her, making sure she's okay. And she is. He takes her concentration allowing Merle to continue. He pushes up onto his knees and starts to thrust faster chasing his own orgasm. Michonne feels her body twinge unexpectedly but not in a bad way. Rather she is beginning to feel pleasure again.

As Merle boils over in orgasm Michonne smiles into Daryl's kiss and she feels him smiling back before he breaks away to look at her. "Okay?" He asks her as his hand on her shoulder strokes it gently.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." He merely nods at her and moves back to the wall. She looks over, his cock is hard and aching, she can see pre-come dripping from it. She frowns going to say something but he forestalls her.

"Next time, yeah?" Michonne blinks several times as she processes his question. Biting her lip she looks at Merle, Daryl is still somewhat of an unknown. Merle she knows, Merle she trusts.

"Will you be there too?" She asks him hating the hesitation in her voice, hating the dependence but knowing that somehow her recovery is tied up with this man, maybe with both of them. Her insides curdle at the thought of having sex with Rick or Tyrese or any of the other new arrivals. It is only the Dixon's she wants in her life in this respect. Only them she trusts.

Merle pulls out of her and takes off the condom tying it off. Then he leans down and kisses her, hard and brief on her lips. Breaking away he smiles that mile-wide grin of his and says "Try keepin' me away children." At that sentence Michonne finds herself curling on the floor as she laughs. And then she hears Daryl moving looking up in time to see him stand with his cock out as he jerks off and out of nowhere he comes, deliberately aiming for his brother his first squirts land on Merle before he realises what Daryl has done.

On a curse he moves backward and the rest of Daryl's come lands on Michonne as she is laughing too hard to move. She finds herself not minding. "Sure got you back. Better than pissing on you." She says between laughs at Merle who is cursing soundly at Daryl. She laughs again marveling at them and that they gift her with this laughter during such an intimate moment. Then without thinking she swipes her fingers through Daryl's come where it landed on her hip and licks it off still smiling.

Both Dixon's freeze as she does that, watching her hungrily. Michonne looks up at them both as Merle is standing now too. And suddenly she feels powerful; female and feline, sinuous and sexy. They're both looking at her as if they want to fuck her into the ground, all humour gone. She looks down at the rest of Daryl's come and looking back at them she scoops more up and licks it off keeping eye contact with them both as she does so, licking slow. One finger at a time, bathing them to make sure she gets everything, repeating the process until she is clean.

Then she crawls to Merle, where he is standing still, Daryl's ubiquitous red rag in his hand having frozen in the act of cleaning himself to watch her lick his brother's come off herself. Kneeling up, Michonne places her hands on his thighs and then leans in, her tongue flicking out and over his stomach where the first two shots of Daryl's come had landed. She licks slowly, still savouring the taste. She can hear Merle breathing evenly above her. And then before she loses her courage she takes his soft cock into her mouth and cleans him of herself and the rubber he'd worn. When she has finished he's semi-hard again but Michonne has used nearly all of her courage. She has enough to do one more thing. She stands and kisses Merle softly.

Walking back to where Daryl is still standing she kneels again and cleans his cock as well. He is fully hard again by the time she finishes but she is trembling as her nerves have returned full force. She's panicked at the thought of what she'd just done, flashbacks are nearly overwhelming her. Then suddenly Merle is behind her, pulling her down he lays down and spoons behind her telling Daryl to get their pillows. He arranges them and Michonne lies there with his huge body spooning her gently. Then she is surprised to hear Daryl moving. He pulls his bedding closer, but not as close as Merle and lies down facing her. His hand reaches out gently stroking her face, pushing her dreads off it before he moves it away and turns down the light, plunging the cabin into darkness.

##########

Several days later back at the prison Michonne is eating dinner when both Dixon's join her, sitting either side of her at the bench. She raises her eyebrows as she looks at Daryl and then Merle where her gaze stays. "Hey darlin' just checkin' all is okay with you, you've been quieter than normal since we got back." He says as he starts to eat. She notices his piece of meat hasn't been cut and before she thinks about it, she takes it as she's seen Daryl do and cuts it up. Hearing a snort she looks over at Daryl to see him grinning at her.

"Thank you darlin'" Merle says as he starts to eat it. Michonne shrugs.

"So, you okay then? Or gettin' there?" Daryl questions her this time.

Michonne sips her water while she thinks about it. She is okay for the most part. But, "Had some dreams since I got back, figure it's because I did it. Kind of brought it back to the forefront you know?" She looks at neither of them as she speaks.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Daryl answers her as Merle continues to eat though she knows he's listening. "Sometime it just hits you out of nowhere, only when you think later that you realise what set if off." He stops talking at starts to eat himself. Michonne is about to stand when Merle finishes eating and speaks.

"Officer Friendly has asked us to do a longer supply run, several days away, told us to pick our team. We pick you. Don't need no other fuckers slowing us down." He looks at her, making her aware that while he's telling the truth he's also saying it's a way for them to be together again if she wants. Her answer is easy.

"When do we leave?" She stands as she asks this and steps away from the table.

"Day after tomorrow." Merle answers her and she nods.

It is later that evening when Herschel stands at her cell entrance.

"May I come in Michonne?" She nods.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, to go on the run with Daryl and Merle they can be irascible, I'm sure Rick would send someone else with them. I can talk to him if you'd like." He settles on her stool as best he can. Normally at this point Michonne would be telling someone to mind their own business. But this is Herschel, he had helped her, as Merle had done, more he'd kept his help confidential.

"No, they're fine. I'm comfortable with them." She wonders if he'll leave it at that but she doubts it.

"Comfortable enough to spend several days and nights with them? I know you've had the occasional hunting trip but this is different." His tone is nothing but concerned and if it was anything else Michonne wouldn't say what she's about to.

"Herschel, it's them that I got back on the horse with. It's truly okay for me to travel with them, I wouldn't be comfortable travelling with anyone but them to be honest." She paused to see how Herschel responded. Beyond a slight widening of his eyes and raised eyebrows he didn't say a word. And his expression wasn't condemning her. "Merle, he knew from the beginning, he's smart; he figured it out." She pauses again. "He was nothing but comfortable. Neither was Daryl." She stops here feeling she's explained enough. And besides she hasn't actually had sex with Daryl, though she had a feeling she'd be rectifying that soon enough.

Herschel breathes in deeply and then out. Michonne waits patiently for him to speak knowing he's formulating what he wants to say. He leans toward her speaking softly. "If it were anyone else, I'd ask them if they knew what they were doing getting involved with not one but both of them. But Michonne, I've seen the way they are with you. I honestly don't think you could have picked anyone more suited to you." He paused, not sure if he should continue then decided to. "I think you'll be good for them too. But," He hesitates again then continues damning everything and putting it in God's hands "you'll make a lot of females unhappy, taking both of them." Michonne suddenly lets go with a peal of laughter so light and free she stops abruptly wondering what the hell had left her mouth.

Herschel's chuckle following in her wake had her laughing again. Shaking her head she stood as Herschel did, walking with him the few steps to her cell entrance. Again she surprises both of them by bussing him on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything Herschel." He blushed at her even as his eyes twinkled down at her.

"You know even ten years ago I think I'd have thrown my own hat into the ring. But I look at you and I see the battle has been won before the war even started with the brother's." He shakes his head as he walks away. Michonne goes back to her bed lying down still laughing.

##########

Three days later finds them in a town miles away gathering supplies in a pharmacy. They've brought a truck and packed it carefully each time ensuring they can take the maximum load home with them. Conversation between them has ranged between music, hunting, movies and past relationships. The first night they'd spent on the road in the back of the truck. The second in an old gas station that had been abandoned well before the outbreak. Tonight however they had a town to choose from. They take everything from the pharmacy that isn't nailed down. Daryl is in the dispensary and she and Merle are tackling the rest of the store. She's on her stomach looking under the shelves for stuff that has been dropped in haste. There is always a surprising amount. Using her katana still in its scabbard she pulls and pushes the dropped stuff out from under each shelf.

As she finally stands Merle looks over at her. "Wanna fuck tonight woman?" Michonne looks at him.

"Yes," She answers him.

They head to the residential section and select a house to stay in, hiding their absence from any other travelers, they settle in for the night. The pipes still work so Michonne showers first, the water is cold but welcome.

Daryl and Merle shower after her. They settle in with their food and as darkness falls Merle looks at her. "You ready? Don't wanna push you though." Michonne nods.

"Guess we should go upstairs then." Daryl stands and offers a hand to her. Merle heads upstairs not waiting for them.

Michonne frowns at the top of the stairs when Daryl leads her to a smaller bedroom at the back of the house. In the setting sun Michonne can see a glimmer of light from a doorway. "Figured we should stay at the back of the house so the light can't be seen from the street." Merle speaks as Michonne stops in the doorway. They'd been busy when she'd showered. The mattress from the main bedroom was in here now, on the floor covered in a clean sheet from the linen press she'd already decided to pack and take back. And Merle had just finished lighting some of the candles she'd seen scattered around the home.

"Why? Why me?" She questions Merle knowing full well that his offer to her had been finalised with him screwing her back at the cabin. Merle shrugs but Daryl answers her as he starts to disrobe.

"We like you, you ain't afraid of us. And," He sits on the floor to unlace his boots having taken off his shirt and vest. Michonne can see Merle undressing out of the corner of her eye but she keeps looking at Daryl knowing he hasn't finished speaking. "You get that we're a package and you're okay with that. You get us, both of us." He stands again to unbuckle his belt. His pants are so loose they fall straight to the ground leaving him naked. Michonne can't help asking.

"Did either of you wear underwear before the world went to shit?" They both shake their heads and she laughed quietly. Then she shocks them with what she says next. "Herschel says if we go public, I'll piss off a lot of women."

"You told Herschel?" Daryl asks in shock, his hands hanging by his sides.

"Easy baby brother, I'm betting you went to him when you got back after Woodbury, for him to help you?" Merle asks her.

"Yeah, he helped me, gave me something. Offered to listen if I ever needed to talk. So took him up on that offer.

"He's a good man." Is all Merle has to say.

"Yes, he is. He came to me about this trip, said he'd have Rick send someone else if the thought of being with two men for such a long time was not something I could do. I told him I'd already gotten back on the horse & that had been with the two of you." Michonne raises her arms for Merle to slide her top off. He'd come to her, starting to undress her. Daryl knelt and unlaced her boots. Michonne put a hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of them.

"You included me as well?" He asked as he stood up again and unbuckled her belt as Merle unhooked her bra.

"Yeah, I did." Michonne finds herself breathing heavily as her need makes itself known.

"Why?" He stops working on her pants to look at her curiously. His question forces her to think.

"Well, because we'd talked about it, I knew we were going to be together and I kind of think of us as having had sex." She paused to look him in the eye. "I mean you came on me." Merle lets out a braying laugh as he pulls her bra straps from her shoulders, tossing it away.

"She's got you there Darylena, you did come on her." He chuckles as he steps toward the mattress and lays down on it.

"Came on you too Mer, mean we had sex as well?" Daryl's tone is disgruntled as he shoves Michonne's pants down her legs. She is laughing at the shocked look on Merle's face when Daryl stands and sweeps her unexpectedly into his arms before she knows where she is. Walking the few steps to the mattress he looks down at her. "Guess we'd better make sure what you told Herschel is true then." And then he drops her, directly down on Merle. Michonne will forever deny she squealed like a total girly girl as she felt herself let go. She lands on Merle in an undignified jumble of limbs causing him to lose his breath. They both further lose their breath when Daryl jumps on them as well, somehow causing the three of them to wrestle around and Michonne finds herself laughing so hard she cries.

Eventually her laughter dies down and she takes stock to see she is lying on her stomach with her head somehow under Daryl's arm as he half lies across her and she thinks her legs are tangled with Merle's. Sighing she manages to roll over on her back. Daryl sits up allowing her to breathe properly and they stare at each other.

"You good?" He asks her.

Michonne nods. "I'm very very good." She answers. And she is. "I want to do something with you both." She states and both brother's look at her.

"Sure thing darlin'," Merle answers her as he sits up.

"What is it?" Daryl is more practical. Michonne smiles.

"I want to suck you both together." She sees both their cocks leap at her words. They like the idea.

"Okay darlin', how do you want us?" Merle asks her. Michonne thinks.

"Standing? Then I can kneel." She says. They both stand in front of her on the mattress, shoulder to shoulder. Taking a deep breath Michonne looks at their cocks. They're not at all similar except for the slight list to the left they both have. Breathing deeply she leans forward only to be brought up by Merle sliding a hand down her cheek.

"Your show darlin' okay?" Daryl strokes her other cheek and nods. Michonne closes her eyes for a few seconds gathering her courage, then she opens them and leans in.

She pushes both cocks together wanting her first taste tonight to be both simultaneously. They don't flinch as she positions them how she wants. They merely follow her directions. And so Michonne settles down, knowing they're allowing her complete control. She takes both heads into her mouth and sucks on them softly, swiping her tongue up between them, she licks the head of the first cock she feels pre-come drip out of. Daryl's. Then she switches to Merle alternating between sucking both of them and then taking one then the other into her mouth for a few seconds. Her hands initially hold the base of their cocks but she starts to move, brushing her fingers through their pubic hair, feeling the differences in it. Then down to their balls, feeling them, stroking and pinching them lightly. She moves beyond, stroking their perineum's getting the shock of her life when she feels a piercing on one of them. She tugs on the ring and is rewarded with a groan.

The other brother snorts. "Guess your secrets out." They laugh and Michonne chuckles as well. Leaning back she looks up at them. Then she tugs on Daryl's hand bringing him down on top of her. He cuddles into her licking and kissing her neck before sliding down to her breasts where he takes a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking at it before he stops and looks up at her.

"I do anything you don't like, if either of us do, you tell us yeah?" Michonne nods again. She's so very thankful for both of them. She knows she can say stop and they will stop.

Clasping Daryl's face in both hands she looks evenly at him. "Don't stop sucking me Daryl." He smiles taking her breath away before obeying her order and dropping back down to her nipples. One hand plays as his mouth is occupied with the other one. Then she feels Merle moving between her legs, his head nestling between her thighs.

"Guess I'm first here again. Can't say I mind." Daryl jerks up at his words.

"Get out you fucker." He pushes toward Merle and Merle laughs and backs out leaving Daryl to crawl between Michonne's legs. He looks up at her and she inhales at the look of pure wicked lust in his grin. Lust for her. He looks at her and slides his tongue out over his top lip then over his bottom lip where he curls it around and then pushes it out and down his chin, showing her exactly how long it was. She knows he's showing off but the thought of that tongue inside her had her rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm the fuckin' ham am I baby brother?" Merle scoffs as he watches Daryl's show. Daryl just smiles before looking back at Michonne.

"Ready Mich?" He asks her with that smile still in place. Michonne puts out a hand to Merle and his stump hits her palm. She grabs hold and looks down at Daryl.

"Now I'm ready." She reaches and grabs Daryl's hair with her other hand and pulls him to her pussy. "Down boy."

With a soft laugh he does as ordered. Michonne's back arches off the bed as Daryl's tongue pushes inside her without any warning. Fuck that was one long tongue. She grips Merle keeping herself grounded as she had done when Merle had gone down on her last time. Merle kneels beside her and his mouth is on her breasts, tonguing her nipples, nipping at them, sucking on them and making them extra sensitive. Then with Daryl's tongue she feels fingers, sliding in and out slowly, allowing her juices to naturally occur, getting her ready for his or his brother's cock. He twists them around and in doing so manages to find her g-spot almost effortlessly.

"Fuck!" Michonne swears without thinking as she erupts without warning, shocking both Dixon's in the process.

"Beautiful Mich." Merle says to her as he watches her face. Michonne finds her eyes caught with his and she can't look away. She can see worlds in them she thinks even as Daryl's tongue moves in her keeping her orgasm going. His fingers brush her spot again and she closes her eyes against the sensations.

"Daryl," Michonne moistens her lips trying to speak. Daryl ignores her. "Daryl," she says again. He looks up at her, his beard wet with her juices. "Need you in me before I lose my nerve." He nods and kneels up and over her reaching for a condom. Michonne leans up and captures his mouth, tasting herself on him. She brushes her face over his beard, transferring her juices from Daryl to herself.

He moves back tearing the condom open with his teeth as he grins that completely wicked grin at her. Michonne realises he's never grinned that way with anyone other than Merle. She's seen him grin that way when the two of them are talking together. But until tonight she'd never seen him use it on anyone else. She feels her heart shift as she realises it's a sign of trust, Daryl trusts her. Her emotions batter at her suddenly nearly causing her to panic.

Then out of nowhere Merle is kissing her, his tongue in her mouth chasing her juices, then he's kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her chin and telling her to breathe. She feels rough hands at her thighs and Daryl pressing inside her. She widens to accommodate him even as she kisses Merle back. He breathes with her as he breaks away. "Okay darlin?" He asks her quietly as he holds her shoulder as Daryl had done last time. Taking a couple of breaths Michonne nods.

Looking down at Daryl she lifts a hand toward him and crooks her finger. That grin flashes again and Michonne feels an answering surge of heat inside her. From the look on his face he felt it too. "It's your grin, makes me melt." She gives him the answer to his unasked question. And he grins more.

"I've grinned at you before Mich." He says as he puts his weight down on her, resting on his elbows.

"Not like that you ain't baby brother." Mere answers for Michonne and she nods a confirmation at Daryl when he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Guess I'll have to grin at you like that more often if that's the response then woman." He says as he starts to thrust shallowly.

"Yeah? What was the response Darylena?" Merle asks with a curious voice as he looks down at Michonne.

"She fuckin' flooded on my cock." Daryl answers as he starts to thrust deeper, pushing into Michonne with some force at the end of each thrust. She groans slightly.

"Mich, baby?" Merle calls her. Michonne looks over at him breathing through Daryl's thrusts. When their eyes connect Merle grins at her too. A filthy and wicked grin. It is pure sex, promising nothing but a good time. And Michonne feels herself flooding again. Daryl moans and Merle laughs outright as he pushes her shoulder making her snarl at him. "Ain't the only Dixon with that grin baby brother." He laughs some more then grunts as Michonne snaps out her hand and smacks him on the shoulder.

He yelps again when her fingers grasp his chest hair and pull. But he follows her direction and leans down to her mouth and they kiss. Then as Merle's mouth slides down one side of her neck Daryl's slides down the other and they kiss and lick her. Then Daryl kneels up and winds her legs around his hips. He stops, looking down at Michonne.

"You gonna come Mich?" He doesn't move, waiting for her answer.

Michonne checks herself. It was a possibility. "Maybe, but don't wait for me to okay?" She answers. Daryl nods and starts to move. Michonne keeps hold of Merle and rides out Daryl's thrusts. God that felt good. She pulls Merle in for a kiss and then finds mouth moving down his neck as he kisses and licks at hers. When Daryl jerks his cock inside her causing an answering jerk Michonne bites down on Merle's neck accidentally.

"Fuck yes Mich." He says before she can apologise. "Don't stop darlin'" He keep speaking. And so Michonne doesn't. She bites and licks and sucks at Merle's neck not realising she's giving him a hickey. And then as she feels Daryl's cock thicken and harden inside her she knows she won't come, but she might with Merle.

"You next, straight away. I might come." She doesn't need to say anymore. Merle reaches over her for a rubber and puts it on as he waits for Daryl to finish. Michonne feels like a complete slut but knows it's only a preconception. Neither Dixon brother thinks she is one and she knows she's not one. It's just that it takes her longer to come because of what that fucker had done, and Merle and Daryl were smart enough to realise it and close and confident enough together to not be worried or stressed about it.

Groaning as Daryl comes inside her Michonne clenches on him as he immediately withdraws, crawling up beside her and taking off the condom. He leans down and kisses her as Merle takes his place. Michonne's back arches off the bed as she feels him fill her. He pushes an extra smidgeon into her that Daryl hadn't done. And then Merle puts his arms under her hips raising them from the mattress and he starts to move. In and out like a machine, his eyes glowing with feral heat as he watches her. Michonne realises he's not going to come until she does.

Before she can get nervous Daryl is in her line of sight. "Gonna come for me Mich? Gonna come on Mer's cock, make him feel you flood like I did? He'd like that he would. We both love to feel you flood on our cocks." All the while his hands stroke her body even as Merle is fucking her. They're steeping Michonne in sensation, overwhelming her in the best way possible. She is nothing but a morass of nerve endings. And all the while she is feeling, she is hearing Daryl's sex talk in her ear. "Come for us baby, come on Mer's cock. Flood on him for us so he can feel you too, he wants to feel you come around his cock Mich, you'll do that for us won't you baby, you'll come for us on Mer's' cock? You'll come hard, flood him. Come so hard we'll smell you for days?" And Michonne comes. Erupting around Merle's cock with Daryl's whispered words ringing in her ears. She clenches down as Merle groans and fucks her hard and fast before coming himself.

Daryl puts out a hand to Merle, supporting him by grabbing his shoulder. Michonne lies there allowing her heartbeat return to normal. She looks up at Merle and he grins down at her. She finds herself smiling back at him happily. She's not stupid enough to know she's better, it might be years before she's truly better if ever. But she's made a hell of a start with Merle and Daryl Dixon. Then Daryl speaks.

"Ain't goin' back without you givin' me a hickey too Mich." He looks down at her not smiling letting her know he's serious. Michonne frowns and he gestures to Merle's neck. He has a giant purpling hickey on the side of his neck. Michonne purses her lips.

"Get your arse down here then Daryl." She says and he leans down pulling his hair back so she can suck on his neck. When she has finished she reaches up for Merle who has moved to sit on her other side. And she pulls them both down putting their mouths to either side of her own neck. "Reciprocate." She orders them. They laugh as they obey her.

Michonne stretches when she's finished and Daryl spoons behind her this time as Merle lies facing her. His stump brushes her dreads off her face. Then he leans in and kisses her. "Mich?" He asks her.

"Umm, yeah?" She responds.

"Wanna go steady with us?" Michonne is suddenly wide awake. She looks at Merle in the flickering light of the candles and then turns her head to look back at Daryl. He nods. They've talked about this.

"Steady huh?" She questions them, looking from Daryl back to Merle. He nods.

"Yeah, maybe look to sharing a room somewhere back at the prison. I mean, if you want to." He stops and looks at her. Michonne sits up and looks at both of them.

"You want me to move in with you, around all the others? You want to go public with us, whatever the hell we are?" She is clarifying what they're asking remembering Herschel's conversation. He'd certainly been ahead of the curve with what he'd said she thought. She knew he always saw more than he let on. But how the hell he'd picked up on this she couldn't fathom.

"If you want to, we'd be happy to stand at your side Mich." Daryl answers her this time.

"I'm a mess you know." She avoids a direct answer.

Merle snorts. "Join the fuckin' club darlin', s'why we're askin'. You fit us perfectly. Accept us, don't wanna change us, like us; laugh with us not at us." He paused to take her hand. "And we like and accept you, bad attitude, sexy arse, fucked up head and all." As proposals go it wasn't bad. Full of nothing but honesty which she appreciated more than anything these days. Still.

"Well, if you're asking me to go steady with you, I get a ring. When a guy asks a girl to go steady she gets his ring you know." She looks at them just staring at her and knows she's in for it. Before she can evade they're both on her and tickling her mercilessly. She wriggles around like a fish on a hook trying to get free but is unsuccessful. And then she is suddenly pushed around so she is straddling Daryl and he's fucking into her having somehow managed to put on a condom. Michonne groans as he slides in, long and slow and somehow wet. She glances over and see's Merle stroking himself.

"Suck him for me Mich, get us both off baby." Daryl's filthy mouth causes her to flood and he groans and groans a second time when Merle leans up and fucks into Michonne's wet and willing mouth. Michonne sucks on Merle's fat cock, running her tongue up and down him as she moves up and down, sucking him the whole time. She licks and sucks off the rubber taste of the condom, chasing her own taste as she opens her mouth to Merle's fucking. She moans around him when Daryl fucks her particularly hard. And then she feels his fingers on her clit and she clenches down on him and moans around Merle's cock again.

"Fuck baby, gonna come. " Merle says as he does exactly that. Michonne groans around him and pushes her head down swallowing every single drop he gives her contentedly. And then she feels Daryl flicking at her clit and she lets Merle drop out of her mouth as she lowers her head just feeling his fingers and his cock inside her.

Her groan is protracted as Daryl moves in her. And then he pushes her up and back, sitting up with her. Michonne starts to move up and down using her thigh muscles and she pushes her nipples in Daryl's face and he takes them in his mouth, one at a time, kissing and sucking them making her move more on him. She feels Merle at her back and his right arm winds around her waist moving down to her clit.

"I got her baby brother." His fingers replace Daryl's and he immediately grabs her hips taking control of their movements. For a second time that night she is coming with a cock inside her. Michonne is overwhelmed with feeling. She shudders as Merle's skilled fingers and Daryl's rampaging cock give her another orgasm. But it is too much.

She is in tears all of a sudden. Everything boils over. And they let her cry. Merely cleaning her and themselves up as she continues to cry. Then they lay her down on the mattress and slide down on either side of her. Not hugging her, just lying beside her while she cries herself out. Both resting an arm across her middle so she knows she's not alone.

What feels like hours later Michonne wakes with crusty eyes. The candles have burned out and she thinks both Dixon's sleep at her side. She gets up and goes to the bathroom remembering in time that it doesn't flush anymore. She closes the door on the way out and goes back to the bedroom. She gets back in bed in between Merle and Daryl. She ponders their question about going steady.

Merle winds an arm around her waist and tugs her to his side and Daryl rolls across pushing in as well. So much for them being asleep she thinks. "Okay, let's to steady, but I want a ring." She says to them as she closes her eyes again. She is joking but they take her at her word and two days later she is in a small jewellery store trying on rings for them. They've chosen several they both like and now she's seeing what fits. Rolling her eyes at their squabbles she picks up a plain signet ring and slips it on the ring finger of her left hand. It's a perfect fit. "This one boys." She holds it up. Daryl smiles and Merle snarls letting her know Daryl had picked it. "What was your choice?" She asks Merle. He surprises her by pointing to a gold wedding band. She picks it up and slips it on, it fits as well. "I'll wear both." She says and turns around walking out of the store with them following her. Daryl takes the signet ring from her that night and carves their initials into it. M.D.M. Michonne feels tears prick her eyelids and ignores them. Tears have no place in her life anymore. She has found something to fight for besides fury and hatred.

##########

Several days later they pull up outside the front entrance to the prison. They're happy and exhausted, their run successful. And they've hidden all the condoms they'd found selfishly for themselves. But none of them feel guilty. Herschel looks at Michonne as she gets out of the truck and she smiles at him as Merle swings her down. Daryl jumps down behind them having slid over and gotten out the passenger side as well. He slides an arm around Michonne's shoulder and leans down a kisses her. It's a quick kiss on the lips but when he raises his head, Herschel see's the hickey on the side of his neck as well as the one on Merle's. He finds himself smiling. No there wasn't anything in the bible about this particularly, but they made each other happy and he could live with that.

Glenn distracts him and Rick with a shout of glee at something in the back of the truck. But before he can say anything else Daryl shoulders him away with a grin. "Hands off short round, 's ours." He says as he and Merle lean in and pull out a king-size mattress. They carry it off toward the block of administration offices where they'd started staying before they'd left on their trip.

"Hey, that's not fair, Maggie and I are a couple and there are other couples even if you don't want to give it to us." Glenn tries to stop them. They ignore him as Michonne steps past Glenn as well following with a bundle of linens. "Michonne, tell them." Glenn says to her. She stops and looks at him and then looks around at the others before her eyes land on Herschel and Rick standing at the top of the steps. Herschel nods and sees Rick look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, there's three of us, so I figure we get the big mattress Glenn, I think that's fair, don't you/" She turns around and starts walking again passing Merle and Daryl who have put the mattress down to watch. They look out over the people gathered there making sure that not one person will say anything untoward to them or Michonne. When nothing but silence greets her statement they take up the mattress again and continue on. Herschel sees Rick still looking at him and turns to face him.

"Told you you'd need to give them a room. If I was still a betting man I could've made myself a fortune off this." He turns to watch them again and grins at Michonne as she turns back to him before disappearing inside. Again she surprises him, this time by blowing him a kiss. Herschel grins as Rick chokes back a sound of some kind as he watched Merle slap her backside as he passed and Daryl grab her arm hauling her inside after them and their new mattress.

"I guess they're going to be breaking it in then if they haven't already." Rick sighs. Herschel chuckles.

Later that evening she comes to his cell with some books she'd found for him. "I'm going steady, can you believe it?" She questions him and he smiles, her good mood is infectious.

Shaking his head asks, "Did they give you a ring?" He fully expects her to say no but she raises her hand. On the left ring finger sits a signet ring with fresh initials carved into it and a plain wedding band. Understated and practical.

Just like Michonne and her Dixon's.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – My apologies if this is not hot enough to melt your phone, I have to say I did enjoy the laughing and erotic sex Michonne had with Merle and Daryl. Next up I have another request from my husband Danilo who has decided he wants a Dominant Michonne to turn the Greene Girls inside out. Fellow FF writer and friend Peachylana's husband Ralph and friend Juston added on to this request when we were discussing it and stated that Daryl and Glenn should be watching and masturbating or jerking each other off. Almost another orgy wouldn't you day?


	26. Playing in the Tombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Okay Michonne dominating the Green girls was requested by my husband. And when talking about it with fellow FF writer and friend Peachylana, her husband and friend decided that Daryl and Glenn should get in on the action. So without further ado, I give you Michonne, Maggie, Beth, Glenn and Daryl having some fun.

"You two sure 'bout this?" Maggie questions Michonne and Beth as they step into the dank room. It's down in the tombs, out of everyone's way. Clean but still damp and moist and on the cool side for sure.

"Yes, Maggie, like I already said. You're the one who wants in on this, you wanna back out just say so." Beth winds a slim white arm around Michonne's sturdy waist as she speaks. Michonne leans down and nuzzles her neck and Beth arches it thereby giving her more access.

"Just can't believe you two are…" Maggie trails off not sure how to finish that statement. When she'd found out about Beth and Michonne she'd been shocked. She thinks everyone had been except Glenn. He was such a sneaky shit she is sure he'd found out about their secret some time ago. But when she'd questioned him he'd stayed silent. Blow jobs and rimming and lots of hot and sweaty sex had not opened his mouth for him to do anything more than moan in pleasure.

"Do you have a problem with me and your sister Maggie?" Michonne questions quietly.

Maggie shakes her head. "Nope, not now, did at first because you didn't tell anyone about the two of you." She is honest in her answer. Maggie is always honest. Which is how she'd ended up here today. Losing a bet meant she got to be put through the wringer by Michonne. And Beth being sympathetic was allowing herself to be put through her paces too. Though Maggie knew Beth would accept it a whole hell of a lot better than her.

"Strip then, both of you. Everything off." Michonne's voice has turned dark and hard. Maggie continues to look around, not yet being able to look at Michonne or her sister, though she obeys her command. Boots, socks, shirt, trousers, panties, bra. Weapons she placed carefully by the door.

"Glenn is gonna fucking kill me." She mutters to herself.

"No he won't." Beth answers her blithely as she stands naked before Michonne. Her back is straight, her shoulders back.

"How the hell would you know?" Maggie snaps back. She finds her own posture to be in direct contrast to Beth's. Her shoulders are slumped. She doesn't know what to do with her hands and settles for crossing them over her breasts hiding them. Her pelvis is tucked up, trying to protect her sex as well.

Michonne snorts "Redneck and him'll be around watching I'm sure. Screwing with each other too likely." She is nonchalant in her answer. Maggie's mind knows she'd probably telling the truth. Glenn will no doubt find a way to watch and drag Daryl along for the ride. Honestly the man was positively Machiavellian. And so fucking subtle about it. You didn't know you'd been caught up in him until he had you so far up his arse you didn't know which way was up.

If he wasn't so good to her she knew she'd resent him for it. But despite his manipulations she loved him anyway. "Okay, so how do we do this then?" Michonne comes up to her.

"Kneel, hands behind your back." She turns to Beth, "You too Beth." Beth moves to Maggie and sinks to her knees beside her, putting her, clasping her hands behind her back, she looks straight ahead. Maggie sighs and follows suit. What the fuck had she gotten herself into? Her and her big mouth. And Glenn and his God Damn teasing. And her for trying to outsmart Daryl. Shit. She was so freaking dumb. Looking straight ahead Maggie mimic's Beth pose and waits.

##########

Glenn drags Daryl up beside him, plastering his lean frame beside Daryl's muscle and sinew. He feels Daryl's hand clap over his mouth to stifle the grunt he very nearly let out. They'd managed to find a corner they could watch Michonne's show unobserved. Glenn was already hard. His nimble fingers slide under Daryl's loose shirt, thumbing his nipples causing Daryl to hiss out a breath. Though quietly. They know full well that the girls are probably aware they'll be watching, but are having fun with pretending Michonne at least doesn't know they're there.

Daryl's hands slide under his jeans, opening buttons and pushing down zips on Glenn's and his own clothes. Glenn's eyes cross as he feels Daryl's rough palm clasp him firmly. Though he doesn't move. Merely holds Glenn as they wait for the show to begin. Glenn takes hold of Daryl's cock as well, holding it and stroking it lightly. Daryl had excellent control Glenn had discovered so he never hesitated to push Daryl, to force him to use that control. Plus Daryl liked it.

"One of these days Short Round, Maggie and I are gonna tie you to the bed and keep you on the fuckin' edge, keep you there until you beg us to come. And we still won't let you." Daryl's dark words skate over Glenn's skin like the finest silk. He feels his eyes rolling in his head as Daryl's fist suddenly tightens and yanks on his cock. Hard but just the once. Fuck. This was why he kept coming back to Daryl. He knew him. And he accepted him. And his kinky side. Glenn's hips thrust toward Daryl, following the yank but he just laughs silently and his grip loosens. Glenn feels his breath on his neck before those warm and inexplicably soft lips kiss up his neck before they take hold of his ear lobe and bite down gently in direct contrast with how his hand was on Glenn's cock.

##########

Michonne senses Daryl and Glenn settle into place. The only missing people are Rick and Carol but since they'd not known about the bet and wouldn't care anyway she doesn't expect them to be around. She slides the bag she'd been carrying off her shoulder and down on the table. Then she drags the table so it is directly in front of Maggie and Beth. She pauses for a second to tilt Beth's face up and lay a kiss on her soft lips.

Beth kisses her back, sweetly as she always does. But Michonne knows Beth is not all sweetness and light. It is just that she's usually like that. Then she looks at Maggie. They haven't discussed anything. Michonne knows Beth's limits. But not Maggie's. Maggie usually only plays with Glenn. And Daryl when he's in the mood. "Maggie, is there anything you're not willing to do or explore today?"

"No poop or pee games." Is all Maggie answers. Michonne waits as she thinks Maggie's not finished. And she's not. "Otherwise, I'm game to at least try." Michonne nods. Just like her sister.

"Good then, so if I do something you're not comfortable with, what are you going to say to me?" She asks.

Maggie has no idea what she's talking about, wouldn't she just say she needed to stop? Her puzzlement must have shown on her face because Michonne clarified.

"Usually what will happen is that you have a couple of words. One for me to slow down. The other for me to stop altogether. What would you use?" Maggie thinks.

"Uh, brake for stop I guess and maybe downshift for slowing down?" She questions. Michonne nods.

"Perfect, brake to stop and downshift to slow down. Now you address me as Mistress, this is a fully fledged scene we're doing here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No Mistress." Beth answers promptly with a small smile. Maggie almost wants to slap her she's so relaxed about it all.

Michonne's eyebrow raised as she stopped and looked at Maggie. "No Mistress." Maggie finally answers.

"Good girls, now what about each other? Touching each other, kissing each other?" Michonne see's Maggie's face turn vaguely green and laughs to herself silently. She looks at Beth. She is frowning but not as against the idea as Maggie. It was always the quiet ones you had to watch she thought. But God, she was going to push Maggie's buttons on that matter though.

"Okay, stand up for me Beth and help Maggie to lie face down on the table. Make sure she's comfortable and then use some of the rope I've brought to tie her hands to the legs of it." She paused to make sure Maggie didn't struggle. Though she is nowhere near relaxed, she certainly didn't struggle. Michonne watches silently as she unbuckles her belt. It was wide and studded though she wouldn't be using those on Maggie. Or at least not to spank her.

"So Maggie, you lost the bet, so you get to be on the receiving end of whatever sexual punishment I decide. And because your sister is a soft touch she agreed to share in the punishment with you." Michonne stops walking around the table and looks at Beth who smiles back. She can't help herself she crooks her finger for Beth to walk toward her and she does, lifting her face naturally for a kiss Michonne lays on her. It is soft and wet and erotic as hell. She can see Maggie watching out of the corner of her eye, eyes wide and just watching. Michonne keeps kissing Beth, she is sweet as always and open and wanting. Their tongues duel lazily with each other. They know what each other likes and move in that direction seamlessly.

When Michonne hears a slight hitch in Maggie's breathing she pulls away from Beth's mouth, sliding her lips down her throat, sucking softly as she goes. She can feel her Beth moving restlessly beneath her. She wants more. She's a bossy little thing which no one would believe Michonne thinks. Pulling away Michonne kisses Beth's forehead quickly. "Down baby, you'll get your turn." Beth settles immediately.

Turning to Maggie, Michonne bends down and unlike Beth, she is not gentle when she kisses Maggie. She is hard and fast, her mouth pressing on Maggie's lips, tongue pushing past them and entering Maggie's mouth, she winds around Maggie's tongue expertly, coaxing Maggie to respond despite her initial resistance. And just when Michonne thinks she's not going to respond she does, her tongue making a foray into her mouth, exploring gently. Michonne exults. She breaks away. Still staying bent down she looks at Maggie.

"I'm not fond of restraints, if I have Beth release you, will you still take your punishment as I see fit?" She waits for Maggie to answer. Maggie thinks about it.

"If I can yes, I'd like to try." Michonne nods and stands.

"Okay baby, take the ropes off your sister now for me." And before Beth can move Michonne unfurled the belt she had wound around her hand and bringing her arm back she swings it down smartly on Maggie's backside.

"Fuck, fuck!" Maggie screeches in shock and jerks.

"If you stay untied you'll be able to cope with that Maggie?" Michonne asks her as she rubs her other palm now across Maggie tender flesh, soothing the sting.

"Fuck, I yes. Yes I will." She gasps again as Michonne pinches her sharply now. "What? I said yes." She wants to reach back and soothe herself but is smart enough to realise she can't.

"Yes…" Michonne trails off, fingers stilling on Maggie's skin. Maggie can feel them about to pinch again.

"Yes Mich…Mistress." Maggie corrects herself in time. She will never get used to that.

Michonne smiles at Beth who smiles back at her and blows her a kiss. "Good girl." She says to Maggie and she leans down and lays a soft wet kiss against Maggie's arse where she'd pinched her. "Now Beth, kneel there at Maggie's head. Keep her calm for me." Michonne waits until Beth has settled at Maggie's head. "You can touch her if you want, talk to her if she needs it." And then before either of the Greene girls say anything else Michonne commences spanking Maggie with her belt.

##########

"Fuck, she isn't holding out." Daryl muses as he watches Michonne lay into Maggie's backside. Granted Maggie deserved it; but still. He was betting apart from some swats as a child she was a virgin in the arse spanking department and she was getting a hell of an induction from a true artist. Daryl watched, forgetting Glenn - which would be to his own detriment later on - as he became absorbed in the beauty he was watching before him. The rise and fall of Michonne's dark arm, how sweat sheened her body, dripping down her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts. How it dampened her shirt at the back.

She was truly poetry in motion. His free hand crept to hold Glenn's one on his cock and he squeezed, making Glenn's hold even tighter. His lips drew back over his teeth as he grimaced in silent pained arousal himself. Glenn knew what he needed. He feels Glenn draw him back against his chest and he leans heavily on him, letting Glenn's other hand wind around his neck. He unfastens his pants and Glenn's hand is there, he knows Glenn won't come first, he never does. Plus he wants to see Maggie get punished followed by Beth. Daryl knows he lives to watch.

He knows Michonne knows they're there. He can see her turning a little more toward them, allowing for the point of view in her hits, she's making sure that they can see everything. And then Daryl nearly swallows his tongue as she casually runs a hand down her body, palming a breast on the way, flicking her nipple and then inside her trousers. Her head tilts back and she moans. Out of the corner of his eye Daryl see's Beth look over at Michonne and lick her lips, she wanted to taste her he could tell. And Michonne knew it.

Daryl finds himself mewling softly as Glenn suddenly yanks on his cock, he arches into his hand even as he pushes his neck against Glenn's arm restricting his breathing. "Oh you like that don't you, you fucker?" Glenn asks him harshly as his hold on Daryl's neck tightens. "You want to taste her yourself don't you? Think I can't tell when you've watched her, how hot you are to fuck her? Not stupid Daryl, I know when you're fucking me and thinking of her. Think I don't do the same sometimes? Bet you'll never guess who I'm thinking about though." Glenn fists and starts to jerk Daryl off. Hard and fast. Daryl know it's both punishment and pleasure. If he gets off now, he won't get off again tonight if he stays with Glenn. But he's too far gone in pleasure to care at the moment. Glenn was such a fucking manipulative son of a bitch.

But he's wrong about one thing. Daryl does know who he thinks of sometimes. But that is a secret he'll keep. He thrusts into Glenn's hand even as the other on his neck tightens. Daryl continues to watch Michonne. She has moved to Beth now, standing right beside Maggie's head so she has an up close and personal view she allows Beth to pull down her trousers and panties and begin to lick and kiss her. Daryl can see Beth's mouth on Michonne's pussy. It is as sexy as fuck, but he'd by lying if he wasn't thinking of his mouth on Michonne. He wanted to taste her in the worst way.

He comes silently as he closes his eyes, behind his lids he is kneeling before Michonne, tasting and licking her to the orgasm he can hear her now having. His tongue is flicking and licking at her clit, his hands holding her lips open for his mouth. And then he'd fuck her with his fingers, good and hard and fast. Then as she was coming he'd replace them with his cock, entering her when she was still convulsing, making he orgasm continue. And as she watched he'd take the hand he'd had inside her and he'd put it to his mouth and suck her off his fingers. And then he'd lean down and kiss her. And when he'd finished that he'd fuck her toward another orgasm, one he'd have with her. Daryl's come splatters on the floor, some getting on Glenn's hand. His eyes roll back and he goes limp as Glenn's arm constricts his breathing and he nearly passes out.

Only Glenn could give him that breathless pleasure though. And that he'd never forget. Glenn waits patiently as he regains his breath. Then he moves around Daryl like the snake he knows him to be until he's in front and leaning back on Daryl's chest. Daryl grins as Michonne finishes coming and returns her focus to Maggie. He feels Glenn tense in his arms.

##########

Maggie's backside is burning. And she is wet. She can feel her wetness on her thighs. She smells Michonne as she comes on her sister's tongue. She wants to come herself but is already aware that her orgasm is dependent upon Michonne's whim tonight. Why had she ever made that stupid bet? She tries to ignore the soft sounds she hears, wet, arousing. Then she feels Michonne's touch on the back of her thighs, soft and wandering. Beth is standing by Maggie's head now looking down at her with a smile.

"You want to come Maggie?" Michonne's voice is casual as her fingers drift up over Maggie's sore red backside. They stroke it lightly, keeping it inflamed. Maggie tries not to answer, to not give anything away, but Michonne's fingers drift down her crack and inside her. She can feel how wet Maggie is. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to come.

"Yes." Maggie grits out as Michonne's fingers push into her, scissoring around inside her, stroking her walls as if she was exploring Maggie. And Maggie realises suddenly she is. Pulling her fingers out she turns toward Beth holding them out. Maggie gasps as Beth takes them between her lips and suckles on them as if they were a teat. Oh God. That shouldn't make her hot but it did, impossibly she was feeling more aroused.

"I'm guessing you're not really into women now are you Maggie? As aroused as you are, I think it was the spanking not me, not your sister that has gotten you hot. Am I right?" Michonne asks her gently as she kneels down in front of Maggie. Maggie wants nothing more than to roll over and sink her fingers inside herself until she comes. She is past wanting to come, she needs to come. The spanking had been the most sexually charged moment of her life.

But Michonne was right. It was that she had whispered that Glenn and Daryl were watching that had initially gotten her aroused, the thought that they were watching her now, was keeping her turned on. Yes, she'd been aroused by Beth sucking her juices, but it wasn't everything.

"Yes." Maggie can't deny Michonne's voice. It is true. And she sees what Beth sees in her when she suddenly smiles and kisses Maggie, soft and wet with lots of tongue. Maggie responds before she knows where she is. It is not like kissing a man. Michonne's skin is soft, not coarse, there is no stubble.

"Think you've been punished enough sweetie." Then she raises her voice. "Glenn, Daryl. Get your arses inside." Maggie hears faint noises and then steps and then a hand on the back of her thigh. She recognises Glenn immediately. "Hands off Short Round, she's still mine." There is a pause and the hand is removed.

"Good boy." Maggie hears Daryl snort at this but she stays silent herself knowing Daryl will now incur Michonne's wrath. And she was right. "Oh, you think it's funny Redneck? You can leave anytime now, in fact why don't you take a few steps away, no touching for you I think." Maggie hears a hiss and then steps. Michonne was truly in charge. "You want to fuck your woman Glenn?"

"Yes, Michonne I want to fuck her until we both come, in front of you all." Glenn speaks baldly and Maggie gushes at his words. The only person she's ever performed for before had been Daryl.

"Price of admission, you make my girl come first with your mouth." There is a pause and Maggie hears Beth inhale sharply.

"Baby?" Beth is querying Michonne.

Maggie hears a kissing sound and then Michonne speaks. "I know you want him, this way you can have him, if you end up having more later, well…that's up to you all. I won't mind." Maggie is surprised to hear a snort.

"Because you want Daryl." Beth's voice is amused. Michonne laughs.

"Know me too well baby." Then Maggie hears movement and a chair is put beside her head. Michonne guides Beth down into it and Maggie sees Glenn kneel between her legs and spread them. He doesn't hesitate, going straight down on Beth.

##########

Beth arches her back as her fingers dig into the sides of the chair. God, Glenn had one motherfreakinglong tongue. She is already wet from watching Michonne work on Maggie, now she is being directly stimulated. Beth looks up at Michonne who leans down and kisses her. Their tongues entwine lazily, like Glenn's tongue is working her. She feels him press fingers inside her and she opens for him even more.

Reaching out a hand Beth feels it caught by Maggie. She breaks away from Michonne to look at her. They smile at each other, then Beth looks back up at Michonne. "Go to him, fuck him for me, I want to taste him on your skin later." She jerks her head at Daryl and Michonne flicks her eyes over him then back at Beth. She lays one last wet kiss on her and then drifts over to where Daryl had stood back. She stops in front of him and looks at him. "Undress her Daryl, fuck her and come in her for me, I want to taste you later." Beth is bold because Michonne makes her feel that way.

Knowing Daryl had wanted Michonne for a long time and that as much as she and Michonne were together that Michonne wanted him too was nothing but a turn on. Leaning back in her chair, Beth brings her legs up, putting her heels on the bottom of the chair, spreading herself obscenely for Glenn's tongue. She lets her head fall back and to the side, eyes sliding over Michonne and Daryl as they start to touch. They're like two wild animals scenting each other she thinks.

Watching them Beth gives herself over to feeling Glenn, his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his fingers. Her right hand is still clasped by Maggie and Maggie is watching Glenn suck on her. Beth brings her other hand to Glenn's jaggedly cut hair and fists her fingers in it. Glenn moans around her and his breath gets choppy. Someone liked it a bit rough she thought.

Then it happens, Glenn's fingers find her g-spot and Beth ricochets into orgasm so fast she startles everyone in the room except Michonne who uses the opportunity to drop to her knees and engulf Daryl in her mouth. Daryl's moan only causes Beth to come more. Glenn's fingers repeatedly stroke her walls and Beth's face scrunches up as she moans filthily, continuing to come all the while.

Sweat sheens her skin and her thighs are trembling. And then Glenn sucks particularly strongly at her clit and that spasms as well and her moans turn to groans of nothing but pleasure. From the corner of her eyes Beth sees Daryl take Michonne from behind, like the animals she thinks they are sometimes and fuck her harshly. He speaks to her and Michonne groans around him coming again.

##########

Sweet Jesus, Redneck could fuck like a jack hammer. She was going to feel him for days Michonne thought. She braces her hands on the wall and lets him have his way with her. Feeling every inch of his thick cock as he hammered her toward another orgasm. Watching Glenn's dark hair at Beth's blonde mound didn't hurt any either. And then seeing her Beth melt into orgasm as Glenn fond her g-spot tilted Michonne herself into one as well. Michonne felt her walls clench down on Daryl's cock. She milked him for everything he had, wanting Beth to suck him out of her later on.

They both had a hard on for Daryl, and they'd both talked about taking him to their bed. And if tonight was anything to go by, he was going to be amenable. God, he was good. Michonne felt his hands on her hips and knew he was bruising her. She wanted that. And more, she wanted to see those same bruises on Beth's hips after he fucked her as well.

And then Daryl comes inside her, flooding her with his come and Michonne finds herself leaning forward, her head on her arm, eyes closes as she simply feels. She can hear Beth groaning in orgasm as well and knows she needs to tell Glenn he can fuck Maggie and they can come.

But, fuck Redneck was good.

##########

Daryl pulls slowly out of Michonne, she'd been everything he'd expected and more. Daryl looks over at Beth envious that she got Michonne every night. But Beth surprises him by blowing him a kiss. She was looking positively debauched, sweaty, stained with her own juices, hair in a tangled mess and covered in Glenn's saliva as he slowly stood up. Daryl could see his erection, pre-come had stained his pants. Daryl smiled. He was betting Glenn had had the time of his life.

Beth sure looked sweet. Then Michonne takes his attention. She takes his hand and pulls him over to Beth, pushing his hips toward her. "Suck him baby, clean him up and then you can ask him." Daryl is puzzled but before he can ask what she means, Beth has taken his cock in her mouth and is sucking it clean of his and Michonne's juices. Daryl finds himself making a further mess of her hair by pushing his own hands through it this time.

He watches Michonne pull Glenn to his feet and kiss him, taking Beth's juices from his face into her mouth and then she pushes him toward Maggie. Glenn positions himself and simply sinks into her. Maggie groans as does Glenn.

And then Daryl's attention is drawn back to Beth as she removes her mouth from his cock and leans a bit further, kissing his pelvis and then lightly sucking down on it. He realises she's marking him but he can't find it in him to mind. She pulls back a little while later and smiles at it before looking up at him.

"Can barely see Michonne's when I do it to her, s'nice to see." Daryl finds himself nodding and wanting to kiss her. As if she reads his mind Beth stands up and leans up on her toes, pressing herself to him she pulls his head down to her and their lips meet. She tastes like Michonne. And him.

Daryl groans into her mouth but before he can return the kiss she pulls back. "Want to come back to our room with us tonight?" She asks simply. Daryl looks at her.

"Both of you?" He's asking if he'd be fucking them both. He'd be lying if he wasn't interested in both of them. Beth nods. "Would I get to see you both together too?" His brain is frying at the thought of his most secret of fantasies playing out tonight. Beth nods again. "Then yes." He leans down and kisses Beth this time. She opens for him and he pulls her up finding she winds her legs around him like a freaking monkey. And then he feels heat at his back and a soft wet kiss on his tattoo over his right shoulder.

"Let's go." Michonne says. Daryl lets Beth go and she starts getting dressed as does Michonne.

##########

Glenn accepts Michonne's kiss and then steps up to Maggie. God he wanted in there. He pushes his cock inside her and she clenches around him. She had always welcomed him this way. She felt like home. His hands grasp her hips and he leans down over her, both thumbs digging into her arse, pushing where she had been spanked, keeping the burn alive. "Yes, Maggie, fuck yes." He says.

"You can both come." Michonne says to him and starts getting dressed. Glenn is vaguely aware that Daryl and Beth are getting dressed too. He doesn't care if they stay or go. He wants to come inside his woman, nothing is going to stop him now. Michonne has punished Maggie. Beth never ended up getting it and he didn't freaking care.

Glenn's cock gets harder as he feels Maggie's walls clamp tightly down on him. He starts pulling her back to meet his thrusts, but it's not enough. He's too turned on, he needs more to push him over the edge. From the sobs coming out of Maggie, he thinks she's the same.

"Give me your arms." He gasps to Maggie. She puts her arms back and Glenn grabs her wrists in one of his hands, he uses them as leverage to pull Maggie back to meet his trusts with more force. That works, they both groan with the added impact. Then Glenn manages to wind a hand under Maggie and his fingers find her sodden clit.

Without mercy he pinches it and Maggie comes. It pulls him over the edge and his orgasm races through him, up from his legs, tightening his balls until they're painful before they empty into Maggie.

"Fuck." He says as his orgasm winds down slowly. He lets go of Maggie's arms and leans over her back, his body collapsing on hers.

##########

Maggie makes an oomph sound as Glenn falls on her. She feels like a limp noodle. And her arse is killing her. She knows she's not going to sit down comfortably for days. Michonne had not held back. But she also felt good. Really really good. She puts a hand back and catches Glenn's flank, it's the only part of him she can reach. She strokes it as best she can. Glenn moves a hand down her other side, stroking her comfortably. Then he slowly pushes up and off her.

Putting her hands under herself Maggie pushes up as well. They dress silently and Glenn walks her back to their room. At the door the kiss in front of it. And then Glenn surprises her by opening the door and pushing her across the threshold. Maggie laughs at his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Next request is Daryl/Lori for Pass the Porn Tea.


	27. Daryl & Lori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Daryl/Lori are written for Pass The Porn Tea who requested a happy ending. So obviously Lori survived giving birth to Judith, technically making his AU-ish.

Quarry

"Stand still dammit!" The words are whispered harshly at Lori and she freezes obediently as an arrow suddenly slides past her legs to slice through the snake on the trail in front of her. She'd would have stepped on it if not for that irritated whisper.

She stands while he slips silently past her and retrieves his arrow and the snake. His knife is in his hand and he slices off the head, slinging the body of the snake around his neck heedless of the blood dripping down his arm. Daryl looks her over. Lori knows that he knows she's just been with Shane. She doesn't know how she knows he knows, but he does. Bringing his eyes back to hers he shakes his head. "Don't let him take you so far out, less you got protection. 'N don't mean the rubber kind neither." He snorts as he walks ahead of her back up the trail to their camp.

Lori raises a shaking hand to her lips as she stares after him. She doesn't realise it at the time but she appreciates his silent and stealthy walk. Daryl is a predator and he walks like one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CDC

"Stay away from her, you hear me cop? She said she's done, you respect that." Lori stops and looks back. Daryl is standing in front of Shane, knife in one hand, bottle in the other. He is deadly and he stops Shane in his tracks. He waits until Shane has gone on his way before he turns himself and comes up short seeing her still there watching him. Lori nods at him in thanks and he shakes his head at her in disgust before he walks away.

When she is in bed with Rick later her tears are tears of shame and recrimination toward herself. She is weak, she needs a man to be strong for her. It was stupid and wrong and she knew it. Why his look had made her realise her inadequacies she didn't know. But as she cries she vows that he won't continue to look down on her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farm

She's sitting on the porch, just taking a breather from everything. She's exhausted, more so now because she's carrying and everyone knows it. And she's sick, morning sick as well as so very sick of taking care of people. Watching Beth had exhausted her. But she was trying to step up like she'd sworn to at the CDC. She didn't know if he was looking at her differently and she didn't know why Daryl Dixon's opinion mattered. But it did.

He'd certainly been blunt enough the other night when she'd asked him to go looking for Rick. Lori snorts as she thinks of what he'd called her. "I'm not Olive Oil, but you're sure Popeye." She closes her eyes in mortification as she hears a snort behind her,

"Sure thing Olive." His voice is teasing. Lori nearly drops off her seat in shock and she turns her head so fast she almost gets whiplash. He's standing there in his jacket, a concession to the cooling weather, his crossbow is over his shoulder as always. She remembers how he'd held and comforted Carol when Sophia had been discovered in the barn.

"Sorry Daryl." She says simply. She knows if she says anything else she'll put her foot in her mouth. Daryl just grins at her, as much as she's seen him grin at anyone anyway. Lori is surprised to find her heart skips a beat as his eyes crinkle at her in amusement.

"Nah, I'm sorry, though you are lean an' leggy an' bein' a brunette, you kinda' resemble her you know." He grins at her again. Lori clears her throat.

"Yeah, well. You call me Olive and I will call you Popeye." She answers in return.

Daryl surprises her by just chuckling. "Deal." He tips his fingers to a hat she's never seen him wear and says "Good day to you Olive." And he walks away. Lori stares after him flummoxed. Had he been flirting with her? She shakes her head and rests it back on the chair, her eyes sliding to half-mast as she finds herself watching a very fine backside. She winces when he calls back to her.

"Starin's rude you know." How did he know she was watching him?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Road

"Here, wear this." Daryl drops one of his flannel shirts in front of Lori. "You need it more than me." He doesn't look at her. He's surprised when she just tugs it on without even checking it. It wasn't clean, he'd been wearing it a couple of days before he realised she needed it more than him. They'd been on the road three months now and she was showing.

Her pregnancy hadn't slowed her any yet but she was feeling the cold, more than she normally did according to Carl. He didn't know what the fuck she and Rick were doing other than ignoring each other but he figured if he could help keep her warm that wasn't a bad thing.

"Thanks Popeye." She says to him and he laughs quietly. Their private joke.

"Welcome Miz Olive." He answers as he walks away. He blinks a few minutes later when he sees her holding the collar of his shirt to her cheek, rubbing and sniffing it as she looks around to make sure no one was watching her.

As the weeks go by Daryl finds himself looking for treats for her more and more. Practical stuff; socks, mittens, scarves. Everything he can find to keep her warm he gives to her. She's slowly getting larger but he's heard Herschel mentioning to Carol that he's worried because Carl had not been a natural birth. And fear grips Daryl's heart. He doesn't question it, merely worries even more.

Rick has talked to him, he knows they're over for now but he hopes that Lori will find happiness again when the baby is born. That it will bring them together. Daryl ignores the kernel of jealously in his heart. Jealousy that Rick has what he wants. He wasn't husband material anyway. Too ugly, inside and out.

#####

Lori rolls on her back with a huff. Carol is sleeping beside her but she's still cold. Carol suffered from the cold too. So their attempts to warm each other were abysmal. She gets to her knees and finds herself crawling toward the fire. Suddenly Daryl is there, hands under her arms as he pulls her back and up.

In his arms before she knows where she is Lori can only blink. "Gotta' take care of yourself and the little one Olive, ain't gonna lose you." But he moves her to the fire where he is on watch and he surprises her by settling her down beside him. He's giving off body heat as if he were a furnace. Lori snuggles in. She doesn't think of how it could look. She is too cold.

An arm drapes around her shoulder and pulls her closer, rocking her gently until she drifts to sleep in the arms of Daryl Dixon. When she wakes he's still holding her and she is as warm as toast. The camp has stirred around her and gone on. No one has woken her. Or Daryl. Lori realises Daryl is asleep too now. Arm around her and head tilted back against the log he'd been resting on. Lori looks up at his face.

Relaxed in sleep she realises how in a different life Daryl Dixon would be considered enviably handsome. She herself had always envied his eyes. Before she realises what she's doing, there in full view of anyone who was watching Lori reaches up and strokes his cheek softly. He stirs under her touch and before he's fully awoken he nuzzles into her touch with a soft groan.

Lori gasps quietly before she can stop herself, heat pools inside her. Heat she hasn't felt for months. Hasn't wanted to feel for months. Heat she feels now for the man who'd given her the best night's sleep she'd had in years if she was being honest with herself as she espoused to try and be these days.

His eyes flew open and their blazing blue stared down at her silently. Lori doesn't move her hand from his cheek. As he looks at her, Lori sees his eyes move to her lips and stay there. And then he speaks, his voice croaky and husky in the cold morning air.

"Playing with fire Olive." Lori's fingers stutter on his cheekbone before they fall away.

She pushes herself up slowly and for once Daryl doesn't help her. She doesn't look around to see who has seen them as she shivers in the chill of not having Daryl's body heat beside her anymore.

#####

"Hey Daryl, Carol's gonna sleep with me tonight since you've kept Lori warm." Daryl jerks at T's words.

"The fuck?" He questions. T looks at him like he's crazy.

"You got a problem with keeping a pregnant woman and her unborn child from freezing their arses off in winter?" He questions Daryl. Daryl frowns at him. He's sure there is something else going on but he doesn't know what.

"The fuck?" He questions again not knowing what else to say.

"Carol asked me to, said that Lori was saying how warm you were and that gave her the idea that they'd be warmer if they split up and stayed with us instead." T's explanation made sense, he'd been wondering how to suggest it himself, though he was just gonna have T and Herschel sleep with them. Not him.

"Herschel or Rick?" He asks bluntly.

"Herschel said he has trouble staying warm himself, that's why he and Beth bunk together and Rick…" T trails off and Daryl knows this meant he hadn't asked him.

"Fuck." He mutters quietly to himself. "Yeah, okay then." T slaps him on the shoulder and wanders off grabbing firewood.

And so it begins. Truth is she's less of a pain to sleep with than he thought a woman ever could be. Daryl thought it would have been different if they were sleeping together in their old lives. Though if they were in their old lives they would have never met in the first place. He waits for Rick to mention what they've taken to doing. To have an issue; but he says nothing.

Several mornings later he wakes to find he's wound himself around her like a fucking vine. His hands grasping her, legs entangled. And he's hard. Harder than he's been since this whole fiasco started with the dead rising and Merle going missing. Daryl freezes, he doesn't know whether to move or to lay there and pretend to be asleep until she wakes and moves away. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

While his mind was racing in circles trying to find a way out Lori snuggled further into him by pressing her hips back and before he can help himself his own jerk forward trying to find better purchase. And Lori wakes up as they nudge her. He feels her still completely in his arms and so he stays with his eyes closed, still pretending to be asleep.

Daryl makes sure his breathing is quiet and even and his body is lax. His arm feels Lori's heartbeat quicken and his own matches it. "Oh God." She whispers quietly. She lays there as he does though she thinks he is asleep. And Daryl realises suddenly she doesn't know what to do either. But they can't stay like this.

"'S biological you know, most men wake-up like it. Don't mean anything." His voice is croaky, but only he knows it's croaky from arousal, not his usual morning roughness.

"I know, I um, I uh." Lori stops speaking with a curse and then squirms around in Daryl's arms to face him. Her belly bumps him but he doesn't move back. Only he has to know that its her, not the fact that its morning making him hard. Looking at him from the other side of the pillow they'd taken to sharing she starts to answer him again. "I know its how men wake-up. I can help you with that if you want. It's the least I could do for all that you do for me."

Daryl pushes away from her so fast she is left floundering. "The fuck?" He is furious. "You think I get that shit for you, look out for you because you're pregnant? And that I need payback. No worse than a whore Merle would fuck." Fuck, Daryl suddenly realises what he'd said. He is up and out the door before Lori and say anything or he can make her cry.

#####

That night they find an old house. Off the road and uninhabited before the world had gone mad by the look of it. But it was isolated and as a result it was clean of walkers and the living. It was several rooms, enough that they can spread out into the pairs they've all settled into. Rick and Carl are now bunking for warmth. Herschel and Beth with Glenn and Maggie. Carol and T and Daryl and her. Though after this morning Lori expects that will no longer happen. She goes to bed fully dressed and then some in an effort to keep warm. She knows Daryl has first watch and she had left his bedroll tied up by the door so he had only to stick his hand inside for it and be gone again.

But he surprises her by coming into the room. He pauses when he sees his bedroll isn't with hers. Lori keeps her eyes closed and her body turned away. She is trying not to shiver but she can't help herself.

She hears him sigh and then feels a breeze that makes her shiver even more as his bedding is placed down beside hers. She hears the rustling of him as he makes it up and then she feels his warmth as he lies down. But he doesn't put out the lamp. "Fuck Olive." Lori starts at his nickname for her. "Shouldna' said that this morning. You ain't a prostitute an' I know it." He doesn't actually say the word sorry, but Lori recognises it for the apology it is.

Again she turns around to face Daryl. This time there is distance between them. She is in her own bedding, snuggled down, only her face showing. Daryl is lying on his, they have separate pillows again. "I shouldn't have offered, I just want to help you." She says it all in one big rush but before Daryl can answer and refuse her she continues. "I haven't done so well at it, but since that time at the CDC, I've tried to be a better person." She laughs at herself here. "I've done a pretty shitty job at it, can't keep my husband, can't keep my son, might not even be able to keep bump here either." Stopping for a few seconds Lori strokes a hand over her swollen stomach." Daryl goes to speak but she cuts him off. She needs to be honest with Daryl as she has never been, not even with herself.

"I miss having a man Daryl. I miss the sex, I miss waking beside one and the, the intimacy of it, the comfort. So I was lying before. It would actually be another favour you'd be doing me." She stops talking. She has more to say, could go on forever about his voice, his eyes, his body, his backside, his decisiveness, his complete and utter calm in the face of danger. But she doesn't. She's said enough. Possibly damaged whatever fledgling relationship they'd been building beyond compare.

Lori closes her eyes and goes to turn away but is stopped by Daryl's hand on her shoulder. He raises his head, resting it on his other arm and looks at her for the longest time. Then he speaks. "So you jackin' me off would be another favour I'd be doin' you Olive?" He asks her with amusement in his voice.

Scrunching her face up and closing her eyes even more Lori tries to teleport herself to the other side of the world. She is unsuccessful. Daryl's amused chuckle is still there as he laughs at her quietly.

"Yes?" She answers with a question. He laughs slightly louder now.

"C'mon, get up now." Suddenly he is moving and pulling her to her feet. With very little sound he rearranges their bedding so they have one double pallet and he looks up at her from where he's kneeling. "You need to wear all that now?" He's realised she'd been expecting to sleep alone. Lori shakes her head. "Get undressed then woman." He pulls off his flannel shirt leaving him in an undershirt and tugs off his boots and undoes his belt but leaves his trousers on.

Lori shrugs off her jacket and toes off her boots. Then she looks down at herself. She's wearing long johns so she unsnaps and pulls down her jeans. Then she looks at what else she's still wearing. She pulls off the two sweaters leaving her in her bra, an undershirt and Daryl's flannel shirt. She kneel's and Daryl pulls back the bedding for her. Then he moves the pillows so there is only one for them.

Moving around to the other side he moves in and pulls Lori to him. "If you can ignore it, I can too" Is all he says. Lori nods. And then he pulls her to him and moves the other pillow to her back so it is snugged there protecting her, keeping her warm while her front is toasted by Daryl.

In the morning when she wakes she feels his erection against her stomach. They had not moved all night. Her child was still sleeping for which she was thankful but Lori's libido wasn't. She could feel Daryl's cock throbbing and she wanted it, him. Daryl. Not Rick, not Shane. Daryl. She closed her eyes calling herself all manner of things. But it didn't help. She could feel herself moisten, her body preparing itself to receive him.

Breath quickening Lori risks a glance up. His blue eyes are open and blazing down at her. Holding those eyes Lori slides her right arm down Daryl's body and over his hip. She feels his skin writhe under her touch and then she slowly pushes under his long johns and clasps his cock in her hand. Daryl's nostrils flare as she strokes him softly.

And Lori feels her eyes flutter as her thumb feels his pre-come. Still looking at Daryl she brings her hand back up and puts her thumb in her mouth, sucking his taste from it. Daryl closes his eyes and breathes harshly. Then he rolls on his back. But before Lori can touch him again he is up and getting dressed. Before he fastens his pants however he walks to the corner of the room and braces his left hand on the wall spreading his legs and with his right hand, he jerks himself off.

"Daryl." Lori calls out softly. He stops but doesn't turn. "Can," She pauses but he doesn't move. "Would you face me? I'd like to see you." She sees him hang his head for several seconds and she thinks he's just going to leave but then he turns. Head first, looking over his shoulder at her, eyes catching hers, then his shoulders turn slowly and lastly his hips and legs, saving the best for last.

He is thick and long and so very hard. Lori's mouth waters as more of the pre-come she can taste on her tongue beads on the tip of his cock. "You wanna watch me jack off?" He questions her, making sure. Lori nods.

"If you won't let me do it, yes I want to watch."

And so she learns that Daryl isn't shy. Reserved, withdrawn, combative, sarcastic and surly certainly, but not shy. Keeping his legs spread he leans his shoulders back on the wall and pushes out his hips. And he strokes himself off, watching Lori watch him the whole time.

Back and forth, his hand strokes his cock, slow and steady. Not fast as he'd been doing. Lori alternates between watching his face and watching his hand on his cock. She licks her lips as she sees his pre-come drip slowly out of his slit and drop on the floor. "You like watchin' me? You wanna taste me?" His questions are breathless as he continues to stroke himself off. Over and over his hand moves on his beautiful hard cock. Lori feels heat pool between her legs and flow out.

She wants to push her hand down under her own clothes and flick her fingers over herself until she comes as well. Even better, she wanted Daryl's rough fingers stroking the wet sensitive skin of her clit until she spasms around him in orgasm.

"Answer me Olive, don't make me turn around on you." His words are even more breathless, Lori can see his stomach and hips working toward orgasm. His stomach is moving, rippling in need and she finds that sight almost sexier than the sight of Daryl's hand still stroking himself off, slow and steady, just relentlessly working himself without any rush toward an orgasm she will watch.

"Yes." It is all Lori can say, she has no idea what the question even was. She hears Daryl laugh lightly at her though.

And as he laughs his head drops back, his eyes closing and Lori sees him swallow, his Adam's apple moving up and down and come drops out of his cock, falling onto the floor in several spurts. Daryl's hand on his cock slows down as his orgasm recedes and he relaxes his body, letting his hips fall back to rest against the wall as well.

Lori is panting uncontrollably, before she realises what she's doing she pushes her hand under her clothes and into herself. She is wet and slippery and her eyes flutter when her fingers touch her clit. She is so aroused its like a hard little pea under her touch, standing out from under its hood, wanting and needing to be stroked. She wants to beg for Daryl's touch but he'd made it clear, she could watch, she couldn't be involved so she closes her eyes to him, pretending he's not there as she circles her fingers over her clit lightly.

Without realising it Lori is whimpering in need, need to come. She needs the release this orgasm will give her, more than any hurried orgasm has given her at all in the past months. Suddenly she feels something at her lips and her mouth opens before she even realises what is touching her.

Fingers, she sucks on Daryl's fingers, licking and scraping them with her teeth. His taste explodes across her senses and she moans around the fingers in her mouth. Lori is so warm with arousal she doesn't feel the blankets torn from her though she feels the other hand pulling her long johns and panties down. She opens her legs as she frees one foot from the entanglement of her clothes and spreads herself wide.

"Beautiful Olive, just beautiful." Lori barely hears Daryl's whispered words to her. She moans again around his fingers still inside her mouth as his other hand slides inside her, fucking her as she still slides her own fingers across her clit.

"Please." Lori whimpers around Daryl's fingers, she is asking to come. Asking for Daryl to help her come, let her come.

Daryl's fingers are gone from her mouth, leaving her feeling bereft and then she opens her eyes to see Daryl move between her thighs. His cock is hard again and in his hand. He leans over her bracing himself on one hand and slowly, paying attention to the child between them he pushes inside her. Lori can do nothing more than hang on and wait for his cock to enter her.

Surprising her again as soon as he has seated himself, Daryl's arms move underneath her body and pull her up carefully. Then he kneels up straight and Lori finds herself seated on his thighs. "Comfortable Olive?" Daryl asks her as he steadies her and settles himself inside her.

Lori smiles. He'd called her Olive. "Yes Popeye, I'm comfortable, I'll be even better when you make me come." One eyebrow rises in amusement or sarcasm she isn't sure.

"Since when does Popeye 'make' anyone do anything?" He questioned breathlessly as he lay down and pushed his legs up. Now Lori was straddling Daryl and his knees were bent behind her so she could rest her back on them. This was infinitely more comfortable.

Dropping his hands from touching Lori, he puts them behind his head as he looks up at her. Lori knows he's up to something but she has no idea what. He usually only displays his quirky sense of humour with Carl. Daryl's eyebrow raises again as he looks and smiles at her. "Well?" He questions almost querulously, "Ain't got all day."

Oh God, he meant for Lori to get herself off on him. She looks down at them. Both fully dressed from the waist up due to the cold weather. Naked from the waist down, except for her leg fully encased in her long johns and panties. Between the wall and their bedding Daryl had lost his trousers. And she looks back at Daryl's face. He was calm, watching and waiting for her to take control. Taking a breath Lori leans back on Daryl's raised knees, she puts her arms back, wrapping them around his thighs to anchor herself and she slowly raises herself off his cock and then lowers herself again.

As she sinks back down she finds herself groaning softly. "Can't make any noise Olive, don't want the other's to know you're balllin' Popeye now do you?" Daryl questions her quietly. Lori shakes her head though right now she doesn't give a shit. Carl could walk in on her and she wouldn't stop, she is too far gone, she can't stop. Daryl's cock is hot and hard inside her and she can feel it swelling and throbbing in need as well.

"Good staying power." She comments breathlessly. Daryl laughs lightly.

"All you sweetheart." Lori blinks but his eyes are suddenly shuttered and he distracts her by pushing up with his hips slightly.

"Touch me." Her voice is plaintive.

"Where?" Daryl asks. He has no experience with pregnant women, he has no idea if sex is different in any way.

"Clit." Is all Lori can say as she starts to move up and down on his cock trying to find a rhythm. Daryl unhooks a hand from behind his head and slides it down his torso. Lori watches it move hungrily. And then he is under the swell of her abdomen and his fingers are threading through her curls until he scrapes a nail across her clit making her jump.

"Oh God, yes." She says as she clenches down on him tightly. Daryl starts to thrust up as she drops down. And so they begin. Slow and steady Lori feels her body tighten as her toes curl and cramp from the position they're in. But she won't move until she has come. She groans without realising and Suddenly Daryl is sitting up, his mouth catches hers.

It's the first time they've kissed. He tastes of morning breath and last night's dinner, exactly like she does. Her mouth opens for his tongue and he swallows her next groan, muffling her. His other hand winds through the hair on her head, before sliding down her back. Her hair falls free when he lets it go and falls around his face, cocooning the two of them almost.

Other hand still on her clit Lori's breath hitches in Daryl's mouth as her orgasm explodes outward from her. He muffles her groans as she comes and Lori in turn muffles his groans when he tightens and releases inside her. She unwinds her hands from Daryl's legs and winds them instead around his shoulders, holding him to her tightly.

As her breathing slowly evens out, Lori relaxes for the first time in months. Daryl laughs as she allows him to simply push her off and onto her side as he sits up. He grabs the blankets and tucks them around her as he stands. Fuck he felt good. He didn't know where the fuck he was going with the Sheriffs wife, but Dixon's weren't pussies, he'd find out soon enough. Because he certainly wasn't backing away from her. Unless she actually told him to, he'd be sticking around to see where they led.

Daryl dresses but it's not until he takes his cock in hand to push it inside his pants that he looks down and sees it.

"Fucking cunt of a cocksucking whore." His words are vile and make Lori jump. Daryl tears the blankets off her without saying anything further and pushes her on her back spreading her legs.

"Daryl!" She protests but he ignores her, his fingers pushing in and out of her quickly. Before Lori can curse at him he raises them to her eyes. "Oh God." Tears water her eyes as she holds her child still in her womb.

"You hurt? Cramps or anything?" Lori shakes her head. Daryl nods. "I'm gonna wake Herschel." He pulls his own pants closed and fastens them as he stands, wiping her blood on the side of them.

"He'll know." Lori says as his hand touches the doorknob.

He stops but doesn't turn back. "Ain't got a problem with it, less you do?" He questions her without turning around, standing facing the door and waiting for her answer. His shoulders are hunched.

"No, I don't have a problem with it." Daryl nods and his shoulders straighten as he opens the door and closes it behind him quietly. Lori waits for him to bring back Herschel.

#####

Daryl is pacing outside the bedroom door when Herschel opens it and motions him inside. Lori is standing and dressed. She smiles at him. Daryl looks back at Herschel.

"Its fine, but no more intercourse, you'll have to be creative." Herschel smiles as he says this and exits the room leaving them alone together.

Not knowing whether he should do or say anything Daryl has any decision taken from him when he finds his arms full of a tall, thin, crying pregnant woman. His own arms return her hug and against his will his head drops to nuzzle the top of hers. "Fuck." He mutters quietly.

"Seconded Popeye." Lori says in a choked voice. "I don't know that I could survive losing this baby after everything. As horrid as it's going to be, I need for them to survive." Something leaps in Daryl's chest at her words. He wonders what she's not saying.

"You'll survive Olive, you're a tough one." He says trying to mimic Popeye. It's woeful but it does the trick. Lori laughs. "When is he gonna check you again?"

"A week, unless the bleeding gets worse. I need to up my protein as well." Daryl nods, protein is iron.

"Got it, gonna be okay for me to go huntin'?" Lori nods.

"Yes, there's a well here so we can wash, you'll have clean clothes tomorrow whether you want them or not." Daryl snorts. He doesn't understand why they all say stuff like that. He likes clean clothes as much as the next person. It's just that unlike the next person he also doesn't have a problem with re-wearing dirty ones.

"Rick was sayin' last night he wanted to see if we could stay a couple of days." Lori doesn't stiffen at his mentioning Rick's name.

"It would be nice." She slides a hand up into his hair and pushes his head toward hers, they're very nearly the same height, not even an inch of difference. Daryl gets the hint. He kisses her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prison

They hold to Rick's plan and Lori opens the gate, closing it behind him and latching it, she then goes and starts picking off what Walkers she can. Whey the take the yard and they're all walking into it for the first time, their arms slide over each other as Lori passes through in front of Daryl. Later that evening she tries to talk to Rick. Daryl watches her as he thinks of what Carol had asked.

Had he and Lori truly hidden their relationship? As he rolls over on his side he sees Lori looking at him. Its summer, she's not cold. She doesn't need him to keep her warm. But she needs him. He can tell. And he needs her. Jerking his chin at her he watches that one in a million smile flash on and off her face before she mouths one word at him. Only one. But it makes him grin. Popeye. He finds himself mouthing back Olive. They close their eyes and sleep.

#####

Lori watches Rick walk away. She rubs her face against the flannel shirt she continues to wear. It doesn't smell anything like Daryl anymore but she still thinks of it as his. They'd shared it several times during the winter. It had taken a few weeks for him to admit he liked having her smell on him. She had no compunction about admitting the same thing to him.

Tears prick her eyes. Tears of sorrow yes, but tears of relief as well, of joy. Because she is free. Looking down at her fingers Lori slides her wedding and engagement rings off her finger as she stands there looking down at the sight in the yard. It's a sight she hopes to see every day for the rest of whatever life she has left. Taking her locket off, she opens it and slides the rings on and then puts it back around her neck. That will do for now.

#####

Daryl's heart is knocking against his ribs. Lori, he couldn't find Lori. They'd shut off the alarms. But Lori was missing. A scream suddenly echo's and he feels his bowls turn to water. Herschel swings past him faster than he thought he could ever move, never mind that he was on crutches. Carl flies out of a doorway and he grabs him as he and Herschel follow him back.

She is in labour and it's not going well. Following Herschel's instructions Daryl picks her up, nearly dropping her as a contraction contorts her frame. He ignores Herschel's words to her as he looks down at her. "Gonna be fine Olive, Vet here is gonna fix you up. Hold on now." He watches her blind eyes focus on him and recognise him.

"Popeye." She says. Just the one word but Daryl smiles.

"She's incoherent." Herschel sounds worried.

"No, 's what she calls me, she's fine." Daryl answers. Herschel nods.

They settle her on a table out in the open so Herschel can move around her without any trouble. Beth had disinfected it. And then before Daryl can turn away she has grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me."

Stroking her hair back from her face he stands beside her. And then in front of everyone he leans over and kisses her on the lips. "Ain't goin' anywhere." He says no more, he doesn't have to. Lori reaches her other hand for him and Daryl grasps it too. He smiles when he sees her empty finger and leans down and kisses it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Lori watches as Daryl drives back in through the gates. She is holding her baby as she watches the others. Slowly walking to the area set aside for game to be dressed she watches as he climbs out and grabs an animal from the back. A boar. Her heart speeds up. "You okay?" She greets him, stroking a hand down the back of his head. Boars were hard to hunt on foot without dogs.

"'M fine." Daryl drags it out of the bed of the pick-up as Lori looks in and sees another adult and three piglets. Turning she runs off the kids, makes sure they don't climb in the truck and see the piglets. "Smart." He grunts to her on a smile as she tells them to go bother Maggie and Beth who are planting. It hadn't taken long before Lori was banned from anything to do with gardening.

Rick had chuckled as Herschel had declared she didn't have even a brown thumb, but that both her hands were black. That was okay, she was fine being the group nanny during the day. She stops for a second and gives thanks to whatever deity might still be in existence. They've made it through another day. Daryl leans in and kisses her and the baby in her arms. Lori had been surprised by how he'd taken to Judith immediately. He treated her as if she was his own. And she was fiercely possessive of him in return.

And he made sure when the others came along that Judith never felt the lack of him not being her biological father. Absently she rubs a hand along the swell of her abdomen smiling sadly when a dirty brown hand slides down her arm to press over her hand and hold hers there.

#####

"Be thankful for what you've got." Daryl says to Lori.

"I miss…" She breaks off leaning back on Daryl.

"Me too, every day." Daryl drops a kiss on her shoulder as well as their babies and then heads back to start dressing the boar. "I'll leave the piglets until they've gone in to wash up." He says and Lori nods. Hanging it up he sits a bucket underneath so he can slit the throat and drain the blood.

Lori keeps him company as he dresses the first boar. Carl comes and takes it inside once he's cut it up. He's started on the second one when Lori speaks. "Oh, someone needs a change, don't we baby?" She looks at Daryl, "I'll see you inside." He puts his knife down and motions to her.

"I want to, it's been a few days you've been on poop patrol now." Lori snorts at him.

"You want to change the nappy?" Daryl nods as his hands scoop their baby from her.

"Trade 'ya." He says. Lori takes up the knife and starts to slice the skin on the boar as Daryl walks inside with one of their children. She works methodically and is nearly done by the time Daryl gets back sans baby. "Carol." He answers her unasked question and Lori nods.

Daryl hitches himself up and sits on the tailgate of the truck, leaning back he drags the piglets closer but doesn't take them out yet. He watches Lori work. "Fuck you're hot." He says to her out of nowhere.

Lori looks over at him in that snotty way she only gets deliberately now. When she's teasing him. "Standing here in guts and entrails with blood all over me I'm hot?" She questions him. Daryl nods.

"Fuck yeah, sexy as hell." He continues to look at her from under his lashes. He can see the small smile she's working to keep off her face. Most people wouldn't see it, but he does.

"Blood turns you on huh Popeye?" He swears she snorts at him as she asks that.

"Exactly like it does you Olive." He teases back at her. Lori shakes her head at him and her smile breaks free as she looks over at him.

"Yeah, yeah." She breaks into laughter and Daryl joins her. Getting off the tailgate of the truck he goes back to the boar and takes over.

He appraises her handiwork before starting up where Lori had left off. "Good job." Lori smiles.

"Had the best teacher." She says no more, she doesn't need to. Making sure there weren't any kids about Lori grabs the lightest piglet and takes it over to start dressing it too.

They were a team after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my creation of Daryl and Lori for Pass The Porn Tea. I actually think they have promise as a multi-chapter story, separate of Hook-Ups. Would anyone else be interested if I expanded on the above chapter and posted a separate story? 
> 
> Next Hook-Up is Comfort III with Daryl, Carol and Rick heading out to the cabin mentioned in Comfort II.


	28. Comfort III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Comfort III is written by request for several readers who wanted a continuation of Comfort and Comfort II.

Carol rarely gets outside the prison. She is now between Daryl and Rick and they're walking steadily. She looks around as they do so. She feels like an elephant between them. If she couldn't see Daryl in front of her she'd think there was no one there and she can barely hear Rick behind her. Daryl has taught him well over the years.

She is aroused, she can't deny it. The thought of what they're going to do tonight when they stop has her soaking wet and nearly as giddy as a schoolgirl. She wants both men, is beginning to need both men. But whether both men need her is another matter. Carol knows full well what she looks like and she knows that many other women that they've taken in over the years have tried and failed to get either or both Daryl and Rick.

Daryl was faithful and while they had gotten together out of need, they'd stayed together because that need had grown into something more. Rick, Rick was not necessarily an unknown quantity but he was a new variable. Yes, a new variable. One Carol would be happy to continually juggle, provided Daryl was too. Because he was the mainstay, he was her glue and she was now realising he was Rick's glue as well. If they were to continue together somehow it would be Daryl calling the shots. And Rick had been made fully aware of that situation two nights ago when they'd had sex on Daryl's bed.

Feeling herself moisten even further at the thought of how he'd fucked her and she'd sucked Daryl, Carol sighs lightly. Tonight cannot come soon enough. She is hoping the men will take it further with each other now too.

##########

Rick walks behind Carol watching her arse as her hips sway slightly from side to side. For some reason today he's missing Lori, he thinks its because he's reminded of how they'd liked to hike together. He'd always liked walking behind her and watching her move, she'd been so damn lean and leggy. He had a real thing for that. And with a grimace Rick finally admits to himself that both people in front of him are lean and leggy. He scrubs his hands over his face tiredly. He'd slept fitfully last night thinking about tonight.

Looking out at the woods Rick wants nothing more than to get lost in them and never find his way home. But he can't. He has responsibilities, he's always had responsibilities. Looking past Carol he finally does what he's been wanting to do all day. He looks at Daryl. Rick had thought he knew Daryl, but over the past few weeks it's become patently obvious he knows only the bare bones. He wonders if Carol knows very much more but he doubts it.

He was sexy, controlling and fucking confident with it. He controlled Carol and she was more than happy to take his orders which told Rick he was fucking good at giving them and still keeping her satisfied. Closing his eyes for a second he wonders briefly what it would be like to be told what to do, even more than Daryl had ordered him the other night.

Feeling his cock rise in his jeans Rick shakes his head and forces his mind to focus on his surroundings, not the two very desirable bodies in front of him.

##########

Daryl can feel both Carol and Rick looking at him periodically throughout the day. They almost made his skin crawl he was so unused to being looked at for any length of time. But he brushes it off, they're mostly looking at his arse anyway. Though Rick, he thinks has a thing for his legs. Figured with Lori being so tall and skinny, man definitely had a type.

Shrugging off their eyes Daryl focuses on getting them to the cabin. The sooner they're there the better. He's been debating what to do tonight. He'd really enjoyed watching Rick and Carol together. He'd also enjoyed taking part. And that first time they were together when he'd felt Rick through Carol. Well that had been something else entirely. Daryl had never thought of another man in a sexual capacity before. But he was thinking of Rick in one now. Had been since that night he'd seen him in the shower. Long body, wet, pale skin, curly hair. Daryl had a weakness for a long lanky body as well. Carol certainly fit that description, but so did Rick.

He'd been trying to quash these thoughts in himself since that night in the shower. He had so far been unsuccessful. So he'd thought taking part but keeping control was the answer but now he wasn't sure of that either. He knew Carol wanted to see he and Rick together but he didn't know if he was capable of even getting it up with just Rick and it seemed weird to think of someone else, someone he wasn't actually with to do so.

So Daryl was going to see if he could wing tonight, let things happen naturally. When they get to the cabin they settle in. Daryl checks the meat he'd stored hasn't spoiled. The cabin is near a small pond so they all trek to it. It's a peaceful spot.

Rick lays down flat on the dock, it's still steady, hasn't deteriorated. Spreading his hands out he closes his eyes. "God, that feels good." He murmurs and Daryl swears he sees all his muscles relax, one by one. Guy was a looker for sure. Shaking his head he puts down his crossbow. Looks over at Carol raising an eyebrow and jerking his head at the water.

She looks around, checking for walkers, then nods. "Sounds lovely." Rick opens an eye not having seen their non-verbal conversation. Both eyes open wide when he sees both Daryl and Carol disrobing quietly.

"Gonna swim." Daryl looks down at him looking up at them. "Welcome to join, we'd see anyone coming fairly quick, place isn't grown in." Rick glances around. He's right. The place is still reasonably clear.

"Must've been occupied for a few years after." He muses. Daryl nods.

"Was still occupied when I found it." Rick nods knowing he meant occupied by walkers. He leans up on a support post that once used to have a boat tied to it and watched both of them get undressed. Daryl unlaces and toes off his boots and then pulls his shirt over his head not bothering with buttons. Then he unbuckles his pants and pushes them and his underwear down.

"Can I have a look at your tattoos? I've never really seen them." Rick asks something he's wanted to for years. He'd always wanted a tattoo but never had the nerve to get one. Not even when Shane had. Daryl looks over his shoulder at Rick.

"All of 'em?" He asks. Rick frowns.

"Yeah, why?" Daryl shrugs and steps back over his discarded clothes and kneels down. Rick sits up looking at the tattoos on Daryl's back. They're works of art he realises immediately. Finely drawn and detailed. Looking at them he feels like he'd feel feathers and scales if he touched them. "Can I touch?" He asks softly, his fingers are raised, hovering over the tattoos. But they don't touch, they wait for Daryl's permission. Daryl looks over his shoulder at Rick again, their eyes catch. And Daryl nods. Rick's hand drops. His fingers are warm on Daryl's skin, he's smooth, the tattoos so old, the inked skin is completely flat.

Rick's fingers are rough on Daryl's shoulder-blade. His thumb brushes across the head of the top tattoo and out of nowhere Daryl feels his left hand brace on one of his scars. Though his skin twitches Daryl doesn't move. Rick means no harm he knows. He isn't to know Daryl doesn't like them being touched. Carol has learned her lesson, she has figured out ways to touch him and avoid them.

But for some reason he doesn't move Rick's hand away. Doesn't tell him not to touch his scars. The dock shifts gently as Rick moves. On his knees he moves around to Daryl's front. He raises Daryl's right arm, looks closely at the devil tattooed on his inner bicep, touches it too. Then his fingers ghost over the etching on his inner forearm but he doesn't linger there. His eyes are caught by another one. A snake. High on Daryl's left thigh.

He realises this is why Daryl had questioned him about 'all' of his tattoos. He can't believe he's never seen it over all the years they've been in each other's company. He looks up at Daryl again and their eyes catch. This time they hold. Rick's right hand slowly reaches out, his palm lays softly over the snake, he presses down slightly but makes no other movement. They continue to look at each other.

Carol is frozen as she watches them. She is breathing so shallowly she feels light-headed. They are beautiful together. Long legs, hard bodies, tan lines, shaggy hair, rough skin, beards. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life apart from her daughter. Her heart hurts as she looks at them. Because she realises this is a moment that is too intimate for her to be here, she is an intruder.

Carol realises it even if they don't. And she is sure they don't. This moment is a defining moment, a turning point for them. Whatever they do, from here on out, they'll still have this moment to look back on and say 'this is where it changed, where we changed,' her heart is overflowing with love for the two men on their knees in front of her.

Rick looks down at his palm covering Daryl's snake tattoo. His skin is warm and surprisingly soft under his palm. He sees Daryl's cock stirring as he keeps looking down. It mirrors his own as it slowly fills and rises in his jeans. Rick spreads his knees to give himself room. He refuses to feel ashamed that he is getting aroused by a man. By Daryl. Daryl is beautiful regardless of what he thinks of himself. Rick looks back up at him. His blue eyes are still staring down at him.

Realising he wants to kiss Daryl Rick's breath catches. His eyes drop to Daryl's mouth, his lips are chapped, the skin flaking but he wants to kiss him anyway. He feels a hand on his waist, not pushing him away, not pulling him forward. But it is guiding him closer to Daryl, to move between his spread knees. Rick inches forward slowly, taking his time, wincing when his knee scraps a nail on the dock. He looks down to avoid it when he moves again and gets caught by Daryl's erection, he's nearly fully hard now.

Turning his eyes up again Rick watches Daryl leans forward slowly, giving Rick all the time in the world to lean back, turn away. But he doesn't. He leans up, offering himself to Daryl instead, head tilted back, lips slightly parted, eyes just watching Daryl's as he leans in. And then he feels the softest touch whisper across his lips.

He's kissing a man, kissing a man for the first time in his life. Rick's mind is fracturing in a thousand different directions, but he is undone by the surprising softness of Daryl's lips. Chapped and peeling yes, but soft. So very very soft. Before he realises what he's done Rick tilts his head and opens his lips, inviting Daryl in.

Tilting his head, following Rick, Daryl moves his tongue forward slowly, brushing the tip of it across Rick's lips, not moving forward, not fully accepting Rick's invitation in case he backs out. So far this is something they can write off, but once Daryl's tongue is inside Rick's mouth they can't go back. Can't pretend it didn't happen. And so Daryl waits for Rick to respond, hoping to a God he doesn't believe in that he will. And then he feels it, the barest brush of Rick's tongue against his.

And his restraint breaks. Lifting a hand he clasps the back of Rick's neck, fingers twisting through his ragged curls before he exerts pressure, pulling Rick's mouth to his more firmly. He doesn't go overboard, he has no idea yet if Rick or even he will suddenly bolt. In the back of his mind Daryl knows Carol is standing and watching them. For her as well he doesn't want to scare Rick off.

For himself however he needs Rick to stay. He's the first person that Daryl has felt one hundred percent comfort in his touch. No winces, no flinches, just comfort. And suddenly Daryl needs to feel that again. His tongue slides forward into Rick's mouth slowly. Just kind of questing as if he's looking for something. And he is, he's looking for a response that mirrors what he is feeling. Comfort, desire and underneath all of that a simmering need to take and be taken by the man kneeling in front of him.

Carol's breath is gasping quietly now. They're kissing, they are using their tongues. She can tell from the way their jaws are moving. It's the most erotic thing she has ever seen. And that she has kissed both men herself, makes it even more so. A tiny seed in the back of her mind wonders if now they're doing this whether they'll forget about her. With her next gasp Carol knows that won't happen. Yes Daryl and Rick might be with each other without her now, but they'll still be with her too. They're a unit, three sides of an equal-sided triangle. They fit. Together as they fit with no one else.

Rick slides his hand up Daryl's leg, from the tattoo to his hip and around until he is palming a butt cheek. Then he squeezes gently as he feels Daryl's tongue press a little firmer into his mouth, he pushes his own out to meet it even as his hand moves around to the front of Daryl's body. The both pause as his knuckles brush lightly against Daryl's pubic hair, Rick's fingers are curled in toward his own palm. Daryl pulls away slightly. They stay close, eyes still locked. Then Daryl nods slightly and Rick's hand slides down even as they both continue to look at each other.

He strokes the back of his hand down and then up the length of Daryl's cock and it throbs under his touch. His own throbs in response and he wishes suddenly he was naked too. Then taking a breath and holding it Rick turns his hand and clasps Daryl's cock, again it throbs and jerks under his touch and his own does the same. Rick can't help the small groan that he releases and he almost winces as he sees Daryl's eyebrow raise in query. His other hand palms his own erection as he tries to get more comfortable.

Suddenly there are hands coming from behind him, reaching around and undoing his belt buckle, opening his jeans and pulling his cock out. They're soft but sure and certain in their touch. Carol. Once Rick sighs in relief as his cock is released she pushes gently on his hips causing him to rise up on his knees and she pulls his pants and underwear down, then she pushes him slightly so he can raise a knee at a time and she slips everything down to below his knees. Then she manages to wriggle his boots and socks off with his jeans and briefs following. Her hands come around again and unbutton his shirt but Rick won't remove the hand from Daryl's cock so she can't remove it.

Daryl kneels up, naked, his cock taken in hand by Rick and Rick is naked but for his opened shirt, dangling off one shoulder, it frames his chest and groin, focusing Daryl's eyes on everything he wants to lick and touch on Rick's body. He's surprisingly hairy, his chest is completely covered in hair though its not thick and from his navel it arrows down getting thicker until it reaches his pubic hair where it becomes a thick curly mess from which his hard cock rises proudly.

Daryl's other hand moves from his own thigh over to Rick's where he mimics the move Rick had made before, sliding up his thigh, around to palm a butt cheek and then back to his cock though he doesn't tease, his hand immediately grasps Rick's cock. He watches with pleasure as Rick's head falls back on his neck, his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows loudly. Daryl smiles at Rick's obvious pleasure. It mimics his without a doubt. He looks over Rick's shoulder. Carol has stepped back, he can see from her pebbled nipples she is aroused. She simply nods at him and Daryl knows she's okay with what they're doing, more than okay from the way her hands cups herself.

And then Daryl's thoughts are gone like smoke on the wind as Rick's hand moves on his cock, jerking him off slowly. He looks back at Rick to see him watching what he's doing, eyes down, lashes laying on his cheeks as he watches his hand on Daryl's cock. Moving his hand on the back of Rick's neck, Daryl pulls him closer, when he looks up into Daryl's eyes, Daryl grins and kisses those luscious lips.

Groaning into Daryl's mouth Rick feels Daryl's rough palm start to jerk him off in return. When they come up for air Rick sees Carol has moved closer to them though she is not touching them. She is sitting on the dock, close enough to have a bird's eye view of their hands fondling each other. She grins as Rick catches her eye and then licks her lips. Rick smiles at her unasked question.

"Think someone wants to suck us." He says to Daryl as Daryl's eyes open slowly. Rick's cock jerks without any movement from Daryl's hand when he sees Daryl's dilated pupils. He imagines his are the same, everything seems brighter suddenly.

"Yeah?" Daryl turns to Carol who nods at him. "Who you wanna suck then woman?" Carol grins.

"Both of you." She doesn't wait for an answer, moving to her hands and knees and crawling forward, her hands reach for their opposite hips and she turns Rick and Daryl to face her, then she angles them so their cocks are close together and she opens her mouth and takes them inside her hot mouth together. Just the heads, but she suckles on them as if they were teats and Rick can't help the whore-like sound that flows out of his mouth. He both feels and hears Daryl's amused chuckle.

"Fuck off." He says mildly as he feels Carol let go of him. "Bet you couldn't make me moan like that." He says without thinking and Daryl looks over at him.

"You darin' me to suck your cock?" Rick frowns at him as Carol's mouth returns, he can't remember what he'd said.

"What?" He asks as he feels his eyes roll in his head and that same sound exits his mouth again. Then there is a mouth on his. Chapped, peeling and still somehow soft lips slide over him and a tongue pushes forward playfully looking for his. Rick pushes to meet it. He moans a little into Daryl's mouth as Carol's mouth leaves him again and then he feels Daryl moan into his mouth in return and he knows that Carol is now sucking him.

Pushing himself forward Rick kisses Daryl even as his cock searches for Carol's hot mouth again When she sucks him, he feels Daryl's cock there beside him and they groan together this time. Then she is gone and Rick moans in protest. Daryl pulls away and they watch Carol lying back on the dock. When she sees them watching she crooks her fingers at them, motioning for them to move to her, to kneel on either side of her which they do. Then she leans up and takes their cocks in her mouth again, this angle allows her to take more of them at the same time which they both appreciate and they can also look at each other and kiss, which they do lazily.

"Gonna come all over you woman." Daryl mutters between kisses. "Gonna come all over her too?" He asks Rick. Rick looks down at Carol making sure she's okay with it, Lori had never liked anything like that at all. Carol simply nods at him around their cocks.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Let's do it." He kisses Daryl again then pulls back. "Let's jerk each other off for her." Carol pulls away from their mouths.

"God, please yes." She says breathlessly as she leans back, lying down, one of her hands palms a breast, tugging on a nipple and the other moves down her body, fingers slipping inside herself to flick at her clit.

Daryl looks down at Carol then back up at Rick. He leans in, taking Rick's mouth again, he wasn't gonna get enough of it anytime soon and his hand moves to Rick's cock and he starts to jerk him off, Rick's hand moves to his cock and Daryl pushes into his hand needfully. He did need Rick, more than he'd realised until today. Eyes fluttering Daryl pulls away from Rick's mouth and lets his head fall down to rest on Rick's sturdy shoulder. He pushes his other hand up again clasping the back of Rick's neck, fingers fisting in the curls there and he feels Rick's other hand do the same.

Breathing heavily Daryl feels his balls draw up, he is close to coming, his brain is frying from the heat of the orgasm Rick is slowly inducing, he wants nothing more than to fuck him hard and fast until they both come but he has no idea when or if they'll ever get there. What they're doing now defies all logic, reason and belief.

And he doesn't fucking care. All he cares about is that the hand on his cock doesn't stop until he comes, that the hand in his hair pulls a bit harder, makes him feel it. Pulling away from Rick's hand Daryl moans more at the burn but then protests at Rick let's go thinking that was what he'd wanted.

"No, pull it." He can't say anymore, his orgasm is approaching, but he can show what he wants. And so he gives a sharp jerk on Rick's hair that he's holding and Rick gasps and looks up at him, eyes rolling in pleasure. "Oh, you like that Rick? Like having your hair pulled like a fucking girl do you?" Daryl asks, his voice is just above a whisper, he has no other breath to speak louder. He wonders hazily if Rick will reciprocate. He'd never been able to get Carol to give him word sex.

"Yeah, just like you fucking like it you pussy." And Rick's hand is back in his hair. But he doesn't tug it, He clenches his fist in Daryl's ragged hair and he just pulls, exactly as his other hand clenches on Daryl's cock and he pulls as well. "Gonna come for me you fucking hair pulling sissy, gonna come all of your woman and my fucking hand? Gonna lick yourself off for me, or you gonna pussy out and let your woman clean us both up huh?" Daryl feels his eyes rolling as he spits at Rick and Rick's face jerks back before he leans in and reciprocates.

Feeling the spit slides down his face Daryl's balls erupt and he comes, his come boiling up out of his cock and splashing on Rick's stomach with some force before it falls back down to land on Carol. Even as he is coming he is still jerking off Rick's cock, hard and fast now.

"Yeah, I'm gonna come asshole, bet you won't even be able to finish off, fuck like a pansy, all timid and shit, you need to fucking man up and fuck like it, jerk me off like a fucking lady. Ain't no lady gonna be able to make a Dixon come, only a fucking woman or another redneck has the balls to make a Dixon come proper. And you ain't neither that I know of." Daryl continues to speak, deriding Rick. "Call that jerking off, bet you can't even jerk yourself off, guess I should watch you do that and check your technique." He's lying of course he's already come, but his scornful words are making Rick harder.

"Fuck!" Rick exclaims as his balls draw up suddenly and Daryl's grips him, his hand like a vice, his come boils from his cock, dribbling straight down on Carol, unlike Daryl he's not a shooter. After the first couple of jerks, his come oozes from him, all over Daryl's hand and then down onto Carol's stomach. He continues thrusting into Daryl's hand as long as Daryl keeps jerking him off. And then he deliberately pulls on Daryl's hold in his hair, leaning forward, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder as Daryl had done before. "Fuck." He says again, softer this time.

Carol's fingers are a blur on her clit, she watches Daryl's come push out of his cock and hit Rick's stomach and drop down on her and then Rick's just kind of fall down on her. She moves her hand from her breasts down her stomach and smears it around, swirling patterns and rubbing it into her stomach as her other hand continues to flick her clit. Just as Rick and Daryl both stop jerking each other off and let their heads rest on each other's shoulders she comes, closing her eyes to everything but her own orgasm shooting through her.

When she comes too she sees both men still resting on her and holding each other but looking at her. "What?" She says innocently as she brings her fingers from her pussy up to suck them clean. Then she brings her other hand up and cleans it of their combined sperm. "You know, I think you should both clean me up." Carol says as she puts her hands behind her head and looks at them both.

She sees Daryl's eyebrow raise and Rick's fleeting grin. Then they look at each other.

"Why the fuck not?" Daryl says to Rick.

Rick shrugs. "I will if you will." They nod, speaking without words and bend down. Carol watches them curiously. They both hesitate and then they lick. Daryl taking a long strip of come into his mouth, lifting his head and tasting it like a freaking wine before he swallowed it. Rick slurped Carol making her stomach jerk and she giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and slurped some more, swallowing as he went. Then he focused and licked more as Daryl bent down to do the same.

When they'd cleaned themselves off Carol's stomach Rick shrugged out of his shirt and looked out at the water as he stood up.

"Guess I'm joinin' you in a swim after all." He says laconically as he looks down at Carol and then back up at Daryl.

"Guess you'll be joinin' us for more than that from now on too." Daryl answers.

They both roll their eyes at Carol's whispered 'yes'. Ignoring her Cheshire cat grin they both head to the ladder and climb down it, letting themselves into the warm water of the pond.

Carol laughs as she hears Rick ask Daryl "So I made you com, am I officially a lady or a redneck?"

"Guess you'd made either grade, kinda' think you're a redneck though." Rick laughs at Daryl's words.

Carol grins uncontrollably. She wants to run and scream and shout from the treetops, but in this world where an unexpected noise could draw one of the herds that still roamed the country she can't but she can do something else.

"You swum in her before?" She asks Daryl as she stands at the edge of the dock.

"Yeah, it's clean and deep, you're good if you wanna dive in." Close but no cigar. Carol takes several steps back and then runs silently forward, jumping and curling herself into a ball she cannonballs into the water as she hasn't done since she was a child.

She laughs as she feels the commotion in the water around her from Daryl and Rick and is grinning ear to ear as she rises to the surface.

"Sorry boys, it was the quietest way I could think of to celebrate." Rick is laughing quietly at her but Daryl is frowning and Carol can see she'd gotten to him the most with her cannonball as his hair was half in his face and straggling down his neck. He pushes her under before she can even see he has moved.

She rises to the surface spluttering and laughing to see Rick laughing and Daryl having sunk beneath the surface and come back up treading water with a bared face smiling at her as well.

"My men." She says simply.

"Our woman." The both answer at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Next up we have Shane/Beth for OddMar.


	29. Shane and Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Shane/Beth are written for OddMar. I'm setting this in season two. We're at the farm and it is slightly AU-ish. Shane has not mentally deteriorated and is not still lusting after, or in love with Lori. I've also borrowed a particular scene from the comics though I've changed it. In the comics there were twin boys, one of them killed his brother to 'see what he looked like inside.' When the adults had locked up the murdering twin, they couldn't decide what to do because of his age and in the middle of the night someone entered the RV and killed him. I've borrowed from that scene as well for this one-shot. Apologies for those who like my smut straight up, Shane had a story to tell this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the following: 
> 
> TITLE 16. CRIMES AND OFFENSES  
> CHAPTER 6. SEXUAL OFFENSES
> 
> § 16-6-3. Statutory rape
> 
> (a) A person commits the offense of statutory rape when he or she engages in sexual intercourse with any person under the age of 16 years and not his or her spouse, provided that no conviction shall be had for this offense on the unsupported testimony of the victim. 
> 
> Beth begins this story at age sixteen.

 

* * *

The gunshot startles everyone on the farm within hearing distance. Rick and Shane both run toward the shed where Randall had been held. Shane see's Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Andrea are also running toward the shed from various places.

When they get there it's still locked from the inside. They turn the combination and open the door to see Randall dead on the floor, shot through the back of the head, the bullet had exited his left eye socket.

"What the fuck?" Shane asks rhetorically. Herschel pushes his way in but doesn't kneel to look when he sees how obvious it is that Randall is dead.

"I thought you were waiting until tonight? Dale was discussing it with me earlier." He says evenly as he looks at Rick.

"We were, we didn't shoot him. We were over at the vehicles." They'd been arguing but that was neither here nor there. Rick looks at Shane who looks back. They knew they hadn't done it. Neither had Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn or Andrea. Lori was only just now getting here with Patricia and Jimmy, they'd been in the basement looking at the preserves. That left Herschel, Dale, Carol, Maggie, Beth and Carl.

And Shane knew who had done it. He looked at Rick. He hadn't figured it out yet. Herschel speaks again. "Well you need to figure out who took issue with your decision to wait and deal with it Rick. This is cold-blooded murder, there have to be some limits if you are looking to stay here." Shane shakes his head, he doesn't want to stay. The farm is like Utopia and Utopia is gonna come crashing down around them sooner rather than later.

Shaking his head Shane leaves, heading to the vehicles to grab one, they need to dispose of Randall's body now, damned if he was gonna bury the prick, he'd meant nothing to them. He backs it to the shed and Daryl helps him load Randall in. He surprises the fuck out of Shane by getting in with him and travelling to the field that is fallow where they burn the walkers that invade Herschel's land on their daily patrols.

"Weren't me." He says laconically as they travel slowly over the field in first gear.

"I know man. Saw you comin' from the West." Shane answers him.

"So when you leavin?" Another question, Shane glances at Daryl and shrugs.

"After this, I figure to go within the next couple of days. Try for Fort Benning, see if what they said is true." He says, thinking that the men Rick, Glenn and Herschel had come across may not have necessarily been telling the truth.

"Me and Carol are comin' too." Shane puts his foot on the break and stares at Daryl.

"Why?" Daryl shrugs. "Don't figure you're gonna trade haymakers with me on the side of the road, I got skills you need and you got skills, we balance." Nodding thoughtfully Shane moves off again and they get to the charred ground where they burn the corpses. He turns the truck and reverses back. They get out and after searching Randall again to be safe they toss his lifeless body onto the remaining blackened ones there, Shane grabs the petrol and after he's doused Randall, Daryl lights him up. They watch silently as he burns.

"Yeah okay, but it's not a cruise. We travel hard and fast and don't stop for hitchhikers neither." Shane finally agrees. He figures he'll take Carol and Daryl will ride, the bike is a good thing to have. Daryl nods.

"Not even if they're good lookin'?" He smirks over at Shane who snorts in response.

"Nope, had enough of women to last a lifetime." He thinks of Lori and the disgust he feels for himself buried deep inside. He'd been fucking stupid to think he ever stood a chance with her. Even if Rick had been truly dead she wouldn't have him. She liked refined and Shane knew he was anything but.

"Herschel's pretty little blonde's got her eye on you." Shane snorts again.

"Fuck man, she ain't even legal I don't think." This time Daryl snorts.

"You think 'legal' has any standin' these days you're fucked in the head cop." He turns and gets back in the truck, Shane following suit.

"Unless she's changed her mind, Andrea's comin' too." Shane says as they drive back slowly. Daryl nods.

"S'fine by me, she's got a good eye now you've finished trainin' her." He snorts and fingers his graze where she'd shot him a while back. Shane laughs softly.

"Anyone else comin?" Daryl asks him.

"Not that I know of, makes for easier travel though." Shane answers.

"So you figured out who killed Randall then?" The question is out of left field but Shane is realising Daryl is a master at interrogation and not just the physical kind. He'd been listening when Daryl had interrogated Randall. The man had gotten in his head without any trouble at all. The punches and kicks were just for fun.

"Yeah, you?" He slows the truck and glances over at Daryl, watching him closely.

"Yeah, s'why I wanna get the fuck outta here, scares the living shit out of me." Shane is shocked that Daryl would admit to being scared but he's realising Daryl is making an attempt at conversation as they're going to be interacting much more when they leave the farm. "When you gonna tell Rick we're goin'?" He asks as they pull the truck to a stop and get out.

Glancing over Shane see's Rick sitting on his own on the porch steps. "No time like the present, start packing, getting supplies yeah? Let's make it in the morning, not in a couple of days." Daryl nods and walks off to Carol and they put their heads together. Then Shane see's Carol walk to Andrea and speak softly. She glances at Shane and when he nods she nods back. Hitching up his pants and gun belt Shane saunters to Rick.

It's important that he doesn't look defensive or angry. He doesn't want to have to tell Rick who shot Randall if he hasn't figured it out yet. "Hey bud," He sits down on the same step, takes off his cap and scratches a hand over his scalp.

"Shane." Just that one word tells Shane he knows, or has realised who'd shot Randall. Shane interrupts at he sees Rick start to speak again.

"So, I'm gonna head on to Fort Benning, see if what those fuckers in town said is right." Shane looks out at the fields, they look so peaceful. It's such a fucking lie.

"No, we should stay here, we're safe, we have a roof and Herschel is letting us move into the house." Rick is firm. Shane shakes his head.

"Rick, no. Me and Herschel don't get on, don't like each other, that ain't gonna change. I need to see what is out there, what's still left. And I'm not goin' alone neither." He stops and takes a breath. Rick looks over at him.

"What? Of course you are." Shane shakes his head.

"No, Daryl, Carol and Andrea are comin' with. And anyone else if they want" Shane tacks the last bit on though he knows no one else will want to come. Those who are leaving are the misfits, the ones who don't fit into the fake Utopia Rick is trying to create. But he and Rick get a surprise.

"I'm comin', when do we leave?" The question is soft and the voice softer. They both turn to look up at the waif standing there. She looks like a strong wind would blow her over. Her wrist is still bandaged.

"Ain't a field trip girl, we ain't comin' back here." Shane answers though softly. He ignores, simply ignores the way his cock twitches as he looks up at her. If he even laid a single finger on her he'd break her like a twig.

"I know, I don't want to ever come back here." She looks evenly at him and Shane is surprised by the strength in her eyes. She means what she says. He looks her over. She'd taken his weapon training instructions well, didn't talk back as far as he knew and wasn't an overly girly girl, his eyes are caught by her boots. He could never remember her wearing anything but practical footwear. That went a long way with him.

"How old are you girl?" He asks abruptly, they're both ignoring the sputtering Rick now and the way he stands and calls for Herschel.

"Sixteen." She doesn't qualify it with any shit like 'and a half' the way most girls would which raises her even more in his estimation.

"You obey every order I give and Daryl and Carol and Andrea, we're older and we've been out there, we know what the fuck is goin' on." Shane states as Herschel, Glenn and Maggie come out onto the porch. Here we go he thinks. He heads them all off before he gets into a real shooting match. "We're leavin' at dawn, ain't waiting. If you ain't there you ain't comin', up to you." He nods at Glenn and then he walks down the steps and back to his camp to pack. He ignores the argument starting to rage.

"You're taking her?" Andrea questions him. They've decided to take Carol's Cherokee as well, to have two vehicles for as long as is practical.

"Yeah, girl takes orders, she's got good footwear. She took the gun lessons well. She wants to come I ain't gonna say no. This place is a death trap, you know it and I know it." Shane looks at what they're packing, so far it's all good stuff to take. A small voice comes from behind them in the late afternoon sun. When Shane turns she is silhouetted, her hair gleams like burnished gold but the rest of her is in shadow.

"My names Beth. Just in case you didn't know." She doesn't tell him to call her that, her tone of voice makes it sound like she's just letting him know, in case he truly didn't know what her name was.

"Yeah, I know." Shane answers her. She has a large backpack slung over her tiny shoulders and filled to bursting. In her arms she is holding blankets and a pillow. And what looks like a small tent is dangling from a strap on her forearm. "Need a tarp to roll your bedding up, keep it waterproof in case we need to pack it up top or something." Is all Shane says as he takes the backpack and tent to pack.

"If I get a tarp, can you show me how to roll it up?" He nods and hears her move away though she moves to the front of the vehicle. Before Shane can say anything she merely opens a door and puts her bedding down before heading across to one of their sheds. He watches her for a few minutes, remembering Daryl's words before strong fingers snap in front of his face.

"Earth to Shane, she's jailbait you know." Andrea is laughing however.

"Fuck you." He says mildly as he packs Beth's pack and tent. "And she's legal, she's sixteen."

"Wonder what she said to Herschel." Shane shrugs.

"Don't care," Then they see someone else coming toward them with more stuff bundled in their arms. It's Patricia.

She stops and Shane swallows as she looks at him. He wonders sometimes in his darkest thoughts whether she knows Otis hadn't really sacrificed himself. Not that he'd meant to leave him behind, but if he hadn't they'd both be dead along with Carl. He'd made sure he hadn't turned, given him that at least.

"Room for one more?" She asks quietly, standing and looking at Shane. He looks at Andrea who looks at Patricia and then back at him. She nods so Shane nods too.

"Yeah, you gotta follow me, Andrea, Daryl or Carol though, we've got the experience out there." Patricia nods.

"Let's get you packed huh?" Andrea takes Patricia's pack and Patricia shoulders what looks to be a heap of supplies in the food line and they move to Carol's Cherokee. He's helping them get stuff situated when Beth returns with two tarps.

"Patty will need one too." She says and Shane nods. He spreads it on the ground and gets Beth's bedding then he shows her how to fold the edges in and roll it all up into a cylindrical roll and ties it together with the rope Beth had also brought.

"Might not be able to keep it like that if we run into car trouble, but we'll see." He throws it in the back of his vehicle and turns as another thought comes to him. "Can you drive?"

Beth nods. "Yes, and a stick shift too and I can ride a bike as well, I'm a country girl Mr. Walsh. Apart from the gun stuff, most other stuff I can do is practical and useful. Daddy insisted on it." Beth stops speaking and looks toward the house with a sigh.

"He's lettin' you go?" Shane asks bluntly.

"No, he's told Patty and I we're not allowed to come back, if we don't trust him to keep us safe we're not to return." Beth swallows the rest of her words and Shane shakes his head.

"Least he's allowing you to pack some gear, could be worse girl."

"Yes, he doesn't see its this place, not him that we need to leave, but he won't come with us." Beth looks at what he's packed and continues, "We need medical supplies, Patty is going to get what she can out of Daddy, but we should make that a priority to find too." Shane looks at her. There was a brain behind those pretty grey eyes and it was sharp.

"Gotcha, go get what sleep you can." He jerks his head at the house and Beth nods at him and turns toward it. Shane, Daryl, Andrea and Carol congregate at the fire. Dale tries unsuccessfully to dissuade Andrea from leaving, T-Dog tries to talk them all out of it. Glenn however is conspicuously silent. Shane thinks he's looking like he wants to come as well. He was a smart guy and totally underrated.

As he turns in for the night Shane's last thoughts are of burnished blonde hair and big grey eyes.

##########

A week later they arrive at Fort Benning. It is deserted of live people. Shane and Daryl take a look around. There is a lot of stuff they can use. That night they manage to camp inside a building after clearing it. They discuss where to go from here. Shane and Daryl have been talking, strategizing. Ideally they need to find somewhere fortified by survivors but if that's not possible, they need to find someplace they can fortify themselves. Someplace they can become independent.

They decide to look through what supplies they can take, both vehicles have hitches so they can take trailers. After a few weeks they've scavenged what they think they can. Daryl and Shane have also moved a lot into another area of the town nearby. Hiding it as best they could in case they can come back for it later. Shane is thankful they have Patty, she had been a nurse. She was also teaching Beth, Daryl and Carol her knowledge.

Daryl had surprised the fuck out of him by wanting to learn. But it was a good idea. Just like Daryl was teaching him and Carol to track and hunt without a gun. Andrea was leaning engines from Daryl as was Beth. She was soaking up every bit of knowledge anyone could give her and she had not been a liability at all. Shane was teaching all four women self-defence in case the worst happened some time down the track, they all wanted to be as ready for the worst as they could.

And Shane himself was leaning to cook to a degree. He was never going to be great at it, but he was learning to put something basic together with the limited stuff they had these days. And Carol was teaching him how to sew enough to get by as well. They'd been at the fort about a month when vehicles arrive. All of them spread out the way they'd planned, for when they came across other survivors. Shane steps forward with Andrea, they'd decided on this to look less threatening.

Watching the man step forward out of the vehicle Shane deliberately relaxes his shoulders. Jerking his head he speaks. "Howdy."

The guy looks them over, slow and steady, he's in fatigues but he looks like hell, they all do. "Names Tanner, Sergeant Jeremy Tanner, you are?"

"Deputy Shane Walsh, we were hoping the Fort hadn't been overrun, but we were wrong." He doesn't introduce anyone else. The guy nods and looks them over. They've got three trucks and the people getting out seem to be mostly military and mostly men.

Andrea turns her head to Shane suddenly and without moving her mouth mutters, "You need to say Beth is your girlfriend, there are too many men." Shane glances at Beth and then at the men walking around.

"Yeah." He jerks his head at Daryl who comes to stand beside Andrea, draping an arm around her shoulders as Patty comes to stand on his other side. Carol stays at her Cherokee, driver's door open. Shane walks to Beth and leans down wrapping an arm around her waist he pulls her up to him and drops a warm, lingering kiss on her lips. "Sugar, pretend you're with me." He speaks softly, making like he's whispering in her ear.

"Of course." Beth whispers back as her left hand comes up to cup his cheek. The smile she gifts Shane with is blinding. "None of us should go anywhere alone either, not even you and Daryl until we know more." Shane raises an eyebrow at her. She still continued to surprise him after weeks of her constant company.

"Sounds good," Shane can't stop himself from leaning down and laying a wet open-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck where he can see her pulse beating erratically. He wonders as he does so if it's from him or whether it's nerves.

"So, how long have you been here then?" Tanner interrupts him, which is probably a good thing. Keeping his arm draped around Beth, Shane looks him over.

"About a week," he says with a slightly raised voice so everyone will hear him. He doesn't want them to think they may have scavenged more, especially if they don't let them take what they've packed in the vehicles. The country may no longer have an official government but it doesn't look like this guy has realised that yet. He feels Beth slide an arm around his waist, her fingers brushing his automatic stored in the small of his back, up under his jacket. They twitch slightly before her hand clasps the grip and holds it.

"Hope you don't mind that we took some stuff, we're headed off to find a place. Gotta be somewhere that isn't overrun." He tells the truth, the truth is best if you can spare it. Tanner nods.

"Yeah, not like you're gonna arrest yourself is it? Got an idea on any place you can go?" He asks, Shane thinks he might be an okay dude, but that doesn't mean all his men are.

"We heard a broadcast on the way here, wasn't recorded or repeated. Come's every few days at a different time, mentions a town over toward the coast having been walled off. We thought we'd look for it." Shane says this low, so the men don't hear.

"Oh? They give the name? Co-ordinates?" Tanner questions quickly. Shane shakes his head.

"Nah, kinda vague, think it's so they can watch us before they approach you know?" Tanner nods.

"It's a good idea, safe too." Nodding again Tanner continues, "So when are you leaving?" Shane shrugs.

"Figured we'd get on the road first thing in the mornin'." Beth snuggles to his side without speaking.

Tanner looks down at her and then back at Shane who stares at him evenly. "How old are you sweetheart?" He asks softly and Shane stiffens imperceptibly.

"Nineteen, I was on my way home from Georgia State when Daryl and Andrea rescued me. When we got home only Aunt Patty and Carol were left." Beth lies with a straight face, her big doe eyes looking only at Tanner.

"No other family?" She shakes her head.

"Where'd you come across them?" Tanner questions Shane now.

"I was huntin' when Daryl and Andrea found her. We've been together ever since." Shane deliberately doesn't say whether he and Beth have been together or whether he just means the group has. "Picked up Patty and Carol at Beth's family home and we've been riding ever since."

Tanner looks down at Beth, then over at Andrea and Patty. "I've got a couple of women, civilians, don't suppose you'd take them with you. My unit is getting restless." He says no more and Shane feels Beth's hand tighten on the grip of his gun. He strokes his hand down her arm, soothing her.

"We decided we wouldn't pick up hitchhikers, but…" He trails off and looked over at the rest of his family and they walk over, all calm. Shane is proud of them, they didn't look like they were ready to cut loose, but they were. "Sergeant Tanner here wants us to take the civilian females he's picked up with him when we leave in the mornin'. Thoughts?"

"Just women?" Daryl asks the first question.

"No actually, but I'd be happy to keep the men if you want"

"We should meet them, talk to them, we might not get on." Patty, thinking long-term. Shane nods.

"Agreed, get 'em Tanner." Tanner has them brought forward. Three women, four men, or two men and two boys, looking about eight or so. They're twins and they look rode hard and put away wet, they all do. "They related or anything apart from the twins?" Shane asks.

The youngest woman answers, "Joe and Jess are my nephews." Shane nods. Fucking Tanner had been going to split them up.

"Hey sweethearts, you want to come with us? We're looking for a nicer place with a big high wall to stay behind, want to ride with us?" Carol has knelt as she talks. The twins look at her silently. They look almost catatonic. The young woman who look several years older than Beth steps forward.

"We'd be grateful if you wouldn't mind taking us in, we'd pull our weight any way we could." Smart woman, knows what to offer.

"What can you do to contribute?" Andrea, thinking of what they can offer their group. The girl looks over at them all.

"I was a hairdresser, but I can clean and sew and gut, skin and scale fish, my Dad liked to hunt. I never took to that myself, but I can deal with them when they're already dead." She looks down at her nephews, "Joe and Jess can clean game as well, they'd been learning to hunt but…" Here she trails off and just looks at the ground.

"You lot?" Shane questions of the other women and men. The younger of the adult men steps forward.

"I was a mechanic." Daryl jerks his head at him.

"Follow me." Shane smiles as he watches the guy be put through his paces.

"So we have to audition?" The other man's tone is scathing.

"Yeah, you do, everybody contributes and you just failed bud." He jerks his head at the guy then looks at Tanner who sighs and nods. He won't be coming with them. That leaves the other women.

"I was a chef." The oldest women steps forward. "I don't know very much beyond normal household stuff, but I'm strong, I'm used to work and I'd be grateful if you'd take me in."

The remaining woman looks to Tanner. "I'd rather stay with you." Tanner sighs but nods. The other man will stay behind as well.

"Get your belongings." This comes from Beth and all of them obey her.

Shane hugs her to him in thanks. Then they turn to their vehicles and it's elected that Beth will ride with him as will the girl and her nephews. The others will ride with Andrea and Patty and Carol can switch around between a vehicle and Daryl's bike when she wants to.

They settle for the evening in the room they've all been staying in, leaning each other's names and telling the newcomers what they expect of them. Delia the chef seems particularly eager to be away. When Beth asks why she answers bluntly. "Tanner is fine, but he's usurped by his Corporals, wouldn't be surprised if they dealt to him sooner rather than later. Tish, who wouldn't come is in with one of them." Shane nods and he and Daryl look at each other. They'd both liked Tanner.

"Should we offer for him to come?" Carol asks the group.

"He'd say no, he has too much honour." This comes from Tate, the mechanic.

"But make the offer and maybe tell him you'll leave a sign for him someplace in case he wants to follow." Mercy says this, Joe and Jess' Aunt. Beth looks at her from her seat next to Shane. She'd stayed close to him all day after the other's had arrived, even following him when he took a leak. Shane shifts uncomfortably as he looks over at their bedding, all spread out into a double bed. She'd taken his instructions to heart. Shane notices a larger one on the other side of the room for the rest of their original group, Daryl was gong to be squashed. Shane swallows a smile at the thought.

Sliding into his bedding later he turns away from Beth and though she doesn't snuggle to him he feels her reach out a hand, sliding it across their bottom blanket and she touches him lightly on the back, rests the back of her hand on him. She wakes him in the morning with a soft shake on his shoulder.

"Time to go." They all pack silently in the pre-dawn. Shane thinks he sees hope in the eyes of Mercy and the twins and prays that they can keep it there. They'd decided via a very odd whisper-carry type conversation last night to wait until they were a couple of days travel away from the soldiers before they told the others about where they were headed.

They check their vehicles with a fine-tooth comb, making sure the tires are good, engines haven't been tampered with and they still have everything loaded that they'd put in there last night. Tanner comes up to see them off though no one else does.

"Wish I was going with you." He says as he rubs the chill of the morning from his hands.

"You should, the other's tell me you're Corporals are a danger to you." Shane says no more, he's made the offer. Tanner shakes his head and Shane nods before starting his engine. They've been on the road a couple of hours, travelling slow and steady before they take a break. The twins and Mercy so far have travelled well.

"Want me to drive?" Beth asks Shane as they move to get back in. He shakes his head.

"You can after lunch." Beth nods and they're on their way again, she shocks the fuck out of him by resting her left hand on his thigh. She doesn't look at him, just rests it and they drive in silence. Shane can hear the twins whispering to each other on the back and Mercy is breathing deeply telling him she's asleep.

That evening they put up tents, Shane takes first watch and Beth sits with him, they're sharing her tent, still pretending to be a couple. Shane banks the fire and Beth calls on nature when Andrea and Patty take their turn and they crawl into the tent together. Shane takes off his coat and shirt seeing Beth has made the bed up double again. He takes off his boots but leaves his pants on though he takes the belt off. Once he's in bed he faces Beth this time though.

Without making any bones about it, he watches her disrobe, coat, jumper, shirt. She reaches under her flannel shirt and unhooks her bra and does one of those female Houdini movements as she removes it without taking her flannel shirt off. Then she slides down her jeans and sits to pull them and her boots off and wiggles under the blankets with him.

It's only then that she realises he'd been watching her from her reaction. Her huge eyes stare up at him as he leans over her. "You tempt the devil Miz Beth, you know that?" He asks her softly.

"Daddy always said I looked too much like his mother and she had to fight men off with a stick." Her voice is soft though not tentative.

Shane leans further over her, his mouth hovering just over her full lips. "Your father's an arse." He says just as his mouth drops down over hers. Kissing her slowly. His mouth is soft on hers, letting her get used to him. He doesn't know how far she's gone with any boys before.

One of her hands comes up to hold the back of his neck, keeping him to her and then she tilts her head at the same time she opens her mouth and slides her tongue over Shane's. Fuck, his brain nearly short circuits at her smooth, silky cherry taste. "Cherries." He mutters against her mouth. He feels her lips tilt in a smile.

"Not my fault no one likes tinned cherries other than Daryl. More for us." She whispers against his lips. And Shane pulls back, laughing softly. He looks down at her in the darkness, this girl who looked like a strong wind could blow her over. Shane finds himself pulling Beth as he lies on his back and she splays over his chest. He wants her, he's known he wants her for a while, she's just so fucking young.

With a sigh Beth melts over him, wiggling until she is laying on him, her legs spread around his and her belly cushions his hard on causing him to groan softly. Then Shane feels her breasts pillow on his chest and her hair fall over his arm as she nestles her head down on him too. "This okay?" Her question is soft.

"More than." He answers her. Her cheek moves against his chest in a smile before she says softly.

"Goodnight Shane." And so his torture begins. Beth starts to touch him. Nothing he doesn't want and couldn't say no to, but if they're standing beside each other she takes his hand, when they're driving she rests her hand on his thigh or on the back of his neck. Her fingers twirling lightly in his growing hair.

And she strokes him as if he's a skittish colt. All the time, a hand down his arm, up and down his back, his thigh, his neck, his hair. Shane feels like she's petting him. And just about every time she does it, his walls crumble just a bit further.

##########

Weeks pass and Shane and Daryl are hunting one day when they come across a wall, high and wide, and solid brick and concrete. They look at each other and then back at the wall. It's too high for either of them to boost the other up as well which is saying something. They follow it silently, taking note of everything. The trees have been cleared around it, it's well-kept. A couple of hours later they come to a gate. It's padlocked and the padlock is rusty. The look at each other not knowing if this is a good thing or not.

Returning to their camp they take a vote. And so the next morning they pack up and drive to the gate. They park Carol's Cherokee against the wall and Shane and Beth climb on. Shane boosts Beth onto his shoulders and she stands on him carefully. Then she hitches herself up and looks over. It's an old plantation home. There are animals grazing, horses, a few head of cattle and some hens, maybe a rooster. And there is a pond, maybe a small stream.

When Shane pulls her down her eyes are shining. "Unless there are a bunch of walkers around or locked in the house, which is possible, we've found our place I think. It's an old plantation house, I think I remember reading about it, owned by an eccentric guy I think."

"Yes, I remember, uh what was his name?" Carol mutters to herself.

"Rosenberg, wasn't it Siegel Rosenberg?" This from Mercy.

"Yes!" Carol snaps her fingers and smiles.

"So do we go in?" This from Shane.

His answer is a unanimous yes. Tate picks the lock adroitly and blushes when they stare at him. "My father." Is all he says in explanation and Shane asks nothing further.

Locking the gate behind them they drive forward slowly. The animals look up and then ignore them. There can't be any walkers around or the animals would be either carcasses or skittish from running. Though Beth was right, there could be some in the house and outbuildings.

They clear the outbuildings first, smallest on up.

"We need to check all of them for cellars too, this guy was renowned for stuff like that." Carol mentions. Shane puts Mercy and the twins back on that, to poke around looking for hidden doors. Delia is on guard duty. She had proved very handy with an axe.

They stand there, armed to the gills, handguns silenced and staring at the house. "Three fucking stories." Shane sighs.

"Four." Beth answers him, "Gotta count the cellar."

"Fuck." Shane says. He feels Beth stroke a hand down his back, he was coming to depend on her touches. "Let's get started then, ground floor first, we block off the cellar in case there is something down there and do it last. Daryl nods and heads up the stairs with Patty following, machete at the ready. They've all got blades in their hands, bullets are used now only when absolutely necessary.

Beth stays with Shane without his even telling her to. She has a bowie knife in one hand and a tomahawk in the other. Shane has a fireman's axe and a buck knife and Andrea has a pick axe and Carol a fortified and sharpened pitchfork. They're as ready as they're ever going to be. Tate carries another machete and some tool Daryl had said was a froe. He'd turned out to be ambidextrous and Shane and Daryl were keeping an eye out for something that matched, so he could balance both weapons and be even more lethal.

Nothing on the ground floor. They block off the cellar though they don't hear any noises. Then they divide and walk up the stairs. Shane and Beth clear together, room by room. They're in the back of the house, the main bedroom when they find him. Standing and swaying side to side looking out the window, a husk of a man who had once been an eccentric millionaire. Beth splits his skull and they open the balcony door and toss him over the side. Delia looks over but doesn't move from her post. Shane nods an okay and they're back to clearing again. They clear under beds, closets, bathrooms, linen cupboards. Everything that has a door and space above or under it gets checked. It is hot and sweaty work. When they meet inside the house they head up to the attic.

"Gonna be a nightmare if this attic is how I think it's gonna be." Carol mutters and Andrea agrees. They head up the stairs and open the first of several doors. They're surprised by what they find. Order, not the expected chaos. They clear though it takes more time, there are a lot more cupboards. Eventually as the sun begins to sink they clear everything except the cellar.

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow." Daryl says and Shane concurs.

"I don't want to sleep in here until we do." Beth says quietly and the rest of them look at her.

"I agree, we can face one more night in our tents." Tate says, "I'd be more comfortable that way too."

"Okay then, we'd better get a fire started." Patty says and they troop down stairs.

"Dibs on the main bedroom." Beth suddenly says with a laugh. Shane chokes as the others look then start calling out their preferences. Shane shakes his head and looks at her as the others argue about their rooms.

"Gonna share girl?" He's past fighting them.

"If you'd tried to stay anywhere else I would have just followed." Beth smiles as her hand strokes his arm and she runs down the stairs ahead of them all. As she opens the door Shane shakes his head and looks at her. The months on the road have honed her, they're all extra lean now, they have muscle mass thanks to their skill with hunting. And they're learning what they can eat foliage wise on the road as well. She's still petite but Shane no longer thinks of her as fragile.

Her wrist is covered by a bandana, more so the new people don't see her scar than anything. She's covered in scratches and scabs from scrapes and bumps as they all are. Walking up to her Shane catches her eyes as she glances back over her shoulder at him. He leans down and cups his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her up to meet his lips. She comes willingly. He feels her actually step up onto his boots so she can get closer.

Delving his tongue into her mouth Shane swallows her low moan. Girl was ripe. Her arms wind around his neck and hold him to her as she loses herself him, just has he loses himself in her. Fisting his hand in her hair, Shane pulls on it, breaking their kiss. "You a cherry?" He asks her quietly so the others won't hear as they walk down the stairs still arguing. Beth nods. He'd thought so, but you could never tell. "You ready for me?" He asks, his voice husky as he thrusts his hips into her gently. "Ready for that?" Beth looks at him and pushes her stomach back on his cock.

"I'm ready for you, all of you." She pushes up again and kisses him soundly, her tongue swiping his bottom lip before her teeth nibble at it. Shane huffs a laugh into her mouth, pulling away as Carol says out loud.

"Get a room, oh I forgot, you've already got one." Beth laughs even as she cuddles Shane.

"Sure do. Not my fault you were too slow to call it." They all laugh as they head outside, the adrenalin of checking the house leaving them all slightly high. Delia says Mercy and the boys have only found one door so far. They bolt it securely and then settle in for the night after burning the corpse of the previous occupant. After taking first watch Shane and Beth retire to their tent.

It's a cold night but they undress completely as they watch each other. Shane sits down and Beth kneels in front of him, she is beautiful to his eyes. He strokes her body softly, up, down, around and around. When he cups her breasts her head falls back. They're high and firm, her nipples a dusky pink. Shane brushes his thumbs across them repeatedly, bringing them erect, keeping them erect. Beth moans softly as he plays with them, her hands coming to rest on Shane's shoulders. Her eyes fluttering as she looks down at him, even with him sitting he's tall enough that she doesn't look down very far.

Then Shane leans forward and takes one pink nipple into his mouth and Beth melts on him. He lays her down, following her, nestling between her legs as she spreads for him. His cock is a hard aching rod and it jerks when her thighs brush against it. He can feel her heat and wetness on his stomach from where he's resting on her. God, he wanted her.

His hand slides down to her pussy. She is open, wide open in anticipation of receiving his cock. Sliding his fingers inside her Shane nearly comes from her wet heat alone. She is beyond ready for him. But he wants to taste her first, make it good for her.

Shane pushes Beth up slightly and she gets the message, twining herself around and moving up. Shane puts his hands on her hips when she's where he wants her and he leans down looking at what he can see of her in the darkness. Her pubic hair is soft, but flattened by the clothes she's been wearing, Shane runs his fingers through it, scratching Beth's skin lightly as he does so. She writhes on her bedding, their bedding now. "Shane, don't tease me, not tonight." She asks him quietly.

And Shane knows, this means something to her too, it's not just Beth losing her virginity. It's more. So he leans down and licks her, from her arse to her clit, sucking on it before she has time to flinch at his intimate touch. His fingers push inside her, feeling her flex and clench on them is as sexy as fuck.

Beth is so wet her juices are running out of her, Shane can feel them rolling down the crack of her butt not to mention her delicious smell. He licks her again, down this time and he pokes his tongue teasingly against her rosebud there, moving away and back up to her clit before she can really pull away. "Easy Beth-girl, you'll see the pleasure that can give you another time." Shane soothes Beth this time, stroking her hip with his other hand, then his tongue is back on her clit.

Sucking it steadily he pushes his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy, her juices are sliding down her crack again, Shane accepts their invitation, pushing his thumb on her rosebud slowly but steadily he breaches her backside, popping that cherry with his hand too. Beth gasps quietly as he rubs his fingers inside her against his thumb, making her aware he's touching himself through the thin membrane of flesh separating her passages.

Then as his tongue flicks at her clit Shane feels Beth spasm around him in orgasm. He rides her first wave, licking and sucking her clit, prolonging her coming. And then he pulls his face away and pushes up, his cock hard and dripping for her. Pulling his hand away gently, particularly his thumb, Shane pushes his cock inside Beth in one smooth, even stroke. He doesn't stop when he feels the thin barrier of her hymen, simply pushes through it not stopping until he has filled Beth completely. Then he lies down on her, his hands cradling her head as he looks closely at her.

"You okay woman?" Beth breathes steadily with her eyes closed. Shane holds himself still though he badly wants to fuck Beth until she comes again. "Beth?" He questions her after a few minutes.

"Why did you put your thumb in my butt?" She asks him quietly as she opens her eyes to look at him.

"Gonna fuck you there too." Shane answers her honestly.

"Isn't that dirty?" Beth screws up her nose as she looks at him. Shane laughs.

"Can be I s'pose. Won't be for us though. You'll like it, I promise. And it'll be good for when your birth control runs out." Shane lays a soft, wet kiss on her lips, his tongue fucking her mouth slowly, relaxing her, getting her used to the motion she was going to feel a lot of from him in the future.

Beth breaks away, "Just so you know, by the time my birth control runs out, we should be prepping to expand our group. That means we procreate Shane, you and me."

Shane jerks inside Beth, his cock hardening, liking the idea even as Shane himself shakes his head. "Don't you shake your head at me. Why not?" Beth asks him.

"I ain't special Beth, I shouldn't have kids. Besides..:" Beth cuts him off.

"Lori's kid may be yours, yes I know, but it was never going to be yours, you know that too. And you are special, special to me, strong, smart, able, quick thinking and best of all Shane…you make decisions, you don't waffle around." And Beth leans up and kisses him, her tongue taking his mouth, making it hers.

Shane starts to move inside her, slow and steady, he ignores his cock wanting to fuck Beth hard and fast. They can do that later. He slides in and out of her like he has all the time in the world and now, right at this moment in time they do. She is wet, her smell fills the air of their tent but Shane can also smell the metallic tang of blood.

"You're bleeding." He stops moving, speaking softly to Beth.

"Part and parcel isn't it?" she says in return, her arms winding around his shoulders and holding him as tightly as she can. Shane chuckles against her neck.

"Determined woman." He sighs as his lips close over her pulse. She was driving him out of his ever-loving mind. She undulated beneath him and he fucked himself into her without thinking, making her move more. Sucking lightly on her neck now Shane obeys Beth, moving inside her.

She felt like heaven, warm and wet and silky smooth on his cock. "Never gonna get enough of you now." He mutters as he releases her neck and moves his mouth to hers, taking a suddenly brutal kiss even as he continues to fuck her nice and steady. But Beth gives back, her tongue matching his in ferocity.

Shane feels his eyes cross in pleasure even as his hips pick up speed. He can feel his balls drawing up tight and snug, he's nearly ready to come but he wants Beth to come again as well. He tugs on one of her hands, bringing it down to her pussy even as he pushes himself up on one elbow. "Touch yourself for me woman, make yourself come for me." He hears the hitch in Beth's breathing and wonders if she has perhaps never given herself an orgasm.

Then her fingers glide over clit and Shane feels an answering clench on his cock. "That's it woman, come for me now, take me over the edge with you." Shane murmurs as he starts to fuck for his own orgasm now. God, she felt good, like home. Shane bows his head as his hips piston into Beth and then he erupts in orgasm as he feels the first flutter of her pussy on him telling him she is close too. Just as he is coming down, Beth's fingers push her over the edge as well and Shane swears she has him hard and coming again immediately, though it was probably just dregs that she was milking out of him.

God knows jerking off hadn't been a priority for a while. And living in close quarters as they had been, opportunities were far apart. And to be honest when he'd started to want Beth, Shane had stopped jerking off, willing to wait for her to be ready.

"Hope you're not sore long, I want to be in here again soon." He says softly as he pushes his softening cock further inside Beth's still wet and warm pussy.

"Me too Shane, me too." Shane smiles down at Beth and pulls himself out of her slowly, not wanting to leave. Then he rolls onto his back as Beth grabs their blankets and snuggles down under his arm. "You're my home now you know." She says softly and Shane nods knowing she can feel his movement.

"Yes Miz Beth, ditto." Beth snorts a quiet laugh and they slide into sleep together.

Shane wakes to a soft push on his shoulder the next day. "Wake-up sleepy head, the day is half gone." He opens his eyes to see Beth kneeling beside him with a cup of something hot.

"Time?" He asks as he sits up.

"Carol's watch said ten-thirty a little while ago." Beth answers as she leans in behind him and lays a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Shit, I slept that long?" Shane takes the cup she offers him and drinks the tea.

"You did. I wouldn't let them wake you, you needed the break." Beth is kissing the back of Shane's neck now. Soft, moist kisses that are going to his cock.

"Still.." Beth interrupts him.

"Place is built on natural gas you know." Shane freezes.

"You fucking serous?" Beth nods against his back. "Hot showers?" Another nod. "You had one yet?" Shake his time. "Why not?"

Leaning down and under Shane's opposite arm to the one holding the mug Beth slides up his body. "Waiting for you, want to shower with you." And she leans in and kisses Shane like he'd kissed her last night. Hard, fast, voracious. He feels his toes curl in pleasure as her hand clasps him softly and tugs. "I'm actually hoping that if we wait for tonight, we can take a bath together in that tub in our new bathroom." Beth tugs again as she looks up through her lashes at Shane.

Clearing his throat and taking another sip of tea Shane nods. "We could do that, hope you can swim." He drinks the last of his tea and lays back down, Beth following him, she kisses Shane again, softer this time and then moves away, kissing down his chest and stomach. Shane's whole body jerks when her mouth closes over his cock. "What?" He sits up again and Beth looks up at him.

"I've never done this before, you'll have to tell me if I do something wrong." Shane lies back down after nodding.

"If you swallow from here on out, I'll give you as many kids as you want." He says without thinking. Beth laughs.

##########

Months later Shane and Beth are walking the perimeter hand in hand. They'd taken in a half-dozen more survivors they'd found when out and about. They had a good handle on things and the greenhouses on the property helped immensely. As did the livestock though they all still hunted to a degree. They watch Tate open their gate and a truck pull through followed by, "That's Daddy's truck." Beth speaks slowly as she falters, her feet stopping.

"You sure?" Shane asks as he looks at it. Beth's answer is not needed as Glenn steps out of the driver's side. Beth starts to run and Shane runs with her. He finds himself hoping and praying that Rick and Lori and Carl aren't going to get out the other side or out of Delia's vehicle.

"Glenn!" Beth hugs him and Glenn staggers under her weight.

"Beth!" He says as he hugs her back. And then.

"Bethie?" Shane looks over to see Maggie standing on the other side. "Bethie?" She asks again. Shane steadies Glenn as Beth is around the truck in a blink holding Maggie as tightly as she can in her arms.

"Maggie!" She is sobbing with joy. Shane looks at Glenn.

"Others?" Glenn nods to the back of the truck. Shane looks in. T-Dog and Herschel are lying down. T's face has been shredded by fuck knows what and Herschel has bandages wound around his abdomen that he has already soaked through.

"Road scavengers." Glenn answers before Shane can ask. Shane nods. They've had encounters themselves.

"Rick and Lori?" He has to know.

"Don't know. Herd came through about a week after you left and tore the place apart. We got separated. Found Herschel and T and a woman out there too. Never seen the other's at all. No sign, like they were swallowed by the earth or something." Glenn sighs as Maggie and Beth come around the side of the truck with their arms around each other. Beth deserts Maggie and Shane opens his arms to her. She climbs his body the way she'd taken to doing after they'd become lovers and settles her legs around his waist as he hugs her tightly.

She had her family back. If Herschel didn't survive Beth would still know what happened to him. She wouldn't be wondering for the rest of her life.

Later that evening Shane is sitting on the front porch, Beth in his lap like always. Glenn and Maggie are there as well as Andrea and the woman they'd found when the herd came through. Michonne. "Figure out who killed Randall?" Shane asked Maggie and Glenn.

Glenn looks at him. "Rick never said bit I think he did, gonna tell us now? I know you know." Glenn looks at him as does Maggie.

"Work back through it." Shane says to Glenn, guy has a mind, he'll get to it.

"Wasn't you and Rick, I saw you arguing over by the vehicles when I was with Andrea. Daryl and T were together at the tents. Andrea and I were at the RV. Lori, Patricia and Jimmy were down in the cellar looking at the preserves. Herschel and Beth had been in the kitchen. Dale was in the RV and Maggie was in the bathroom." Glenn looks puzzled. "I can't figure it out." He is frustrated.

"Kid," Shane says with a smile as Maggie's breath draws in sharply as she figures it out. "You got a brain, what's that saying 'if you eliminate the improbable, then the impossible is the truth' Beth laughs quietly as his butchering it and he tugs on her hair. "Brat." He says affectionately. He doesn't deny he's not well read. But her reading to him of an evening was changing that.

"I have!" Glenn's voice is frustrated now.

"Glenn." Maggie speaks putting a hand on his knee. "What's the one name you didn't mention just now?" Glenn frowns.

"Carl." Shane nods.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shane shakes his head and Daryl surprises him by concurring as he comes up the steps, settling down on the top step with Michonne. They look at each other and Shane swears he see's sparks fly. Interesting.

Later that evening as they're in bed Beth looks down at Shane. She unwraps her wrist and rubs her scar. "I'm glad I didn't go through with it you know." Shane pulls her down to him, tucking her head under his chin as he strokes her naked back.

"I know, me too. Be lost without you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Final chapter next. It is my own invention. The character that started me writing fan fiction in the first place at his best or possibly worst. I speak of course of Merle. But thanks must go to Brazen Hussy for suggesting the female he ...well you'll see.


	30. Merle and Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final hook-up before I close off the series is my invention. I was saying to the lovely Brazen Hussy that I wanted to end with Merle as he was the reason I started writing FF in the first place. But I had a problem as I didn't want to duplicate any character. He'd already been hooked up with Michonne (my total preference), Andrea, Beth and Carol, not to mention a generic 'every woman' that anyone reading could place themselves in and Daryl of course. I didn't want to write a slash hook-up, though if you know me you know I certainly have no objection to that. I mentioned Maggie off the cuff but said I didn't want to step on Brazen Hussy's toes as she has a Merle/Maggie multi-chapter in progress called Hurt – I highly recommend it BTW – to which she promptly responded 'Stomp on those toes baby, the more Merle the better!' So without further ado, I give you Merle and Maggie. WARNING – this is not nice, humorous Merle people. Uh, slightly AU-ish as Merle doesn't die and he didn't cut off his hand! Bloody wretched AMC.

"No fucking way!" Maggie's cry reverberates off the cell block walls. She looks over at the man Rick has just said could stay with them, become one of them. "No fucking way!" She screams again as he looks half over his shoulder back at her, Standing there, facing away, eyes lowered like he's acquiescing even as he looks at her from under his lashes. Maggie feels those eyes people can't see – how can they not see what he's doing? – rove over her body, crawling over her breasts. She feels a tug in her abdomen and clenches her teeth as she simply screams in anger and dread before turning on her heel and leaving.

_Oh, she was fine alright, pure piss and vinegar. And hell he'd never had a sweet tooth anyway._

Weeks later Maggie is still pissed at everyone. No one can make her see reason and most of them have tried. Even Glenn has tried. The only person who hasn't spoken to her, tried to tell her to give Merle a chance is Merle himself. Which is just as well. Maggie goes nowhere unarmed, nowhere. She knew he'd be coming for her, she was going to be ready.

_Hmm, maybe she had some sweet, the way she watched her baby sister was kinda' sweet. Made him laugh that she thought it was her he was after though. He didn't do kids. He did women. And the Angel-face he was hooking was all woman and then some._

Maggie stops dead coming out of the showers. Her hand brushes her machete and grips it. Merle puts his arms up, palms out, no other movement. "What do you want?" Her voice is low.

He looks at her through his lashes before he answers. "Well a nice steak, a cold beer and the cunt of a good woman would do to start, for now I'll settle for a shower." He says as he pushes off the wall hips first. It brings her attention to his cock which she knows he's done deliberately. Maggie looks down at it as he walks toward her, slow and steady, towel slung over his shoulder. She can almost see it there under his trousers, swinging gently with every stride as he moves toward her, balls hanging low, full of come ready to be released.

"You even think that way about my sister I'll fucking chop your cock off and feed it to you, you hear me?" Her voice cracks in anger on the last word and fury spears through her as he laughs, _laughs_ at her.

"Oh yeah sugarpuss I wouldn't dare think of your sister the way you were just thinkin' of me. I hear you, loud and clear. I read you too you know." His last sentence is whispered as he saunters past her and into the shower room. Maggie shivers as his last words reverberate in her brain as she walks away, toward safety.

_Fuck but she was ripe, ripe smelling, ripe looking, just plain fucking ripe. When he had her and he would have her he was going to play her like a fuckin' banjo was played by an inbred hillbilly._

Maggie had to force herself to stop reacting to Merle Dixon over the coming months. It took everything she had to simply not gut him when she was within touching distance. Only the thought that she wasn't fast enough stopped her from trying. The others could all pretend he was okay, that he was part of their group and wouldn't hurt them, but she knew otherwise.

At night when she's with Glenn she is ferocious in her need. Aggressive, demanding, taking her pleasure with little thought to Glenn. He allows her to use him though, not commenting or complaining. It's almost as if he knows she needs this outlet for her anger, her violence, her hatred.

And as the months pass and the seasons change Maggie's aggressiveness increases with Merle's seemingly mild manners. Is she the only one who sees the way he looks at them as if they're insects? Vermin, something not fit to lick a Dixon's boots? What is wrong with everyone, why can't they _see?_

_He was going to enjoy her when he got her. And he would get her. Not until the chink finished with her though. Which would be soon if what he'd been seein' of a morning when they thought no one was around was as serious as he thought. He was surprised the chink had been able to keep getting it up for his green-eyed beauty. And wasn't she going to be green in more than name when the chink finally anted up? If he was a nice man he'd give her a heads up. Actually…_

Again he's standing there as she comes out of the showers. Maggie had taken longer than usual, Glenn had been going to join her but he'd never shown up. So she'd eventually showered on her own. He doesn't move this time as her hand grasps her machete. He stays leaning on the wall, shoulders against it even as his hips are pressed out obscenely and his fingers are tucked in his belt loops, dragging his pants down so Maggie can see skin between his t-shirt and trousers. It is white, he doesn't tan like his brother even when his skin is exposed to the sun and she can see hair trailing down to his groin, a fine grey trail of it.

"Eyes off my cock sugarpuss." Maggie's eyes flash up at him.

He grins lasciviously. "There's my girl."

Maggie doesn't answer. She knows he's said it deliberately, trying to get a rise out of her. In her darkest moments she thinks Merle Dixon gets up every morning just to try to get a rise out of her. Only the thought that she'll be with Glenn keeps her calm, keeps her from attacking him.

"Shower's free now." She moves past him and has gone a half a dozen steps before she hears him speak.

"The Asian told me to tell you he'd meet you under the North tower, said he had a surprise." Merle doesn't look back at Maggie as she stops and turns, looking at him. Maggie frowns but shrugs. Glenn wasn't usually forgetful but stranger things had happened lately.

_He looks around the shower room and sees the one his Angel-face had used, then he undresses and moves toward it. He fancies he can still smell her cunt when he's standing where she'd stood. Ripe like always. He always fancies he can smell her as they pass each other during the day. He also makes sure he touches her every day in some small way. Brush of a hand at a meal time reaching for something. An arm going up or down stairs, shoulders if they're going through a doorway. Some part of him craved her touch, her flashing eyes, her snooty jutting chin, her liquid silk voice denigrating him as she did no one else._

_He showers quickly wanting to get back to the cell block for the shit storm he expects will happen tonight. He shakes off the guilt of putting her in the position of seeing what she's going to see, he knew the chink was gonna tell her sooner or later, he was just makin' it sooner. And fuck if it was him, she'd be opening her pretty mouth as soon as she'd seen what he'd been seein' for months and have at him. He was just stoopin' to her level is all._

Maggie returns to her cell to make sure Glenn wasn't there before heading to the North tower as Merle had told her. She shakes off a sense of doom, it was just the shadow of Merle Dixon she knew. She walks quietly, the way she always walks now, the way Daryl has taught them all to walk. She hears them before she sees them. Moans and groans of pleasure. Maggie stops thinking she's stumbled upon some lovers tryst. She turns to walk away when she hears the woman moan the man's name. "Glenn, yes…there. More…"

Freezing in place half turned away Maggie closes her eyes. But that is worse. Because it magnifies her senses. Everything inside her freezes. She finds herself turning around and going toward the building where they are. She stops at the entrance and simply leans against the doorway, her eyes making them out easily. They're lying on an old mattress and the full moon is generously lighting them for her.

They look beautiful, all glowing skin, angles and curves, sweat pooling at the base of Glenn' spine as he fucks her. No, Maggie corrects herself. He's making love. She's done enough of both with Glenn to know the difference. She'd thought she'd be doing it with him for the rest of her life. She fingers the diamond on her finger, twists it around and around slowly sliding it to the end of her finger.

She should feel something, anger, hatred, fear, sorrow. But she feels nothing, she is empty inside, devoid of everything. She waits for them to finish and then she waits some more. They cuddle, still without seeing her unmoving silhouette in the doorway. Maggie listens still without feeling as they talk, the way she and Glenn talk, she watches as Glenn touches her the way he touched Maggie herself. And she saw the love in his every touch that was exactly the way he touched her as well. She shakes her head musing how stupid she'd been. Glenn loved her, in the same way he'd used to love Maggie herself. But she had been replaced, supplanted and she had never even known.

But Merle had. The thought that Merle Dixon had known what she herself had never realised set Maggie's heart hammering in fury. Fury at him. She was still devoid of anything to do with the scene in front of her.

"Guess I should give you your ring back so you can put it on the right finger then." She speaks normally, no tone or inflection in her voice. They freeze and look at her. They'd just been talking about how to tell Maggie and suddenly they didn't need to say anything anymore. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't come back tonight so I can pack." Maggie says no more as she straightens her finger and lets the ring slide off it to land on the concrete floor with a quiet tinkle. And that sound is the sound of what little heart she has left breaking.

She walks steadily back inside and stops when she sees her father and Daryl talking about his going on a hunt tomorrow. "Daryl, I need to come with you." She says no more, merely standing there beside him looking at him evenly. Her father looks at her.

"Maggie?" She doesn't look at her father as she waits for Daryl's answer.

He shrugs laconically, "If you want, gonna be gone a few days though, maybe a week."

"That's perfect. Thank you." Maggie surprises both of them by putting a hand on Daryl's forearm as she turns to walk away. She goes to the room she shares with Glenn and packs her things. She's never been one to gather unneeded stuff like her sister so she doesn't take long. Her father finds her just as she's finishing. She sits on the bed and waits knowing she won't sleep. She should take the time to set herself up in a new room. But she can't face it.

"Maggie?" Her father is standing in the doorway.

"Did you know Daddy?" He comes inside and sits down on the bed beside her.

"Know what puddin'?" At her father's nickname for her Maggie's stomach revolts and she leans over the wastebasket and empties it.

"Can't talk about it Daddy, Glenn 'n me are splittin' up though. Can you have Beth set up a new room for me when I'm gone?" Wiping her mouth Maggie looks at her father knowing he is holding back questions but he simply nods and picks up one of her three bags.

"Let's go to my room." Maggie picks up her remaining bags and her father picks up her pillows and the horrid crocheted blanket Maggie had against all reasonable odds fallen in love with. Everyone else loathed it but she loved it.

"I love you Daddy." She says softly as Herschel settles her down beside him and hugs her close.

"Love you too puddin'." He answers softly as he strokes her hair.

The next morning she and Daryl leave in the pick-up they keep for Daryl to go hunting in. Merle watches them go and for once he doesn't speak to her. In fact he looks regretful and that she can't take. That he of all people has the capacity to make her feel something is wrong.

"Motherfucker, you get your jollies last night, get off lots?" She questions sarcastically causing Daryl to stop and stare at her before he realises she's not talking to him. His eyes flash to Merle but Merle answers before Daryl can say anything.

"Was sick of him pussying out on telling 'ya. Had a right to know." He pauses here and Maggie looks at him with her breath starting to choke her throat. But he sees her struggling and finishes with his usual type of comment that she expected in the first place. "But fuck yeah I got off on the thought of you runnin' that machete through him, right after you cut off his cock at fed it to his slut." He pushes his palm against his cock and Maggie sees he is hardening even as he talks.

"You sick fuck." She looks at his cock and that huge hand cupping it before she looks back up into Merle's grinning face, though she notices it doesn't reach his eyes.

"'Ya tellin' me you wouldna' been back to me if I were in your shoes? Not that I'd ever be stupid enough to not see someone fuckin' 'round on me 'n the first place." He leans in and whispers to her. "Greene ain't just 'ya name anymore, good thing it's a colour you can wear. And," Another pause for him to adjust his cock making sure Maggie looks down at it before he continues. "Back at you baby." Merle answers her with a grin and a flick of his tongue. Something in Maggie clenches and releases before she turns and gets in the cab of the truck. Daryl just shakes his head over them and without even querying what the fuck they'd been talking about he gets in and starts the engine.

He gets an inkling of what it was when Maggie doesn't look at Glenn as he opens the gate and wishes them a good journey without trying to speak to Maggie either. Even when they'd fought they'd always sent the other off with good words.

"Don't worry, I won't talk about it and I won't be a crying puddle you have to look out for. Why the fuck do you think I came out with you in the first place?" Maggie says to Daryl as she realises he's figured out why she was all of a sudden coming on a hunt with him when she never had before without Glenn.

"Yeah well, I don't braid hair and paint toenails and listen to pillow talk neither, and you ain't gonna use me to make Glenn jealous." Daryl grumbles right back at her and Maggie smiles.

"I know Daryl and I wouldn't do that anyway, though I'd kind of like to make that skank worry a bit." Daryl jerks around to look at her and his foot eases off the accelerator.

"What the fuck?" He questions.

Maggie sighs in relief as she looks at his shocked face. "You didn't know?"

Daryl huffs again. "Know what?"

"That Glenn ain't in love with me anymore that's what, that he's in love with someone else, been fuckin' someone else. I thought Merle would've told you for sure."

Daryl shakes his head. "Merle knew? How'd you know he knew when I didn't?" He starts to speed up again and they continue on.

"He's the one who told me where to find Glenn last night. Told me so I'd catch him in the act. The fucker." Daryl doesn't ask who the fucker is, she'd probably say they both were. "I just need to get away so I can put my head back together you know? And Beth will have set me up in a new room when I get back."

"What's Glenn gonna tell people?" He asks curiously.

"Don't know, don't care." Maggie knows that's not true, she does care, or she will when the shock wears off but now she doesn't.

"Yeah, well you will soon." The way Daryl speaks makes Maggie looks at him. Really look at him.

"I never did say I was sorry about you and Carol, I always thought you made a good couple, you fit you know?" She does something again she's rarely done and touches Daryl again, just a light brush but it's a comfort to them both.

"You an' me both Angel-face, you an' me both."

"Angel-face? Is that a compliment? Beth's the one who usually gets called an angel." Maggie smiles.

Daryl looks over at her. If there was one way to bring her back, his brother was it. So he takes a breath and lets it out. "'S what Mer calls you. Angel-face, guess I picked it up."

But Maggie surprised Daryl by not commenting. Silence falls and they both get lost in their own thoughts. When Daryl stops Maggie helps him hide the truck and they're on their way. Maggie takes a deep breath of the forest. It smells by turns, wet, damp, mildewed, sweet, green, putrid and decayed. Closing off her brain Maggie gets her pack and following Daryl's lead they head off.

##########

When they return to the prison Maggie is hugged by her father and Beth. She hugs them back and asks if Beth had set up a new room. Beth hesitated over saying yes. Herschel told her that her new room was near Merle's. Maggie shrugs. She doesn't care.

For some reason her normal animosity toward him is absent. She helps Daryl and heads inside to get some clean clothes. She needs a shower. On the way people stare at her and it takes her several minutes to remember why. She and Glenn had split up, he'd found someone else. Maggie thinks she should feel something, but nothing is coming to her. She is still blank.

She grabs some clean clothes and goes to head back to the shower passing Merle's room as she does so. His door is open a crack. It's the nature of most humans to look at an open door and Maggie does it simply out of habit. She stops dead when she sees he is naked with his back to her. Staring she clutches her clothes to her chest. He had scars too, older of course though that made them no less vicious.

Suddenly he turns and sees her standing there. He isn't hard but he is large nonetheless. Maggie simply watches as Merle steps toward the door. She expects he'll say something, anything like he usually does but he stands at the door his body filling the crack and they stare at each other without speaking. Leaning on the door jamb Merle continues to stare at her, Maggie can see he's getting hard now though he makes no effort to cover himself. His right arm moves almost languidly to the door and pushes on it, opening it.

Making no other move he holds the door open and stares at her. Maggie looks for derision and scorn in his face but sees none. And she knows she needs this. But if she accepts his invitation she'll be playing with fire. She will most certainly get burned. She bites her lip while she thinks and Merle continues to stand and stare at her. His look is uncompromising. She's in or she's out. Taking a breath in and holding it Maggie steps forward, ducking her head she slides into the room under Merle's arm and he closes the door behind her.

##########

Maggie winces as she sits down to breakfast the next morning. "You okay puddin'?" Herschel asks her.

Nodding Maggie spoons up breakfast. "Yeah Daddy, I'm fine, just a bit stiff is all."

_His cock tore into her, nearly splitting her. She cries out in pain, muffling it against neck, biting down harshly as he continues to fuck her blindly. "That's it woman, let it out. Merle can take it, c'mon now." Each word is punctuated by a violent thrust of his hips. Maggie cries again and again. But she doesn't ask him to stop._

"Did you sleep well?" Beth asks her quietly as she bows her head to say grace over her own meal.

"Yeah, was too tired not to I think, especially once I had my shower." Maggie finishes and scrapes her bowl.

_"That's it woman, fuck my cock. You know you want it, I've seen you looking at me. You think I'm fuckin' stupid?" Maggie sobs as she rides Merle's cock. She's moving so fast she can't keep up a rhythm, Merle's words only spurring her to move faster. She cries out and arches her back as he grabs her nipples and pinches them harshly, with no thought to how it feels to her. The few nails she has dig into the skin of Merle's abdomen and scratch making him swear at her. "Fuckin' cunt!" His hands let go and an open-handed slap catches the side of her breast before his own nails dig into her, scratching down across her nipple. Before Maggie can scream in pain he is sitting up, mouth covering hers in a breath stealing kiss. Maggie's scream heaves into Merle's mouth with the force of a freight train and dimly she realises he is encouraging her still. His words raining down on her like punches._

"That's good puddin' you need to sleep. Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Herschel asks Maggie softly. Maggie's hackles rise as she sees Merle's eyebrow raise at the next table. He'd overheard her father's nickname for her. She knew he'd make some perverted comment about it later, she just knew it.

"Nothing really to tell Daddy, my slut of a boyfriend fell in love with someone else is all. Didn't have the balls to tell me before he started balling her and I happened to come across them in the act. Then afterward they were talking together about how Glenn was gonna break up with me, so I broke up with him." Maggie shrugs as she stands. Herschel and Beth are staring at her open-mouthed. Whatever Glenn and his new bitch had said, it hadn't involved that.

Ignoring their shock Maggie stacks her bowl with her fathers and shocking herself she moves to the next table and stacks Merle's empty one along with Daryl's. "Can I come hunting with you again?" Daryl cut's his eyes to Merle.

"Merle was gonna come." Maggie looks down at him. He's so tall even though she's standing and he's sitting he still reaches past her shoulder.

_"Fuck me you bitch, make me feel like you're still wrapped around my cock for days afterward. I know you can do it you cunt. Fuck me. Squeeze me, now!"_

"I can handle it." She doesn't say she can handle Merle. She knows that he'd make some comment, his eyes are dancing at her; waiting for her to do so, so that he can say something in return.

She watches Daryl look uncertainly at Merle and Merle look back at him and nod. "Could do with a woman to cook; baby brother you leave a lot to be desired in that department." His words are laconic and Maggie very nearly laughs.

"Sure, you bag me a stag and I can make some real nice Rocky Mountain Oysters, they make a great substitute." Maggie turns back to her father as he chuckles and Beth makes gagging noises along with Daryl. Merle however just looks at her.

_Her moan is long and protracted as she feels Merle enter her again, she'd thought she'd had enough, that he had finished but he was still going, he was like a machine. And as if his cock was oil, Maggie found herself lubing up for him again. Moaning like a phone sex whore for him as he egged her on, taunting her into arousal with that fucking mouth that never shut up. "Gonna get wet for me again woman? I know you like what I do, the way you clench down on me so fucking tight. The way you milk my come, like your cunt can't get enough of ol' Merle. You like the way Merle fucks you Angel-face? Gonna keep comin' back for more? I think you will."_

"I just bet you can…puddin' I just bet you can. Surprises me though you haven't fried your ex's balls right on up to him with a nice side of tits though."

"Mer!" Daryl's voice tops Herschel's, it's rare for her father to raise his voice but he'd tried to do so then.

Maggie surprises both men by laughing though. "Fuck, that's a thought." She winces and looks at her father. "Sorry for swearing Daddy." And she takes the bowls to the kitchen, washing them and putting them away. She glances at Carol as she looks over at her and they smile though Maggie's is forced as she now knows Carol had done to Daryl what Glenn had done to her.

She finishes up and moves out, going about her daily chores on autopilot. She is in the laundry room when she feels him behind her. "Get the fuck out." She doesn't turn around but she knows he hasn't obeyed her.

"Maggie…" She interrupts.

"I said get the fuck out, we have nothing to say to each other." She keeps doing her business but he keep standing there as well though not saying anything now. She knows, she just fucking knows he won't leave until he says his piece. And she is not ready for him to say his piece. May never be ready for him to do so.

And then she feels Merle there as well. For a second, just a second she closes her eyes but then she opens them and turns around. They couldn't be more different. One slight, light on his feet, quick-thinking and nimble fingered. The other big and brawny though not missing brains, an even quicker thinker and a harder more bruising fuck. Maggie shakes them away.

"Both of you get the hell out." Merle obeys her which surprises the hell out of her and he literally drags Glenn with him. She can hear them fighting in the hall but instead of going out to break it up she simply closes her ears and continues to work.

_"Gonna fuck your arse woman, make you feel me everywhere for fuckin' days. You ain't gonna forget this." He pushes a dry finger inside her arse which has never had anything enter it before in her life. Maggie squirms underneath Merle, he has her on her stomach on the bed and he's leaning over her, using his weight to keep her in place. She feels something wet drop down on her and realises he's spit on her._

_Fingers slide through it and then drag down the crack of her butt and without hesitation they re-enter her, two this time, preparing her for his cock. His cock that she has already fucked and sucked. Then he leans down further. "When I've fucked this pretty arse of yours Angel-face I'm gonna make you lick yourself off, clean me up good. You'll like that won't you? Licking your own arse of my cock? I think you'll come just from doing that." His fingers pull apart inside Maggie, stretching her unbearably._

_Merle's other hand moves around under her, his hand covering her mouth, fingers pushing inside. Maggie bites down but beyond a hiss the only other reaction Merle gives her is his cock hardening against her thigh. And then he pulls his fingers out and moves until he is pushing her down into the mattress, nearly smothering her, his legs get between hers and spread hers as his cock pushes at her arse._

_Opening her mouth to yell Maggie feels a cloth pushed into it. He has fucking gagged her. Merle stops only when he's fully inside her, Maggie can feel him hot and throbbing. She clenches around him, wanting to know what he feels like. Her yell tapers off into a moan as Merle jerks in response to her squeeze._

_"That's it woman, fuckin' squeeze my cock. Make me feel you. C'mon, keep it up!" His order is punctuated by a slap to Maggie's rear end. Moaning again Maggie clenches her arse on Merle's cock. And he starts to thrust. "Gonna fuck you into the floor, make you bleed you cunt, the way you make me bleed with your fucking shit words. Think I wanted to do that shit to your fuckin' chink? I didn't, was fucking ordered. Think I wanted to stand there while he threatened to rape you? I didn't, I was ordered. I had no recall to know what the fuck he was truly like until that fucking blonde bitch came." And Merle continues to speak but Maggie no longer listens. He'd apologised after a fashion. It was all she could focus on apart from the fact that she was fucking Merle Dixon, the man who had nearly beat Glenn to death, the man who had left him tied down in a room with a walker. A man who had stood by and watched the governor very nearly rape her. A man who had saved her life, saved her father's life and later on all their lives. For Daryl, her mind screamed, he'd done it for Daryl._

_Her inner voice snarls,_ liar _! He'd done it for more than Daryl. Maggie ignores her inner voice, focusing instead on her physical feelings. And she is about to come. Her tongue works the gag that is Merle's t-shirt and she spits it out._

_"Harder, thought you were gonna make me feel you for days, you call this fucking you pussy? More like a nice Sunday afternoon stroll is what I'd call this." Merle stops and Maggie nearly wails, but she retains enough awareness to think of it as the eye of the storm._

_And she is right. His next thrust is brutal, punishing in the extreme. Maggie screams in her mind, her mouth opening though no sound comes out. Merle's huge body covers hers, he pays no attention to Maggie at all, simply fucking her as he said into the floor. He is nearly smothering her as he puts all his weight on Maggie._

_Eyes rolling in her head Maggie moans as she feels an orgasm welling within her. But Merle comes first, spurting inside her arse copiously. Maggie feels his come leaking out of her arse now, not to mention what she has leaked from her pussy earlier. And then Merle withdraws, hard and fast and Maggie is left gaping. Raw and open, wanting and needing._

_She moves to roll on her back and her mouth is already opening to curse Merle when all of a sudden he grabs her by the hair and pulls her head up awkwardly pushing his huge cock between her lips. "You fuckin' bite me I'll take your teeth, every fuckin' one of 'em." His words are soft but deadly. Maggie believes with her whole heart that Merle would take her teeth._

_Gagging from the angle Maggie follows his instructions and sucks and licks Merle clean of herself and his own come._

Maggie finishes the washing and delivers it to where it needs to go. In the afternoon she is on gardening duty with her father. The work companionably in silence until Herschel speaks. "Glenn gave me the watch back." Maggie looks up at her father. He's working steadily, not looking at her.

"Ain't gonna talk about it Daddy, don't know if I'll ever be ready to." Maggie answers what Herschel hadn't asked.

"I know puddin' I was actually going to ask if you'd mind if I gave it to someone else. As kind of a thank you for what he's done for us. But I don't want to make you angry." Maggie stops dead. She knows who Herschel is going to give it to.

"Daddy, you give it to him, I don't know as I'll ever like or respect him the way you do, but it's your watch and I think if he even accepts it, well…he'd take care of it I think." Maggie speaks without looking at anything other than the row she was sowing.

_Once she's cleaned herself off his cock Merle let's go of her hair and pushes her on the bed, then he moves to the other side and pulls her over on her back. He lays down on the bed, between her legs as he pushes them apart and his head drops between her thighs._

_"No." Maggie tries to protest. This was way too intimate._

_A soft mean laugh is her only answer. "Yes. Been wanting to taste you on my tongue since the first moment I saw you. So fucking ripe. And then you fucking kissed that chink." Merle dives in without speaking further and at the first rasp of his tongue on her clit Maggie's delayed orgasm rushes forward. She writhes on the bed moaning wantonly not even trying to cover her sounds. Her legs spread as wide as they can, her thighs screaming in agony._

_Merle's hands hold her apart, each finger pushing into her skin, bruising her. Marking her for days. And then Maggie's hands are at Merle's head, pushing him further into her. A slurping laugh is her only answer as he ignores her pleas and demands for more._

_And then fingers are inside her, moving, pushing at her. Stretching her until she feels full though she knows it's nothing but an illusion._

_"Please, Merle, please." Merle stops as she speaks, looking up her body into her eyes. Maggie's eyes watching him in turn._

_"Say my name again." He orders her._

_"Merle, please, please." Maggie says this time. Time has stopped, she has no past, no future. There is only the man between her legs and what he can give her._

_And so Merle fucks her again. Makes her come again. Owns her. Again._

_When Maggie walks out of his room hours after entering she is bruised and battered. Sweaty and stained and reeking of sex._

_Merle's satisfied smile follows her until she turns the corner toward the showers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - And there you have the final chapter of my Walking Dead Hook-Ups. I truly hope every reader who has read one or all chapter's enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed breathing your requests to life. THANK YOU to everyone who sent in a request and/or a review. Each and every one is truly cherished. I started Hook-Ups as a test to myself, I appreciate every one of you who helped me achieve my goal. 
> 
> Extra special thanks must also go to the two lovely ladies who have been with me from the beginning, who said in no uncertain terms I could successfully write this series and who have always been there with words of advice and encouragement and in my MB's case some editing hints. They are the wonderful What Evil Lurks and the fantastic Brazen Hussy. You ladies have been a fabulous help over these thirty chapters. I must also thank Elle Gardner and PeachyLana who have been around for some time as well, their insight is also always more than appreciated. THANK YOU ALL ladies.


End file.
